Paradox
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UPDATE ! Ini dunia naga, dimana manusia hidup bersama makhluk reptil bernapas api itu. Dalam kesenjangan abadi antara manusia dan naga, sebuah ramalan mengatakan bahwa akan ada seorang anak manusia yang menstabilkan dunia dengan menemukan salah satu naga terkuat. Benarkah itu aku, Uzumaki Naruto dari Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni ? Note: AU
1. Chapter 1: What's Your Name ?

**Sumarry : **Negeri Konoha. Salah satu negeri diantara banyak negeri lain di Dunia Naga. Orang-orang hidup bersama makhluk bernafas api mirip ular itu. Sebuah ramalan kuno mengatakan bahwa akan ada seorang anak yang mempersatukan kasih sayang antara bangsa naga dan umat manusia. Mungkinkah dia Uzumaki Naruto, yatim piatu 16 tahun di Negeri Konoha ?

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

**Pair **: Akan tersingkap seiring berjalannya cerita

Don't like ?

Don't read

* * *

**PROLOG**

Bumi yang sama. Berdiameter 12.756 km dengan keliling 40.075 km di khatulistiwanya. Terbagi menjadi Lima Negara Besar dan belasan negara-negara Negara besar itu adalah Negeri Hi, Negeri Kaminari, Negeri Kaze, Negeri Tsuchi, dan Negeri Mizu. Belasan negara-negara kecil di sekitarnya merupakan cabang dari Lima Negara : Negeri Ame, Negeri Kusa, Negeri Oto, Negeri Taki, Negeri Hoshi, Kota Besar Rouran, dan masih banyak lagi.

Di dunia yang masih agak labil ini, manusia hidup berdampingan dengan naga. Ya, makhluk bersayap, bersisik, berpenampilan mirip ular atau serupa seperti dinosaurus, dan dapat menghembuskan api yang panas membakar. Ada sekitar seratus jenis naga yang berbeda, dan mereka sangat bervariasi dalam ukuran, bentuk, warna, tipe semburan, kecepatan terbang, dan yang paling dipentingkan untuk seorang manusia...tingkat keganasannya.

Naga terkecil hanya sepanjang tinggi seorang anak remaja. Yang terbesar bisa sebesar gedung. Mereka yang paling diremehkan hanya menyemburkan api biasa dalam jarak pendek. Yang lain dapat menyemburkan lava, sinar radioaktif, hingga ledakan dahsyat jarak jauh. Sebagian terbang dengan kecepatan seorang manusia yang berlari. Yang lain secepat pesawat. Mereka dipersenjatai duri, ekor cambuk, sayap berkait, cakar sabit, racun, ekor gada, _thagomizer_, tanduk, sampai uliran penyegel. Mereka bereproduksi dengan bertelur. Tentunya dengan ukuran dan bentuk telur yang beragam.

Hanya ada empat milyar manusia di 'Bumi' pada masa itu. Jumlah naga nyaris sama banyaknya dengan jumlah manusia. Diantara empat milyar manusia, dua milyar diantara mereka mempunyai bakat sebagai _Dracovetth_. Pengendara Naga.

_Dracovetth _membaur seperti manusia biasa, hanya saja mereka dapat mengerti bahasa atau isyarat banyak spesies naga, bahkan menjinakkan yang liar dan mengendarainya untuk sebuah perjalanan atau pertarungan, baik solo maupun kolosal.

Beberapa naga memiliki kemampuan berbicara dan memahami bahasa manusia dan hewan. Banyak diantara mereka merupakan makhluk yang sama cerdasnya dengan _Cetacea_ dan Primata. Beberapa yang lain hanya mengandalkan insting, membuat mereka tidak lebih daripada babi raksasa bersayap dan bernafas api.

Diantara banyaknya jenis naga yang ada, sama seperti hewan atau tanaman pada umumnya. Ada yang langka, ada yang begitu mudah ditemukan.

Naga PALING langka dan diketahui merupakan satu-satunya, adalah sekaligus naga terkuat sepanjang ingatan manusia. Naga yang bersinar bagai cermin, tanduk melengkung indah, dua pasang sayap kekar, kaki ramping berotot, dan kemampuan luar biasa.

Dia dinamai _Paradox_.

Dan di dunia yang masih terancam dengan segala jenis peperangan antarmanusia atau antarnaga ini, sebuah ramalan kuno menyatakan bahwa akan lahir seorang remaja yang mampu meredakan konflik dunia dengan menemukan _Paradox_...

Dengan menjadikan naga itu sebagai tunggangannya...

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Satu :

**What's Your Name ?**

Aku berdiri. Merenggangkan kaki dan tangan tinggi-tinggi, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menunduk dan mendongak berkali-kali, dan akhirnya duduk kembali. Setia selama satu jam di tepi danau itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Senar pancingku bergerak-gerak. Dengan semangat aku memegang erat gagang pancingku dan menariknya keras-keras. Tidak makan waktu lama, seekor ikan salmon dengan sisik berkilau keperakan diterpa sinar matahari pagi menyambutku. Dia sepertinya tidak senang. Baru juga jam enam pagi sudah dapat nasib sial ikan itu. Aku memasukkan tangkapan pertama sekaligus terakhir itu ke ember, mengemasi peralatan, lantas pulang.

Ohya, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hidup sendirian di rumah sederhana dengan fasilitas seadanya. Aku menguasai elemen angin dan api, tapi nyatanya elemen apiku tidak berkembang baik. Tapi sudah cukup untuk menyalakan obor atau api unggun. Soal listrik? Hmm...di rumahku ada listrik. Tapi aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan tagihannya karena mereka bilang perusahaan takkan menagih uang listrik padaku. Untuk menghormati jasa kedua orangtuaku, kata mereka.

Soal orangtua, mereka telah tiada sejak aku bayi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku tumbuh dewasa sampai umur 16 tahun seperti ini. Ayahku Namikaze Minato dan ibuku Uzumaki Kushina. Klan-ku menurut pada ibu, tapi aku punya rambut serupa durian matang berwarna kuning seperti ayah. Mereka meninggal karena menyelamatkan desa, dan aku, dari sebuah serangan. Serangan apa, tidak kuketahui sampai sekarang.

Aku kembali ke rumahku yang berada di tepi Desa Konoha. "Naruto !" Sebuah suara dari belakang mengagetkanku.

"Kiba ? Ada apa kau terlihat panik begitu ?" Selidikku dengan nada datar.

"Kita harus segera pergi ke _Chrysler_ ! Seekor naga besar dikabarkan sedang menyerang tempat itu !" Serunya panik sambil berlari ke arah _Chrysler_ terdekat.

"Aku tidak punya naga, kan ?!" Seruku sambil berusaha menjejeri langkahnya sambil tetap membawa peralatan pancingku.

"Ya, tapi _Ingenia_ kesayanganku ada disana ! Siapa tahu dia dalam bahaya !" Seru Kiba sambil terus berlari.

_Chrysler_ adalah tempat peternakan naga, atau agak mirip seperti tempat penitipan hewan peliharaan. Ada banyak _Chrysler_ di Desa Konoha, dan kami langsung menuju ke yang terdekat, tempat dimana _Ingenia_, naga milik Kiba(Spesies, bukan nama), dititipkan untuk diberi makan, dimandikan, dan lain sebagainya sampai...membersihkan kotoran mereka juga.

BUUMM !

"Dengar, kan ! Suara ledakan itu pasti berasal dari _Chrysler_ terdekat !" Seru Kiba sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Lihat !" Tudingnya begitu kami sampai ke _Chrysler_. _Ingenia_ milik Kiba sedang tergopoh-gopoh menghindar dari serangan seekor naga yang jauh lebih besar. Tapi kami belum bisa melihat naga itu karena hampir seluruh _Chrysler _bagian belakang sudah tertutup asap.

"Kawan, aku disini !" Seru Kiba pada naganya. Makhluk itu langsung menoleh, lantas berlari ke arah kami. "Sebaiknya kita terbang dari sini !" Seru Kiba sambil mengajakku naik.

"Aku ragu kita bisa" kataku sangsi begitu menoleh ke belakang. Kiba mengikuti arah mataku.

_Ingenia_ yang kami tunggangi panjangnya hanya 5 meter, berat 350 kg dengan ekor pendek berduri, duri sisi kanan, kiri, atas, dan bawah yang berderet dari ujung kepala hingga ekor, empat kaki, dan sepasang sayap. Namun tidak jauh di belakang kami sudah berdiri sosok naga besar sepanjang sekitar 18 meter dan beratnya mungkin 10 ton. Naga yang dikategorikan level '_Deadly_' pada buku Bingo.

"_Hidalgo_ ! Cepat pacu !" Seruku keras-keras.

WUUUSSHH...! _Hidalgo_ menembakkan semburannya. "Cepat !" Seruku.

BUUUMMM...! Ledakan dahsyat tampak tepat di belakang kami, mendorong _Ingenia _jauh ke depan. Sisi baiknya, itu memberinya energi awal yang cukup untuk terbang. "Cari bantuan, Kiba !" Seruku.

"Berisik ! Aku juga tahu !" Kiba menimpali dengan tidak sabar.

WUUSSH ! Satu sinar lagi melesat melewati kami, untunglah kami berhasil menghindar tepat waktu. Hidalgo mengejar ! Naga besar itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan baik di darat maupun udara.

Dia menembakkan satu semburan lagi dari mulutnya yang besar. Kami lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar.

Dan satu lagi...

Miris, semburan abu-abu bulat itu meledak tepat di sebelah kami. Kami bertiga jatuh ke tanah dan Hidalgo bersiap untuk hidangan pembuka pagi...

"**Uzumaki Naruto ... !"** Seru naga besar itu dengan suara yang menggelegar.

"Hah? Dia memanggilku...?" Selidikku antara sadar dan tidak karena baru saja jatuh.

"**Kaukah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto !"**

Aku perlahan bangkit berdiri. "Iya" desisku. "Ada apa ?!" Seruku keras-keras. Padahal hatiku ciut. Baru kali ini ada seekor naga yang mengajakku bicara. Sangar pula.

"**Mati !"** Seru naga raksasa itu sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan tanpa ampun menembakku dengan sinar penghancurnya.

"AAAKKHH !"

"Errr..."

"...Kok...kok...kok basah...?" Aku terus mengingau.

"Tidak !"

"Kiba, siapa saja, tolong aku !"

"Naruto !"

"Tidak !"

"Hey, Naruto !"

"Aaahhh !"

"BANGUN !"

BYUURRR...

.

.

"Haahh...haahhh..." aku terbangun. Eh, kenapa tubuhku serasa melayang ? Ya ampun, Kami-sama, aku berada di bawah permukaan air ! Pasti danau, pikirku. Segera saja aku berenang ke permukaan yang untungnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari ujung rambut teratas kepalaku.

Aku langsung melihat sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang lurus, mata lavender muda yang mengerling jahil ke arahku disertai senyuman khas manusia yang telah berhasil mengerjai manusia lain.

"Hinata-chan jahat !" Semburku sambil berusaha kembali ke daratan.

"Kau sih, tidur melulu. Kuguncang berkali-kali tidak ada reaksi, ya sudah kudorong saja sampai jatuh" ceritanya sambil menutup mulut. Tertawa. Aku merengut.

Mendadak aku ingat sesuatu. "Kiba dan naganya baik-baik saja kan ? Atau ada serangan di desa ?" Semburku padanya.

Hinata malah tampak bingung. "Kau pasti bermimpi" simpulnya. "Semuanya baik-baik saja" lanjutnya.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. "Kurasa aku memang bermimpi. Bisa-bisanya aku tidur disini, ya?" Kataku.

"Itu ciri khasmu kan ? Bisa tidur dimana saja kapan saja" ledek Hinata.

(Yaa, di fict ini Hinata di-OOC sebagai karakter yang periang, penolong, dan sedikit ceriwis).

"Memang tadi kau mimpi apa, sih?" Selidiknya.

"Aku..."

"...Aku bermimpi mendapat seekor salmon, lalu pulang dan bertemu Kiba yang berteriak mencari naganya, kemudian kami ke _Chrysler_ terdekat dan menjumpai seekor _Hidalgo_. Kami lari dari _Hidalgo_ itu tapi kemudian dia menangkap kami dan malah menanyakan namaku ! Dia bicara denganku sebelum menembakku dengan sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya yang besar itu !" Ceritaku bertubi-tubi.

Hinata geleng-geleng kepala. "Aneh sekali mendengar kau bicara dengan naga. Kau sendiri bahkan belum punya satupun, kan?" Tanya Hinata padaku. Aku mengangguk. Memang aku agak malas mencari naga. Toh semua yang kulakukan tidak perlu seekor naga untuk bisa terjadi. Aku jarang bepergian jauh, dan Konoha jarang diserang. Mempunyai naga hanya akan membuatku kewalahan mengurusi mereka. Dititipkan di _Chrysler _? Uang dari mana.

Aku menghela nafas.

Mendadak, sebuah suara tertangkap oleh telingaku.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu ?" Selidik Hinata. Baru saja dia mau kutanya begitu, sudah bertanya duluan. Tentu saja aku mengangguk.

"Kedengarannya seperti suara _Manidens_..." desis Hinata. Ia mendongak ke atas.

"Naruto, awas !"

"Whoa !"

BRUUKK !

Seekor _Manidens_-naga terkecil di dunia, dengan panjang 1,75 meter dan berat 50 kilogram, jatuh dari langit dan menabrak ajungan kayu tempat kami berdiri. Untungnya ajungan kayu ini tidak sampai runtuh.

Naga berwarna hijau terang itu merintih. Salah satu kakinya terbakar. Aku buru-buru menciduk air danau dengan emberku yang masih kosong, lantas menyiramkannya ke naga itu.

Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya (Disini setiap ninja memiliki kemampuan khusus sama seperti di anime sesungguhnya).

"Tulang kaki belakang kanannya retak. Sayangnya aku samasekali tidak membawa obat-obatan atau semacamnya" jelas Hinata.

"Kita bawa ke rumahmu ya. Di rumahku, ayah sedang ada rapat. Pasti menganggu kalau naga berisik ini dibawa kesana" bujuk Hinata.

"Hhhh...baiklah..." aku akhirnya menyerah.

_Manidens_ itu membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Mata kuning berpupil vertikalnya terbuka lebar menatapku. Ia sepertinya ingin berteriak, memekik, mendesis. Tapi aneh juga sekarang ia hanya bergerak begitu tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Biasanya dia berisik sekali" cetus Hinata.

"Mungkin pita suaranya juga rusak" candaku. Tapi Hinata menanggapi serius.

"Benar ! Pita suaranya agak miring ke kiri, itu sebabnya ia tidak bisa bersuara karena laring, faring, dan pita suaranya tidak sejajar. Biar kucoba betulkan" . Hinata segera memegang leher naga itu, membengkokkannya beberapa kali sampai terdengar bunyi 'kletak'.

AAAAKKK ! WAAAKK ! WHAAAAKKK ! Segera saja naga kecil itu memekik begitu aku menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. Hehe, _bridal style_ naga ?

"Mungkin dia bilang, 'terimakasih banyak'" Candaku. Hinata memutar bola mata.

"Naruto-kun ! Hinata-chan !" Sebuah suara riang menyapa kami.

"Alis Tebal !" Seruku.

"Seekor _Manidens_ ? Milik siapa ini ?" Lee langsung bicara _to the point_.

"Bukan...bukan milik siapa-siapa. Atau entahlah milik siapa. Kami menemukannya menukik dari langit dengan kaki yang terbakar dan tulang betis yang retak" cerita Hinata.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau dia kubawa saja ke _Chrysler_-ku ? Aku bisa mengobatinya disana" tawar Lee.

AAAAKKKK ! Naga ini meraung lagi. "Hehe, dia berisik. Berarti dia normal" cetus Lee sambil menggelitiki sisi tubuh naga itu.

"Baiklah, Alis Tebal. Silakan dibawa, aku tidak terbiasa merawat naga, apalagi yang seberisik ini, takkan bisa membuatku tidur walau sedetik !" Seruku sambil menyerahkan naga itu padanya.

"Nanti kalau dia sudah sembuh, akan kuberikan padamu" kata Lee.

"Tidak, tidak usah ! Kan sudah kubilang dia hanya berguna jika alarm-ku rusak. Atau alarm kompleks ini saja sekalian" candaku.

"Hmm...yakin tidak menyesal, Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Lee menggoda.

"Tentu tidak ! Naga sekecil itu kalau dijual pasti harganya tidak seberapa" aku menanggapi dengan malas. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil mendengar aku hanya akan menjual naga yang kutemukan.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan !" Serunya sambil bergegas pergi ke _Chrysler_-nya.

GWAAAAAAAKKKK ! _Manidens_ itu memekik keras di gendongannya, membuat kami berdua harus menutup telinga dan Lee membiarkan kedua indera pendengarannya menderita karena tidak ada yang bisa digunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya sementara sepasang tangannya menggendong sumber suara itu.

"Uhh, lebih berisik daripada yang kukira" gerutu Hinata.

Naga mungil itu terus meraung-raung, kini malah meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari Rock Lee-yang sekarang memeluknya agar tidak kabur !

"Mungkin dia tidak suka Rock Lee dan lebih memilih digendong olehmu" canda Hinata. Aku menghela nafas.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku melanjutkan pancinganku. Setidaknya aku akan dapat seekor salmon seperti di mimpiku" cetusku lalu kembali.

Yaahh, walau dengan susah payah, Si Alis Tebal bisa membawa naga berisik itu ke _Chrysler_-nya.

* * *

**Rock Lee's **_**Chrysler**_

"Huh, dasar. Kalau tidak suka bilang saja, jangan mencakar-cakar seperti ini" gerutu _Dracovetth_ berambut bowlcut hitam berkilau dengan kulit putih dan mata bola pingpong itu sambil mengoleskan salep pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lecet karena cakaran naga kecil itu-yang sekarang sedang meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'borgol'nya.

"Oh, bodohnya aku, mana bisa spesies _Manidens_ bicara ya?" Rock Lee menepuk dahi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan pandangan naga itu.

"Apa kau bisa bicara ?" Tanyanya lugu.

Selama beberapa detik, keduanya diam.

"Ahh, aku memang bo..."

"Kembalikan aku pada manusia berambut kuning itu" sebuah suara mengagetkan Rock Lee.

"Siapa ?!" Serunya sambil menenteng golok yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ.

"Disini".

"Dimana ?"

"Aku sangat dekat denganmu, dasar manusia hijau bodoh !" Seru suara itu.

"Ah ! _Manidens_ ! Kau bisa bicara rupanya !" Seru Lee sambil meletakkan lagi goloknya.

"Hmph, dasar. Kukira manusia itu cerdas, sepertinya tidak semuanya begitu" gerutu _Manidens_ yang masih diborgol itu. "Asal kau tahu saja, tadi kakiku terbakar karena berusaha mencuri getah pohon _Erfmyst_ di perkebunan dekat danau itu tadi, sampai aku ketahuan lalu ditembak dengan panah api. Tembakan itu begitu cepat dan keras, tepat pula mengenai kakiku hingga terbakar dan retak" cerita naga itu panjang lebar.

"Getah Pohon _Erfmyst_ ? Itu kan getah yang bisa membuat seekor naga yang tidak bisa bicara menjadi bisa bicara selama beberapa hari ?" Selidik Lee.

"Tepat. Aku berhasil menjilat sedikit getah itu sebelum tertangkap basah" lanjut _Manidens_.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan semua ini sebelum aku membawamu kesini pada Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan ?" Berondong Lee.

"Dasar bocah. Tidak semudah itu menstabilkan dan mengendalikan semua zat dan hara yang terkandung dalam Getah _Erfmyst_ dengan pita suaraku ! Lagipula pita suaraku juga sempat tergeser, jadi waktu penyesuaiannya lebih lama" jelas _Manidens_ itu.

"Ooohh..." jawab Lee seperti orang autis.

"Dasar bocah ! Cepat kembalikan aku pada manusia berambut kuning itu atau aku akan membakar seluruh tempat ini !" Ancamnya.

"Haha, kau pikir aku takut dengan naga kecil sepertimu ? Tapi tunggu, berarti kau memang naga Naruto-kun ya ?" Selidik Lee.

"Bukan ! Aku telah diberitahu oleh Pertapa Tua dari Selatan Konohagakure, Jiraya-sama, mengenai kemunculan _Draco P_" _Manidens_ kembali bercerita. Suaranya sedikit dipelankan saat mengucapkan '_Draco P_'.

"_Draco P_ ? Kenapa tidak langsung sebut saja nama lengkapnya ?" Cetus Lee sambil menyeruput secangkir teh.

"Bodoh ! Naga sekecil dan serendah aku tidak pantas menyebut nama seagung dan semulia itu" gerutu _Manidens_. "Penunggang _Draco P_ itu adalah pemuda berambut jagung bermata biru itu !"Seru _Manidens_.

Lee langsung memuntahkan semua teh yang diminumnya.

"HAH ?! Kau pasti bercanda, dasar naga gila ! Mungkin yang kau minum itu bukan Getah _Erfmyst_, tapi alkohol dosis super !" Seru Lee keras-keras. Untung saja _Chrysler_ itu sedang sepi.

"Kau yang bodoh ! Aku menyampaikan kebenaran, dasar rambut mangkuk ! Pokoknya aku harus bertemu dengan si bocah kuning itu sebelum kemampuan bicaraku habis atau kau akan mati karena mengabaikan perintah dari Jiraya-sama dan meragukan keberadaan _Draco P_ !" Seru _Manidens_ bertubi-tubi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pada Naruto-kun" jawab Lee setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Bagus. Sekarang lepaskan borgol ini !" Perintah naga itu tidak sabar.

"Tapi aku yang akan mengantarmu, oke ?"

"Hhhh, terserahlah kau mau dengan cara apa, yang penting aku sudah menyampaikan pesan ini sebelum senja !"

"NARUTO-KUN ! NARUTO-KUN ! NARUTO-KUUUNN !"

"Kau yakin dia ada di rumah, bukan di danau tadi ?" Selidik naga di gendongan Lee itu.

"Pasti dia sudah pulang siang-siang begini !" Seru Lee sambil tetap menggedor-nggedor pintu rumahku dan berteriak.

"Apaan sih ?!" Aku akhirnya keluar. Begitu melihat Lee menggendong _Manidens_ tadi, aku langsung berseru. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mempunyai seekor naga pun di rumahku, Alis Tebal !"

"Aku tidak menawarkan naga ini jadi peliharaanmu ! Ada sesuatu yang harus dia sampaikan padamu dan ini sangat penting !" Berondongnya.

Aku mengusap wajahku yang basah sedikit akibat 'hujan lokal' itu.

"Sebentar, apa maksudmu 'dia harus menyampaikan padaku' ?" Aku mulai tersadar Lee tidak menyebutkan 'aku sampaikan padamu' melainkan 'dia sampaikan padamu'.

Lee tersenyum. "Bicaralah, _Manidens_ !" Serunya.

AAAKK ! WAAAKKK ! AAAKKK ?! Naga itu hanya berteriak-teriak seperti biasa. Lee mengerutkan dahi heran. Begitu pula denganku.

"Kalau mau iseng, jangan sekarang, aku mau tidur siang !" Seruku sambil bersiap menutup pintu.

"Sebentar, Naruto-kun !"

"Apa !"

"Tadi naga ini bicara padaku, aku bersumpah ! Dia berkata banyak sekali, terutama tentangmu yang akan jadi penunggang _Draco P_ !"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Dra...co...P...?" Ulangku terbata-bata.

Lee mengangguk mantap.

"Bisa kau ceritakan ?" Desisku sangsi.

Si Alis Tebal berambut mangkuk itu akhirnya menceritakan seluruh kronologis yang ada, mulai dari keterkejutannya saat mendapati naga kecil ini bisa bicara, sampai dialog hiperaktif mereka mengenai penunggang _Draco P_...

...Yang tidak lain, aku.

"Kau...yakin...alis tebal...?" Desisku setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Kau yakin yang kau minum itu teh, bukan alkohol ?!" Lanjutku.

"Justru aku yang mengira _Manidens_ ini minum alkohol !" Balas Lee.

"Aku tidak percaya" kataku tegas.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau hanya kau satu-satunya yang memberitakan ini ! Hah, siapa itu Draco P ?! Siapa itu Jiraya ?! Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, warganegara Hi yang tinggal di Konohagakure, dan satu poin yang kau harus pahami baik-baik, aku tidak berurusan dengan naga spesies manapun dari ujung planet sebelah manapun !" Seruku keras-keras lalu membanting pintu dan menguncinya.

Lee menghela nafas dan mendesah kecewa.

"Jadi...Getah _Erfmyst_-nya sudah habis, ya ?" Tanyanya lirih pada naga yang masih berada di gendongannya. Naga itu mengangguk. Lalu menunduk. Sepertinya kecewa karena tidak bisa bicara denganku.

Lee mendadak menjentikkan jari. "Aku punya sedikit persediaan Getah _Erfmyst_ di gudang _Chrysler_-ku. Kita bisa berikan itu padamu dan kau bisa menghubungi Naruto-kun tanpa kendala !" Serunya girang. Naga itu menggoyang ekornya penuh semangat dan harapan.

* * *

Mereka berlari secepat mungkin ke _Chrysler_ Rock Lee. Dan ketika mereka sampai disana, alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika suasana di sekitar menjadi cukup ramai. Banyak orang mengacungkan pedang dan yang lain membidik sesuatu dengan panah.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Lee pada dirinya sendiri.

Api berkobar, menimbulkan asap hitam yang kian lama kian tinggi. Barulah ia menyadari apa yang terjadi di situ.

"Kebakaran, kah ?" Desisnya. Ia mendekati seorang _Dracovetth _perempuan yang ia kenal di situ.

"Tenten ! Apa yang terjadi ?!" Seru Lee sambil tetap membawa _Manidens_.

"Seekor _Hidalgo_ baru saja menyerang _Chrysler_-mu, Lee !" Jawab Tenten sambil terus berusaha menyerang.

"Seekor _Hidalgo_ ? Kenapa ?!"

"Entahlah !"

"Sekarang dimana dia ?!" Seru Lee geram.

Sedetik kemudian, sebelum Tenten sempat menjawab, sebuah bayangan hitam raksasa melesat ke langit, dan segera menembakkan seberkas sinar abu-abu ke kerumunan manusia yang berusaha mengusirnya.

Ledakan besar langsung menewaskan beberapa orang yang ada disana, sedangkan sisanya luka-luka. Naga berwarna abu-abu dengan tonjolan otot yang kekar dibalik kulitnya yang terlihat sangat keras tapi lentur itu menatap nanar semua manusia di bawahnya, sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah dicari-carinya sejak tadi.

"Lee...dia...mengawasimu..." desis Tenten tersendat-sendat karena kakinya tertindih sebatang kayu. Lee kini bertatap langsung dengan mata _Hidalgo_, yang langsung membulat begitu melihat seekor _Manidens_ tepat di sebelah manusia berambut hitam dan baju hijau itu.

GROOAAAARR ! _Hidalgo_ meraung keras, menembakkan dua sinar abu-abu ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengusir semua orang yang masih tersisa, dan segera mengepakkan sepasang sayapnya yang lebar dan kuat itu ke sasaran.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lee segera menggendong _Manidens_ itu dan berlari secepat kakinya bisa berlari. Tapi tidak ada gunanya saat kau berhadapan dengan seekor naga sepanjang dua bus berkecepatan hingga 60 km/jam itu.

WUUSSHH...

DHUUUAAARRR !

"LEE !" Pekik Tenten dari kejauhan.

"Sial..." Lee mendesis. Ia melirik _Manidens_ yang tergeletak sekitar dua meter dari tempatnya terbaring. Mata naga itu membuka sedikit. Lee baru saja akan bangun saat ia merasa tanah tempat ia terbaring telungkup itu bergetar.

_Hidalgo_ mendekat pasti ke _Manidens_, mendengus dan mengeluarkan asap dari kedua lubang hidungnya yang panas. Ia menggeram. Geraman yang terdengar cukup keras bagi Lee yang hanya berjarak kurang dari empat meter.

"Jangan sakiti dia... !" Seru Lee tertahan. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

_Hidalgo_ hanya melirik sosok berambut hitam yang sudah tidak mengkilap lagi dengan baju yang tersayat disana-sini itu dengan ekor mata. Ia membuka mulut lebar-lebar, mengumpulkan aura abu-abu ke dalamnya, dan melepaskannya dalam bentuk bola yang langsung mengenai naga kecil itu tanpa bisa dicegah lagi.

* * *

Lee membuka mata perlahan.

Sekarang yang tampak olehnya hanyalah pemandangan serba abu-abu oleh sinar abu-abu naga raksasa itu.

_Dracovetth_ itu berusaha bangun, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga dan kesadarannya, dan begitu ia teringat sesuatu, langsung saja ia berlari tak tentu arah, mengangkati puing-puing kayu, dinding, dan besi, berusaha mencari sesuatu.

Naga kecil itu.

Naga kecil itu...

Naga kecil itu !

Dimana naga kecil itu ?!

.

.

.

Hening. Lee menemukannya tak lama kemudian. Tapi harapannya sudah pupus.

Dia mati.

_Manidens_ itu sudah mati !

Tak bergerak lagi

Tak bernafas lagi

Tak berbicara lagi

"SIAL !" Seru Lee keras-keras. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang !?"

**(- Meanwhile-)**

BUUMM

Suara menghentak terdengar di depan pintu rumahku. Cih, dasar Alis Tebal ! Aku tahu betul perangainya. Dia tidak pernah menyerah, apapun itu. Dia pasti masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahku dan terus berusaha membujukku untuk mempercayai cerita bodohnya itu.

Tapi sebentar, ini sudah sekitar sejam setelah kejadian tadi, hebat juga kalau ia berdiri disana tanpa mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan pun, kan ? Lagipula kurasa dia tidak punya apapun untuk menghasilkan...

BRAAKK

.

...Suara sebesar itu.

.

.

"Ada orang di luar ?!" Seruku keras-keras begitu aku cukup dekat dengan pintu. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Aku mengintip lewat lubang kaca tembus pandang berukuran sebesar kelereng di pintu besiku. Begitulah caraku-atau siapapun penghuni rumah ini-untuk menyelidiki siapa yang sedang ada di depan pintu.

Tapi apa yang kulihat ? Abu-abu ! Abu-abu gelap. Aneh sekali, mana mungkin seluruh depan rumahku berubah menjadi abu-abu ? Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku membuka pintu.

.

.

.

INGIN SEKALI RASANYA kututup langsung pintu rumahku, memberedelnya dengan kunci, berlari secepat mungkin ke halaman belakang lantas melesat cepat entah kemana, begitu mengetahui sosok yang menyambutku tepat di depan pintu !

Seekor _Hidalgo_-persis seperti di mimpiku tadi pagi.

Naga itu mendengus ke arahku, membuatku muak dengan bau nafasnya yang mengerikan. Ia menyeringai, mempertontonkan gigi-gigi pencabik dagingnya yang sudah sedikit tertutup abu dan arang.

Aku memang sangat ingin berlari, tapi nyatanya tidak, aku hanya mematung di tempat. Sekarang, aku berdiri di hadapan seekor _Hidalgo_. Keringat dingin mengucur tak tentu arah membasahi tubuhku. Kakiku gemetar. Maklum baru kali ini aku berhadapan langsung dengan naga yang konon kabarnya cukup buas ini.

GRRRAAAAA ! _Hidalgo_ meraung ganas, mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dan menegakkan kaki depannya.

Kesempatan.

LANGSUNG SAJA aku berlari secepat kilat ke belakang pintu, menutup dan menguncinya, lantas tanpa mempedulikan segala yang ada di sekitarku, aku berlari lintang pukang ke arah pintu halaman belakang. Tapi sepertinya tidur siang membuat otakku bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jika saja aku berlari, secepat apapun pasti masih bisa dikejar naga itu dari udara. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menandinginya, mengalahkannya, atau numpang bersembunyi di rumah orang lain, yang berarti menghancurkan rumah itu secara tidak langsung, kalau memang naga itu mengicarku.

Jadi langsung saja aku berbalik menuju gudang rumahku, susah payah, karena dengan sangat gugup dan takut, kucari senter dan setelah menemukannya, aku langsung berlari ke sudut kanan gudang.

Pintu bawah tanah.

Dengan tak sabar, langsung kutarik pegangan besinya.

Macet.

Aku baru ingat, pintu itu tidak pernah digunakan bertahun-tahun, jadi sudah jelas : Dikunci.

Aku makin panik. Terdengar suara raungan dari depan rumah. Naga itu pasti sudah tidak sabar.

BRAAKK !

Aku menduga sisi depan rumahku sudah remuk dihantam naga itu. Aku berlari ke pintu gudang, seingatku kunci pintu ruang bawah tanah ada di situ.

Bingo ! Aku segera menemukannya, tepat sebelum bunyi ledakan terdengar tidak jauh dariku. Pasti sisi depan rumah sudah meledak ! Aku harus pergi ke ruang bawah tanah sebelum dia mengetahuiku !

Dengan susah payah, karena baik gembok maupun kuncinya sudah berkarat dan terhitung berat, aku memutar-mutar anak kunci dengan panik.

.

.

CKLAK

.

BERHASIL ! Aku bersorak dalam hati. Segera saja kubuka pintu baja itu dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku yang tersisa, hingga akhirnya berhasil terbuka sepenuhnya.

DUUMMM... ! BRAAKKK !

Naga raksasa itu berhasil menjebol dinding gudang, yang berada di dalam rumah menyatu dengan bangunan (jadi dinding luar gudang juga termasuk dinding rumah) dan kini menatapku lapar.

Aku melompat masuk.

Naga itu menembakkan sinar abu-abunya.

Dua adegan menegangkan antara hidup dan mati itu terasa seperti rangkaian gerakan _slow motion_ di mataku.

BLAAAAARRRR... !

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata. Tangan kananku terasa sangat nyeri, sementara kaki kananku terasa sangat pegal. Begitu pegalnya sehingga aku tidak bisa menggerakkannya.

"Uugghh..." aku merintih. Mataku menangkap sosok abu-abu besar dengan mata mengerikan siap membunuh. Naga itu...masih disini juga...

Rumahku sudah sepertiga hancur. Gudang dan ruang tamu di depan. Aku sendiri terkapar di sisi kiri rumah, agak jauh.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakkan anggota tubuhku. Tapi sia-sia belaka. Jangankan berjalan atau merangkak, ngesot saja tidak mampu !

Dia semakin dekat. Matanya yang lebih besar daripada bola bisbol menatapku lekat-lekat.

Akhirku sudah dekat.

Ia mengumpulkan lagi cahaya di mulutnya yang sebesar gua kecil itu, bersiap mengurangi satu dari populasi manusia di planet ini...

.

.

Ralat, populasi _Dracovetth_...

.

.

Aku tidak begitu merasa jelas, tapi aku mendengar suara berdebum seperti tabrakan dua truk raksasa, yang tidak jauh dariku, kemudian disusul suara berdebum yang kedua. Kali ini salah satu objek itu sepertinya menghantam tanah dengan telak.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Mimpi ? Atau namaku memang dipanggil ?

"Uzumaki Naruto !"

"Uzumaki Naruto !"

Aku membuka mata perlahan.

Tampak olehku seorang pria berusia sekitar 50 tahunan, memakai semacam _combat suit_ lengkap dengan sebilah pedang di pinggang kanannya, sebuah gulungan besar di punggung bawahnya, dan ikat kepala dengan kanji 'minyak'.

Mata hitamnya menatapku antara lega dan khawatir. Garis merah tegas-yang awalnya kukira darah, berada vertikal dari bawah mata sampai ke dagunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak yakin" balasku spontan lalu berusaha berdiri.

"Kau tadi diserang seekor _Hidalgo_, bukan begitu ?" Selidik orang itu. Aku mengangguk.

"D-dimana dia sekarang ?" Aku menatap sekeliling yang sudah agak sepi.

"Itu, sedang bertarung dengan nagaku" tuding pria berambut putih panjang sepinggang di depanku ini.

Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya. _Hidalgo_ yang menyerangku tadi sedang bertarung seru dengan seekor naga...yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Naga bersayap dengan warna tubuh ungu pekat itu bahkan lebih besar daripada _Hidalgo_. Ya, sedikit.

Aku terus memperhatikan mereka berdua. Terlihat sama kuat, sebelum akhirnya naga ungu itu berhasil melempar _Hidalgo_ cukup jauh dengan kumpulan energi hitamnya-yang terlihat sangat padat itu.

"Itu nagamu ?" Selidikku. Pria itu mengangguk. Buktinya, segera setelah dia menganggap pertarungan itu sudah selesai, naga besar itu langsung mendekat ke arah kami dan menatapku ramah.

Bukan main. Tampang naga ini jelas sangar. Ekor besarnya dipenuhi duri berbagai ukuran, yang seperti jarum yang asal dimasukkan ke ekor. Kakinya pendek dan sedikit tambun, tubuhnya yang bongsor dilengkapi sepasang sayap kulit besar. Tanduk pendek berulir di hidung, dan sepasang lagi yang lebih panjang dan mengarah ke depan di kedua alisnya. Mulut raksasanya dipenuhi gigi selang-seling yang bahkan terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada _Hidalgo_.

"Dia spesies _Bryptops_. Salah satu peliharaanku" terang pria itu sebelum aku sempat bertanya.

"Kelihatannya kejam, tapi ia sangat penurut. Cukup kejam kalau belum dijinakkan, mungkin dia sama ganasnya dengan _Hidalgo_ tadi" tambahnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, tidak kusangka-sangka aku akan bertemu denganmu hari ini. Sungguh hebat rasanya melihat pengendara _Draco P _hari ini juga" katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Aku kembali tersadar. "Maaf, siapa Anda ?" Aku akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi kupendam.

"Jiraya" jawabnya pendek.

Oh, jadi dia Jiraya-sama yang dikabarkan oleh Si Alis Tebal dan (katanya) naga kecil itu, ya ? Pikirku.

"Dari raut wajahmu sepertinya kau sudah pernah mendengar namaku" celetuk Jiraya. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi aku sempat tidak percaya" lanjutku.

Jiraya terkekeh. "Aku tinggal di Selatan Konohagakure, tapi sebenarnya aku berasal dari Gunung Myoboku. Bisa dibilang Pertapa Agung dari Myoboku" katanya sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Untuk apa..."

"Ah, benar" dia memotong pertanyaanku. "Aku kemari...untuk menjemputmu dan berlatih bersamaku kapanpun dimanapun, untuk menghadapi takdirmu sebagai penunggang _Draco P_" jelasnya. Alamat aku dihujani pernyataan semi-ngawur seperti ini lagi.

"Kalian pasti bercanda ! Aku bukan siapa-siapa !" Seruku.

"Hahaha ! Bukan siapa-siapa, he ? Polos sekali kau. Lihat rumahmu, nak ! Lihat sekelilingmu ! Tidakkah ada seekorpun naga yang memberitahukan padamu bahwa kau memang seorang penunggang _Draco P_ ? Seingatku aku sudah mengutus seekor _Manidens_ untuk meminum Getah _Erfmyst_ di suatu tempat dan menemuimu untuk bicara denganmu tentang takdirmu dan menyuruhmu mendatangi Gunung Myoboku untuk berlatih denganku !" Serunya bertubi-tubi.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Jiraya-san ! Lihat aku, aku samasekali tidak berminat soal naga, sebesar apapun, sekecil apapun, seganas apapun, selembut apapun, aku hanya ingin menjalani hidupku layaknya manusia biasa ! Lagipula aku tinggal sebatang kara di rumahku dan..."

"Sebentar, tadi kau bilang _manusia biasa_, hah ?!" Bentak Jiraya langsung membuatku ciut. Ia memberi penekanan pada 'manusia biasa'.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau samasekali bukan manusia biasa, Naruto-kun" desisnya. Matanya beradu denganku. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahiku.

"Kau. Kau adalah anak-yang-diramalkan itu" desisnya lagi.

"Anak...yang...diramalkan ?" Ulangku. Dia mengangguk tegas.

"Sebuah ramalan kuno...mengatakan bahwa umat manusia dan bangsa naga sudah hidup di planet ini entah sejak kapan awalnya. Mereka seperti Yin dan Yang...saling membutuhkan, baik untuk kebajikan maupun kemungkaran..." dia mulai bercerita.

"Sudah berabad-abad, walaupun banyak sekali naga yang patuh terhadap manusia dan berteman dengan umat kita, naga yang tidak menyukai manusia, atau yang mereka sebut 'pembantai bersayap' masih tetap ada sampai kapanpun".

"Kapanpun...hingga saat ini tiba".

"Uzumaki Naruto...kau akan membawa perubahan besar bagi dunia ini nantinya, dengan menemukan seekor naga dan menjadi penunggangnya, kau-lah yang akan mengakhiri konflik abadi antara naga dan manusia dan membawa dunia ini ke dalam rasa persatuan dan saling memiliki, saling menyayangi sebagai kodrat sesama makhluk hidup..." katanya perlahan.

"Berarti...aku...seorang..._Dracovetth_ ?" Tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Lebih dari itu, Naruto ! Kau adalah satu-satunya manusia di Alam Semesta generasi abad ini yang memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan seekor naga, yang konon kabarnya sangat, sangat, sangat langka. Satu-satunya naga seperti itu di dunia ini. Dan rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa naga itu sekarang keluar dari sesuatu yang selama ini telah menyembunyikan keberadaannya, karena merasakan kehadiran penunggangnya..." ceritanya panjang lebar padaku.

"Kenapa...kau...baru mendatangiku dan memberitahukan ini padaku sekarang, Jiraya-san ?" Tanyaku sangsi.

"Karena sekarang umurmu sudah 16 tahun, kan ? Jiwa _Dracovetth_ sejati yang utuh dan matang baru terbentuk setelah 16 tahun seorang manusia hidup, lebih-lebih penunggang _Draco P_" jawabnya tegas.

Aku terdiam.

Termagu.

Memikirkan semua yang pernah kupikirkan.

"Naruto".

"Ya ?"

"Kau akan mencari _Draco P_ dan mengendarainya".

"Tapi...kurasa _Draco P_ hanya nama samaran. Siapa nama asli naga itu, Jiraya-san ? Siapa namanya sehingga bahkan seekor naga atau bahkan kau sendiri, yang mengaku pertapa suci dari Gunung Myoboku, merasa terlalu rendah untuk mengucapkannya dengan mulut kalian sendiri ?" Aku memberondongnya penasaran.

Ia melirik ke kanan-kiri, memastikan keadaan aman, lantas bergerak ke telinga kananku dan berbisik.

.

.

"_Paradox_".

.

.

.

Bersambung . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_Yosh_, terimakasih banyak untuk readers yang mau mampir ke fic ini. Karena menurut saya per-chapter ini saja sudah lumayan panjang (lebih dari 5.000 words), jadi saya tidak bisa tentukan kapan saya akan update chapter selanjutnya. Tapi yang pasti, fic ini akan _ongoing_ sampai tamat. Kalau tidak ada halangan, saya akan publish lagi sekitar akhir Maret atau awal April.

Gimana, readers, pendapatnya ? Ini fic fantasy pertama saya, jadi harap maklum kalau banyak kekurangan. Untuk itu, silakan review, jangan sungkan-sungkan, oke ? Kalian bisa tuliskan apa saja di review kalian, kritik kek, saran kek, pertanyaan kek, pujian kek (*pletok*). Tapi saya TIDAK MENERIMA flame, karena sudah cukup banyak flame yang saya terima dari naga-naga saya, sampe-sampe gudang saya kebakar angus semua (gak nyambung).

Okay, jika masih ada yang penasaran, tiap chapter saya akan menuliskan naga apa saja yang baru dimunculkan. Harap maklum jika kalimat deskriptifnya kebanyakan, karena fanfiction tidak bisa mencantumkan gambar.

**See you again in chapter 2 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter One :

_**Ingenia**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 5 meter, berat 350 kg

Kecepatan terbang : 15-60 km/jam

Spesial : Duri empat sisi, ekor pendek, rahang kuat

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan asap korosif dan asap vulkanis yang bisa berubah menjadi api dari mulutnya

Kategori : Mighty

Elemen spesial : Vulkanik

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Inuzuka Kiba (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Hidalgo**_

Strength : Poweful

Ukuran : Panjang 18 meter, berat 10 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-50 km/jam

Spesial : Perisai tulang keras, ekor berduri

Tipe serangan : Cahaya abu-abu, dapat meledak dan menyebabkan kerusakan besar

Kategori : Perang

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Mematikan

Pemilik : Tidak ada (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Manidens**_

Strength : Semi-medium

Ukuran : Panjang 1,75 meter, berat 60 kg

Kecepatan terbang : 45-180 km/jam

Spesial : Empat taring beracun, naga terkecil

Tipe serangan : Api biru yang sulit dipadamkan

Kategori : Angkasa

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Moderat

Pemilik : Jiraya (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Bryptops**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 18,5 meter, berat 10 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-50 km/jam

Spesial : Ekor berduri jarum, lidah berduri

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan bola hitam padat, menyebabkan kerusakan area besar

Kategori : Perang

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Mematikan

Pemilik : Jiraya (yang baru ditampilkan)


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

**Pair **: Akan tersingkap seiring berjalannya cerita

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Friendship

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 2, readers !

Ok, saya sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Saya sebenarnya sempat pesimis lho tentang tema cerita kali ini, kalau-kalau tidak banyak yang suka. Weleh, ternyata baru beberapa menit publish sudah ada yang review. Oleh karena itu terima kasih banyak sekali lagi.

By the way, beberapa readers review dan saran tentang POV atau sudut pandang. Naruto atau jadi orang ketiga ? Di awal sini saya akan menjawabnya.

Yaa...sebenarnya fic ini tetap menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Terus kenapa waktu Lee mengobati _Manidens_ pada chapter 1 sudut pandang seperti terlihat ke orang ketiga ? Itu karena Naruto tidak ada disana, jadi dia seolah hanya menceritakan sesuatu yang dilihatnya pada pembaca. Karena itulah, Naruto tampak seperti 'orang ketiga' untuk sementara.

Biar begitu, saya menghargai semua review yang masuk, biar cuma satu huruf ! (Emang ada ?). Dan saya berterimakasih pada pembaca yang teliti dan memperhatikan aturan fanfic. Dan...akan saya tuliskan POV jika memang ganti POV.

**Enjoy read chap 2 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Dua :

**Destiny**

Angin berdesir pelan. Membawa butiran debu yang entah berapa jumlahnya terbang bersama mereka dengan ketinggian rendah, membentuk badai pasir mini dalam lingkup area sempit. Air yang entah berapa tetes banyaknya di bawah sana, terus bergejolak pelan sembari tak pernah jemu memantulkan cahaya surya yang menembus permukaannya, menimbulkan sisi gelap-terang yang kontras.

Daun-daun pepohonan bergemerisik. Jika saja mereka punya bahasa, mereka pasti sedang membicarakan seorang anak manusia, dimana dia mengira dia hanya seorang manusia biasa, tampak bingung dan terduduk mematung dalam hening di tebing tepi danau ini.

Tebing ini cukup curam. Biar begitu, formasi batuannya yang kokoh dan nyaris tidak pernah labil atau retak membuatku nyaman duduk atau berdiri diatasnya. Tebing ini mengarah langsung pada danau. Danau yang sama dimana aku ketiduran dan bermimpi berbicara dengan seekor naga. Disinilah aku biasa melarikan diri dari masalah yang menghantui pikiranku dan berusaha mencari alternatif jalan keluar yang bagus.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

Aku meremas rambut kuningku sambil memejamkan mata dan menyatukan gigi atas dan bawahku keras-keras.

.

Aku tidak bisa !

.

Aku tidak mengerti !

.

Aku tidak mau !

.

Kenapa, _Kami-sama..._?

Kenapa harus aku...?!

.

Tidak ada gunanya. Aku tahu aku bukan tipe orang cerdas, tapi kalaupun iya, memikirkan ini selama seminggu pun hanya mengulur waktu !

Sudah dua jam sejak orang tua bernama Jiraya dan naga ungu besarnya meninggalkan kami untuk memberiku kesempatan berpikir jernih. Dia bilang dia menunggu di warung barbeque sampai matahari terbenam untuk menunggu jawabanku. Jika iya, aku harus pergi ke sana. Jika tidak ?

Entah apa yang terjadi.

Ya ampun, aku samasekali tidak kenal Jiraya. Atau bahkan berminat pada makhluk bernama naga. Semua terasa asing bagiku. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa hidupku bisa berubah total dari seorang remaja biasa yang punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang dan tidak memikirkan urusan berlebihan apapun dengan hanya menjalani hidup selayaknya manusia biasa MENJADI seorang remaja luar biasa yang memegang kunci perdamaian dunia dan mengatur kehidupan antara manusia dan naga.

Aku sungguh tidak siap untuk ini.

.

Suara kepakan sayap mendadak terlacak oleh indera pendengaranku. Makin lama makin besar. Seekor naga ungu, _Bryptops_ –sepertinya milik Jiraya- mendarat tak jauh dariku dan menghentakkan kakinya ke tebing.

Seketika beberapa bagian tebing itu runtuh ke danau, membuat jalur yang landai untuk dituruni.

Naga itu turun, membuka mulut besarnya dan melahap air danau untuk memuaskan rasa hausnya.

Aku meliriknya dengan tidak berminat.

Begitu naga itu selesai, dia memandangku. Memandang dengan mata yang tidak pernah kujumpai di manapun.

Mata penuh harapan.

Aku membisu. Seekor naga saja berharap padaku ?

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Kataku ketus.

Dia terdiam.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menyelamatkan dunia, entah untukmu atau untuk Jiraya, aku tidak mau !" Seruku pelan sambil membuang muka.

Aku meliriknya lagi.

Ia tertunduk. Ekornya bergelayut lemas, kedua sayapnya layu ke bawah, dan kepalanya menunduk. Sepertinya dia sedih.

"Argh !" Aku mendengus kesal lalu berjalan cepat ke rumahku tanpa mempedulikan dia lagi.

Aku membanting pintu dan masuk dengan kaki menghentak seperti tentara yang siap memarahi antek-anteknya yang molor sampai siang.

.

Krieeettt...

.

BRUK

.

.

Bodohnya aku.

Aku baru sadar kalau seluruh ruang tamu rumahku sudah hancur. Sofa hangus. Sebuah meja bahkan bertengger di atap karena terlempar oleh sinar abu-abu naga sialan itu tadi siang. Pintu untungnya masih tegak karena desainnya cukup kuat, tapi tetap saja jadi sangat rapuh begitu diterjang naga sebesar bus besar itu. Walhasil, daun pintu itu ambruk begitu kubanting seenaknya.

Aku meracau tak karuan, entah untuk siapa, entah isinya apa, lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku karena kelelahan dengan kejadian seharian ini.

Aku menerawang ke langit-langit. _Paradox_... _Draco P_... Gunung Myoboku... Jiraya... Pertapa Suci... Anak-yang-diramalkan ...

..._Dracovetth_...

.

.

Sebentar ! _Dracovetth _?!

Seingatku ayahku juga _Dracovetth_ ! Bahkan ibuku juga ! Aku langsung tersadar. Apakah mungkin mereka mengetahui soal ramalan ini dan menduga kuat bahwa anaknya kelak akan jadi penyelamat dunia ? Aku mulai berpikir keras. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Masuk ke kamar mereka.

* * *

Aku memutar-mutar anak kunci dengan tidak sabar. Sudah sebulan aku tidak keluar-masuk kamar ini. Kamar kedua orangtuaku, yang memang masih ada dan jadi bagian dari rumahku sekarang.

CKLEK

Suara itu terdengar juga. Pelan-pelan aku membuka pintu.

Dan tampak olehku pemandangan yang entah kenapa, sangat kurindukan, walau baru sebulan tidak melihatnya.

Sebuah ranjang berukuran besar, di sebelahnya berdiri meja rias dengan cermin besar. Lemari pakaian yang masih kokoh terlihat di sisi kamar yang lain. Di sebelahnya ada rak buku kecil. Sederhana saja.

Aku berjalan mengitari kamar, membelai semua benda yang ada di dalamnya, lantas mendudukkan diri ke kasur. Kupandang lekat-lekat foto pernikahan mereka berdua. Namikaze Minato si Kilat Kuning Konoha dan Uzumaki Kushina si Cabai Merah Panas.

Aku memegang album. Kubuka satu persatu halamannya. Membuat mataku berkaca-kaca. Sungguh indah masa-masa pascapernikahan mereka. Ayah dan ibuku terlihat sangat, sangat serasi. Seolah takdir memang menghubungkan mereka dan akhirnya menyatukan mereka disini. Sungguh ironis takdir itu berakhir terlalu awal. Mereka mati muda demi desa mereka. Mungkin juga...

...demi anak mereka.

Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat foto-foto ayah dan ibuku yang tampak begitu mesra. Hanya satu album. Kalau aku hidup bersama mereka sekarang, mungkin sudah ada tiga atau empat album. Mungkin sepuluh malah !

Sampai pada halaman terakhir.

.

.

.

Huh, apa ini ?

.

Tampak jelas bahwa halaman terakhir album ayah dan ibuku ditutupi. Ditutupi oleh sebuah kertas tebal. Begitu tebal, berwarna coklat. Sampai aku tidak bisa melihat ada apa dibaliknya. Susah payah berusaha kulepaskan, tapi tidak berhasil juga. Di sisi lain, aku takut merusak album kenangan ini.

Mendadak mataku menangkap sesuatu yang sejak tadi ada di sudut kanan atas kertas. Tulisan kanji.

"_**Segel**_".

.

.

Aku termagu. Seberapa penting halaman ini...sampai mereka menutupinya ?

Keningku berkerut. Kupandangi lekat-lekat kertas ini, kuraba permukaannya. Kasar. Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu.

* * *

Segera saja aku berlari ke ruang keluarga, ruang tengah rumah dimana terdapat lemari dan rak buku besar setinggi dua meter yang berisi cukup banyak buku. Yahh, bisa dibilang rumah ini jadi terlihat seperti perpustakaan kecil. Almarhum ayahku memang hobi membaca mulai dari selebaran, koran, sampai novel dan buku-buku ilmiah.

Kutelusuri punggung-punggung buku dengan jari telunjukku sampai aku menemukannya. Segera saja kutarik buku itu dari kawanannya.

'_**Macam-macam Segel'**_.

Aku tersenyum. Ada untungnya juga kau memiliki banyak buku di rumahmu. Kubuka satu persatu sampai aku menemukannya.

.

_Kertas segel coklat dengan tekstur permukaan kasar... merupakan jenis segel Othlothon..._

.

Ini dia yang kucari. Tapi aku harus langsung ke bagian bagaimana cara melepaskannya.

.

_...dibuat oleh..._

_...berfungsi untuk..._

_...cara melepaskan segel ini adalah..._

.

Ini dia.

_...harus berdiri dan menginjak kertas segel dengan kaki kanan, tangan kiri terangkat melebihi kepala, dan mengucapkan sebuah kata yang telah disepakati oleh pembuat segel dan orang yang akan melepasnya...barulah segel itu bisa terbuka_.

Aku terdiam.

Oke, walau terlihat seperti orang sinting, berdiri, menginjak kertas segel dengan kaki kanan, tangan kiri terangkat melebihi kepala aku masih bisa melakukannya. Tapi mengucapkan sebuah kata yang telah disepakati kedua belah pihak ? Oh, aku bahkan tidak tahu kata apa yang bisa membuka segel itu !

Frustasi lagi, aku menghempaskan buku itu ke sofa.

Secarik kertas sobekan kecil tampak menyembul dari balik satu halaman buku itu, yang entah kenapa, terasa sangat menggangguku. Aku bergegas menyelidikinya. Membuka buku itu lagi dan mengambil sobekan kertas yang sudah menguning dan lapuk dimakan waktu.

'_007-6-138'_

Apa ini ? Batinku. Kode ? Kode apa ? Mmm...kode rahasia mungkin ? Tapi kode rahasia apa ? Aku mulai berpikir keras atas semua pertanyaan beruntun yang memenuhi kepalaku. Sungguh membuatku penasaran.

Aku tersadar. Sobekan kertas itu ada di halaman Segel _Othlothon_ yang baru kubuka tadi ! Apa...apa ini...artinya...?

Mungkinkah ?

Mungkinkah ini kode untuk membuka segel di album itu ?

Tapi kenapa hanya angka ?

Dan tidak mustahil juga kan ini hanya sobekan buku sembarang yang secara tidak sengaja terselip disitu ?

Aku berpikir begitu, sampai aku menemukan sebuah selotip bening yang sudah usang tampak di sudut halaman sebelah kiri.

.

BENAR ! Ini pasti kodenya ! Aku bersorak sekaligus khawatir dalam hati.

Segera kubuka album hingga ke tempat kertas itu ada, lantas menginjaknya dengan kaki kanan lalu mengangkat tangan kiriku di atas kepala.

"Tujuh, enam, seratus tigapuluh delapan" kataku pelan.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin nol-nya harus disebut juga ?

"Nol, nol, tujuh, enam, seratus tigapuluh delapan" kataku lagi.

Masih tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Nol, nol, tujuh, strip, enam, strip, seratus tigapuluh delapan" kataku akhirnya.

Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa juga.

"Ugh !" Seruku emosi. Berpikirlah jernih, Naruto...emosi hanya akan membuat pikiran-pikiran cemerlang dan positif menjauh...hiburku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas. Biar kucoba alternatif lain. Kupelototi angka pertama.

Tujuh.

Tujuh...bagaimana...bagaimana kalau buku ketujuh dari rak buku itu ? Ayahku semasa hidupnya selalu menandai buku-bukunya dengan nomor, pikirku. Segera saja aku kembali ke ruang tengah dan mencari buku ketujuh.

Aku menemukannya. Sebuah novel.

Kutarik keluar dan kucermati sampulnya.

'_Kisah Dracovetth Bertekad Baja_'

'_Oleh..._'

'_Jiraya_'.

.

.

HAH ? Aku melongo seperti orang dungu.

J-Ji-Jiraya ? Maksudnya kakek-kakek dari Myoboku itu ?! Jantungku berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahiku. Jangan-jangan...

_... Jangan-jangan ayahku kenal baik dengan Jiraya itu ?!_

_... Jangan-jangan buku ini adalah kunci pembuka segel itu ?!_

_... Jangan-jangan ... ?!_

.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu di rumah ini tapi malas membuka-buka buku ayahku. Kalau saja aku lebih rajin, aku mungkin sudah tahu semua teka-teki ini dari dulu ! Buru-buru kubuka halaman 6 persis seperti di kode selanjutnya. Lalu...maksudnya 138 apa ya ? Paragraf, mungkin ? Ugh, tentu tidak ada buku dengan satu halaman ada lebih dari seratus paragraf ! Kalau begitu, satuan yang lebih kecil dari paragraf...

...

Kalimat.

Merepotkan, tapi demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahu yang terus memberontak dalam diriku, kucari juga kalimat ke-138. Tapi aku memang bodoh, ternyata kalimat pun terlalu besar untuk satu halaman. Satu halaman itu tidak sampai seratus kalimat ! Kalau begitu coba yang terakhir.

Kata.

Kembali kutelusuri kata ke-138.

.

.

Awalnya, aku sudah menduga akan ada hal yang lebih mengejutkanku dibanding penemuan album, segel, kode, hingga novel ini. Tapi aku tidak mengira akan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan bagiku secepat ini.

Di kalimat urutan ke-138, tampak jelas sekali.

'_Naruto_'.

Aku meneguk ludah.

Inikah... inikah kunci segel itu ? Bulu kudukku merinding. Entah kenapa aku merasakan hawa sekitar jadi berubah drastis.

Bukan, bukan jadi dingin dan mencekam seperti tanda-tanda kau akan bertemu hantu, bukan !

Melainkan hangat dan nyaman... seolah kedua orangtuaku ada disini sekarang, berdiri di hadapanku sambil tersenyum menyaksikan putra tunggal mereka akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang lama mereka sembunyikan.

Aku menatap kosong ke depan.

Sudah saatnya aku tahu semua ini !

Dengan mantap, aku kembali melakukan posisi itu di kertas segel dan mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Naruto" seruku sejelas mungkin.

SRRIIINNGGG...

Segel itu bercahaya. Aku mengangkat kakiku. Kertas itu menghalus menjadi rata, berubah putih, hingga tulisan 'segel' di ujung kertas itu hilang. Kini kertas itu hanya kertas biasa.

Buru-buru kubuka. Dalam hati, aku mengerti, walau sudah sejauh ini kupecahkan misteri dibalik teka-teki segel album almarhum ayah dan ibuku, teka-teki ini baru dimulai.

Yang kujumpai sekarang hanya sebuah kertas.

Aneh, memakai kertas untuk menyegel kertas ? Aku terpaksa berpikir lagi. Aku mencium kertas berwarna putih itu.

Bau minyak ? Aneh sekali. Kenapa masih bisa berbau ? Oh, benar ! Di buku segel tadi dijelaskan bahwa segel jenis _Othlothon _dapat menyimpan bau atau rasa sesuatu yang disegel dan dapat bertahan hingga beberapa dekade. Sungguh luar biasa.

Tapi apa maksudnya ? Kenapa isi segel ini hanya secarik kertas berbau minyak ?! Kemana penghargaan semua usaha kerasku sampai otakku yang hampir meledak karena demikian bingungnya memecahkan misteri yang tidak pernah kuketahui ?! Sampai-sampai harus melihat novel karangan Jiraya yang membuatku bertambah bingung ! Apa maksudnya ini ?!

"ARGH !" Seruku keras. Tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan api dari kedua tanganku. Celakanya, salah satu hembusan itu mengenai kertas dan karena kupikir masih berminyak, jadi mudah terbakar.

Dan terbakarlah kertas itu.

Aku meliriknya. "SIAL !" Seruku keras-keras. Kuinjak-injak kertas yang membuat kepalaku panas itu sampai apinya padam.

Eh, apa ini ?

Kertas itu bersinar perlahan dan ukurannya segera bertambah empat kali lipat. Pelan-pelan, sebuah sketsa tampak hingga utuh.

.

Itu adalah...

.

Denah rumah ini.

.

Aku memeriksanya. Semuanya cocok. Sampai ruang bawah tanah yang kugunakan untuk berlindung dari _Hidalgo_ tadi siang juga ada.

Tapi ada satu ruangan yang belum pernah kumasuki. Jangankan dimasuki, kuketahui juga tidak.

Ruang bawah tanah yang lain...yang menurut denah ini...

.

.

Ada tepat dibawah lemari pakaian kedua orangtuaku.

.

Susah payah kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku. Lemari ini berat sekali ! Rasanya mustahil digerakkan tanpa bantuan banyak orang...atau seekor naga.

Setelah beberapa menit terus mendorong, lemari itu tetap kokoh di tempat semula, tidak bergeser sesenti pun. Aku nyaris menyerah lalu merebahkan diri di kasur kamar kedua orangtuaku sambil membaca ulang peta itu.

Mataku menyapu dan memindai semua sudut kertas. Hingga aku menemukan sebuah tulisan samar-samar lagi, tepat di sebelah gambar ruangan bawah tanah rahasia itu.

'_Tanpa judul'_.

Cih, ternyata teka-teki ayah dan ibu belum selesai. Sebaliknya, rasanya ini bahkan baru dimulai !

Aku mengerang frustasi dan menelungkupkan tubuhku di ranjang. Kulirik koleksi buku almarhum ayah dan ibuku di rak kecil sebelah lemari itu. Semuanya buku tebal, yang memiliki bagian punggung yang bisa dilihat sebagai pengarang, penerbit, dan...

Judul.

Hingga mendadak mataku menangkap sebuah buku bersampul hijau terang yang samasekali tidak tertulis apa-apa di punggungnya. Itu satu-satunya buku tanpa judul diantara puluhan buku lain di rak itu.

Tanpa judul ?

Aku merasa menemukan titik terang lagi. Perlahan kudekati rak itu dan kutarik buku itu. Mungkin ada petunjuk di dalamnya. Tapi nyatanya tidak perlu repot-repot, karena baru ditarik saja, terdengar suara berderak dari lemari pakaian ayah dan ibuku. Lemari itu...ternyata terbagi menjadi tiga bagian, dan kini bagian yang tengah-yang paling kecil, terpisah dari dua bagian yang mengapitnya dan terangkat ke atas hingga menyentuh langit-langit.

Pelan-pelan, aku mendekat dengan takjub. Ini benar-benar rumah yang menyimpan banyak rahasia. Dan bodohnya aku karena baru mengetahuinya. Dalam hati aku sangat bersyukur karena _Hidalgo_ tadi siang tidak menghancurkan ruang tengah dan kamar ayah dan ibu ini.

Lantai batu yang terlihat sangat keras, berwarna biru kehijauan dan terlihat sedikit kusam, tampak di bawah bagian lemari yang sudah terangkat itu. Di permukaannya terpahat sebuah cekungan berbentuk tangan manusia. Sebuah tangan lengkap dengan lima jarinya.

Mungkin ini semacam alat pengidentifikasi. Iseng, kucoba meletakkan tangan kananku tepat di cekungan itu.

Pas.

DRRRKK... Lempeng batu itu bergetar lalu terangkat dan tergeser ke arah luar. Kini tinggallah sebuah lubang persegi berdiameter 50 cm yang menganga ke bawah. Ini pasti jalan masuknya.

Kuambil senter dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Ada tangga besi yang menyatu langsung dengan dinding. Aku turun dengan hati-hati, hingga akhirnya aku mencapai dasarnya, yang menurut perkiraanku berada sekitar sepuluh meter dari permukaan tanah.

.

Hmm...karena aku hanya membawa sebuah senter, yang walaupun besar, hanya bisa menerangi sebagian kecil dari ruangan, tapi aku menduga ruangan ini sebenarnya lumayan luas, bahkan mungkin bisa setengah dari luas rumah di atasnya dan...ruangan itu cukup tinggi, mungkin sekitar enam meter !

Pertama-tama aku disambut oleh sebuah globe berdiameter satu setengah meter. Benar-benar mirip 'dunia' asli, bahkan area yang menunjukkan pegunungan, lembah, dan perbukitan pun seolah terpahat begitu tepat. Globe itu terpancang dengan sebuah lempengan berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang terbuat dari emas, dimana di permukaannya terukir angka-angka dan skala, menunjukkan pedoman untuk garis lintang dan garis bujur. Lempengan itu sediri juga menyatu dengan globe di Kutub Utara dan Kutub Selatannya, dan berujung pada sebuah tiang yang terbuat dari perak di dasar globe yang terhubung ke sebuah meja lebar setinggi 30 cm yang terbuat dari kayu yang terlihat kuat sekali.

Mendadak, cahaya senterku menangkap sebuah saklar. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menekannya.

Klik.

.

Langsung saja lampu-lampu di ruangan itu menyala.

Dan segera, ruangan rahasia ini menampakkan semua objek yang ada di dalamnya.

Di sebelah kiri, agak ke belakang globe, tampaklah kerangka raksasa...yang menurut perkiraanku pasti kerangka seekor naga. Dan ini... adalah naga (atau kerangka naga) paling besar yang pernah kulihat ! Panjangnya saja sekitar 20 meter dengan tinggi hingga puncak kepalanya mungkin sekitar lima meter. Dan ruangan ini tidak beda jauh dengan yang di atas –dipenuhi banyak buku, hanya saja lebih besar dan lebih tebal. Mulai dari kamus berbagai bahasa asing hingga atlas lokal dan dunia, peta tematik, kontur, hingga hasil bumi dan kekayaan satwa.

Aku meneruskan perjalanan makin dalam ke ruangan. Terlihat sebuah etalase besar dengan kaca tebal berteralis perak metalik di sebelah kanan, dimana di dalamnya terlihat segala macam _combat suit_ seperti milik Jiraya, sementara di sebelah kiri terdapat berbagai macam senjata mulai dari _kunai _dan _shuriken_ dalam berbagai model, ukuran, dan jenis, pedang, tongkat, perisai, tameng, tombak, sampai _Soshuuga_. Sungguh kalau dipikir-pikir rumahku terlihat seperti museum.

.

Hingga akhirnya aku sampai pada ujung ruangan.

.

Di dinding tampak...terpahat dengan jelas...

Hmm, agak sulit menjelaskannya, tapi sepertinya terlihat menyerupai ukiran timbul dari seekor naga yang besar. Nyaris sama besar dengan kerangka yang terlihat di depan, tapi anatominya berbeda. Naga itu terlihat jelas mempunyai janggut lebat di dagu hingga rahang bawah belakangnya, tanduk berulir di hidung, tanduk menyerupai rusa besar di alisnya, semacam embel-embel yang menyerupai telinga, kerah kulit di leher atas, barisan duri halus di leher bawah, sebuah berlian besar, yang tampak tertanam di dadanya, sepasang sayap besar di punggung plus sepasang lagi yang lebih kecil di pangkal ekornya, dengan empat kaki ramping dan berotot seperti kaki kuda, tapi bercakar. Kaki depan atas bagian belakangnya berbulu, dan penampilannya dilengkapi dengan ekor panjang yang indah yang berujung pada bongkahan kristal segienam. Plus, tiga berlian lain di sisi tubuh bagian atas.

Ya ampun, naga macam apa ini ? Kelihatannya 'mewah' sekali.

.

.

"Butuh penjelasan ?"

Aku terperanjat. Suasana ruangan begitu sepi sehingga suara pelan itu bahkan terdengar seperti teriakan. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan tubuh basah kuyup oleh keringat. Jiraya !

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini ?" Tanyaku cepat.

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Akhirnya kau mengetahuinya..." desisnya misterius tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

Aku mengernyit. "Jadi...kau sudah tahu, Jiraya-san ?" Selidikku.

Dia mengangguk. "Aku menulis banyak novel, dan novel yang tadi kau teliti adalah novel pertamaku. Asal kau tahu saja, Naruto... Ayahmu menamaimu berdasarkan tokoh utama di novelku itu..." cerita Jiraya membuatku tercengang.

"Kurasa tidak bijak aku membeberkan semua yang kutahu tentang ayah dan ibumu. Akan lebih bagus kalau kau mengetahuinya sendiri. Aku juga dari tadi melihat kok, sejak kau melihat-lihat album kenangan itu sampai kau mendorong lemari ini. Akhirnya aku mengikutimu dan berusaha tidak terlihat sampai di ruangan rahasia ini" tambahnya dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Hehehe. Sekarang mungkin aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Terserah padamu, mulai dari mana" tambahnya.

AKU TIDAK TAHU harus mulai dari mana. Semuanya membingungkan ! Sangat membingungkan !

"Ehm, baiklah. Kalau semua terasa membingungkan, mari kita mulai dari ruangan ini" cetus Jiraya akhirnya, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Ini ruangan rahasia yang dibangun begitu ayahmu, Namikaze Minato, menjadi Hokage Keempat dari Konohagakure" Jiraya mengawali cerita.

"Soal kerangka naga di depan...itu adalah spesies _Venator_. Salah satu spesies naga terganas, terbuas, dan terkuat dimasanya, paling ditakuti". Jiraya menceritakan naga itu dengan hiperbolik. Aku memutar bola mata malas.

"Hehe. Ehm, ayahmu dan ibumu-lah yang membunuh naga itu. Naga itu sempat meneror Konohagakure selama sebulan hingga bertemu mereka dan dikalahkan dengan tidak makan waktu lama. Ayahmu sangat kuat dan cepat memahami situasi, juga mau menerima masukan dan tak segan bertanya. Sedangkan ibumu yang berasal dari Uzushigakure pernah bertemu _Venator_ sebelumnya, jadi dialah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kelemahannya. Kushina menyuruh Minato untuk menguliti semua daging, tendon, hingga organ dalam naga ganas itu setelah 'dibunuh'. Karena berapa kalipun naga itu dibunuh, dia akan tetap hidup selama masih ada sisa organ yang melekat di tulangnya" ceritanya bersemangat.

Mataku berbinar. "Nah, kau tahu julukan ayahmu. Kilat Kuning ! Tentu dengan teknik spesialnya itu dia berhasil menguliti semua bagian naga itu hingga tak tersisa. Mereka segera disebut pahlawan" Jiraya mengakhiri cerita pertama.

"Adapun semua baju perang dan persenjataan ini...adalah koleksi Minato dan Kushina...juga koleksiku yang kuserahkan pada mereka...dan bahkan koleksi Hokage Pertama sampai ketiga ada disini" ceritanya bangga. Aku manggut-manggut takjub.

"Lalu...ukiran ini...?" Aku akhirnya bertanya.

Jiraya melangkah perlahan mendekati ukuran dinding sisi terakhir itu, membelainya di beberapa bagian, memastikan tidak ada yang salah. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

Waktu terasa berlalu dua kali lebih lambat ketika ia berbalik padaku dan bersiap menceritakan sebuah cerita...

... Dimana aku terkait dengannya.

.

"Uzumaki...Naruto..." panggilnya terbata-bata. Aku mengangkat satu alis.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa naga yang diukir disini ?" Selidiknya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau...benar-benar...ingin tahu ?"

"Tentu, cepat jelaskanlah" jawabku cepat tapi berusaha sabar.

"Dia... adalah..."

"..."

"..."

"..._Paradox_...".

.

Aku menghela nafas malas. "Jadi _Paradox_ seperti semacam naga keramat yang suci, hmm ? Kelihatannya ia seperti pemimpin seluruh kehidupan saja, sampai-sampai sangat dihormati ! Kedengarannya ia seperti dewa saja, padahal dia hanya naga, bukan ? Memang apa keistimewaan seekor _Paradox_ sih, sampai-sampai seantero dunia menghormatinya ?" Aku mulai penasaran.

"Husshh ! Kau ini ! Belum juga tahu apa-apa sudah bicara begitu ! Kau lihat saja dia disini, dia tampak begitu menawan kan ? Tidakkah kau ingin menaiki naga sehebat ini ?" Desis Jiraya memperingatkan.

Aku menguap. "Lama-lama ini membosankan" cetusku. "Memang dari yang terlihat naga ini sangat mewah, ada empat...eh, tujuh berlian tertanam di kulitnya dan seluruh sayap dan kerahnya tampak dihiasi ornamen yang indah" jawabku seadanya.

"Tunggu sampai kau melihatnya" desis Jiraya. "Legenda mengatakan bahwa dia adalah naga abadi" ceritanya.

"Ha ? Naga abadi ?" Aku membeo. Dia mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang tahu darimana dia berasal. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia tinggal. Faktanya, kami mengetahui tentangnya sama sedikitnya dengan orang yang menjadi penunggangnya".

"Hmph. Lalu apakah dia digambar, atau dipahat, atau semacamnyalah, di setiap rumah atau di setiap ruangan rahasia suatu rumah seperti ini ?" Desisku penasaran.

Jiraya terdiam sejenak.

"Hahahahahaha !" Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang lucu ?" Dengusku kesal. "Hei, beritahu aku, Pertapa Nakal !"

"Kukira kau adalah pemuda yang sangat cerdas dan berpikiran cepat seperti ayahmu, buktinya kau sanggup memecahkan teka-tekinya, tapi ternyata memahami hal sepele begini kau sampai sekarang belum selesai juga ? Lucu sekali !" Serunya sambil tetap tertawa.

Aku menggaruk kepala bingung.

Tawa Jiraya akhirnya berhenti. "Begini, Nak" ia berusaha susah payah menjelaskan.

"Ayahmu..."

"...adalah..."

"...penunggang _Draco P_..."

.

Aku terdiam.

Jadi...

.

Benar kecurigaanku.

Ayah dan ibuku pasti tahu kalau aku adalah Anak-yang-diramalkan !

Mereka pasti sudah merancang semua ini !

Semua ini untukku, satu-satunya anak mereka !

Ayahku adalah pengendara _Draco P_ !

Dan aku akan meneruskan jejaknya ?!

"Tapi...tapi kalau sudah pernah ada satu, atau beberapa pengendara _Draco P_ sebelum aku, kenapa dunia ini masih belum stabil juga ?! Apa mereka hanya bermalas-malasan dan menunggu keajaiban terjadi ?" Berondongku bertubi-tubi seperti orang kesurupan.

"Itulah masalahnya, Nak !" Seru Jiraya tak kalah keras dan tegas mencoba meyakinkanku.

"_Draco P_ belum menemukan seorang _Dracovetth_-pun yang benar-benar bisa menyatu dengannya ! Semua pengendara _Draco P_ semata-mata hanya berhubungan seperti seseorang dengan pakaiannya atau hubungan antara seseorang dengan sandal dan sepatunya ! Belum pernah ada _Dracovetth_ yang menyatu dengannya seperti hati dan jantungnya sendiri, atau istrinya sendiri, atau anaknya sendiri !" Jelas Jiraya mencoba menjelaskan padaku.

"Itulah arti sebenarnya dari Anak-yang-diramalkan. Akan datang seorang _Dracovetth _yang mampu bersatu dengan Dia dan bersama-sama mempersatukan umat manusia dan bangsa naga..." lanjutnya lirih.

_Akh...aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan ini semua..._ "SESEORANG, TOLONG JELASKAN PADAKU !" Tanpa sadar dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membuat Jiraya yang berada di dekatku sampai gelagapan karena terkejut.

.

"Ada apa...dengan...hidupku..."

.

"...Siapa...sebenarnya...aku... ?" Rintihku.

.

"Dasar bodoh !" Seru Jiraya tidak sabar.

"Kau akan mencari Dia dan akan bersatu dengannya !" Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa aku ?!" Seruku.

"Karena itu takdirmu".

.

.

.

Bersambung . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

_Yoshaaa_...akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ! Hehehe, lebih cepat daripada perkiraan saya. Fuuh, masih rada-rada prolog ya, readers ? Tenang, makin lama akan makin menanjak ! Untuk sementara ini memang masih agak fokus dengan Naruto dan keluarga serta sejarah mereka.

Tokohnya terlalu sedikit, hmm ? Memang. Tapi jangan khawatir, karena dalam petualangannya Naruto dan Jiraya akan didampingi teman-teman yang lain, yang akan terlihat di chapter berikutnya !

Soal pair...teruslah menebak-nebak, readers ! Yang jelas pair memang saya rahasiakan sampai kalian tahu sendiri...hehehe...

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu.

**See you again in chapter 3 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Two :

_**Venator**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 20-30 meter, berat 18 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-185 km/jam

Spesial : Hanya bisa mati sepenuhnya jika dikuliti bersih

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan hembusan api secepat angin, membakar sekaligus mengaburkan

Kategori : Perang

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Tidak ada (yang baru ditampilkan).


	3. Chapter 3: Journey

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

**Pair **: Akan tersingkap seiring berjalannya cerita

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 3, readers !

Ok, sekali lagi saya sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Saking banyaknya sampai-sampai mungkin akan makan sekitar 500-an words kalau dibahas semua disini !

Dan...kali ini banyak yang tanya soal misteri, yakni perwujudan Paradox itu sendiri sekaligus...pair.

Pair di fic ini apa ya ? Hehehe, di atas sudah tertulis 'akan tersingkap seiring berjalannya cerita', jadi jalan satu-satunya jalan untuk mengetahuinya ya sabar menunggu sampai ada sebuah bab dimana pair tersirat disitu. Biar begitu, tebakan readers hebat-hebat lho. Apakah Naru akan bersama Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari...atau _Dracovetth_ perempuan lain ? Apakah dia OC ? Atau jangan-jangan dia... (*nunjuk-nunjuk kawanan naga betina*) _'Ada yang mau jadi pasangannya Naru ?'_

"OGAH !"

**Enjoy read chap 3 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Tiga :

**Journey**

TENG

.

TENG

.

TENG

.

TENG

.

TENG

.

TENG ...

.

Sebuah jam kuno dari kayu berwarna coklat gelap yang masih terlihat kokoh (yang baru kusadari ada di dekat kami) berdentang enam kali.

Pukul enam sore. Berarti sudah genap satu jam sejak aku menelusuri teka-teki ini sampai pikiranku yang lsudah uar biasa kacaunya sekarang.

Aku tertawa kecil sampai bahuku berguncang. Aku melakukannya seolah tanpa sadar.

"Apa yang lucu ?" Selidik Jiraya padaku.

"Tidak ada" kilahku. Ia mendelik tak percaya.

"Hehe. Aku hanya heran" jawabku akhirnya.

"Heran kenapa ?"

"Hidupku berubah seperti siang menjadi malam dalam waktu yang sepandan. Pagi tadi aku masih normal, sekarang saat matahari terbenam aku sudah dianggap luar biasa" jelasku sekenanya.

Jiraya menghela nafas.

"Atau lebih tepatnya, abnormal, Jiraya. Dari normal menjadi gila" koreksiku.

"Kau harus melakukannya, Naruto. Aku tahu ini pasti sulit bagimu, aku tahu kau tidak berminat dengan semua ini, tapi ingatlah. Tidak selamanya hal yang kau sukai itu baik bagimu, dan tidak selamanya hal yang kau benci itu buruk bagimu" nasihat Jiraya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya agar aku rela ? Maksudku, ayolah ! Ini rumahku, tempatku menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupku. Apa yang akan kulakukan pada rumah ini, termasuk ruangan rahasia yang baru kuketahui beberapa belas menit lalu ini ketika aku pergi menyelamatkan dunia ?" Berondongku.

"Selain itu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, dan yang lainnya ! Bagaimana dengan mereka semua, siapa yang menjaga rumah ini, terlebih desa yang kucintai ini, atau bahkan sekedar album kenangan almarhum orangtuaku ?" Belum sempat Jiraya menjawab, aku sudah membebaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain.

"Dan...aku tidak menguasai kemampuan apapun selain sisa-sisa beladiri sederhana yang pernah kupelajari, Jiraya-san. Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi musuh, naga, atau apapun yang kau sebutkan, yang menentangku dan menentang kebenaran ?" Aku masih belum puas bertanya.

"Untuk itulah aku ada disini" kata Jiraya bangga sambil menepuk dada.

"Ha ?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu semua yang kutahu, dari teori sampai praktek. Dari dasar sampai kompleks. Dari pisau dapur sampai pedang. Dari pukulan lembut sampai jurus luar biasa..." jelasnya bersemangat.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Ragu.

"Hahahaha... ! Hey Naruto !" Godanya.

"Apa ?" Jawabku malas.

"Menurutmu aku terlihat seperti apa ? Seorang kakek tua pensiunan yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan butuh orang lain untuk memecahkan kulit kacang yang ingin disantapnya... atau..."

Ia menggeser kaki kanannya ke depan lalu memutarnya perlahan ke samping bersama dengan kedua tangannya yang mengangkat ke depan dan belakang. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepala, membiarkan rambut putihnya yang sangat banyak dan lebat itu jatuh menutupi wajahnya, kemudian mendadak menegakkan lagi kepalanya sehingga membuat rambutnya terlempar ke belakang.

Dia berpose...

"Akulah Jiraya Sang Pertapa Legendaris dari Myobokuzan ! Tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan di dunia yang fana ini !" Serunya keras.

Aku cengo. "Dasar. Mengerikan sekali kau, Pertapa Genit !" Semburku.

Dia terkekeh. "Naruto-kun...kau akan menjadi muridku dan aku akan menjadi gurumu mulai detik ini. Sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajaknya.

"Apa ? Pergi ? Serius kau ?! Aku butuh lebih lama lagi untuk melihat ruangan sehebat ini !" Tolakku tegas.

"Kita akan pergi dari ruangan ini. Dari rumah ini. Bahkan dari Konohagakure. Bahkan dari Hi no Kuni kalau perlu" kata Jiraya tak kalah tegas.

"Tapi...mereka..." desisku pelan.

Jiraya menghela nafas, lantas melepaskan gulungan besar yang sedari tadi dibawanya di pinggangnya dan membukanya beberapa meter.

Ia berdiri dan memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi dan melakukan beberapa _handseal_.

"_**FUIN**_ !" Serunya tiba-tiba dengan keras sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang terbuka lebar ke pajangan _combat suit_ dan persenjataan.

DRRRKKK... Mendadak semua pakaian dan senjata itu lepas dari pajangan mereka dan melayang di udara. Aku mundur selangkah karena takjub sekaligus takut.

Namun tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan, karena ternyata semua senjata dan pakaian itu melayang cepat dan masuk ke gulungan yang dibuka Jiraya-semuanya sekarang menyatu dengan gulungan besar itu !

Setelah semua masuk dengan sempurna, Jiraya segera menggulung kembali perkamen besarnya dan menepuk-nepuknya dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Nah, sekarang semua senjata dan pakaian yang keren-keren itu sudah masuk kesini. Kita tinggal perlu membukanya, memberikan sedikit materi genetik kita pada segel apapun yang kita inginkan, dan mereka akan bisa kita gunakan" jelasnya riang.

"M-materi genetik ? M-maksudmu apa ?" Selidikku terbata-bata.

"Yaaa...tentu saja bagian dari tubuh seseorang untuk bisa diidentifikasi... dalam hal ini yang paling mudah adalah darah" jelasnya.

"Jangan khawatir, hanya sedikit darah yang diperlukan untuk ini. Setengah tetes saja sudah cukup dan nanti akan kuajarkan bagaimana cara mengendalikan semuanya" tambahnya begitu melihat raut wajahku yang sedikit jeri.

.

.

Kami berdua terdiam sesaat.

"Oke, Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya kita keluar. Akan kujelaskan rencana kita nanti" desisnya sambil mengedipkan mata. Aku mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Kami berjalan ke arah tangga lalu akhirnya sampai kembali ke kamar ayah dan ibuku, dimana lemarinya masih terbuka. Begitu kami berdua sudah keluar, barulah lemari itu bersatu kembali dan semuanya kembali ke posisi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ingat, hanya ayahmu, ibumu, aku, kau, dan Shodaime Hokage sampai Godaime Hokage yang sekarang yang tahu tempat rahasia ini. Shodaime sampai Yondaime, alias ayahmu juga ibumu, telah tiada, jadi sampai saat ini hanya tiga orang yang tahu dan semua bisa dipercaya. Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun" bisik Jiraya begitu kami keluar. Aku mengangguk mantap. Mana mungkin aku menceritakan sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya diketahui orang lingkup terdekat, yang bisa termasuk _Top Secret_ ini ?

.

"Lama sekali Anda, Jiraya-sama" mendadak sebuah suara yang sudah kukenal tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku.

Aku menoleh ke sumbernya.

Kiba !

Dan disana ada... Lee... dan juga Hinata !

"Sedang apa kalian disini ?!" Aku segera melancarkan serangan. Pertanyaan sambutan yang terdengar sangat klise.

"Hmph, Jiraya-sama tidak menceritakannya padamu, ya ?" Selidik Kiba balik bertanya. Aku mengangguk walau masih bingung.

Aku memalingkan mukaku pada pertapa yang baru setengah hari kukenal itu.

Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe...yaa...sebelum kesini aku sudah bertemu mereka bertiga duluan, jadi aku meminta mereka untuk menjaga daerah sekitar rumahmu ini sampai aku selesai dengan urusanku" akunya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kalian kenal orang ini ?" Selidikku sambil menunjuk Jiraya. Lee mengangguk.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kenal. Jiraya-sama adalah pertapa Myobokuzan yang paling terkenal ! Aku sudah lama tahu beliau hebat, walau baru pertama kali bertemu dengan beliau dan aku sangat senang karena itu !" Sembur Lee padaku.

"Kau sendiri sih, kurang pergaulan dan informasi soal dunia naga. Memangnya duniamu hanya rumahmu sendiri, hah ?" Ledek Hinata padaku.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik" kilahku.

"Awalnya" aku segera mengoreksi.

"Baiklah" Jiraya berjalan pasti ke sebuah karung tebal yang terlihat berat. "Ini persediaan makanan kita berempat untuk sementara sampai kita kehabisan dan harus mencarinya langsung dari alam" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk karung berwarna coklat terang itu.

Aku, Kiba, Lee, dan Hinata mengangguk serempak. "Kita akan pergi naik naga ?" Selidikku. Ugh, lagi-lagi aku merasa pertanyaan ini sangat klise. Bukan merasa lagi sekarang, tapi memang begitu !

"Tentu saja, _Dracovetth P_ ! Memangnya siapa yang mau mengelilingi dunia dengan berjalan kaki ?" Hinata kembali meledekku.

"Kalian ini ! Kalian masih punya masa depan yang panjang untuk kalian gapai dan nikmati ! Kenapa kalian mau menyia-nyiakan hidup kalian yang tidak jelas akan bermuara di mana seperti ini ?! Aku tidak akan rela melihat satu saja diantara kalian terluka atau lebih buruk lagi, hanya karena berusaha melindungiku, dan itu adalah alasan paling konyol untuk mati !" Seruku tak percaya.

"Kami temanmu dan kami akan ikut denganmu, titik" balas Kiba.

"T-tidak ! Tidak bisa ! Kalian, bahkan kami sendiri saja tidak tahu apa bahaya yang mengancam di luar sana ! Ikuti nasihatku ini dan pergilah, teman-teman ! Jangan ikut campur urusan yang bahkan aku sendiri belum paham !" Aku masih mencoba mencegah mereka ikut.

"Kita adalah teman, Naruto-kun. Tidaklah disebut teman jika tidak saling menolong dalam suka maupun duka" kilah Lee.

"Aku bukan pembaca pikiran, tapi aku tahu kau juga tidak ingin kehilangan kami, kan ?" Selidik Hinata.

"Justru itu ! Kenapa kalian mau-maunya seperti ini ? Apa memangnya arti teman bagi kalian, hah ?! Mati bersama ?" Seruku keras. Aku sungguh tidak ingin hidupku penuh dengan penyesalan karena pengorbanan orang lain.

"Kami akan ikut, apapun yang terjadi" Kiba bersikeras.

"Itu juga yang akan kukatakan" sambung Lee cepat.

"Dan begitu pula aku" susul Hinata.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Tanggungjawabku serasa berkali-kali lipat sekarang.

"Kami akan selalu ada di sisimu, Naruto-kun !" Seru Lee tiba-tiba sambil memegang bahuku.

Aku menatap wajah mereka satu persatu.

Dan terdiam dalam hening.

Semuanya.

.

.

.

"Terserahlah !"

"Hohoho, bagus ! Terimakasih, Naruto ! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari rutinitasku yang membosankan begini" seru Kiba lega.

Jiraya tersenyum melihat kami.

"Kita akan pergi begitu matahari terbit keesokan harinya. Inuzuka Kiba ! Rock Lee ! Hyuuga Hinata ! Izinlah pada orangtua kalian terlebih dahulu dan berusahalah untuk meminjam naga dari keluarga, terserah apapun spesiesnya. Jika kalian memang ingin ikut perjalanan yang tidak menentu ini, silakanlah berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk mendapat izin dan restu ! Jelas semuanya ?" Seru Jiraya memberi komando.

"Jelas, Jiraya-sama !"

"Bagus. Sekarang bubar. Akan kutunggu kalian saat fajar. Dan kau Naruto, tidurlah yang cukup dan nyenyak. Biar aku yang urus semua perbekalannya dan segalanya. Besok adalah hari yang besar" tudingnya padaku. Mau tak mau, aku mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke kamarku, langsung tenggelam diantara bantalku yang terasa sekeras batu. Memecahkan teka-teki ekstra dari peninggalan almarhum ayah dan ibuku dan penjelasan takdirku dari Jiraya –yang segera akan kutambahi embel-embel '_sensei_' membuatku merasa sangat lelah.

Aku menarik secarik kertas yang agak licik dari saku bajuku.

Foto mereka berdua.

.

Lama kupandangi mereka.

"Ayah..."

.

"Ibu..."

.

"Tega sekali kalian meninggalkanku dengan semua ini" desisku. "Aku yang lemah dan bodoh begini" sambungku dengan berbisik.

"Walau sepertinya itu akan berubah" tambahku.

"Setidaknya..."

"...terimakasih untuk semuanya".

.

.

* * *

Fajar menyingsing mulai tinggi. Aku melirik jam dinding. Pukul lima pagi. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Semalam terasa lama sekali... dan nyaman sekali... seolah mereka berdua memang hadir di sekelilingku.

Aku pergi ke halaman belakang. Menjajaki rerumputan yang masih basah dan segar oleh embun pagi dengan kaki tanpa alas. Kurenggangkan kedua tanganku lebar-lebar menyambut dunia baru yang sebentar lagi akan kujajaki. Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam, entah berapa molekul oksigen dan nitrogen yang masuk melalui hidungku dimana mereka disaring dengan santai dan longgar karena udara pagi yang masih segar, lantas langsung masuk ke tenggorokan dan melesat ke kedua paru-paruku, hingga akhirnya menelusuri bronkiolus-bronkiolusku dan bermuara ke jutaan alveolus dimana proses difusi oksigen terjadi.

Setelah melakukannya berkali-kali, tubuhku terasa jauh lebih segar dan ringan, dan segera melakukan pemanasan kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kuhadapi sejam setelah ini, jadi sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap saja.

.

Pergi lagi.

Ke tepian tebing danau.

Untuk itu aku harus melewati depan rumahku.

Dan benar dugaanku, Kiba, Lee, dan Hinata sibuk membereskan semua perlengkapan mereka. _Mereka semua ikut_.

Aku tidak tahu apakah harus tersenyum, marah, atau sedih.

.

Tersenyum karena aku tidak hanya bersama Pertapa Genit itu dan mencerminkan betapa pedulinya mereka padaku ...

.

Marah karena mereka tidak mematuhi nasihatku ...

.

Atau sedih karena selalu ada kemungkinan akan kehilangan teman-temanku yang berharga dalam perjalanan ini ...

.

Dan itu semakin menambah keinginanku untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Setidaknya aku selalu merasa lebih baik disana.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai. Aku duduk memeluk lutut karena udara masih agak dingin, dan terus memandangi riak-riak danau yang setia menemaniku dan mendengarkan keluh kesah hatiku selama bertahun-tahun ini...

...Yang akan segera kutinggalkan.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sampai menggoyangkan beberapa rumput yang telah tumbuh terlampau tinggi hingga membentuk ilalang.

.

"Naruto".

Aku menoleh.

"Hinata ? Kenapa kau kemari ?"

"Sedang apa kau disini ?"

.

Sementara kami terdiam. Aku bertanya 'Kenapa kau kemari ?' bersamaan dengan Hinata bertanya 'Sedang apa kau disini ?'. Jadi kedua pertanyaan itu bercampur dan tidak terdengar jelas.

Aku segera menyadari apa yang ditanyakannya. Ah, lagipula pertanyaanku rasanya tidak begitu penting.

"Aku... biasa kemari... saat sedang bingung atau semacamnya..." jelasku.

Hinata tampak bernapas lega. "Fyuh, sempat terlintas di benakku kalau kau ingin bunuh diri dengan terjun dari sini, tahu" candanya.

"Memang aku senaif itu" kilahku kesal.

"Hahaha, bercanda, Naruto-sama..." balasnya.

"Naruto-sama ?" Aku memastikan apa yang kudengar.

"Iya... kau kan calon pengendara _Draco P_ sekarang... jadi kurasa aku harus membiasakan diri memanggilmu begitu, penghormatan... hehe" Lagi-lagi ia beralasan. Aku memutar bola mata malas.

"Hinata" panggilku setelah kami terkurung dalam jeda beberapa detik.

"Ya ?"

"Kau yakin ingin ikut ?" Selidikku.

"Memang kenapa ? Kau meragukan kemampuanku ? Jangan mentang-mentang kau _Draco P_ sekarang, kau bisa meremehkanku" sindirnya.

"Dengar, Hinata" desisku tegas. Aku mencoba tidak meladeni semua candaannya lagi karena aku merasa sekarang waktunya serius.

.

.

"Aku..."

.

"...Tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan pergi" jelasku lirih.

"Atau apakah aku akan kembali" tambahku.

Ia menatapku tajam.

"Kau tidak akan pergi terlalu lama dan kau pasti kembali kesini, Naruto ! Dan janganlah kau berbicara seperti itu ! Lagipula kau kan pergi bersama kami, lupakah kau ?! Kau tidak sendirian !" Serunya sambil mengguncang bahuku.

"Ini perjalanan mencari Dia dan menyelamatkan dunia, bukan liburan" aku mencoba mencari celah.

"Dan kau manusia, bukan makhluk _immortal_" balas Hinata.

Jiah, mati langkah aku.

.

"Hoi kalian ! Kemari cepat !" Seruan Kiba mengagetkan kami berdua. Segera saja aku dan Hinata berlari ke arahnya. Di depan rumahku mereka semua berkumpul.

Ya, mereka semua.

Seluruh penduduk sekitar rumahku, sub-desa Konoha itu...

Sialan, sepertinya mereka bertiga menyebar gosip lebih cepat daripada yang kukira ! Eit, ini bukan gosip. Ini kabar nyata paling hangat, bahkan terlalu hangat sehingga bisa dibilang sangat panas, yang pernah didengar dunia abad ini...

.

.

.

* * *

Kiba bersiap diatas _Ingenia_-nya.

Lee sedang mengencangkan sanggurdi yang terpasang bersama pelana dan tali kekang pada naganya, seekor _Wlythlea_. Naga dengan ekor mematikan penuh duri-yang mengarah ke belakang dan jauh lebih pendek daripada duri di ekor _Bryptops _milik Jiraya, empat kaki dimana kaki depannya lebih kecil daripada kaki belakang, plus sepasang sayap kokoh di punggungnya.

Sedangkan Hinata kini mendekati seekor _Pomona_, naga berwarna hijau lembut dengan sayap menyerupai bentangan daun, empat kaki, dan aksesori seperti mahkota bunga di ujung ekornya.

"Aku sendiri naik yang mana ?" Selidikku bingung.

"Kau bersamaku diatas _Bryptops_. Tenang saja, selisih jarak antardurinya lumayan jauh, jadi kau tidak perlu takut pantatmu tergores" jawab Jiraya setengah bercanda.

Oh ya, perlu sekali diingatkan, bahwa hampir semua naga memiliki duri, paling tidak satu atau dua, entah itu di punggung, kepala, ekor, atau kaki. Dan duri runcing, panjang, rapat, apalagi beracun dan terletak di punggung adalah masalah besar untuk seorang _Dracovetth_, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Yah, kurasa kau sendiri tahu masalahnya dimana. Jika kita terlalu sembrono duduk –lebih-lebih terlalu bersemangat menjatuhkan pantat begitu saja tanpa memeriksa punggung atau leher naga yang akan kita kendarai, rumah sakitlah yang jadi tujuan pertamamu.

Pantat terluka tidak terlalu jadi masalah, karena sekarang sudah ada sesuatu untuk membuatnya cepat sembuh. Akan jauh lebih mengerikan, naas, dan menyakitkan jika duri itu lebih kecil dan sedikit condong ke belakang.

_Yes_, pastinya 'barang' milikmu akan terluka. Minimal tergores.

Beruntungnya, aku tidak pernah (atau belum) mendengar kabar bahwa ada _Dracovetth_ yang sampai tewas gara-gara 'salah duduk' seperti itu. Maka, keberadaan pelana yang tebal dan nyaman mutlak diperlukan.

Sorak-sorai membahana begitu kami, terutama aku, naik ke punggung naga masing-masing. Banyak orang melambai tangan, melempar topi, hingga berteriak untuk kemenangan dan perdamaian yang seolah sudah pasti kubawa. Hatiku sendiri bergetar begitu indera pengelihatanku menyaksikan ribuan orang menaruh kepercayaan mereka padaku. Pada kami.

Untuk membawa perubahan pada dunia dan menarik kembali timba perdamaian sejati dari sumur ketiadaan dan ketidakadilan.

.

"Naruto, berjuanglah !"

"Kau pasti bisa !"

"Kami mengandalkanmu !"

"Kau pahlawan, Naruto !"

.

Itu sempat membuatku besar kepala...tapi hanya untuk sekian detik saja. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melambai tangan. Berharap suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali kemari dengan sambutan yang sama.

Jiraya menoleh ke arahku yang duduk di belakangnya. Aku mengangguk. Ia balik memastikan ke ketiga temanku. Kiba dan Hinata mengangguk, sementara Lee mengacungkan jempolnya. Jiraya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto-kun ?" Tanyanya padaku untuk memastikan.

"Aku siap" jawabku tegas.

"Siap dengan segala kemungkinan ?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

Jiraya tersenyum.

"Pasukan _Double P_, BERANGKAT !" Seru Jiraya dengan suara menggelegar. Empat naga meraung hebat membelah atmosfer sekitar, sebelum akhirnya melesat ke angkasa setelah mengepakkan sayap mereka sekali, diiringi seruan penuh semangat dan harapan yang tak kunjung padam.

Dari orang-orang yang mempercayai kami...

.

Dari orang-orang yang mempercayaiku...

.

* * *

"Semua, BERHENTI !" Seru Jiraya keras sambil menepuk naganya keras-keras. _Bryptops_ yang kami naiki mendarat perlahan diikuti naga milik Lee, Kiba, dan Hinata di sebuah padang rumput. Lebih tepatnya, akhir dari sebuah padang rumput luas dimana di depan terhampar sungai yang berbatu, dengan air jernih mengalir deras karena sisa-sisa energi dari air terjun setinggi dua puluh meter yang berada tidak jauh dari situ. Di seberang sungai yang dangkal dan masih sangat alami itu, terhampar hutan lebat khas Hi no Kuni.

"Kiba-kun, Lee-kun, Hinata-chan" panggil Jiraya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kalian. Aku tidak bisa menjamin semua akan aman hanya karena aku ada disini. Oleh karena itu aku minta kalian untuk terus berhati-hati. Pasang mata dan telinga kalian baik-baik. Mulai dari sini, kita akan meninggalkan Desa Konohagakure dan menuju ke pedalaman Hi no Kuni serta menemui desa-desa lainnya. Mengerti ?" Komandonya.

Ketiga temanku mengangguk. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah kecut, berharap semuanya selamat sampai akhir.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi sejam setelah ini" lanjut Jiraya sambil menatap dalam-dalam ke hutan di dekat kami. "Kita akan terbang dengan ketinggian sedang. Kiba, awasi bawah. Hinata, awasi sekitar. Lee, awasi belakang. Depan bagianku" perintahnya lagi.

Jiraya duduk di sebuah batu datar diikuti kami berempat. Ia segera membuka sebuah gulungan dari kulit, yang ternyata adalah sebuah peta.

"Kita berada di tepi Barat Desa Konohagakure. Namun, itu masih lumayan jauh dari tepi barat Hi no Kuni. Aku akan jelaskan rencana perjalananku pada kalian semua disini sekarang, sehingga kalau-kalau kita terpisah, kita masih bisa menuju ke arah yang benar saat kalian semua ingat rencananya" jelasnya. Kami berempat mengangguk.

Jiraya menuding sebuah bidang pada peta. "Kita di sini" katanya. Ia lantas menggeser sedikit demi sedikit jarinya di permukaan peta itu. "Kita akan terbang ke Barat, ke arah Sunagakure dan mengelilingi bagian luar Kaze no Kuni. Kemudian kita akan pergi ke Kota Besar Rouran, yang dekat dengan Iwagakure di Tsuchi no Kuni. Setelah mencari di Iwagakure dan Tsuchi no Kuni dan kita yakin, kita akan pergi ke Kori no Kuni. Jika sampai sana kita tidak menemukan Dia juga, kita meneruskan ke Kaminari no Kuni terutama di Kumogakure. Setelah itu, kita menyeberang lautan ke Kirigakure di Mizu no Kuni. Jika usaha seluas itu tidak berhasil juga, kita akan jelajahi juga negara-negara kecil seperti Kusagakure, Otogakure, Takigakure, dan Amegakure" jelas Jiraya.

"Jelas kalian semua ?" Selidiknya. Semua mengangguk. Aku juga mengangguk, walau sebenarnya aku masih kurang jelas. Tapi berpikir lebih lanjut bahwa aku akan berada di samping Jiraya-sensei dan mendapat perlindungan ekstra darinya, aku merasa tidak perlu khawatir. Toh aku percaya orang se-handal dan se-terampil dia tidak akan membuat celah sekecil apapun untuk lengah sedikit saja. Lagipula kecil kemungkinan aku terpisah darinya selama perjalanan yang sudah bisa dipastikan berbahaya ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap penuh semoga teman-temanku baik-baik saja...

"Oke, semua. Ayo kembali bergerak sesuai formasi pengamatan dan perlindungan yang sudah kukatakan tadi" perintahnya.

* * *

Matahari akhirnya condong ke Barat juga. Kami sedang terbang dengan kecepatan konstan ke arah Barat, jadi silaunya menghalangi pandangan kami, bahkan naga-naga yang kami tunggangi. Walhasil, Jiraya akhirnya menyuruh kami semua untuk mendarat. Kebetulan di dekat situ, terdapat sebuah gua yang sangat besar, cukup besar dan tinggi untuk bisa dimasuki semua naga kami.

Plus...sebuah telaga sekitar lima puluh meter dari situ.

.

"Ayo, Naruto, atau siapa saja, kita pergi ke telaga" ajak Jiraya begitu kami selesai mengemasi barang.

"Untuk apa ?" Selidikku tidak berminat.

"Mandi !" Balas Jiraya.

"HAH ?!" Aku, Lee, Kiba, -terutama Hinata, langsung terkejut seperempat mati.

"Tentu saja memancing, hahaha !" Jiraya segera mentertawakan ekspresi kaget kami dengan leluconnya yang biasa.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut" sambut Lee semangat. "Aku yakin akan mendapatkan ikan lebih banyak dari kau, Naruto-kun !" Serunya sambil menunjuk hidungku.

Merasa tertantang, akhirnya aku ikut juga. "Yang dapat ikan paling sedikit harus membakarnya !" Sambutku.

"Siapa takut ?" Kata Lee sambil memainkan senar pancingnya, dan kami pun _sprint _sampai ke telaga, meninggalkan Jiraya yang masih mematung dengan wajah bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto" panggil Jiraya.

Aku menoleh tanpa menjawab.

"Latihanmu akan dimulai malam ini" desisnya. Mataku berbinar.

"Apa yang akan kau ajarkan pertama kali padaku, Jiraya-sensei ?" Selidikku penasaran.

"Teknik dasar Taijutsu. Teknik tubuh. Kau harus menguasai dasar-dasar semacam beladiri untuk menguasai teknik selanjutnya. Dan juga, aku akan mengajarkanmu Kenjutsu. Teknik pedang" terangnya singkat.

"Kenjutsu ? Bisakah kita mulai itu dulu sebelum Ta...ju...anu..." Aku kesulitan mengeja.

"Taijutsu ? Tidak. Kau tidak akan menguasai Kenjutsu dengan baik jika belum menguasai Taijutsu dengan baik" sanggah Jiraya.

"Oh" jawabku pendek. Aku baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi ketika tiba-tiba Lee berteriak senang.

"Dapat lagi ! Ini sudah yang keempat kali !" Serunya girang. Di ujung senar pancing, atau lebih tepatnya, seekor ikan berwarna keperakan menggantung disana, terjebak dalam kail Lee.

"Naruto-kun, bersiaplah untuk menyediakan pemanggangnya" ejeknya sambil mengedipkan mata ke arahku. Aku mendengus.

"Aku adalah penunggang _Draco P_, aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Alis Tebal ! Lihat saja, ikan-ikan di telaga ini pasti akan mengerubungiku !" Seruku agak keras. Sebenarnya itu lebih mirip seruan pesimis daripada semangat, huh.

Jiraya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Mendadak, air telaga di dekatku beriak. "Awas, ikan besar" Jiraya memperingatkan. "Beritahu aku kalau kau merasakan sesuatu yang berat di..."

.

BYUURRR ! Belum sempat Jiraya bicara lebih lanjut, sesosok makhluk besar keluar dari telaga itu tepat di depanku !

Kulitnya berwarna biru cerah dengan dua tanduk segitiga di ujungnya. Empat kumis panjang di dekat hidungnya, dan sebuah corak hijau yang mengelilingi matanya. Makhluk yang sepertinya spesies naga itu memiliki guratan insang seperti goresan di lehernya, persis insang hiu. Dan walau dari air, ia memiliki sepasang sayap, walau keempat kakinya juga berselaput. Ia memandang sekeliling. Jiraya dan Lee bersiap bertarung.

"Ada yang mengatakan soal _Draco P_ barusan ?" Desisnya. Kami bertiga terkejut.

"Kau bisa bicara ?" Serobot Jiraya. Naga itu mengangguk.

"Namaku Neve, bangsa _Severin_. Aku tinggal disini" jelasnya singkat. "Sekali lagi, ada yang mengatakan soal _Draco P_ barusan ?" Ia kembali ke topik utama.

Aku mengangkat tangan. "Aku".

"Siapa kau, Nak ?" Tanya naga itu langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"Ehm, Neve. Kau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang penunggang _Draco P_" jelas Jiraya.

Matanya yang hanya sebesar bola pingpong dan berwarna kuning lemon jernih itu membelalak. "Sungguh ?" Decaknya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Nak ! Siapa namamu, wahai kawan _Draco P_ ?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" jawabku berusaha tetap santai.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Akan kuingat itu. Dan...siapa kalian ?" Selidiknya pada Jiraya dan Lee.

"Aku Jiraya, Pertapa dari Gunung Myoboku dan ini Rock Lee dari Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni" Jiraya memperkenalkan dirinya dan Lee pada Neve.

"Jadi...kau spesies _Severin_ ya ? Naga yang tinggal di air itu ?" Selidik Lee. Neve mengangguk.

"Kami bisa terbang dan berjalan di darat juga...tapi paling baik di air" koreksinya. "Kalian tinggal disini ?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Kami berkelana ke seluruh penjuru dunia untuk menemukan Dia dan ini baru permulaan. Kami akan tinggal disini hanya untuk malam ini saja" jelas Jiraya. Neve mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang. Tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun, aku akan menjamin keselamatan kalian disini" katanya ramah.

"Apa kau minum Getah _Erfmyst_ ?" Selidikku. Tak urung aku penasaran juga mengenai naga yang bisa bicara.

"Ahahaha, tidak. Semua spesies naga _Severin_ bisa bicara, Nak" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku manggut-manggut. Sungguh sekarang aku menyadari aku sangat kuper tentang naga.

"Aku sempat berpikir kalian adalah pemburu atau semacamnya. Tapi aku putuskan untuk berpikir lebih lanjut dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian sampai aku mendengar salah satu dari kalian adalah penunggang _Draco P_" jelas Neve pada kami.

"Neve, apa kau tahu dimana Dia berada ?" Tanya Jiraya.

Neve menggeleng. "Jangankan manusia, kami para naga pun hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang Dia" jawabnya dengan nada kecewa karena tidak bisa membantu. "Dia seperti hantu. Selalu dibicarakan tapi tidak pernah terlihat. Tanyakan pada spesies naga pengembara atau penjelajah langit, benua, dan samudera, maka kemungkinan kalian untuk mengetahui dimana Dia berada masih sangat kecil sekali" tambahnya.

Aku merinding. Berkelana ke seluruh dunia hanya untuk menemukan seekor naga ? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang mendatangi penunggangnya dan mengatakan semua ini ? Itu kan lebih mudah, batinku.

"Hei, kalian lapar ?" Tanya Neve tiba-tiba. Sejurus kemudian, ia tenggelam di bawah permukaan air yang berkilauan terkena sinar matahari senja dan segera kembali dengan mulut penuh ikan.

"Oh, terima kasih. Kau naga yang pemurah" puji Lee. Neve tersenyum.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk pengendara _Draco P_, jika itu benar" kata Neve ramah. "Tapi jika kalian palsu, kalian akan mati di tanganku" lanjutnya, membuat wajahku jeri.

"Haha, bercanda. Kalian tahu, akulah satu-satunya _Severin_ di daerah ini. Dulu teman-temanku ada banyak sekali, tapi sekarang mereka semua telah mati" cerita Neve pendek.

"Mati ?" Ulang Lee terkejut. Naga itu mengangguk.

"Beberapa bulan lalu, sekelompok pemburu naga hadir di tempat ini. Mereka membawa peralatan canggih. Senapan, batu lontar, tombak, segala jenis pedang, _kunai_, dan _shuriken_. Kami melawan. Pertarungan terjadi. Jumlah mereka puluhan. Banyak diantara mereka mati, begitu pula teman-temanku. Invasi itu terjadi hingga tiga kali hingga akhirnya semua temanku ditangkap. Mereka diperjualbelikan semudah manusia memanen gandum dan menjualnya" dengus Neve kesal sekaligus sedih.

"Aku selalu berharap Dia datang. Tapi kalian tentu tahu, Dia tidak akan datang jika penunggangnya belum menemukannya" lanjutnya.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu malam ini, Neve. Datang saja ke perkemahan kami di gua sebelah sana" ajakku.

"Benarkah ? Terimakasih kalau begitu. Jika begitu, aku permisi dulu, pengendara _Draco P_" Dia pamit, lalu menenggelamkan diri lagi di telaga.

Meninggalkan kami yang termagu tentang betapa dilematisnya naga dan manusia.

"Jiraya-sensei" panggilku.

"Hmm ?"

"Sebenarnya kenapa 'Dia' tidak mau menemuiku ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, itu sangat egois, kan ?" Dukung Kiba di dekatku.

"Hmm, yah. Ada banyak hal, bahkan sangat banyak hal yang tidak diketahui tentang Dia. Sifatnya, bentuk fisik secara sempurnanya, kemampuannya" jelas Jiraya.

"Tapi pasti sudah ada pengendaranya selama berabad-abad sebelumnya, kan ? Kalau begitu pasti sudah banyak yang diketahui orang !" Bantahku.

"Masalahnya, Naruto... pengendara _Draco P_ selalu berselang berabad-abad setelah yang lain" Jiraya bersiap menjelaskan. "Sejauh ini, yang diketahui pernah menjadi penunggangnya adalah Rikudo Sennin, _Dracovetth_ pertama. Kemudian disusul Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage kita, lalu Namikaze Minato, ayahmu".

Aku menyemburkan teh yang baru memasuki mulutku.

"Ayahku seorang _Draco P_ ?!" Seruku.

Jiraya mengangguk. "Untuk waktu yang singkat. Hanya beberapa bulan sebelum kematiannya" desisnya.

"Kalau begitu selisih antara ayahku dan aku yang sama-sama jadi penunggang tidak sampai 20 tahun, kan ?! Lagipula selisih ayahku dan Shodai Hokage hanya terpaut seratus tahun ! Bagaimana bisa dunia melupakan segalanya tentang naga itu jika dia se-terkenal ini ?" Aku masih tidak bisa menerima keadaan.

Jiraya mendekatiku. "Pinjamkan telingamu" desisnya. Aku melongo, tapi akhirnya kudekatkan telingaku pada mulutnya.

Ia berbisik. "Salah satu kemampuan magis yang dimiliki _Paradox_... adalah..."

"...tidak ada satupun otak manusia selain penunggangnya sendiri yang dapat menyimpan memori tentangnya lebih dari seminggu..."

.

"Benarkah ?" Desisku. Jiraya mengangguk.

"Dalam hatiku, aku yakin aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi, karena kemampuan magis Dia-lah semua orang yang pernah melihatnya kini hanya lupa-lupa ingat. Lupa tapi ingat. Ingat tapi lupa. Dan hanya saat Dia menemukan pengendara yang bisa menyatu dengannya-lah Dia dapat diingat selamanya" jelasnya lagi.

"Lebih rumit dan menyusahkan dari yang kukira" tanggapku.

"Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang. Ayo tidur. Besok, pagi-pagi benar aku akan melatihmu tentang Taijutsu. Setelah matahari tinggi, barulah kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan" Jiraya mengakhiri pembicaraan. Mau tak mau aku harus menurut.

Ah, diam-diam aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan naga itu...

.

.

.

.

Bersambung . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 3 selesai ! Disini diceritakan Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang akhirnya memulai petualangan mereka untuk mencari _Paradox_. Dan ini baru awal petualangan. Tidak seru kalau tidak ada musuh, bukankah begitu ? Nah, saya akan menghadirkan musuh sebentar lagi, jadi silakan menebak-nebak.

Pssst, petunjuk tentang Pair ! Petunjuk pertama dan kedua, saya tidak akan mencantumkan pair Yaoi atau Yuri ! Dan petunjuk ketiga, pair Naruto bukan OC ! Sisanya, silakan menebak-nebak sendiri ! Soal setting, saya menggunakan campuran dunia modern dan dunia tradisional shinobi seperti di anime/manga aslinya. Tapi perlu diingat, disini tidak ada mobil mewah, laptop, _tablet_, atau _smartphone_ ya ! (Namun komputer dan mobil standar masih ada). Dan mulai chapter ini, LIST DETAIL PARADOX AKAN DILIHATKAN ! Tapi banyak data akan kosong, dan akan terisi seiring berjalannya cerita dan seiring terungkapnya identitasnya...

Dan perlu saya beritahukan, kemungkinan besar Paradox Chapter 4 baru akan dirilis sekitar awal April karena jadwal sekolah saya padat banget. Biar begitu, saya akan terus berusaha agar fic ini tidak discontinued alias HARUS SAMPAI TAMAT !

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

**See you again in chapter 4 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Three :

_**Wlythlea**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 12 meter, berat 4 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-100 km/jam

Spesial : Bergerak dengan baik di air, darat, dan udara

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan api-semicair dan bergerak bebas, dapat menghindari rintangan untuk mencapai target

Kategori : Monster

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Mematikan

Pemilik : Rock Lee (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Pomona**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 13 meter, berat 5 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-140 km/jam

Spesial : Regenerasi luka pribadi, mengobati naga lain

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan serbuk bunga yang memusingkan musuh

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Hyuuga Hinata (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Severin**_

Strength : Semi-tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 8,5 meter, berat 3 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-48 km/jam (Kecepatan renang 40 km/jam)

Spesial : Naga amfibi, bernafas dengan paru-paru dan insang

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan cairan korosif

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Tidak ada (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**PARADOX**_

Strength : Abadi

Ukuran : ? ? ?

Kecepatan terbang : ? ? ?

Spesial : ? ? ?

Tipe serangan : ?

Kategori : ? ? ?

Elemen spesial : ? ? ?

Level bahaya : ? ? ?

Pemilik : Rikudo Sennin, Senju Hashirama, Namikaze Minato


	4. Chapter 4: The Shadow of Darkness

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

**Pair **: ?

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 4, readers !

Ok, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima.

Demi memuaskan keingintahuan readers sekalian, saya buat chapter 4 ini sedikit lebih panjang daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Dan...kali ini saya juga akan menampilkan tokoh-tokoh baru yang akan ikut serta dalam petualangan Naruto untuk mencari 'Dia'. Siapa sajakah mereka ?

Apakah fic ini terinspirasi dari film ? Yaa, sebenarnya begitu. Film _Eragon_ yang menceritakan penunggang naga terakhir bersama naga birunya, Saphira. Tapi saya sengaja buat beda, kali ini naga yang ada jauh lebih banyak, tidak hanya seekor, dan jika penunggang naga mati naganya tidak ikut mati.

Dan juga...musuh, tentunya. Hidup takkan seru dan berwarna jika kau tidak menemukan musuh, dan setiap pahlawan pasti punya penentang mereka. Siapa musuh Naru dan kawan-kawan ? Apakah Akatsuki atau nukeDracov semacam Orochimaru ? Teruslah menebak, karena tirai akan tersingkap sedikit di chapter ini bersamaan dengan awal dari pair ! Biar begitu, jangan terlalu cepat menduga, ya, readers, karena...

...Saya bocorkan...

...Pair Naru lebih dari satu orang...

**Enjoy read chap 4 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Empat :

**The Shadow of Darkness**

**-Kantor Hokage-**

"Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji !"

"Siap, Hokage-sama !"

"Bersama Kakashi... kalian kuperintahkan hari ini juga untuk mengejar kelompok pencari _Draco P_ yang kabarnya beranggotakan lima orang. Sekarang aku menerima informasi bahwa mereka sedang berada di Hi no Kuni bagian Barat. Temukan mereka dan segera kawal mereka ! Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang berbahaya, apalagi jika mereka hanya beranggotakan tim sekecil itu" titah seorang _Dracovetth_ perempuan berusia 51 tahun (dengan tampang seperti perempuan usia 20-an) dengan rambut pirang diikat ekor kuda dua sisi sepanjang bahu bawah, iris coklat dan kulit putih.

"Uzumaki Naruto... si bocah yang dianggap penunggang _Draco P_ itu ?" Selidik sebuah suara santai dari seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut perak dengan masker menutupi separuh wajahnya. Orang bergelar Hokage, pemimpin Desa Konohagakure itu, hanya mengangguk.

"Hatake Kakashi...pastikan kau mengawasinya juga" tambahnya.

"Kukira dia sudah bersama Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama. Bukankah dia Sannin Legendaris sama sepertimu ?"

"Memang, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan terbiasa begitu cepat dengan semua dunia yang menurutnya masih baru ini. Kalian mutlak dibutuhkan. Lima orang dengan kemampuan seadanya tidak akan sanggup menjelajahi dunia sendirian".

"Tugas kalian adalah menemukan mereka, mengawal mereka, dan menyukseskan misi kali ini. Dan ini bisa jadi merupakan misi tertinggi yang pernah kuberikan. Karena itu jangan sia-siakan kepercayaan yang sudah kuberikan pada kalian berempat. Selamat atau tidaknya dunia ini bergantung pada kalian dan juga mereka, terutama Naruto" lanjutnya.

"Sudah cukup jelas, semua ?" Tsunade-sama memastikan.

"Ya, Hokage-sama" _Dracovetth_ yang bernama Kakashi segera menjawab. "Kami akan segera berangkat" sambungnya.

.

"Permisi, Hokage-sama" sebuah suara menyapa dari luar ruangan.

"Masuk !"

Seorang perempuan berperawakan sedang dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang senada dengan iris matanya masuk membawa sebuah gulungan. "Dari Kaminari no Kuni, Kumogakure" katanya singkat.

"Apa isinya ?" Tanya perempuan itu beberapa saat kemudian.

"Shizune, bersiap untuk menjaga ketat keamanan desa sementara aku pergi" jawab Tsunade. "Kumogakure akan mengadakan rapat Aliansi Lima Negara Besar untuk membicarakan soal pengendara _Draco P_ yang mendadak muncul" terangnya.

"Jadi mereka sudah tahu secepat itu" tabrak Shikamaru. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Rapat dimulai besok. Aku harus segera bersiap. Yang terpenting, kalian awasi Naruto".

* * *

_BUUUMMM... !_

_._

_DRAAAKKK ..._

_._

_DHUUAAAARRRR ..._

_._

"_WAAA !"_

_._

"_Awasi mereka !"_

"_Awas di atasmu !"_

_GROAAARRR... ! ! !_

_._

"_Mereka ada di mana-mana !"_

_._

"_Naga-naga sialan !"_

_._

"_Naruto, dimana Naruto ?!"_

"_Dimana dia ?! Kukira dia sudah berjanji akan datang !"_

"_Sial, kita tidak ada waktu !"_

"_NARUTO ... !"_

_._

_._

"_HAAAAAAHHH !"_

_._

Aku terbangun. Nafasku tersengal-sengal seperti pelari maraton yang baru sampai garis finish. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum aku berusaha mengatur kembali pernafasanku. Kuraba leherku. Berkeringat. Sudah jelas aku mimpi buruk. Tapi...tentang apa, ya ?

Aku memutar otak, berusaha mengingat isi dan segala gambaran yang kupunya tentang mimpi barusan. Tapi seperti yang orang-orang bilang, mimpi hanya mimpi. Secepat itu terjadi, secepat itu pula hilang dari memori. Tapi sepertinya begitu realistis...ini lebih mirip sebuah pertanda daripada mimpi !

Aku memandang sekeliling.

_Shuriken_ berbagai ukuran, _kunai_, sampai pedang, berserakan di sekitarku. Banyak diantara mereka menancap entah dimana atau karena apa, sedangkan sisanya tergeletak begitu saja diatas tanah yang padat.

Aku mendongak. Langit-langit batu. Ah, aku ingat sekarang.

Gua.

Kami tidur di sebuah gua. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian yang menurut perkiraan otakku terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Aku berlatih bersama Jiraya. Jiraya-sensei. Pertama aku mempelajari Taijutsu, berlatih menendang, memukul, menampar, menepis, berlari dengan berbagai cara, melompat dengan berbagai cara pula, melempar sesuatu, sampai gerakan-gerakan akrobatik seperti _handstand_ dan rol samping.

Entah karena aku jenius, atau sebab latihan itu dimulai benar-benar pagi (bahkan terlalu pagi) sehingga aku berpikir lebih cepat, atau karena bawaan lahiriah secara genetik dari ayah atau ibuku, atau karena aku memiliki bakat khusus sebagai seorang pengendara _Draco P_, aku mampu secara menakjubkan menyelesaikan semua latihan Taijutsu tadi dalam waktu dua jam.

Jiraya memperlihatkan arlojinya tepat pukul setengah tiga pagi saat aku latihan. Itu berarti aku tidur pukul setengah lima pagi karena aku ingat betul, seusai latihan, aku langsung terkapar bagai naga yang kelaparan sebulan.

Aku mendekati guruku yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebuah batu besar datar dengan selimut seadanya. Kulirik arlojinya. Pukul setengah enam pagi. Artinya aku hanya tidur satu jam saja.

Aku berjalan ke luar gua untuk menghirup udara segar. Sudah kebiasaanku di rumah aku selalu berjalan ke halaman depan atau belakang rumahku untuk melemaskan otot-otot tubuhku yang kaku setelah semalaman di atas kasur. Dan kebiasaan yang menurutku baik untuk tubuh itu tidak bisa kutinggalkan, bahkan disini.

Baru saja pemanasan lima menit, Neve muncul mengagetkanku.

"Ada apa ?"

"Maaf mengganggu, Naruto-sama" sapanya ramah.

"Naruto-sama ?" Ulangku. "Jangan panggil aku begitu. Naruto saja sudah cukup, apa-apaan kau ini" tuturku.

"Ahaha, kau adalah _Draco P_, tidak heran kan aku memanggilmu begitu ?" Sambutnya. "Ah, benar. Ayo naik ke punggungku, ada sesuatu yang wajib kau saksikan" ajaknya sambil menurunkan salah satu sayapnya sebagai tempat berpijak ke punggungnya.

"Ke mana ?" Selidikku.

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" balasnya cepat.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa dia bisa dipercaya ?

"Kau ini. Aku naga yang akan selalu melindungimu, Naruto-sama. Bahkan walau harus berkorban nyawaku sendiri, apapun akan kulakukan" katanya seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Oke, aku menyerah" kataku sambil naik ke atas punggungnya-yang untungnya tidak berduri itu.

"Tapi jangan terlalu ce..."

WUUSSSHH ! Belum selesai aku bicara, kami berdua sudah melesat ke udara. "Tunggu ! Aku belum pamit pada mereka semua ! Bagaimana kalau mereka mencariku ?!" Seruku sambil tetap berpegangan. Aduh, betapa sulitnya menaiki seekor naga tanpa pelana, sanggurdi, dan tali kekang !

"Tenang ! Aku akan sebentar saja, hanya melihat sesuatu berskala besar !" Seru Neve tak mau kalah. Ia justru mempercepat terbangnya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha berpegangan seerat mungkin pada apapun yang bisa terjamah tanganku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami menjumpai sebuah gunung. Lumayan tinggi, dengan puncak lancip dan penampang curam. Aku bergidik ngeri. "Kita akan melewati gunung itu ?" Tudingku. Neve mengangguk.

"Tentu, kecuali aku punya bor ekstra cepat, Naruto-sama ! Pegangan !" Serunya keras.

Neve menukik ke atas dengan kecepatan penuh. Sayapnya tidak dikepakkan. Tubuhnya kini lurus dan kaku seperti gagang sapu.

"Huuwwaaaa !" Aku berteriak histeris sambil berpegangan erat-erat.

WUUUSSSSHHH...

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sisi lain dari lereng gunung itu. Kabut menutupi pandanganku, tapi sepertinya naga spesies _Severin_ punya kemampuan untuk melihat dibalik kabut, dan entah mungkin karena kabut kali ini tidak begitu tebal, ia dengan lincah meliukkan badan ke suatu arah dan perlahan menurunkan ketinggian.

"Bersiaplah, Naruto-sama" katanya cepat.

"Bersiap untuk apa ? Jangan katakan kalau tadi baru satu diantara yang lain !" Seruku sedikit panik.

"Bukan. Kita akan melihat sesuatu..."

"...segera..."

.

Kabut tersingkap. Atau lebih tepatnya, kami berhasil terbang hingga ke daerah tanpa kabut. Neve melayang seratus meter diatas tanah.

Tunggu, itu tanah ? Itu lebih mirip hamparan arang dan kayu bakar daripada tanah !

Aku ternganga. Matahari telah menyembul dari Timur. Sinarnya yang kuning keemasan menerpa Bumi, terpantul kembali ke mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Seratus meter di bawahku, hampir semua tanah yang kulihat berwarna hitam. Pohon-pohon sekitarnya sudah tidak berdaun lagi. Warnanya pun hitam. Nyaris tidak ada satupun pohon yang masih meninggalkan warna asli kulitnya yang indah itu. Cabang-cabang mereka yang gundul semakin menambah suasana mengerikan di bawah sana. Banyak pohon juga tumbang.

Di sela-sela pemandangan seperti itu, mataku menangkap objek-objek tak bergerak yang mirip tumpukan daging.

Para naga.

Aku tidak bisa menduga, tapi kemungkinan mereka semua satu jenis. Satu jenis naga dalam jumlah yang sangat besar...

...Melawan umat manusia.

Nyatanya, aku juga melihat tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak di bawah sana, tewas dalam berbagai posisi. Banyak diantara mereka memakai baju zirah, beserta tombak, pedang, perisai, dan panah yang berserakan tak karuan di bawah sana.

Sudah jelas. Semuanya sudah jelas.

_Baru saja ada pertempuran disini._

Kenapa aku bisa berpikir baru saja ada pertempuran ? Karena beberapa percikan api masih menyala dan beberapa mayat yang gosong dan hitam itu masih berbau dan mengeluarkan asap.

"Neve..." bisikku tertahan.

Naga itu mengangguk. "Semalam" jelasnya singkat.

"Tapi...jaraknya tidak sampai dua kilometer dari gua, kan ?! Kenapa kami bisa tidak dengar ?!" Seruku.

"Kalian di gua, Naruto-sama. Suara-suara ini masih mungkin didengar saat di luar, tapi gua itu menyerap bunyi dengan cukup baik beserta batu-batu besar berongganya. Kau berteriak di dalamnya pun terdengar seperti bicara biasa" Neve berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau...melihatnya ?" Selidikku. Neve mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami ?!" Seruku. Ia tertunduk.

"Kalau aku memberitahu, kau pasti bersikeras ke sini. Tidak aman berada di sini saat perang, aku saja tidak berani. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang dalam hatinya masih tersisa harapan untuk perdamaian dunia antara naga dan manusia menginginkan kau mati, Naruto-sama. Lagipula jikalau kau menjelaskan bahwa kau adalah penunggang _Draco P_, tidak akan banyak yang percaya. Separuh dunia sudah kehilangan harapan" jelasnya lirih.

"Perang antara naga dan umat manusia... ini nyaris sama dengan kejadian yang menimpa teman-temanku" sambungnya.

Aku termagu. "Apa kejadian seperti ini...sudah...dianggap...biasa...?" Tanyaku pelan. Neve mengangguk.

Kuremas tanganku sendiri sekeras yang kubisa. Gigi-gigiku bergemeletuk. Tunggu sebentar.

Mimpi itu ?

.

Ya ! Aku semalam bermimpi berada di tengah kekacauan perang ! Bisa jadi...yang ada dalam mimpiku semalam adalah perang yang terjadi disini ?! Tapi...bagaimana bisa ? Apa jangan-jangan 'Dia' sudah dekat, lebih dekat dari yang kukira sehingga dapat mengirimkan semacam 'telepati' atau 'sinyal' pada otakku sehingga membuatku melihat kejadian yang akan atau sedang terjadi ? Tapi itu sekilas terdengar amat mustahil, bukan ?

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Begitu terus sampai aku merasa lebih baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama ?" Tanya Neve.

Aku hanya diam.

"Naruto-sama ?" Panggilnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Neve".

"Ya ?"

"Ayo pulang".

Dia mengangguk. "Aku akan terbang lebih tinggi sekarang supaya kita tidak perlu menukik ke atas terlalu tinggi seperti tadi" katanya.

"Aku turut berduka" desis Neve tiba-tiba setelah kami terbang dalam hening beberapa menit.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran. "Untuk siapa ?"

"Mereka...maksudku, banyak manusia mati sia-sia, kan ? Apa kata istri dan anak mereka serta teman-teman mereka nanti..." jelas Neve.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Manusia memang terlalu emosional. Sedikit saja mereka tersinggung, semua akan berubah. Kurasa banyak naga sudah dibantai oleh rasku. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf" tabrakku.

Dalam hati, aku memberontak. Jika semua naga bisa bicara, kurasa konflik bisa diminimalisir atau bahkan hilang samasekali. Memang, komunikasi benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk menciptakan perdamaian. Para naga tidak sekejam yang manusia kira. Buktinya Neve sempat-sempatnya mengucap belas kasihan begini. Aku meremas tanganku sendiri. Bertekad.

.

Bagaimanapun, aku akan menemukan Dia dan menstabilkan dunia ini !

* * *

"Semua, sudah siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ?" Seru Jiraya begitu kami selesai mengemasi barang-barang.

"Semua beres, Jiraya-sama !" Sambut Lee.

Jiraya mengangguk. "Baguslah. Kita akan teruskan hingga ke ujung Barat Hi no Kuni. Bersiaplah kalian, karena untuk perjalanan hari ini kita akan menempuh lebih jauh daripada sebelumnya !" Serunya memperingatkan.

"Apapun itu, aku siap" sambut Kiba.

"Jiraya-sensei" panggilku. Dia menoleh. "Kita tidur begitu lelap dan santai sampai tidak mengetahui mereka yang meregang nyawa tidak jauh dari sini".

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arahku. "Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Jiraya.

"Yah, semalam ada pertempuran beberapa kilometer dari sini, dan kita samsekali tidak tahu, sampai aku dijemput Neve dan langsung terbang ke lokasi" ceritaku singkat. "Aku bahkan baru tahu kejadian sekejam ini sudah dianggap lumrah di dunia ini" lanjutku kecewa.

"Jangan cengeng" Jiraya justru bicara begitu. "Untuk itulah kau ada".

Mendadak, suara raungan naga terdengar oleh kami.

"Sial...kenapa kita tidak bisa menghemat waktu sedikit saja ?" Gerutu Kiba. "Hinata, gunakan Byakugan-mu ! Apa yang sedang mendekati kita ?" Serunya tak sabar.

"Arah jam dua belas...seekor _Gorongosa_ !" Seru Hinata sambil terus berkonsentrasi.

"_Gorongosa _? Kedengarannya kurang bagus" timpal Jiraya. "Kawan atau lawan ?" Sambungnya.

"Sebentar...naga itu membawa empat orang di punggungnya... hei ! Itu kan Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akamichi Chouji !" Seru Hinata girang.

"Hah ? Rupanya InoShikaCho dan Taring Putih Konoha sudah datang !" Seru Jiraya tak kalah terkejut. "Kurasa Tsunade mengirim bantuan untuk kita. Yaah, akhirnya aku punya teman yang tidak membosankan yang selalu membaca karya-karyaku tanpa protes sedikitpun !" Serunya sambil terkekeh.

"Novel-novelmu ?" Sambungku. Dia mengangguk senang.

Semenit kemudian, seekor naga berbentuk ular tanpa sayap dengan sepasang kumis yang sangat panjang di hidungnya, lempengan tulang di sekujur punggungnya, dan kulit bersisik berwarna biru cerah mendarat tidak jauh dari kami.

"Baiklah, akhirnya kita bertemu juga" sambut seorang _Dracovetth _berambut perak jegrak. Aku mengernyit.

"Kakashi ! Lama tak jumpa" sambut Jiraya.

"Kami diperintahkan Hokage-sama untuk mengawal kalian berlima" jelas Kakashi tanpa diminta.

"Naga ini panjang sekali" kagumku tanpa mempedulikan perintah atau alasan kenapa mereka ada disini. Tentu, karena _Gorongosa _adalah naga terpanjang yang pernah kulihat !

"Ahahaha. _Gorongosa_ panjangnya mencapai 26 meter, Naruto ! Dia bahkan cukup lapang untuk bisa kita semua naiki sekaligus" terang Shikamaru.

"Jadi kenapa kita tidak membawa seekor ini saja ?" Tanyaku.

"Kau ini ! Satu naga takkan cukup untuk mengatasi entah berapa naga yang mungkin akan menyerang kita dalam perjalanan !" Seru Ino. "Lagipula kita bisa mengurungkan niat para penyerang jika makin banyak naga yang kita miliki" lanjutnya.

"Ck. Kau masih cukup lugu dan polos untuk seorang _Dracovetth_, Naruto-kun" imbuh Kakashi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Biar begini, aku menguasai Taijutsu dalam waktu dua jam" sungutku.

"Sudah, sudah. Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu, ayo kita berangkat sekarang ke bagian Barat" Jiraya mengakhiri perdebatan kami.

Terbang adalah hal yang menakjubkan. Dan kami tidak perlu membayar sesen pun untuk bisa melakukan itu, kalau kau punya naga. Itu sebabnya transportasi paling jarang di dunia ini adalah pesawat udara. Kalaupun ada, hanya beberapa unit dan hanya dipakai bagi mereka yang di daerah tempat tinggalnya samasekali tidak ada _Dracovetth_ seorangpun. Tak jarang seorang atau beberapa _Dracovetth_ punya penghasilan cukup untuk menghidupi keluarga mereka dengan menjadikan naganya sebagai jasa penumpangan komersial.

Kali ini, kami terbang diatas sebuah hutan boreal, dengan pepohonan batang lunak yang menjulang tinggi hingga lima puluh meter lebih dan dedaunan lebat di atasnya, aku yakin tempat ini akan seperti area penancapan obor raksasa jika hutan semacam ini sampai terbakar.

Pemandangan yang cukup eksotis, yang membuat Jiraya (yang sekarang semakin berlagak sebagai kapten) mengarahkan naga-naga kami untuk terbang rendah agar bisa melihat langsung ekosistem di kanopi-kanopi kecil hutan yang sangat luas ini.

"Apa di hutan serapat ini juga ada naga, Jiraya-sensei ?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Ia melirik. "Hmm, ada. Tapi tidak terlalu banyak. Sebagian berukuran sedang. Sejauh ini yang kita semua ketahui tentang naga di bioma semacam ini adalah hanya satu spesies yang ukurannya lumayan...besar" jelasnya.

"Tentu, di hutan boreal dengan pohon-pohon rapat dan lebat seperti ini para naga, khususnya yang berukuran panjang lebih dari 20 meter akan kesulitan bergerak apalagi terbang" tambah Kakashi.

"Kuharap kita tidak menemukan salah satunya" tambah Shikamaru.

"Telat" Ino menimpali.

"Hm ?"

"Itu".

Ino menuding sebuah...hmm, apa ya ? Pasalnya benda itu lumayan besar dan berbentuk persegi panjang, diam tak bergerak diantara pepohonan. Benda itu bermotif, dan sepertinya tidak terlalu tebal dan ada sepasang dan berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami yang sedang terbang santai.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Kiba.

"Apa lagi ?" Ino malah balik bertanya.

Benda itu bergerak. Tersembul diantara dedaunan kasar berwarna hijau tua yang seragam, tampak cukup mencolok dengan kombinasi warna coklat dan oranye muda yang tampak seperti kulit pohon.

Dia menyembulkan kepalanya.

Ya ampun, kenapa aku baru sadar ?! Dia seekor naga !

Seekor naga ? Aku berpikir dua kali. Tapi yang satu ini...

...sangat besar.

Sepasang tanduk alisnya yang bercabang-cabang-lah yang pertama terlihat dari kanopi pepohonan. Disusul rahang bawah dan rahang atasnya yang terbuka lebar, menyimpan deretan gigi-gigi tajam yang mengarah ke belakang. Lehernya tidak terlalu panjang tapi terlihat kekar. Dialah pemilik sepasang sayap itu...

Yang mengejutkanku, di mulutnya kini tampak seekor rusa, dan kini naga raksasa itu mengatup-ngatupkan rahangnya beberapa kali. Dia menelan rusa malang itu utuh-utuh (termasuk tanduknya !) semudah manusia menelan permen coklat !

"Fuuh, kuharap dia sudah kenyang" desis Chouji. "Karena jika tidak, kita tahu apa yang terjadi" tambahnya.

"Benar. Semua, tambah kecepatan. Naga itu memang tidak bisa bergerak cepat, tapi alangkah bagusnya..."

SWING

BVOOOOMMM...!

.

KURASA BARU SAJA Jiraya memikirkan tentang ini ketika sekelebat lidah api berwarna hijau terang melesat tak jauh dari naga-naga kami hingga mengenai beberapa pohon-yang segera terbakar.

"CEPAT !" Seru Jiraya akhirnya. Raungan keras menggelegar dari belakang. Naga itu tahu, dan dia pasti belum kenyang !

Aku memeriksa belakang, memastikan semua baik-baik saja. "Kakashi-san ! Ekor nagamu terbakar !" Seruku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ekor _Gorongosa_ yang berapi.

"Tenang, Naruto. _Gorongosa_ dapat mengubah seluruh tubuhnya menjadi air, jadi terbakar seluruh tubuhpun tidak masalah" timpal Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk naga itu. Yaa, benar saja, dalam sekejap ekor naga itu berubah menjadi air, walau masih dalam bentuknya yang sebenarnya, sehingga api itu padam dan ekor itupun kembali ke wujud semula.

"Kita harus cepat !" Jiraya memfokuskan pembicaraan dan perhatian kami semua. Terdengar suara gemuruh dan dahan-dahan retak dan patah di belakang. Aku menoleh.

Naga itu terbang ! Bahkan dengan tubuh sebesar itu dia masih bisa terbang !

"Semua ! Naga itu terbang !" Seruku memperingatkan.

"Sial...tambah ketinggian !" Kali ini Kakashi mengomando dan kami semua terbang cepat ke atas.

Naga itu membuka mulutnya yang seperti terowongan.

Dan...

Lidah api hijau seperti sapu raksasa segera berhembus keluar ! Cih, tidak hanya ukurannya yang bikin gentar, kemampuannya pun mengerikan.

"Kakashi-san, bisakah kau menyemprot naga itu dengan air dari naga itu ?" Seruku keras-keras.

"Tidak ! Api sebanyak itu tidak bisa dipadamkan dengan air dari _Gorongosa_ !" Serunya tak kalah keras.

Aku baru menyadari besarnya naga itu saat dia di udara. Begitu besar dan terlihat berat, rasanya catatan _Gorongosa_ sebagai naga terpanjang yang pernah kulihat pun harus direvisi secepatnya !

Naga itu terus menembaki kami, tak peduli setinggi apa kami berusaha terbang. "Sebenarnya dia spesies apa ?!" Seruku keras.

"_Gigantostoma_ ! Naga terbesar yang menghuni area hutan ! Dia bahkan lebih panjang daripada lebar sebuah lapangan kasti, Naruto-kun !" Teriak Lee menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Setengah panjang lapangan kasti, untuk lebih tepatnya" koreksi Ino.

"Adakah cara mengalahkannya ?!" Aku berteriak lagi.

"Berisik ! Jika kita dengan naga seperti ini dan tidak dikejar waktu, mungkin bisa ! Tapi lihatlah matahari, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh ! Kita harus melarikan diri dari naga ini, itu rencana terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan !" Seru Jiraya.

"Huh, tadi yang bilang kita terbang rendah dan santai siapa" desisku, walau tak digubrisnya juga.

"Sudah cukup tinggi, Jiraya-sama !" Seru Kakashi memberi penanda. "Kita akan menukik turun sekarang, mengambil keuntungan dari energi potensial dan kinetik yang tersisa, lalu melesat secepatnya ke depan dan meninggalkan naga ini di belakang, dengan begitu kita bisa pergi tanpa harus bertarung !" Tambahnya cepat.

Jiraya mengangguk. "SEMUA BERPEGANGAN !" Serunya keras-keras.

Naga itu makin dekat...

...dekat...

...dan sekali lagi menembakkan lidah api raksasa dari mulutnya, kali ini nyaris mengenai kami...

...tapi kami lebih cepat dan lebih dulu menukik sebelum lidah api itu menyambar satupun naga yang ada, lalu segera meluruskan sayap dan terjun ke bawah sampai cukup dekat dengan permukaan hutan, dan segera mengepakkan sayap sekuat tenaga untuk lolos dari _Gigantostoma_ itu.

.

"Hhhh...merepotkan. Untung hanya satu" ucap Shikamaru lega sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Dia memang besar, tapi staminanya dalam terbang tidak terlalu bagus. Sangat kuat dan berukuran raksasa, tapi tidak lincah" Hinata menganalisa.

"Jiraya-sensei" panggilku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku yang masih terengah.

"Ya ?"

"Apa..._Paradox_...sebesar itu ?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Jiraya terdiam sejenak. "Seingatku tidak. Dia bahkan lebih kecil daripada _Bryptops _ini" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk naganya seolah mengatakan 'kerja bagus, kawan'. Aku menghela nafas. Lebih kecil dari naga yang sedang kutunggangi ? Bisa apa dia ?

* * *

**Kaminari no Kuni, Gedung Konferensi**

"Baiklah" sebuah suara berat yang tegas memenuhi ruangan rapat.

"Tsunade, Hokage dari Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni..."

"Gaara, Kazekage dari Sunagakure, Kaze no Kuni..."

"Onoki, Tsuchikage dari Iwagakure, Tsuchi no Kuni..."

"Mei Terumi, Mizukage dari Kirigakure, Mizu no Kuni..."

"...dan saya sendiri sebagai Raikage dari Kaminari no Kuni".

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan Konferensi Aliansi Lima Negara besar, dibuka..."

"...untuk membahas masalah penunggang _Draco P_ yang dikabarkan muncul dari Konohagakure..."

"Tidak usah basa-basi, langsung saja ke intinya" potong Onoki santai.

"Sabar, dasar kakek tua keras kepala" balas Raikage sarkastik.

"Hmph, kita disini bukan untuk adu debat atau saling mengejek" Gaara akhirnya meluruskan tujuan. "Langsung saja, bagaimana Anda menangani Uzumaki Naruto yang kabarnya menjadi penunggang _Draco P_ itu, Hokage-sama ?" Gaara kembali berbicara.

"Dia sudah pergi dikawal beberapa _Dracovetth_ berbakat sekaligus Jiraya, pertapa dari Myobokuzan. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" jawab Hokage.

"Sungguh ? Kurasa kau harus lebih mengkhawatirkan dia lebih dari siapapun sekarang, Tsunade-hime. Aku tahu sebagai _Draco P_, nyawanya tidak mustahil sedang diincar, oleh siapapun itu" tanggap Tsuchikage Onoki.

"Sekarang dia sedang melakukan perjalanan ke Barat Hi no Kuni, begitu dia sampai di Kaze no Kuni dan seterusnya ke Utara, kemudian ke Timur, ke Selatan, dan akhirnya ke Barat lagi, aku ingin kalian semua menjamin keselamatannya saat mencari 'Dia' di negara kalian masing-masing" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

Raikage mengangguk. "Sudah barang pasti kami menjaminnya. Dia orang nomor satu di dunia sekarang. Walau aku sedikit terkejut juga dia muncul sebagai _Draco P _dengan selisih waktu yang sangat sebentar antara Yondaime Hokage dan Godaime Hokage" dukung Mei.

"Terimakasih atas dukungan Anda, Mizukage-sama".

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang bagaimana caranya kita menjaga keselamatannya di negara-negara kecil ? Kita semua tahu tidak sedikit dari mereka yang wilayahnya tidak aman bahkan cenderung berbahaya. Sebut saja, Amegakure" lanjut Mei.

"Hokage, apa bocah Uzumaki itu sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri ?" Selidik Raikage.

"Sepertinya belum. Dia hanya remaja biasa tiga hari yang lalu. Hidupnya berubah total saat mengetahui kebenaran orangtuanya. Sekarang bisa jadi dia baru menguasai sebagian kecil dari semua kemampuan yang harus dikuasainya untuk menjadi seorang _Dracovetth_ yang handal. Naga saja dia belum punya" jelas Tsunade rinci.

"Hhh, dia terdengar seperti salah satu _Dracovetth_ terburuk yang pernah kudengar" keluh Tsuchikage. "Terburuk sekaligus terbaik" koreksinya.

"Jangan begitu. Naruto adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato. Orang sejenius itu, dengan talenta luar biasanya, hanya muncul sekali dalam beberapa generasi. Tapi bukan hal yang mustahil apabila kejadian langka itu terulang kembali langsung pada anaknya. Buktinya 'Dia' langsung memilih keturunan pertamanya sebagai pengendaranya untuk menggantikan ayahnya sebelumnya, kan ?" Gaara mengajukan argumentasi kuat.

Para Kage begitu asyik berdiskusi sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sosok misterius diam-diam mengamati gedung konferensi dari jarak menengah.

* * *

Matahari akhirnya tumbang ke Barat. Pukul setengah enam sore, kami mendarat dan beristirahat hingga pagi-pagi buta untuk berangkat lagi.

Aku melangkah ke sebuah sungai kecil yang tidak begitu jauh dari perkemahan kami untuk membilas muka. Air yang dingin dan segar kembali membuatku bersemangat. Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri. Ini masih area hutan boreal, walau sudah agak ke pinggiran. Siapa tahu naga itu, atau naga yang lain, mengejar kami sampai sini.

.

TAK

.

Baru kusadari sebuah _kunai_ melesat dari belakang dan tepat melewati lengan kanan bagian atasku. Baju di daerah itu tergores. Sampai ke kulitku. Tubuhku mendadak kaku. Jika hanya bercanda dan ternyata orang yang melemparku ini adalah salah satu dari temanku, pasti sudah kumarahi habis-habisan.

Aku berbalik.

Dan harapanku terlalu tinggi.

Beberapa meter di belakangku, berdiri seorang remaja kira-kira sebaya denganku, dengan mata hitam legam, kulit putih, dan rambut hitam dengan model yang mengingatkanku pada...pantat ayam.

Ia memakai jubah abu-abu dengan kerah tinggi. Sebilah pedang terselempang di pinggangnya. Sepertinya dia yang melemparku barusan.

Aku akhirnya berdiri tegak seraya berkata lantang. "Apa maumu ?"

Ia diam saja. Justru...mengeluarkan sebilah _kunai_ dari jubahnya.

Aku meneguk ludah. Aku hanya bawa tiga _kunai_ di tas kecil di belakang. Apa cukup untuk menghadapi orang yang terlihat handal menggunakan senjata ini ?

Walau ragu, akhirnya aku keluarkan juga sebilah _kunai_ dari tasku. Aku memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanyanya tegas.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu" timpalku. Aku nyaris menjawab namaku dan posisiku sebagai _Draco P_, tapi kuurungkan karena siapa tahu kalau orang di depanku ini adalah pembunuh bayaran atau semacamnya ? Wow, aku tidak akan bisa menghitung berapa harga untuk kepala seorang _Draco P_...

Ia melesat ke arahku.

TRANG ! Dua _kunai_ bertubrukan. Aku sekuat tenaga berusaha mengimbanginya agar kunainya tidak lolos dari tangan dan berkelebat menusukku. "Aku bukan orang jahat !" Seruku berusaha menetralisasi keadaan.

"Tidak ada penjahat yang mengaku jahat" balas orang itu dingin.

Aku mendecih. Selagi masih mempertahankan posisi, aku merogoh sakuku. Ada sebuah _shuriken_. Tanpa pikir panjang kulempar benda berbentuk bintang segi empat itu ke arahnya.

Orang ini dengan mudah menangkisnya dengan _kunai_ yang lain, tapi itu membuatnya sedikit lengah dan aku berhasil membebaskan pertahananku dan siap menyayatnya dengan kunaiku...

Tapi dia lebih gesit.

Dengan sekali gerakan, ia kembali menangkis kunaiku dengan _kunai_ di tangan kirinya, dan sekarang tangan kanannya melempar sebilah _kunai_ ke arahku. Beruntung sekali aku bisa menghindar, walau aku merelakan baju sebelah depanku harus tergores sedikit.

TRANG !

Aku mengeluarkan satu lagi _kunai_ di tasku. Sekarang kami berdua seimbang. Dan bunyi itu terus terdengar, menandakan kami tenggelam dalam pertarungan mendadak yang sejauh ini berada di wilayah abu-abu antara menang dan kalah.

Sampai akhirnya aku terpojok. Di belakangku, tepat menjulang sebuah pohon konifer. Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri dengan panik. Dia melempar ketiga kunainya. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain berjongkok, dan tidak kusangka itu berhasil. Ketiga _kunai_ itu mengenai batang pohon, dan sekarang aku bersiap dengan serangan Taijutsu.

Namun ia juga lumayan handal dengan Taijutsu. Kepalang basah, aku memutuskan untuk tetap meneruskan pertarungan.

Sehandal-handal lawanku waktu itu, sepertinya aku sedang berada diatas angin. Kali ini kulayangkan satu pukulan penuh ke arahnya ketika dia oleng. Namun...

TAK

Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya ! Nyaliku mulai ciut. Bagaimana bisa seorang berkemampuan pas-pasan sepertiku melawan pedang ? Belum lagi semua _kunai_ dan shurikenku sudah terpakai.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan orang jahat, kalau itu maksudmu !" Seruku sambil tetap berusaha menghindari pedangnya.

"Omong kosong" tanggapnya acuh.

Sial, harusnya ada yang menolongku di saat seperti ini. Tapi aku sadar, tidak selamanya aku bergantung pada mereka. Aku adalah seorang _Draco P_, aku harus menyelesaikan ini sendirian !

"Berhenti menghindar !" Bentakannya membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera, aku mendapat ide. Kupancing dia ke area pepohonan, hingga tiba saatnya...

"Rasakan ini !" Serunya sambil mengayunkan pedang secara horizontal ke arahku. Tindakan yang salah.

BETT !

Alih-alih mengenaiku, pedang itu menancap lumayan dalam ke batang pohon konifera di belakangku. Sebelum ia sempat menariknya dan menyerangku lagi, segera saja kutendang wajahnya dengan kaki kananku, membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter menubruk tanah.

Aku mencabut pedangnya. "Sudah kubilang kan" desisku sambil mengatur nafasku yang ngos-ngosan. Baru kali ini aku diserang seperti ini, dan baru kali ini juga aku bisa menang dari orang asing yang menyerangku ! Hehe, perasaan ge-er ku mulai tumbuh.

Ia mengusap pipi kirinya yang sedikit lebam, lantas berdiri dan melakukan _handseal_.

Ge-er ku mendadak layu lagi. Dia bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu !

"為火:玉要素の術 !"

_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Api: Jurus Bola Api)

Sekarang, yang kulihat adalah bola api yang meluncur dari mulut orang itu ke arahku ! Aku gelagapan, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Segera saja aku berlari menjauh, menghindar dari area serang. Bola api itupun meleset dan membakar beberapa pohon.

"Kau cukup hebat sebagai pengembara penyendiri, sampai aku harus menggunakan Ninjutsu. Tapi cukup sampai disini" desisnya dingin.

Jangan-jangan...

Ia membentuk _handseal_ lagi. Mati aku, aku tidak handal menguasai Ninjutsu, lagipula tiupan angin malah akan memperbesar api !

"為火:多重玉要素の術 !"

_**Katon**__**: **__**Tajuu G**__**oukakyu no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Api: Jurus Bola Api Berganda)

WUUUSSHH ! Empat bola api mengepungku. Sialan, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ! Berlaripun rasanya sia-sia karena kali ini ada empat...

"為土:壌素土壁 !"

_**Doton: Doryuheki**_

(Elemen Tanah: Dinding Tanah)

Sebuah seruan mengagetkanku. DRAAKKK ! Belum selesai aku terkejut, sebentuk tanah terangkat dan melindungiku dari serangan beruntun empat bola api itu sampai selesai.

Aku menoleh ke sekelilingku. Tampak oleh mataku seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kulit putih, mata hitam, dan tanda garis kerutan memanjang ke arah luar hidungnya. Agak mirip orang yang menyerangku tadi.

"Sasuke. Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu agar tidak menyerang sembarang orang yang mendekati Perkampungan Uchiha walau kelihatannya mencurigakan, bukan begitu ?" Selidiknya kesal.

"I-Itachi-nii, bukan begitu ! Dia memang kelihatannya mencurigakan, lihat saja pakaiannya yang sudah kusut dan rombeng begitu !" Tuding orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

Aku cengo. Ya, memang aku tidak ganti baju dua hari ini, tapi setidaknya aku terlihat lebih beradab kan, daripada mereka-mereka yang menggelar tikar dan tidur di jalanan itu ?

"Maaf sebelumnya. Kalian ini siapa ?" Aku akhirnya buka suara.

Orang berkeriput itu menghela nafas. "Benar kan. Dia saja tidak tahu siapa kita" katanya.

"Maafkan adikku karena telah menyerangmu, anak muda. Namaku Uchiha Itachi dan dia Uchiha Sasuke, kami bersaudara. Kami tinggal di Perkampungan Uchiha yang tidak jauh dari sini. Kurasa dia menyerangmu karena salah paham mengira kau mata-mata atau penyusup atau semacamnya" jelasnya sopan.

Aku mengangguk. Jelas sudah sekarang. "Terimakasih kau sudah menolongku, Itachi-san" sambutku.

"Apa Sasuke melukaimu ?" Tanyanya cemas. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak apa. Kurasa adikmu juga tidak terlalu ambisius tadi, jadi aku masih bisa mengatasinya. Hanya sekedar luka lecet kecil saja" jawabku. Sengaja berusaha berkepala dingin. Padahal dalam hati aku ingin menonjok pemuda bernama Sasuke itu karena terlalu cepat berprasangka buruk.

"Luka tetap luka. Untuk membayar kesalahan adikku, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat sebentar di kediaman kami ? Ah, iya, siapa namamu ?"

"Uzumaki Naruto dari Konohagakure" jawabku jujur. Belum terlalu jujur sih.

"Konohagakure ? Hebat juga kau bisa bepergian dari desa sejauh itu kesini, sendirian dengan jalan kaki" sinis Sasuke.

Aku menahan kesalku. "Terimakasih banyak, Itachi-san. Tapi aku tidak sendiri, ada teman-temanku di sisi lain belukar itu" aku menuding semak belukar besar di seberang sungai. "Aku harus pergi kesana sebelum mereka mencariku, aku baik-baik saja" sambungku.

"Naruto, kau tak apa ?!"

Sebuah seruan mengagetkan kami bertiga. Di seberang sungai, mereka segera tampak. Mereka semua ! Kecuali naga yang mereka bawa.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja ! Hanya mendapat teman-teman baru disini !" Seruku sambil melambaikan tangan. Mereka semua mendekat.

"Siapa mereka ?" Selidik Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, ini Uchiha Itachi, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha bersaudara, ini Shikamaru, temanku" aku memperkenalkan. "Ada apa kalian datang semua kemari ?" Selidikku.

"Shikamaru melihatmu bertarung bersama seseorang. Ia memanggil kami dan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi. Karena itu kami kemari" jawab Ino.

"Lain kali kau harus ditemani kapan dan kemanapun kau akan pergi, sedekat apapun itu" simpul Kakashi.

Kami semua terdiam sejenak.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong siapa kalian ? Pengembara ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pengembara ? Yang benar saja kalian tidak tahu !" Seru Kiba.

"Anu...Kiba...kurasa sebaiknya..." Kata-kataku terpotong oleh seruan Kiba berikutnya.

"Orang berambut kuning yang kau lawan ini, dia adalah penunggang _Draco P_ ! Beruntung dia baik, kalau dia bertangan dingin, kau sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dari tadi disini !" Cerocos Kiba pada Sasuke.

Sial, batinku. Siapa yang mengira sikap klan Uchiha seperti mereka bisa menoleransi ini ?

Mata Sasuke dan Itachi membesar dan membulat.

"Dra...co...P...?!" Desis Itachi terbata-bata. "Benarkah itu, Naruto-kun ?" Selidiknya.

Aku terpaksa mengangguk. "Begitulah" jawabku sekenanya.

"Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, dan semuanya. Pindahkan semua barang dan naga kalian kemari dan ikuti kami. Kami akan mengantar kalian ke Perkampungan Uchiha".

.

.

* * *

**Uchiha Village**

Yang kulihat kini adalah deretan rumah berjajar rapi. Atapnya berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan simbol dominan khas klan Uchiha, kipas berwarna merah dan putih. Dinding beton tebal berwarna putih terang mengelilingi perkampungan ini. Mungkin untuk menghindari serangan naga. Ciri khas orang-orang yang kami temui di perkampungan ini mirip-mirip, yaitu kulit sawo matang terang hingga putih, rambut hitam walau dengan berbagai gaya, mata berwarna onyx hitam, dan satu hal yang penting, jarang ada laki-laki dewasa yang memelihara kumis.

"Kalian sudah tinggal disini berapa lama ?" Aku akhirnya bertanya.

"Cukup lama. Bisa dibilang sekitar dua ratus tahun. Beberapa generasi pernah hidup disini. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, kami para Uchiha baru memanfaatkan dengan optimal sekitar setengah dari seluruh lahan dibalik benteng ini. Setengahnya lagi kami biarkan untuk warisan anak cucu kami kelak, karena kami tahu pasti populasi manusia makin bertambah dari tahun ke tahun, dan disini bukan tempat yang teramat aman untuk membesarkan mereka. Ancaman naga selalu ada, apalagi diantara mereka yang merupakan Pembantai Bersayap" jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Pembantai Bersayap ?" Ulangku penasaran. Dia mengangguk.

"Simpan pertanyaan kalian semua saat sudah berada di kediaman kami, sebentar lagi. Kami masih belum bisa menjelaskan kalian pada orang-orang yang menatap kalian bagai pengembara tersesat" potong Sasuke sinis. Aku mencibir.

Tidak lama, kami sampai di sebuah rumah bertingkat tiga. Sebuah kolam ikan kecil dengan jembatan yang melintasinya berada di bagian depan. Jalan setapak dari batu dan beberapa pohon palem yang masih muda turut memperindah suasana sekitar. Walau rumah itu besar, tidak ada kesan sesak samasekali. Sepertinya rumah yang lengang.

"_Kaa-san_ ! _Tou-san_ ! Ada tamu !" Seru Sasuke ketika kami semua sudah memasuki beranda rumah.

Seorang pria berperawakan sedang, umur kira-kira 40 tahunan dengan gaya rambut mirip Itachi keluar menyambut kami.

Tch, tentu ia tidak mengira kalau dua putranya membawa tamu sebanyak ini –yang juga bahkan belum ia kenal !

"Itachi, Sasuke" panggilnya. Mereka berdua mendekat. Pikirku, mereka pasti akan dinasihati habis-habisan kenapa mereka berani membawa tamu sebanyak ini ke rumah mereka. Sudah pasti persediaan makanan akan langsung menipis untuk menjamu kami semua, apalagi untuk Chouji.

"Kalian serius ?" Bisik orang itu.

"Benar, _Tou-san_. Melihat rombongan sebanyak ini dari Konohagakure, terlebih salah satu dari mereka adalah Jiraya sang Pertapa Suci dari Myobokuzan, kurasa kecil sekali kemungkinannya anak Uzumaki itu bukan _Draco P_" balas Itachi sambil berbisik pula. Tapi setidaknya agak keras.

"Cih, aku tidak tahu ide gila macam apa itu, bukankah sudah berkali-kali ayah bilang agar kalian tidak mempercayai orang begitu saja dari penampilan luar mereka ? Bicara adalah termasuk penampilan luar, tahu" ayah mereka tetap keras hati.

"Justru itu. Sasuke awalnya malah mengira Naruto-kun adalah seorang pengembara yang berniat jahat pada desa kita, karena itu ia sempat terlibat perkelahian dengannya. Sampai-sampai _otouto_ mengeluarkan Ninjutsu Katon, itu bahaya" jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Permisi, saya tidak tahu apa yang Anda bicarakan, tapi bisakah kita menghemat waktu ? Kami harus pergi segera, lagipula kami tidak ingin meninggalkan naga-naga kami lebih lama" Kakashi akhirnya buka suara.

"Kemana tujuan kalian ?" Serobot pria itu sebelum Itachi atau Sasuke membalas pertanyaan.

"Ke Barat. Setelah melewati Hi no Kuni, kami akan ke Kaze no Kuni dan terus ke Utara, ke Timur, dan ke Selatan" jelas Kakashi rinci.

"Itu sama saja kalian mengelilingi dunia" timpal Sasuke. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Karena itu kami harus pergi sekarang. Jika, maaf, kedatangan kami merepotkan kalian semua, lebih baik tidak perlu. Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu, Itachi-san, tapi waktu sangat berharga. Kami harus segera menemukan 'Dia' kalau ingin perwujudan takdir itu cepat terlaksana" balas Kakashi sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'Dia'.

Pupil mata pria itu mengecil. "Jadi...bocah Uzumaki ini benar-benar pengendara...?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kalian tidak bercanda, kan ?" Selidik orang itu lagi.

"Saya belum pernah bercanda" jawab Kakashi tegas.

.

"Naruto-kun dan Jiraya-sama, termasuk Anda" kata orang itu. "Masuklah ke dalam. Yang lain, harap tidak keberatan untuk menunggu sementara disini. Jangan khawatir, jauh-jauh hari kami sudah membangun tempat penginapan tamu di sebelah Timur. Sasuke, tolong antar tamu-tamu kita ke tempat peristirahatan" perintah orang itu. "Namaku Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik rumah ini sekaligus kepala Desa Uchiha. Saya juga ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke" Pria bernama Fugaku itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Mari masuk".

.

.

Kami disambut oleh beberapa pelayan rumah, yang kemudian mengantarkan kami bertiga ke sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya ruangan khusus untuk rapat. Kami bertiga duduk di kursi yang tersedia, sementara Fugaku bersama dengan Itachi dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan kami.

Suasana tegang dan penasaran kami pada orang-orang itu hanya dibatasi sebuah meja kayu yang kokoh diantara kami waktu itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto...rasanya aku familiar dengan ciri fisikmu. Hmm, apa ya ?" Fugaku bertanya padaku dengan tatapan menyelidik dan berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Rambutnya mungkin" jawab Sasuke asal-asalan. Fugaku menjentikkan jari.

"Hahaha, putraku memang cerdas. Benar ! Aku ingat sekarang, rambut kuning durianmu itu mirip sekali dengan rambut Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage !" Cetus Fugaku puas.

Tebakan jitu, pikirku. "Sebenarnya, Fugaku-sama, dia adalah anak dari Yondaime" sambung Kakashi.

Fugaku terdiam. Lumayan lama. Sampai akhirnya ia menatapku tajam dan berkata. "Buah memang tidak pernah jatuh dari pohonnya. Tapi kurasa ini lebih mirip air cucuran hujan yang jatuhnya ke pelimbahan juga".

"Haha, dia mungkin akan terlihat aneh kalau berambut merah seperti ibunya. Apalagi kalau modelnya jegrak seperti Kakashi" Jiraya tertawa.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan, Jiraya-sama" koreksi Fugaku. "Ayahnya adalah pengendara _Draco P_ juga, kan ?" Lanjutnya. Kakashi dan Jiraya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku tidak menyangka samasekali pengendara _Draco_ _P_ ada di dunia ini dalam selang waktu yang sangat singkat. Sebelumnya selalu cukup lama, minimal seabad" cetus Fugaku takjub. "Tapi tidak heran kalau 'Dia' bergegas menunjukkan dirinya pada dunia lagi, sebab ancaman yang besar juga sudah mulai membuat perkampungan ini resah".

"Apa maksud Anda ?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

Itachi dan Sasuke, yang masing-masing duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri kursi ayah mereka, berpandangan sesaat lalu menengok ke ayah mereka dan mengangguk.

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tidak ada untungnya juga kalau aku simpan" katanya sok misterius. Kami bertiga memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Naruto-kun, karena kau baru di dunia naga ini, aku rasa aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu yang wajib diketahui semua orang yang hidup" katanya padaku. Aku mengangguk. "Perlu kau ketahui, tidak semua _Dracovetth_ itu baik. Ada beberapa, ehm, maksudku ada banyak _Dracovetth_ yang jahat, meski jumlahnya tak sebanding dengan yang baik".

"Dan sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu, ada seorang _Dracovetth_ yang jadi benar-benar jahat" lanjutnya. Aku merinding. "Namanya..."

.

.

"...Uchiha..."

"...Uchiha...Madara..."

.

.

.

* * *

**Gedung Konferensi**

BUUUUMMMM ! ! ! !

"Apa itu ?" Sontak Mizukage bertanya. Kelima Kage saling pandang sesaat.

"Akan kupastikan" desis Darui, tangan kanan Raikage, sambil berlari cepat ke luar.

"Cih, bisakah mereka meminimalisir keributan yang ada, bukan malah membuat gangguan seperti ini ?" Gerutu Onoki. "Jangan bilang kalau rakyat desamu tidak berkenan dengan diadakannya konferensi ini, Raikage" sambungnya.

Pemimpin desa Kumogakure itu jelas merasa sedikit tersinggung, tapi ia memutuskan tetap berkepala dingin selagi permasalahannya tidak terlalu dalam. Lagipula membuat keributan tidak etis bagi seorang Kage Lima Negara Besar...

DUUAAAARRRR !

"Dasar bodoh ! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di luar hah ?!" Bentak Raikage akhirnya. "Darui ! Cee ! Eff ! Apa yang terjadi ?!" Serunya keras berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari tiga orang kepercayaannya.

Mendadak, seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan kulit putih lari tergopoh-gopoh ke ruangan. "Raikage-sama ! Empat Kage yang lain, ini terdengar lancang, tapi saya perintahkan kalian semua untuk pergi dari sini segera !" Serunya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Peluh bercucuran dari leher dan dahinya.

"Samui, tenangkan dirimu ! Dimana Omoi, Karui, Darui, Cee, dan Eff ?!" Serobot Raikage tak sabar.

"Mereka semua..."

BUUUUMMMMM !

Dinding di belakang Samui runtuh dan menampakkan sosok naga raksasa yang tampak dibalik asap. Mata kuning dengan iris merahnya menyala, dan kini mulut berisi gigi-gigi tajam itu membuka dan meraung keras.

"_Erlik_..." desis Gaara. "Siapa yang memanggil naga sebesar itu ?" Lanjutnya.

"Pengawal ! Kita akan melindungi Lima Kage ! Samui, kau juga !" Seru Kapten Yamato yang bertindak sebagai pengawal Hokage. Temari dari Suna mengangguk. Begitu pula Kurotsuchi dari Iwa dan Ao dari Kiri. "Naga sebesar ini pasti datang sendiri. Tidak ada yang..."

.

"Kalau belum melihat, jangan seenaknya mengeluarkan opini, Yamato-san". Sebuah suara dingin terdengar di sela-sela keributan dan ketegangan itu. Seperti ada tombol yang mengatur, semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang pria berkulit putih dengan mata merah, rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna hitam dan jubah ungu gelap dengan lambang klan Uchiha di punggungnya dibalik _combat suit_ berwarna merah, menatap mereka sinis.

Sharingan.

Ia membentuk satu _handseal_.

KRRAAAAKKK... Sebuah aura biru gelap mengelilingi bangunan konferensi yang sudah mulai hancur, terus menutupinya hingga membentuk sebuah kubah raksasa dimana bangunan dan seluruh penghuninya terkurung di dalam situ.

"Namaku Uchiha Madara".

"Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian, setelah itu aku akan bertanya tentang konfirmasi kalian atas hal itu" lanjutnya dingin.

Mendadak, Raikage langsung melompat dari tempat dan melancarkan serangan. Seluruh tubuhnya diliputi petir kecil dan ia menggeram ganas...

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, ekor _Erlik_ menghempas ke arahnya dan menghancurkan beberapa bagian ruangan. "Raikage ! Jangan gegabah !" Seru Onoki.

"Tidak akan ada rencana orang jahat yang berakhir bagus. Apa yang kau mau ?" Seru Raikage kesal.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian. Semua tergantung pada jawaban kalian nantinya. Karena ini akan makan waktu, biarkan aku duduk" kata Madara santai lantas duduk bersila diatas salah satu meja 'amfiteater konferensi' yang ditempatinya tadi.

"Jelaskan apa tujuanmu !" Seru Tsunade kesal.

"Tidak akan ada lagi ketidakadilan, penindasan, dan pengurasan harta dan kemampuan manusia untuk manusia yang lain..." desis Madara misterius.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Selidik Gaara.

Madara tertawa kecil. "Kalian adalah pemimpin dari Lima Negara Besar, bukan begitu ?" Sinisnya. "Kalian menggunakan sistem kasta dalam dunia ini" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan" sungut Mei.

"Lima Negara Besar...Hi, Kaze, Mizu, Kaminari, dan Tsuchi... mendapatkan bayaran ketika _Dracovetth_-_Dracovetth_ mereka berhasil melaksanakan misi, bukankah begitu ?" Lanjut Madara. "Itu sama saja kalian menggunakan dan memanfaatkan perang untuk kesejahteraan pribadi. Lima Negara Besar saling berlomba untuk menjadi negara dengan kualitas _Dracovetth_ yang terbaik. Entah secara kuantitas atau kualitas, secara tidak sadar kalian telah menerapkan pendidikan yang salah untuk dunia yang sedang berkembang ini".

"Kalian melaksanakan misi...dan misi itu hanya istilah ameliorasi untuk penyebutan perang...setelah misi sukses, kalian memperoleh bayaran. Apakah itu tidak keterlaluan namanya ?" Jelasnya cepat. "Kalian, Lima Negara Besar, hidup damai dan sejahtera di atas penderitaan dan kesengsaraan negara-negara kecil...kalian bagai pemangsa dan mereka yang di luar sana adalah mangsa. Kalian tidak memberi kesempatan bagi negara-negara kecil untuk berkembang. Sebaliknya, kalian justru menindas mereka. Dan kalian menganggap ini semua beradab ?"

"Jadi apa maumu ?" Potong Raikage akhirnya.

"Serahkan pengendara _Draco P_ itu padaku..."

"...dan semua ini selesai..."

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu !" Seru Raikage mulai marah. "Kau datang tak diundang disini, dan tiba-tiba menuntut sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kami lakukan ?"

"Cukup mengejutkan juga melihat Uchiha Madara masih hidup" kata Onoki. "Tapi kenapa seorang _Dracovetth_ berkemampuan sepertimu melakukan hal ini ? Agak memalukan. Bukankah kau sendiri tentunya memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan hal ini sendirian ?" Katanya lagi.

"Cedera yang kualami saat berperang dengan Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, terlalu parah. Kau bisa menganggap aku sendiri hanya tong kosong sekarang" jawab Madara santai.

"Jadi ini adalah sebuah rencana untuk memulihkan dirimu ?" Tebak Temari.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi tidak semuanya. Aku akan membuat semua menjadi satu denganku...menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai dewa dan mengatur dunia ini ke dalam perdamaian abadi...yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya..." jelasnya ambigu.

"Menjadi satu ? Menyatukan semua ? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Tanya Onoki menyelidik. Ia berusaha tetap sabar.

"Uchiha memiliki tablet batu kuno...itu masih ada sampai sekarang dibawah Desa Konoha. Ditulis dengan rahasia, diukir oleh Rikudo Sennin sendiri. Kau tidak bisa membacanya kecuali kau memiliki kekuatan. Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, dan Rinnegan. Semakin besar kekuatan yang kau miliki, isinya jadi semakin terlihat" jelasnya.

"Ceritamu tidak benar" sangkal Onoki. "Rikudo Sennin hanya legenda. Bahkan aku masih setengah-setengah meyakini _Paradox_ itu benar-benar ada" lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Mereka benar-benar ada. Dan mereka meninggalkan Tablet Batu. Aku telah menguasai Mangekyo Sharingan Abadi, dimana aku berhasil menyingkap dua pertiga dari seluruh isi yang ada. Dan, jika aku memiliki Rinnegan, aku akan dapat membaca semua isi tablet tersebut dan mengetahui rahasia tentang Mereka Berdua" lanjutnya. Madara memberi penekanan pada kata 'Mereka Berdua'.

* * *

**Uchiha Village**

"Lawan dari _Paradox_ ?!" Seruku terkejut. Kakashi dan Jiraya bahkan sama terkejutnya. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Ada kebaikan, pasti ada kejahatan. Semua di dunia ini memiliki lawan, dalam arti lain, pasangan. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Hitam dan putih. Tarik dan dorong. Pasang dan surut. Menang dan kalah. Besar dan kecil. Yin dan Yang..."

"..._Paradox_..."

"...dan _Ortodox_..."

.

"Jadi...kau pernah melihat _Ortodox_ ?" Selidik Kakashi penasaran. "Kau tidak bercanda kan ?"

"Tentu tidak. Itu ada dalam Tablet Batu Uchiha. Itulah tablet rahasia yang membeberkan informasi tentang asal-usul _Dracovetth_, para naga, sampai Dua Bersaudara yang dikenal dengan _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_. Mungkin kau biasa menyebut mereka dengan _Draco P_ dan _Draco O_" terang Fugaku sambil bersedekap. "Asal kalian tahu saja, kami para klan Uchiha memiliki pengetahuan tentang sesuatu yang magis dan aneh dari dunia manusia dan naga lebih baik daripada klan manapun berkat tablet batu itu, yang konon diukir sendiri oleh Rikudo Sennin" tambahnya. Ini semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Ironisnya, Uchiha Madara adalah yang terkuat diantara kami seratus tahun lalu, sampai ia membangkitkan kekuatan yang bahkan menurutku terlampau besar sehingga ia berhasil menafsirkan dua pertiga Tablet Batu Uchiha dan pergi mengkhianati kami semua".

"Jadi sebenarnya, Fugaku-sama, kalau boleh kami tahu, apa tujuan Uchiha Madara ?" Aku terpaksa bertanya karena rasa penasaran yang mendesak.

"Siapa yang tahu ?" Fugaku balik bertanya. "Tapi selalu ada kemungkinan dia akan mengincarmu, Naruto-kun" balasnya. Wajahku jeri.

* * *

"M-Mereka...ber...dua...?" Ulang Tsunade dengan suara gemetar.

Madara mengangguk kecil. "_Paradox_ memang sering disebut naga paling langka dan paling kuat. Tapi jangan lupakan sisi lain dari itu. _Ortodox_...bahkan lebih jarang menampakkan diri ke dunia. Dan kita semua tidak tahu sekuat apa mereka berdua..." jelasnya mengintimidasi.

"Tujuanku adalah mencari _Ortodox_, dan bertempur melawan _Paradox_. Bersama pengendaranya kalau bisa. Aku akan mengambil tujuh berlian _Paradox_ dan menggunakannya untuk memperkuat kekuatanku sampai bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan sempurna. Setelah itu, aku akan membangkitkan makhluk terbesar yang pernah hidup di Bumi..."

"..._Droconos_..."

.

.

.

Bersambung . . . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 4 selesai ! Naruto akhirnya bertemu Uchiha Sasuke dan tokoh antagonis utama muncul, Uchiha Madara. Konflik makin panas dengan beredarnya rumor tentang Dua Bersaudara, _Draco P_ dan _Draco O_. Siapa mereka ? Dan, siapa sebenarnya _Droconos_ yang ingin dibangkitkan Madara ?

Disini adegan fight-nya udah ada sedikit. Gimana readers, apakah kurang detil atau kurang seru ? Yaa, karena Naruto saja belum terlalu kuat, jadi saya akan pastikan adegan fight pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan lebih dahsyat.

Well, soal pair, saya janji akan tambahkan romance di bab 5. Seperti apa, tunggu saja ! By the way soal update, saya memang tidak bisa tepat memprediksi. Yang diprediksi akan telat kadang justru lebih maju, yang diprediksi maju justru telat. Hehe, itu semua tergantung kondisi sekolah saya dan juga ide-ide saya tentunya.

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

_P.S : Saya punya pertanyaan untuk readers semua. Begini, jika saya akan memunculkan lebih banyak naga, apakah readers berkenan jika saya mengambilnya dari legenda/cerita di dunia nyata ? (Misal: Hydra, Leviathan, Wyvern, dan sebagainya). Kalau banyak yang setuju akan saya tambahkan, kalau tidak banyak, saya akan pakai naga dari imajinasi saya sendiri._

**See you again in chapter 5 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Four :

_**Gorongosa**_

Strength : Sangat tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 26 meter, berat 9,5 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-90 km/jam

Spesial : Dapat merubah diri menjadi air

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan air bertekanan tinggi, larutan korosif dan mudah terbakar

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Hatake Kakashi (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Gigantostoma**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 36 meter, berat 27 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-50 km/jam

Spesial : Ukuran raksasa, menghancurkan dengan mudah

Tipe serangan : Api hijau terang, bersuhu hingga 770 derajat Celcius

Kategori : Mighty

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Tidak ada (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Erlik**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 35,6 meter, berat 26 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-55 km/jam

Spesial : Cakar raksasa sepanjang 2 m di kaki depannya

Tipe serangan : Bola ungu gelap padat, menyebabkan kerusakan besar dalam jarak serang sangat jauh (Mirip Bijuu Dama)

Kategori : Mighty

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Uchiha Madara (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**PARADOX**_

Strength : Abadi

Ukuran : Panjang kurang dari 15 m

Kecepatan terbang : ?

Spesial : ?

Tipe serangan : ?

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : ?

Level bahaya : ?

Pemilik : Rikudo Sennin, Senju Hashirama, Namikaze Minato

_**ORTODOX**_

Strength : ?

Ukuran : ?

Kecepatan terbang : ?

Spesial : ?

Tipe serangan : ?

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : ?

Level bahaya : ?

Pemilik : Tidak ada (yang baru ditampilkan)


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful Knight

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

**Pair **: ? ? ?

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, (*Romance*)

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 5, readers !

Ok, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima.

Maaf kalau agak lama, tapi chapter 5 akhirnya update, chapter yang akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang masih menggantung di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Sekaligus...awal dari pair. Yaps, di chapter ini saya akan tampilkan seorang kunoichi (ups, _Dracovetth_ perempuan maksudnya) yang akan jadi pair pertama Naruto. Pertama lho, jadi ada yang kedua (Disini Narutonya beruntung banget sih -_- ).

Dan terimakasih banyak kepada readers yang mem-_vote_ naga yang harus saya masukkan ! Karena ternyata banyak yang mengusulkan saya juga memakai naga-naga dari berbagai mitologi di dunia. Eits, tapi naga-naga OC saya tetap ada lho ! Cuma saya kurangi jumlahnya, karena memang, salah satu naga OC saya-lah yang akan menjadi naga pertama Naruto.

Soal Madara..._aye_ ! Memang disini yang muncul langsung Madara asli.

_(Madara: "Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin ane deh")_

_(Author: "Berisik lo, nti juga lo kebagian dialog, dah sana pergi")_

Selamat membaca dan semoga kualitas chapter ini nggak beda jauh dari chapter sebelumnya.

**Enjoy read chap 5 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Lima :

**Beautiful Knight**

**Fugaku's Residence**

"Hebat. Awalnya aku hanya remaja biasa yang hanya tahu soal kail dan pancing, kemudian beralih ke _Dracovetth_ penyelamat dunia, dan sekarang aku harus menghadapi seseorang yang akan memburuku kemanapun aku pergi" kataku. Dari kalimat itu saja aku sudah bisa menerka apa yang mereka pikirkan. Aku gila ? Ya, mereka mungkin berpikir begitu. Tapi ayolah, logislah sedikit. Hidupku jadi luar biasa hebatnya begini dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu ? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian mengalami hal seperti ini ?

"Naruto-kun" panggil Itachi dari kursi seberang. Aku menoleh malas.

"Kami tahu kau tidak siap. Bukan hanya kau, dari Shodaime Hokage sampai ayahmu saja, maaf saja, mereka tidak ada yang siap" jelas Itachi. Mungkin hanya berusaha membuatku tenang saja.

Aku tertunduk. Teh yang disajikan di meja kami sejak sepuluh menit lalu itu samasekali tidak kusentuh. Kakashi memegang bahuku.

"Kau bicara begitu seolah-olah kau menganggap kami tidak ada" sindirnya. "Ayo, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada kami disini. Kami akan lakukan apapun agar perjalanan ini lebih mirip wisata atau permainan petak umpet raksasa daripada kewajiban menyelamatkan dunia" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Setidaknya...sensei yang satu ini pintar menghibur. Aku bisa tersenyum lagi, walau rasanya cukup tipis.

"Untuk menambah keamanan, kurasa sebagai semacam penebus kesalahan, Perkampungan Uchiha akan merelakan satu _Dracovetth_ berbakat mereka untuk ikut serta dalam perjalanan mencari Dia bersamamu dan tim-mu, Naruto-kun" Fugaku akhirnya bicara.

"Itachi, kaulah yang akan ikut" tunjuknya setelah berpikir beberapa detik.

Itachi menggeleng. "Suatu kehormatan yang besar bisa melakukan perjalanan bersama kalian semua" katanya pada kami. "Tapi saya rasa saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Ada banyak _Gigantostoma_ yang masih berkeliaran di hutan dekat sini. Mereka bisa menjebol dinding dengan mudah jika mereka mau. Jika itu terjadi, aku ragu jutsu elemen api Uchiha bisa menghentikannya" katanya memberi alasan.

"Ayolah Itachi, kau _Dracovetth_ muda yang sangat berbakat" bujuk Jiraya.

"Yaahh, apa yang kau katakan sebenarnya masuk akal sih. Kakashi-san, Jiraya-sama, Naruto-kun, biasanya kalau ada naga diatas 20 meter panjangnya menyerbu desa, Itachi-lah yang selalu menghentikannya dengan Amaterasu, api hitam yang tidak bisa padam kecuali penggunanya menghendakinya padam. Ia bisa melakukan hal itu berkat Mangekyo Sharingan-nya" jelas Fugaku sambil bersedekap.

"Jika Itachi mempunyai Mangekyo Sharingan, itu berarti dia bisa menafsirkan Tablet Batu kan, walau tidak semuanya ?" Tabrakku. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Tapi itu percuma. Madara telah menafsirkan lebih banyak dan dia mengetahui apa yang tidak kita ketahui" desahnya kecewa.

"Tapi...bukankah Madara berasal dari masa lalu, Fugaku-sama ? Rasanya agak mustahil dia bisa hidup di zaman yang terpaut satu abad dari masa kejayaannya. Bahkan Senju Hashirama yang dikenal sebagai salah satu _Dracovetth_ terhebat dan terkuat sepanjang sejarah dunia naga saja tidak hidup selama itu" Kakashi beragrumentasi.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi rumor yang beredar mengatakan dia kembali. Bisa jadi ada bagian rahasia untuk memperpanjang usia di Tablet Batu Uchiha yang belum bisa kami baca" terangnya.

"Cukup dengan semua pembicaraan ini" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Semua perhatian tertuju ke arahnya, termasuk aku.

"Aku yang akan ikut dengan tim Naruto".

"APA ?" Seru Fugaku terkejut. "Aku lebih condong untuk menyuruh Uchiha lain seperti Shisui daripada kau" sambungnya.

"Tidak perlu, _Tou-san_. Alasan pertama, aku dan Naruto sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Melalui pertarungan dadakan tadi sore, kami sudah mengetahui kemampuan kami masing-masing. Dan lagi, kurasa aku perlu mengajari Naruto Ninjutsu dan mungkin, Genjutsu, kalau itu memang tipenya. Selama 16 tahun aku hidup terkurung dalam dinding dan Perkampungan Uchiha ini seperti hewan ternak. Aku bosan. Kurasa sekarang saatnya aku melihat dunia bersama mereka, melepaskan diri dari rutinitasku dan melangkah ke dunia yang belum pernah kurasakan bersama orang-orang yang baru pula. Bagaimana, _Tou-san_ ?" Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar ke ayahnya.

Skakmat. Kurasa ayahnya akan menyerah dan kami 'terpaksa' menambah satu anggota lagi. Walau kedengarannya bagus sih.

Fugaku menghela nafas lalu memijit-mijit dahinya. Ia mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mendekat dan mereka bertiga berunding dengan bisikan. Seperti perencanaan strategi mendadak di tengah permainan olahraga atau semacam itulah. Kami bertiga hanya bisa menunggu semoga mereka menghasilkan keputusan yang terbaik.

"Apa boleh buat" kata Fugaku kemudian. Benar kan.

"Kau yakin bisa jaga diri, Sasuke ?" Selidik Itachi. "Kalau kau sampai berlagak hanya karena kau Uchiha, setelah Naruto menemukan _Draco P_ akan kuhukum kau dengan mencium kaki naga itu dua kali kanan-kiri" ledeknya lagi. Aku tertawa geli membayangkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke membungkuk-bungkuk bahkan mungkin bersujud di hadapan seekor naga sambil mencium kakinya.

"Kau bukan kakak yang baik. Itachi-nii" sungut Sasuke pura-pura kesal. Kakaknya terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut raven pantat ayam adiknya.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Kalian akan berada disini malam ini, besok pagi kita berangkat" Sasuke langsung mengomando.

Kami mengangguk dan segera menuju ruang makan. Samar-samar kudengar percakapan patah-patah Sasuke dengan kakaknya.

"Jangan gunakan kekuatan itu kecuali sangat terdesak".

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, tenang sajalah".

.

Aku tidak sempat bertanya karena Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku cepat-cepat...

* * *

**Gedung Konferensi Kumogakure**

"_Droconos_ ?" Ulang Onoki.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu" sambung Mei.

"Kalian benar-benar naif" sindir Madara. Raikage mulai mengeluarkan petirnya lagi.

"Kalian seharusnya tahu, di dunia ini terdapat delapan naga dewa yang disebut _Etatheon_. Mereka adalah _Paradox_, _Ortodox_, _Hermes_, _Beleriphon_, _Parthenon_, _Styx_, _Pyrus_, dan _Droconos_..." jelas Madara pongah.

"Takdir berkehendak lain, walau kedelapan naga itu ada untuk keseimbangan dunia, tiga diantaranya berkhianat. Mereka adalah _Ortodox_, _Styx_, dan _Droconos_. Dari ketiga tersebut, hanya _Styx_ yang sering menampakkan diri ke dunia. Ia membangun bala tentara naga dimana beberapa naga kuat legendaris juga tergabung bersamanya, sebut saja _Wyvern_ di Bumi Utara, _Sphinx_ di Bumi Barat, _Ogopogo_ di Bumi Timur, _Hydra_ di Bumi Selatan, dan _Amsesthyst_ di Bumi Tengah" jelas Madara lagi. Tidak diragukan ia berhasil menyingkap 66,66 persen dari isi Tablet Batu. Kelima Kage beserta pengawal mereka masing-masing hanya bisa menatap Madara antara benci dan takjub.

_Yeah_, pengetahuan memang lebih membuatmu disegani dibanding kekuatan. Dan Madara punya keduanya.

"Jadi...tujuanmu membangkitkan _Droconos_ adalah...?" Tsunade mereka-reka. Madara tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak kusangka kalian baru tahu sekarang" ejeknya. "Tapi akan kujelaskan. Setelah _Droconos_ bangkit, aku akan bersekutu dengan dua naga dewa lain berikut pengikut mereka yang lain, memusnahkan, atau jika lebih baik, menyerap semua kekuatan dari lima naga dewa yang tersisa, membangkitkan Rinnegan, dan menjadi Dewa Perdamaian dunia. Aku akan mengatur dunia yang kacau balau ini ke jalan yang benar, sebuah dunia tanpa perang dan perselisihan" jelas Madara dengan suara penuh keyakinan.

"Hmph, tidak akan jadi begitu jika kau yang membuatnya" ejek Raikage sinis.

"Jadi apa yang ada di dunia semacam itu ? Rencanamu ini kedengarannya belum selesai dan kekanak-kanakan" dukung Mei.

"Menyatukan dunia ya ? Menurutku, alih-alih menyatukan, itu lebih terdengar kau ingin menciptakan duniamu sendiri" lanjut Onoki.

"Ada tidaknya harapan, itu hanya jawaban spekulasi untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan" cetus Gaara.

Tsunade terdiam sesaat. "Empat Kage menolak mentah-mentah. Aku tidak akan jadi Hokage jika aku tidak menolak juga" dukungnya kemudian. "Maaf kami tidak bisa menerima idemu, Uchiha Madara. Kami lebih suka mencari dan mendapatkan perdamaian dengan cara kami sendiri" imbuhnya.

Madara tertawa kecil meremehkan. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat. Begitu membukanya, Kelima Kage bisa melihat corak di matanya yang telah menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan Abadi.

"Semua telah dibicarakan, namun apa yang kalian capai ?" Sindirnya. Mata merahnya menyala.

"Biar kuberitahu..."

.

.

.

"...TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA PERDAMAIAN..."

"Karena perdamaian itu hanya kata lain dari MENYERAH ! Itu...hanya sinonim saja..."

"Dasar sombong ! Biar aku buktikan siapa yang akan benar ! Uchiha Madara, kau akan berakhir disini oleh Lima Kage !" Seru Raikage berang lantas bersiap menyerang.

BZZZZZTTT... Kini kedua lengannya dilapisi bor petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Gaara bersiap dengan pasir pembunuhnya. Mei melakukan _handseal_. Onoki bersiap dengan elemen tanahnya dan Tsunade mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Semua, serang. Jangan ragu. Dia jelas kalah jumlah" geram Tsunade. Yamato, Temari, Ao, Samui, dan Kurotsuchi akhirnya bersiap juga.

"HIIIAAAA ! ! ! !" Raikage langsung melesat menyerang. _Erlik_ milik Madara tidak tinggal diam, ia menghalangi tubuh penunggangnya dengan tubuh besarnya sementara ekornya bersiap menebas manusia bertubuh kekar dengan kulit coklat kental itu.

.

BUAGH

_Erlik_ meraung keras. Perutnya ditabrak oleh dua tangan berotot Raikage, yang langsung melemparnya keluar gedung.

"Yondaime Raikage memang sangat kuat" puji Yamato.

"Fokus ke Madara, SERANG ! !" Seru Onoki.

.

.

Ledakan besar terlihat dari kejauhan. Gedung konferensi bagai diserang Bakuton raksasa. Gemuruh ledakan dan angin hembusan tersebar kemana-mana, menandakan serangan dahsyat dari para Kage telah mengenai target. Gedung itu hancur seketika, hingga tinggal beberapa bagian saja yang masih berdiri.

Madara tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku memang kalah jumlah" desisnya.

"Tapi kalian jelas kalah tanding" sesumbarnya. "Perlu kuakui, serangan kalian lumayan hebat. Tapi apa gunanya kalau melawan ini ?"

Aura biru itu. Telah membentuk sosok raksasa setinggi tiga setengah meter dengan sepasang pedang bergelombang. Sosok yang melindungi pemiliknya dari serangan dahsyat para Kage.

"須佐能乎 !"

_**Susano'o**_

Sosok raksasa dengan gigi taring yang menyembul itu mengibaskan kedua pedangnya, membuat efek angin yang sangat kuat sehingga semua orang yang ada di dekatnya terpental beberapa meter membentur sisa-sisa bangunan yang masih ada.

"Cih, itu Susano'o..." desis Onoki. Melihat Raikage tetap keras kepala dan sedang menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya, ia berseru. "Tidak perlu, Raikage. Chakra-mu hanya akan terbuang percuma ! Susano'o tidak bisa ditembus serangan apapun !"

"_**ELBOW**_ !" Mendadak Raikage sudah melesat ke bagian belakang, serangannya mengarah ke punggung Madara.

BLAAAARRRR ! ! !

"Tch...tidak berhasil..." desis Raikage lalu mundur.

"Sudah kubilang, dasar keras kepala" balas Onoki.

"Kau sendiri keras kepala juga melebihi aku" kilah Raikage.

"Oi, oi, oi. Apa begini sikap para Kage, hmmm ? Dengan begini kalian tidak akan bisa menang dariku. Lagipula aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu, ada sesuatu yang harus kupersiapkan. Kalaupun aku bertarung melawan kalian disini sekarang pasti tidak akan seru karena akan ada banyak serangga yang mengganggu nantinya" potong Madara setengah menyindir. "Kuberi kalian dua pilihan".

.

"Menyerahkan pemuda Uzumaki itu padaku...dengan konsekuensi kalian akan menghormati sepenuh hati padaku..."

"...atau memilih bertahan dengan ideologi kekanak-kanakan kalian...dengan konsekuensi akan ada perang..." Ancam Madara dengan tatapan horor.

Kelima Kage bungkam. Ini bagai makan buah simalakama. Dilema yang besar antara memilih kehancuran dunia atau dipimpin seorang tirani.

"Kami akan melindungi Naruto" jawab Tsunade tiba-tiba. Keempat Kage lainnya beralih padanya.

"Kau serius, _hime_ ?!" Seru Onoki. Tsunade mengangguk tegas.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan orang jahat sepertimu menguasai dunia !" Serunya tiba-tiba seperti kesetanan.

"Jika demikian" sambung Raikage. "Akupun takkan menyerahkan dunia padamu" lanjutnya.

"Aku setuju dengan mereka" imbuh Mei.

"Begitu pula denganku" sambung Gaara.

"Hmph, jika ini berdasarkan suara terbanyak, aku ikut mayoritas saja" ujar Onoki akhirnya.

Madara tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah jika itu yang kalian mau" jawabnya dingin. "Aku sendiri tidak punya banyak kekuatan..."

"...tapi aku punya kekuatan dari tiga naga dewa dan lima prajurit mereka yang terkuat. Kalian takkan punya kesempatan menang" intimidasinya.

"Kami tidak akan menyerah" timpal Mei.

.

"Jika kalian memang bersikeras tidak mau menyerahkan pengendara _Draco P_, biar kucari sendiri. Aku pergi" katanya singkat. Susano'o-nya menghilang, lalu dalam sekejap giliran tubuh Madara yang menghilang dibalik asap putih. _Erlik_ pun terbang dengan kecepatan penuh menjauh dari Kumogakure.

.

.

"Sialan Madara" gerutu Tsunade. "Kita harus menyiapkan sesuatu. Kelima Negara Besar harus bersatu untuk menghadapi Madara. Sekarang ini seluruh kepentingan pribadi tiap desa harus dikesampingkan. Madara adalah ancaman serius yang membayangi Naruto, tidak, kita semua !" Serunya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Aku kagum pada Hokage yang selalu berpikir cepat dan tanggap" puji Mei. "Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan ? Pengetahuan Madara tentang seluk-beluk dunia ini malah lebih luas dari kita" lanjutnya khawatir.

"Madara baru menunjukkan sebagian kecil kekuatannya. Kita tidak tahu sekuat apa dia setelah lebih dari 80 tahun 'menghilang' dari dunia. Pastinya dia lebih kuat dibanding saat aku melawannya ketika masih muda bersama Muu-sama dulu" cerita Onoki.

"Sekarang ini yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menjamin perlindungan bagi Naruto di negara kita masing-masing. Kurasa tidak lama lagi dia akan sampai di Kaze no Kuni" cetus Gaara. "Ngomong-ngomong, adakah diantara kalian yang memiliki informasi tentang keberadaan 'Dia' ? Sesedikit atau sekecil apapun itu akan sangat bermanfaat" lanjutnya.

"Wow, apa maksudmu, Kazekage ?" Tabrak Onoki.

"Begini, Tuan Tsuchikage" Gaara bersiap menjelaskan. "Jika kita tahu dimana Dia sebenarnya, kita hanya perlu mencarinya dalam lingkup yang jauh lebih sempit dan sederhana. Itu akan memberikan persentase keberhasilan yang lebih besar, dengan menemukan Dia, kita bisa memberitahunya bahwa pengendaranya telah datang, dan kita bisa menggiring Naruto dan kawan-kawannya ke tempat dimana _Draco P_ berada. Begitu mereka bertemu, kita takkan terkalahkan" jelas Gaara yakin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu ?" Tentang Onoki. "Kita tidak tahu karakter _Draco P_ seperti apa. Apa dia keras kepala, lemah lembut. Apa dia berkepala dingin atau keras hati. Mungkin saja Madara telah mengetahui karakternya lebih awal dan lebih rinci sehingga dengan beraninya menerapkan strategi begini tanpa pikir panjang".

"Aku tidak setuju" tabrak Raikage.

"_Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_ sama-sama misterius. Bahkan aku ragu _Ortodox_, yang juga berhati gelap, mau mengikuti rencana Madara dengan menjadikannya semacam Rikudo Sennin kedua. Aku ragu ! Sesama orang jahat sama halnya dengan sesama kutub magnet. Saling menolak. Walau awalnya mereka tampak kompak, pasti ada celah yang bisa meruntuhkan kerjasama mereka" Raikage menjelaskan idenya. "Madara juga mengambil resiko tiga naga dewa dan pengikutnya yang belum tentu sependapat dengannya. Jika tidak, mengapa dia datang untuk bernegoisasi ? Terlalu sulit bagi Madara, di negara lemah, untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Karena itu ia berharap bisa menangkapnya saat perang" tambahnya.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi jika tiga naga dewa itu benar-benar di pihaknya ? Kita akan hancur, Raikage. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah _Paradox_ benar-benar sangat kuat untuk menghadapi tiga naga sejenisnya sekaligus, terlebih salah satunya adalah saudaranya sendiri" Onoki tetap menentang pendapat.

"Kau lupakan satu hal" desis Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Apa ?"

"Masih ada _Hermes_, _Pyrus_, _Beleriphon_, dan _Parthenon_. Masih banyak naga lain yang turut membela kebenaran dan menentang penindasan. Semua naga dewa benar-benar kuat, itu yang kita ketahui. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menemukan mereka dan memperingatkan ancaman dari Madara dan menyusun serangan balik. Bagaimanapun caranya, kita harus memenangkan peperangan ini atau DUNIA AKAN BERAKHIR" jelas Tsunade dengan penekanan penuh pada tiga kata terakhir.

* * *

Panekuk bertabur keju dengan sirup coklat dan hiasan daun _mint_ di atasnya kutatap dengan malas. Kulirik sebelah, tampak minuman soda dengan krim yang masih dingin. Chouji seperti orang yang berlomba makan. Dengan beraninya ia minta dua porsi panekuk setelah menghabiskan yang pertama, dasar tukang makan. Walhasil, Shikamaru dan Kakashi-sensei pun bolak-balik meminta maaf baik pada pelayan rumah ini maupun pada dua bersaudara Uchiha dan ibu mereka, yang sekarang duduk di meja makan yang sama untuk _sarapan terakhir_ Uchiha Sasuke di rumahnya. Ehm, kedengaran sedikit menyeramkan.

"Makan, Naruto" Hinata yang duduk di sebelahku menyikutku. Aku menatapnya malas.

"Panekuk ini enak lho. Sekali-sekali kita tidak perlu makan sarden atau ramen terus. Anggap saja ini liburan" katanya lagi. Tapi aku tidak berminat.

"Aku tidak suka panekuk" kilahku malas.

"Kau ini. Mana ada panekuk rasa ramen atau sarden ?"

Aku meletakkan garpu dan pisauku diatas meja dan hanya meminum minuman soda krim itu. Itupun hanya setengah gelas.

"Makan atau kuterawang perutmu" ancam Hinata.

"Seperti kau berani melakukannya saja" ledekku.

Untunglah pembicaraan Itachi dan Sasuke menarik perhatianku. Walhasil akhirnya aku makan juga.

"Naruto, Jiraya-sama, kalian tak keberatan kan bila aku naik _Bryptops_ bersama kalian ?" Tanya Sasuke padaku dan Jiraya.

Aku nyaris memuntahkan panekuk yang kumakan. Dia mau menumpang, YANG BENAR SAJA ? Sungguh tidak etis bagi seorang putra bungsu keluarga terhormat kepala desa Uchiha !

"Haha, boleh-boleh saja, tidak masalah. Benar kan, Naruto ? Daripada Sasuke repot-repot mencari tunggangan lain" sambut Jiraya. Ia sepertinya tak keberatan. Tapi aku keberatan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya aku mengangguk. Setidaknya _Bryptops_ memang cukup besar dan 'luas'. Jangankan tiga orang, sepuluh orang bisa muat di punggungnya.

"Pastikan kau tidak merepotkan mereka, Sasuke" cetus Mikoto.

"Baiklah, waktu adalah uang, mari kita berangkat sekarang" ajak Sasuke begitu kami semua selesai makan. Aku memutar bola mata malas. Ah, Sasuke, awas kalau kau sampai jadi parasit di grup kami ya !

"Jaga baik-baik dirimu, Sasuke. Dan yang terpenting, jaga kesopananmu. Banyak orang terkenal ikut dalam perjalanan ini termasuk penunggang _Draco P_ itu sendiri. Termasuk, kau-tahu-apa. Jangan gunakan itu kecuali terdesak, oke ?" Itachi kembali menasihati.

"_Aniki_ cerewet seperti biasanya" Sasuke malah menanggapi dengan malas-malasan. Ia menggendong ranselnya lalu menyusul kami. Bertambahlah satu anggota perjalananku.

Sikap Sasuke pada Itachi plus relasi mereka berdua turut dengan ayah mereka, Uchiha Fugaku dan ibu mereka Uchiha Mikoto. Ah, diam-diam aku ingin seperti mereka. Punya keluarga normal, kecil tidak apalah. Aku memang tidak mungkin punya kakak, tapi jika ayah dan ibuku masih hidup, mungkin aku bisa punya adik. Keluarga kecil yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Kecuali...aku membangun keluargaku sendiri.

Ah, kutepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Aku sedang dalam semacam misi. Misi yang menentukan kemana ujung dunia ini.

* * *

Senja akhirnya tiba dengan cepat. Kami mendarat di sebuah hutan kecil. Hanya sepuluh kilometer dari sebuah padang pasir terdekat, paling Barat dari Hi no Kuni. Hanya sepuluh kilometer lagi –alias besok, kami akan meninggalkan Hi no Kuni dan beralih mengembara di Kaze no Kuni yang terkenal akan iklimnya yang paling panas diantara Lima Negara Besar.

Sore ini Kakashi-sensei yang melatihku. Karena aku sudah menguasai Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu dengan baik di latihan-latihan sebelumnya, dia berkata akan mengajariku Ninjutsu, yang langsung membuatku bersorak kegirangan. Sebentar lagi aku akan punya cukup kekuatan untuk menantang Sasuke.

"Tahap pertama dari latihan Ninjutsu adalah kau harus mengetahui jenis elemen chakra-mu, Naruto-kun. Ada lima elemen dasar dalam Ninjutsu, yaitu Suiton atau air, Doton atau tanah, Katon atau api, Raiton atau petir, dan Fuuton atau angin. Nah, pegang ini" kata Kakashi sambil memberikanku sebuah kertas berwarna coklat muda.

"Ini kertas indikator khusus yang dapat bereaksi jika kau mengeluarkan chakra. Jika kertas ini basah berarti elemenmu air. Jika hancur berarti tanah, jika terbakar berarti api. Jika kusut berarti petir, dan jika terbelah, berarti angin. Perhatikan ini" Kakashi memposisikan kertas itu dengan menyelipkannya diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, kertas itu menjadi kusut. Aku terkejut.

"Jadi elemenmu petir, Kakashi-sensei ?" Selidikku mulai paham. Dia mengangguk.

"Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan" instruksinya.

Aku mengangguk. Lantas memosisikan kertas itu sama seperti yang dilakukan guru berambut perak ini dan berkonsentrasi mengalirkan segenap chakra ke kedua jariku.

SREK

Kertas itu terbelah.

"Angin" simpul Kakashi-sensei. "Sepertinya perlu kujelaskan padamu sekarang, Naruto-kun. Tentang keterkaitan antara lima elemen, masing-masing memiliki serangan kritis pada elemen lain sekaligus kelemahan. Air lemah terhadap tanah. Tanah lemah terhadap petir. Petir lemah terhadap angin, dan angin lemah terhadap api. Begitu pula, api lemah terhadap air, sehingga siklus keterkaitan lima elemen ini lengkap" jelasnya.

"Jadi jangan sembarangan melawan pengguna elemen api" lanjutnya. Aku meringis malas teringat jutsu pertama yang digunakan Sasuke padaku adalah api. Waduh, bahkan sebagian besar naga menyemburkan api ! Kenapa tidak ada elemen air yang dahsyat untukku ?

"Umm, sensei" tanyaku. Dia menoleh.

"Apa hanya lima elemen yang bisa dikuasai seorang _Dracovetth_ ?" Selidikku penasaran.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat. Mataku melebar.

"Tingkatan khusus diatas elemen dasar disebut Kekkei Genkai. Jutsu elemen pertalian darah" jelas Kakashi-sensei singkat.

"Pertalian darah ? Kedengaran seram" tanggapku. Dia mengangguk.

"Tidak terlalu. Maksud dari pertalian darah adalah jutsu ini merupakan teknik yang terkait dengan faktor genetik. Seperti misalnya, seorang laki-laki mempunyai Kekkei Genkai, maka dia bisa saja menurunkan kemampuan itu pada anak, cucu, atau cicitnya" jelas Kakashi. "Kekkei Genkai dapat diartikan sebagai kemampuan untuk mencampurkan dua unsur elemen dasar yang berbeda untuk menghasilkan elemen baru" sambungnya. "Yang termasuk dalam Kekkei Genkai adalah Mokuton, elemen kayu, yang hanya bisa digunakan Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama dan Kapten Yamato. Selain itu ada Hyoton atau elemen es, Shooton atau elemen kristal, Youton atau elemen lava dan Futton atau elemen uap, yang keduanya dimiliki Godaime Mizukage, Ranton atau elemen badai, Shakuton atau elemen panas, Jiton atau Kooton yang mengendalikan besi, Bakuton atau elemen peledak, dan Meiton, elemen kegelapan" jelas Kakashi-sensei panjang lebar.

"Oke, cukup penjelasanku. Sekarang mari kita berlatih".

* * *

**Uchiha Temple**

"Mereka meremehkanmu, _Styx_" sebuah suara dingin dari pria Uchiha berambut panjang sepinggang terdengar sedikit menggema di ruangan berukuran sedang itu.

"Hmph, tunggu sampai aku muncul dan mengutuk semua hidung mereka jadi sedatar danau" balas suara lain dari kegelapan. Dimana pemiliknya bahkan belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu dimana pengendara _Draco P_ itu, Madara ?" Tanya suara itu lagi.

"Sopanlah sedikit. Aku yang membebaskanmu dari segel kan" kata Madara mengintimidasi.

"Hahaha, tidak berubah juga kau. Jika bukan karena aku, sekarang kau sudah jadi mayat yang melebur di dalam kubur, Uchiha sialan. Tapi baiklah, Madara-sama. Apa Anda sudah menemukan dimana dia ?" Suara itu melunak sedikit setelah menyepelekan orang di dekatnya.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi, kurasa. Pertunjukan harus tetap berjalan. Cepat atau lambat kita akan menemukan mangsa kita" balas Madara tak acuh.

"Aku akan menyuruh _Sphinx_ untuk bersiap. Aku yakin mereka akan melewati Sunagakure beberapa hari setelah ini. Aku harus memerintahkannya untuk menjaga perbatasan Tsuchi no Kuni dengan pertanyaan yang membingungkan yang tidak bisa dijawab manusia manapun" kata suara itu. "Hmm, jika memperhitungkan rute mereka, kelompok akan pergi ke Utara. Jika saja mereka berhasil melewati _Sphinx_, mereka akan bertemu _Wyvern_. Kemudian jika ke Timur, mereka akan menemui _Ogopogo_. Aku ragu mereka bisa hidup sampai selama itu kecuali mereka menemukan Dia duluan" sambungnya.

"Tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru. Kalau kau mau _Sphinx_ menyiapkan teka-teki sulit, silakan saja. Dia mungkin akan mati dibabat kelompok _Draco P_ jika mereka suka kekerasan. Lagipula aku ingin merasakan sendiri bertarung melawan penunggang _Draco P_. Sekarang kabarnya dia masih terlalu lemah. Aku bersedia menunggu sampai dia cukup kuat untuk bertahan barang hanya setengah jam untuk bisa bertarung denganku" kata Madara santai.

Pemilik suara itu mengangguk, lantas berderap keluar dengan keempat kakinya yang kurus mengerikan dan membentangkan sayapnya lalu terbang cepat ke Barat. Terbang ? Ya.

Dia seekor naga.

"Madara-sama, Anda yakin dia bisa dipercaya ?" Selidik sebuah suara lain, yang mendadak terdengar di ruangan itu.

Madara mengangguk pelan. "Kami punya tujuan yang sama" jelasnya singkat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi jangan pernah lengah, Madara-sama. Naga tetap naga, manusia tetap manusia. Pula, naga itu bukan sembarang naga. Dia adalah _Styx_, salah satu naga Dewa-Iblis alias pengkhianat _Etatheon_. Tanduk tunggal di hidungnya dapat menyegel siapapun yang dikehendaki sekaligus mematikan satu atau beberapa pancaindera korban sekaligus. Tidak heran dia disebut Naga Pengutuk, kan ?" Jelas suara itu panjang lebar.

"Dia setia pada _Ortodox_. Itu yang kuketahui. Kita bisa memanfaatkan sifatnya itu untuk membangkitkannya" tambah Madara.

"Baiklah, terserah Anda, Madara-sama. Saya hanya menyarankan" suara itu merendah.

"Zetsu...mata-matai dia sampai di Sunagakure. Setelah kau yakin dia tidak melenceng dari rencana kita, kembalilah. Dalam waktu bersamaan, suruh klon-mu pergi ke hutan paling Barat Hi no Kuni" titah Madara pada manusia berambut hijau dengan tubuh setengah hitam setengah putih itu.

"Baik, Madara-sama".

* * *

TRAK

Pedangku –ralat, pedang Jiraya-sensei, memotong cabang-cabang pohon rendah dengan pasti. Begitu jatuh, mereka kukumpulkan dan kuikat. Bahan untuk api unggun kami malam ini.

Sebenarnya Jiraya-sensei melarangku untuk ikut mencari kayu bakar sore-sore begini, tapi aku bersikeras. Toh aku sudah menguasai beberapa Ninjutsu dengan cukup baik, menurut Kakashi-sensei. Yah, itu menurutnya. Menurut Jiraya, aku bahkan belum bisa disebut _Dracovetth_ kelas D.

(_Dracovetth_ di fic ini digambarkan setara dengan shinobi di anime aslinya. Ada kelas-kelas kemampuan _Dracovetth_ yang berkisar dari _Dracovetth_ kelas E sampai kelas S, dan ini diukur berdasarkan keahliannya mengendarai naga sekaligus keahliannya mempertahankan diri sendiri dengan menguasai Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, dan Genjutsu serta Kenjutsu).

Sebuah kepulan asap menarik perhatianku. Aku berjalan pelan ke arah itu.

Dan...aku menemukan kobaran kecil api berwarna hijau pekat. Api... berwarna hijau ?! Aku memutar memori. Aku pernah melihat api ini. Tentu ! Di hutan boreal, saat menghindar dari serangan _Gigantostoma_. Naga raksasa itu juga menyemburkan api berwarna hijau ! Kakiku mulai gemetar. Jangan-jangan ada salah satu dari mereka yang berada di dekatku sekarang ?

Aku meneguk ludah. Kayu bakarku baru setengah dari cukup. Aku mengamati api itu. Jauh lebih kecil daripada api _Gigantostoma_ tempo hari. Dan lebih pekat. Aku mulai ragu ini api dari naga itu begitu aku mencium bau yang mirip telur busuk dari tempat itu.

Raungan terdengar. Tapi aku segera sadar kalau raungan itu berasal dari naga yang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi apa ini ? Tiga raungan bersahut-sahutan, itu berarti jumlah mereka lebih dari satu.

Baru kusadari, cabang-cabang dan batang pohon di sekitar situ sudah penuh dengan goresan. Sepertinya pertarungan baru saja terjadi. Karena penasaran, kuikuti jejak kerusakan kecil-kecilan itu. Makin ke dalam hutan, makin banyak yang terlihat. Api hijau itu makin sering, begitu pula goresan. Sebuah pohon kecil bahkan sampai tumbang.

Bekas gigitan terdapat di salah satu pohon. Dua di yang lain. Melihat bekas-bekas itu, aku semakin yakin jumlah naga itu sepertinya lebih dari satu dan tidak terlalu besar.

Aku mendengar sekali lagi raungan, sepertinya dibawah tebing. Ditambah semburan api hijau pekat, membuatku makin yakin sedang ada pertarungan disana. Kalau itu pertarungan antarnaga, aku memilih pergi daripada dituduh 'setor nyawa'. Tapi kalau pertarungan manusia melawan naga ?

Masa bodoh, aku harus menyelamatkan dia (atau mereka) ! Toh aku yakin delapan puluh persen bahwa 'Dia' takkan membiarkan calon penunggangnya mati begitu saja.

Itu hanya delapan puluh persen.

Dua puluh sisanya ?

Aku tidak tahu !

Raungan bersahut-sahutan diiringi suara pohon yang tertebas pedang makin keras dan terasa dekat...aku segera berlari ke sumber suara menurut perkiraanku dan mengamatinya dari jauh.

Bingo.

Aku melihat, di bawah tebing setinggi sepuluh meter ini, tampak seorang perempuan kira-kira sebaya denganku, berambut pink sebahu, berkulit putih, sedang bertarung mengatasi seekor naga berukuran sedang dengan tiga kepala. Ya ampun, rasanya aku pernah melihat naga itu ! Tapi dimana, ya ? Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. Kurasa lebih tepatnya, mengenalnya dari buku Bingo. Ya, naga itu adalah _Ceberus_.

_Ceberus_, naga ganas dengan panjang hingga lima meter dengan tiga kepala. Ekornya adalah seekor ular berbisa sebesar lengan manusia dewasa yang membawa maut bagi siapapun yang digigitnya. Ketiga kepalanya itu sulit dipenggal, masing-masing dapat menyemburkan api hijau kental walau untuk jarak pendek dan menengah, tapi rahang mereka sangat kuat dan dilengkapi air liur hijau beracun. Seluruh unsur itu, api, mulut, dan racun, mengeluarkan bau yang memuakkan macam telur busuk.

Naga paling menakutkan yang pernah kukenal, sekarang kulihat langsung ! Beruntung aku tidak melawannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis di bawah sana ? Rasanya tidak mungkin dia bisa bertahan barang hanya lima menit setelah ini. Satu-satunya kabar baik mengenai _Ceberus_ yang pernah kubaca adalah, mereka tidak punya sayap, jadi tidak bisa terbang.

BWOOMM ! Hembusan api nyaris mengenai gadis merah muda itu, yang sangat gesit berkelit dari segala serangan. Di belakang, ular berbisa itu siap memagutnya, namun ia segera mengibaskan pedangnya dan, ekor hidup beracun itu langsung terpisah dari pantat naga berkepala tiga itu. Aku menatapnya kagum. Kurasa dia bisa bertahan lebih lama daripada yang kuperkirakan.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan ? Seseorang sedang berjuang lepas dari maut yang mengancam, yang bisa dibilang sudah berada kurang dari satu meter darinya, dan aku disini hanya diam menonton ? Apa yang akan kulakukan seandainya _Ceberus_ itu berhasil membunuh perempuan itu lantas beralih kepadaku ? Jika aku jadi gadis itu, apakah aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, membahayakan nyawa sendiri untuk menolong orang lain ?

Ya.

Aku merogoh tas pinggang belakangku. Tiga _kunai_, empat kertas peledak, empat _shuriken_. Plus sebilah pedang di tanganku sekarang, ditambah kemampuan Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, dan Ninjutsu yang sudah lumayan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menuruni tebing. Sepatuku serasa menggeram ganas saat alasnya bergesekan cepat dengan tanah berbatu yang kasar. Untunglah tebing itu tak terlalu curam. Begitu aku sampai di tanah datar, segera kukeluarkan sebilah _kunai_ dan membidik sasaran. Kulempar _kunai_ itu sekuat tenaga bersamaan dengan bantuan chakra angin untuk mempercepat dan memperbesar keakuratannya.

CRAK !

Nasibku sedang baik. _Kunai_ itu tepat mengenai mata kiri kepala paling kanan. Kepala itu meraung-raung kesakitan. Karena bantuan chakra angin, benda tajam itu menancap cukup dalam sampai menarik perhatian dua kepala yang lain. Sial, dia, maksudku, mereka, berbalik ke arahku !

Aku meneguk ludah. Ketiga mulut berbau busuk itu meraung ganas, lalu mengerahkan keempat kakinya untuk berjalan cepat ke arahku, yang sekarang hanya bisa ancang-ancang dengan sebuah pedang. Ekor _Ceberus_ itu menjuntai makin lama makin panjang. Hingga akhirnya sebentuk kepala utuh terbentuk dari ujungnya. Ular berbisa itu tumbuh lagi !

Dia mendesis, bersiap menyerangku pertama kali sebelum...

BATS !

Gadis itu berlari cepat ke belakang _Ceberus_ dan memotong ekornya untuk kedua kalinya, lalu menebas kaki belakang kiri naga itu. Kepala paling kiri menoleh dan menyemburkan api hijaunya, tapi dia berkelit ke bawah perut _Ceberus_ dan muncul di sisi kanan naga itu, kemudian langsung menebas semua kaki bagian kanan sehingga membuat naga itu pincang sebelah. Kepala kanan dan tengah menyemburkan api. Dia menghindar ke belakang.

Ini kesempatanku.

Kurogoh sebuah _kunai_ di tasku lalu secepatnya mengikatnya bersama dua kertas peledak sekaligus. Kulempar senjata itu hingga tepat mengenai hidung _Ceberus _di kepala paling kiri. Kedua kertas peledak yang melambai-lambai ditiup napas naga itu terpercik hingga terbakar. Aku segera menjauh. "Awas ledakan !" Seruku memperingatkan perempuan itu agar tidak mendekat.

DUUAAARRR ! ! !

Asap mengepul. Aku membuka mata. Berhasil ! Kepala kiri sekarang bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Aku tersenyum menang. Sebelum menyadarinya, dua kepala sisanya mengamuk marah dan langsung menyemburkan api ke depanku. Aku terdiam di tempat...

BRUUUSSHHH ! ! ! Semburan air berbentuk lengan menghalangiku dari api hijau _Ceberus_. Aku membuka mata. Gadis itu, dia melindungiku dengan air barusan. Segera saja, ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah naga itu, membuatnya terhanyut bersama arus air yang deras, yang mendadak muncul dari sungai di dekat situ dan langsung menabrakkan _Ceberus_ dengan keras ke sebuah tebing.

Ia menatapku.

Aku baru sadar.

Matanya hijau.

Tapi dari pandangannya, aku tahu dia tidak menghawatirkanku. Seolah hanya memastikan aku baik-baik saja, ia berpaling dan bersiap menghabisi naga yang masih tepar itu.

Aku mengamati tubuhnya...kulitnya...

Dia tidak berkeringat sedikitpun.

Caranya berjalan...gerakan tangannya...sampai tatapannya...

...Kurasa orang ini bukan perempuan biasa.

Dan lagi, ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku ! Sungguh mengherankan. Tapi aku akan tetap disini sampai naga itu terselesaikan.

_Ceberus_ bangkit begitu merasakan kehadiran lawannya. Ia menggeram ganas. Ekornya tumbuh kembali. Gadis itu menyiapkan handseal.

Sebentuk naga dari air mulai terlihat, bertambah tinggi dan besar sampai membentuk sosok naga air yang sempurna, kemudian menukik menyerang target. _Ceberus_ mengelak, walau percikan mematikan naga air itu berhasil mengenai beberapa anggota tubuhnya. Begitu ia mendarat, perempuan itu sudah berada di belakangnya dan langsung menebas ekor hidup itu sebelum ia sempat melihat sasaran. Dua kepala yang tersisa menyemburkan api ke segala arah, berusaha mengenai gadis itu.

Akh, bodoh sekali memikirkan aku hanya disini menonton ! Aku segera berlari ke arah mereka dan melempar _kunai_ dengan kertas peledak lagi. Tidak peduli kena atau tidak.

TAK

_Ceberus_ langsung menyadari hal itu dan melompat menjauh. Gerakan yang salah karena gadis itu sudah berada di sisi yang berlawanan dan langsung menyabetkan pedangnya ke leher kepala paling kanan.

BAATTSS !

Kepala itu terpenggal ! Sekarang tinggal satu lagi ! Aku maju lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _shuriken_, mengalirinya dengan chakra lalu melemparnya.

"手裏剣影クローンの術 !"

_**Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

(Jurus Shuriken Bayangan)

JEB

JEB

JEB

Sekujur tubuh bagian kiri naga itu kini penuh dengan senjata berbentuk bintang yang menancap. Ia mengerang, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku lalu menyemburkan kobaran api yang mengerikan. Aku berkelit menghindar, tapi kakiku terkena. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Kaki kiriku sampai batas mata kaki terbakar !

Gadis itu melirikku dengan ekor mata. Ia kendalikan air, membentuk sebuah tangan raksasa yang menggenggam naga itu dengan erat lalu melemparkannya. Ia bergegas mendekatiku.

Aku sudah mencelupkan kaki kananku ke sungai. Tapi rasa sakitnya masih sangat terasa. Tanpa seizinku, ia melepas sepatuku dan memegang kakiku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku meringis kesakitan. Apa maksudnya ?

Chakra hijau keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya. Aku mengerti –ninjutsu medis ! Jadi selain petarung yang hebat, ia ternyata menguasai jutsu medis juga ! Lukaku perlahan mulai sembuh.

"Terimakasih" ucapku singkat. Dia hanya melirikku sekejap, lalu (mungkin) setelah dirasanya cukup, ia meninggalkanku dan kembali mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya, kembali menantang makhluk haus darah yang belum sepenuhnya mati itu. Aku berusaha bangkit, tapi rasa nyeri di kakiku tidak mengizinkanku untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Aku hanya bisa mengamatinya ketika ia menebas keras kaki belakang kiri naga itu sampai putus sepenuhnya. Satu-satunya kepala yang tersisa sekarang menyerangnya dengan membabi-buta, tapi ia selalu berhasil menghindar dan menepis serangan itu dengan elemen airnya.

Lama-lama naga buas itu kelelahan, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan meneteskan banyak air liur busuk, membuatnya terlihat seperti anjing setan yang kelelahan. Gadis itu mendekat lantas melakukan handseal.

Sebungkus air langsung menyelimuti kepala terakhir. Membekukannya hingga mengeras, lalu dengan sekali hantaman dari kepalan tangannya yang entah mengapa sangat kuat itu, kepala terakhir itu hancur bersama dengan kepingan es yang memerangkapnya.

Kalah. Naga itu sudah kalah ! Bagus sekali, ini pertama kalinya aku mengalahkan naga (walau lebih tepatnya sepertiga dari semuanya). Aku tertunduk dan berusaha mengatur nafasku yang ngos-ngosan. Dia berkemas, memunguti beberapa peralatannya yang terjatuh dari ranselnya lalu bersiap pergi seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu.

_Seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa_.

Tapi hanya seolah.

"Tunggu !" Seruku. Dan itu sukses membuatnya membatu.

"Hey...terimakasih" desisku ragu. Ia menoleh. Aku terdiam.

"Sama-sama" jawabnya pendek lalu bersiap melesat.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu ?" Aku melancarkan jurus terakhir sambil berusaha bangun. Sungguh tidak etis kan melihat seorang laki-laki terlihat tidak berdaya di hadapan seorang perempuan yang ternyata ksatria tangguh macam dia ?

"Sakura" jawabnya singkat.

_Sakura._

_Akan kuingat._

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" balasku agak keras karena ia sudah mulai berjalan cepat. Terserah sudah mau digubris atau tidak. Yang penting aku selamat disini sekarang. Yang penting aku sudah mengetahui namanya.

Tapi tak terduga, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Mata hijaunya yang jernih itu melebar. "Uzumaki Naruto dari Konohagakure ?" Selidiknya. Aku bungkam, tapi kemudian mengangguk.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Aku sempat mengira akan bertemu pria yang lebih hebat daripada yang bermain-main dengan senjata kecil seperti itu" candanya. Suasana mulai mencair.

"Kau tahu aku ?" Selidikku penasaran. Ya ampun, aku bahkan tidak melihat desa di sekitar sini !

Dia mengangguk. "Draco...P...kan...?" Katanya terbata-bata. Memastikan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan aku telah mengumbar identitas rahasiaku yang baru diketahui sebagian kecil manusia di Bumi –sekaligus naga di planet ini, pada seorang gadis yang samasekali tidak kuketahui segala tetek bengek-nya bahkan baru kukenal ?

"Kau pasti tidak sendirian" sambungnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi terasa cerewet.

"Teman-teman dan guruku disana" aku menuding atas tebing. "Kau mau bertemu dengan mereka ?" Lanjutku.

"Untuk apa ?" Gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Emm, sebenarnya kau sangat hebat" aku mulai kesulitan bicara. Ia mengangkat satu alis. "Bagaimana ya ? Kau petarung yang tangguh, dan bahkan menguasai Hyoton. Kau juga..._Dracovetth_ medis yang hebat" kataku sekenanya. Itu cukup membuatnya tersipu.

"Begitukah menurutmu ?"

"Sungguh" kataku mendadak yakin. "Kurasa akan sangat sangat berguna kalau kau mau ikut dalam petualangan kami mencari 'Dia', Sakura...chan..."

Aku tidak bisa mencegah mulutku melayangkan kata-kata itu begitu saja. Jiah, belum juga kenal satu menit, sudah menambahkan embel-embel –chan ?

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kalau aku tidak mau ?" Selidiknya.

"Aku memaksa" jawabku sambil tersenyum asal. _Kami-sama_, sebenarnya aku tidak mau kami berpisah terlalu cepat setelah pertemuan tak disengaja ini...Ah, aku benar-benar naif.

Ia terdiam sesaat. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, Naruto" katanya akhirnya.

_Yes_.

"Ayo" ajakku bersemangat. Kami berdua mendaki tebing lalu berjalan ke arah perkemahan. Setelah kembali mengumpulkan kayu bakar, tentunya.

.

.

.

TANPA kami berdua sadari, mayat naga berkepala tiga (atau empat, satu di pantat) yang sudah mengeluarkan bau busuk dan dikira telah hilang nyawanya itu beregenerasi kembali, menumbuhkan kembali ketiga kepala utamanya dan kini ekor ularnya pun ikut tumbuh seperti sediakala. _Ceberus_ mendesis, bersama dengan ularnya. _Tak cukup sampai disitu_.

"Ssshh...kita sudah menemukan dia..." desis kepala paling kiri.

"Haruskah kita ikuti dia ?" Sambung kepala paling kanan.

"Tidak perlu. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja rencana kita. Satu-satunya yang harus kita lakukan adalah melapor pada Madara-sama bahwa si pengendara kuning cerewet yang sok jagoan itu sudah termakan jebakan kita" sahut kepala tengah.

"Gadis merah jambu sialan, akan kucincang dia begitu ada kesempatan, huh" gerutu kepala paling kanan.

* * *

"Naruto-kun ! Akhirnya, kau ini kenapa kok lama seka..."

Suara Lee yang riang menyambutku langsung putus begitu melihat Sakura berjalan di belakangku, mengikutiku.

"Siapa ?" Dia memberi isyarat.

"Anggota baru" jawabku sambil terkikik.

Seluruh orang yang kukenal kini memandangku terkejut. Aku membawa satu orang tanpa seizin satupun dari mereka.

Terlebih dia perempuan.

"Semua, ini Sakura. Dia di hutan tadi, bertarung melawan seekor _Ceberus_. Kurasa dia sendirian, dan karena dia _Dracovetth_ petarung dan medis yang sangat handal, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya dia ikut dalam tim kita" kataku memperkenalkan.

Jiraya mendekatiku lalu mengambil pedangnya. "Sedikit berkarat..." katanya setelah mengamati. "Kau ikut bertarung melawan _Ceberus_ ?" Selidiknya curiga. "Api dan lendirnya itu korosif terhadap logam, walaupun hanya sedikit. Dan baunya minta ampun" jelasnya.

Aku menggaruk kepala sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku memenggal satu kepalanya. Dua sisanya Sakura yang lakukan. Kaki kananku pun sempat terbakar sampai batas mata kaki, tapi Sakura berhasil menyembuhkannya" lanjutku seadanya.

"Dasar Naruto. Jangan mentang-mentang kau pengendara _Draco P_ kau bisa nekat dengan modal berani melawan naga seganas itu !" Seru Jiraya kesal. Sesaat kemudian, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sepertinya ia mengira sudah keceplosan menyebut _Draco P_.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jiraya-sama. Saya sendiri yang berinisiatif bergabung bersama kelompok ini. Saya juga mengharapkan kedatangan 'Dia'. Akan sangat bagus jika dalam sejarah hidup saya ada bagian dimana saya menolong pengendaranya dengan segenap kemampuan saya" ucap Sakura berusaha menetralisir keadaan. "Naruto sudah mengenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai pengendara dan saya percaya padanya" imbuhnya.

"Namamu Sakura ?" Selidik Lee tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan tidak bermutu, batinku. Atau ada maksud tertentu ?

Sakura mengangguk.

"Maksudku, hanya Sakura...atau ada...nama klan...atau marga..."

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura" gadis berambut pink itu segera mengoreksi.

"Yang kutahu sebagian besar marga Haruno berada di Hi no Kuni sebelah Timur. Bagaimana kau bisa ada di pengujung Barat seperti ini ?" Selidik Kakashi. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Sakura karena ia tampak seperti sedang diinterogasi.

"Saya pengembara" jawabnya enteng.

"Jadi bagaimana, Jiraya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei ? Sakura bisa bergabung bersama kita kan ? Dia akan cukup berguna" pintaku penuh harap.

"Itu..."

.

BUM

.

"Hoi Chouji ! Kan sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan teknik rahasia klan-mu yang konyol itu kalau hanya sekedar mau mengambil makanan yang jatuh ke jurang !" Seru Ino setengah bercanda.

"Aku disini, Ino" cetus pemilik nama bertubuh gempal itu sambil mengunyah sebuah roti. "Aku tidak kemana-mana atau melakukan Baika no Jutsu dari tadi kok" sambungnya.

"Lalu ?"

.

Geraman pelan terdengar. Serasa begitu dekat. Karena memang dekat.

Hanya sepuluh meter di belakang kami. Seekor _Gigantostoma_ berjalan dengan keempat kakinya dan mengendus udara. Aku maklum –karena untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, naga raksasa itu menutup kedua matanya yang tampak kecil dibanding tubuh dan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak melihat, tapi mencium bau. _Gigantostoma_ tidak peka pada bau kurang sensitif diantara bau menyengat, jadi pastikan kalian sedekat mungkin dengan api unggun" Kakashi-sensei berbisik tapi dapat kami dengar cukup jelas, karena suasana saat itu benar-benar hening.

Ia menyeringai. Gigi-gigi pelumat itu masih bersih, menandakan dia sudah lama tidak makan. Aku meneguk ludah. Jiraya dan Kakashi saling pandang, sepakat lalu mengangguk, melakukan _handseal_ bersamaan.

Naga itu membuka mulutnya sedikit. Tapi, hembusan nafas keluar dari situ. Makin lama makin panas, hingga akhirnya sebuah lidah api hijau terang melesat liar dari mulut raksasa itu.

Tepat waktu ketika Jiraya dan Kakashi selesai. Dinding tanah raksasa langsung muncul dari bawah, menghalau serangan api itu dan memberikan waktu bagi kami untuk pergi.

"KEMASI YANG PENTING SAJA ! KALAU PERLU HANYA NYAWA !" Jiraya berteriak keras-keras.

"Jiraya-sensei ! Kakashi-sensei ! Kenapa naga itu menutup matanya ?!" Tanyaku tak kalah keras.

"Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, atau barangkali dia memang buta !" Jawab Jiraya sambil memberi isyarat ke naganya. _Bryptops_ mengumpulkan cahaya hitam di mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, lalu setelah dirasa cukup, ia menunggu sampai...dinding tanah ninjutsu itu hancur diterjang tubuh besar _Gigantostoma_.

DUUUMMM... ! ! !

Naga coklat raksasa itu terpelanting beberapa puluh meter ke belakang karena serangan _Bryptops_ yang tepat mengenai dadanya. Kulitnya terkelupas dan berdarah, lecet dimana-mana, tapi ia tetap bangkit dan balas menyembur. Kobaran api dengan cepat membakar semua yang bisa dibakar, dengan kata lain, semuanya, karena dimana-mana hanya ada kayu dan daun !

"Sakura !" Seruku. Aku mengulurkan tangan padanya yang sedang berlari cepat, sementara aku sudah diantas _Gorongosa_. Ia meraih tanganku dan kami berdua, eh, kami semua, selamat. Setidaknya untuk detik ini.

Naga itu bagai mengamuk. Dia terbang, seolah mengacuhkan semua rasa sakit yang ada dan menyembur kami dengan membabi-buta. "Hinata ! Gunakan serangan nagamu ! _Pomona_ bisa menembakkan sari bunga api yang melumpuhkan walau sementara, kan ?!" Seru Kiba ditengah kebisingan. "Lakukan dan akan kudukung dengan semburan abu dari _Ingenia_-ku !" Lanjutnya. Hinata mengangguk.

Ia memosisikan naganya berhadapan dengan _Gigantostoma_ raksasa itu, lantas menepuk tengkuk _Pomona_.

Suara berdesis terus terdengar, menandakan kumpulan jutaan serbuk bunga melayang dari mulut naga magis itu dan berusaha mengenai target. Tapi di luar perkiraan, _Gigantostoma_ lebih gesit dari yang terlihat ! Ia dengan mudah menghindari semua serbuknya, seakan bisa melihat dunia sekelilingnya padahal kedua matanya jelas-jelas tertutup.

"Menyebalkan" gerutu Kiba. Naganya langsung menyemburkan asap tebal. "Pergilah, kutangani ini" perintahnya.

CLAK ! _Ingenia_ mengatupkan mulutnya. Segera, asap tebal darinya berubah menjadi kobaran api raksasa, memerangkap _Gigantostoma_ di dalamnya.

"Rasakan itu".

.

.

.

"Huh ?"

Masih tidak berpengaruh, naga raksasa itu mengepakkan sayapnya dengan cepat hingga menyingkirkan semua api di tubuhnya dan melesat berusaha mengenai Kiba dan naganya...Mulutnya yang seperti gua bersiap memakan mereka berdua...

BUUKKK

Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terwujud. Sebuah pukulan super mengenai bagian depan rahang bawah naga raksasa itu hingga membuat kepalanya terhuyung ke belakang dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan –dan langsung jatuh ke hutan dengan suara berdebum yang keras.

"SEKARANG, HINATA !" Sebuah suara yang kukenal berteriak keras-keras. Naga Hinata secepatnya menyemburkan serbuk bunga sebanyak mungkin hingga naga itu tidak bergerak lagi di bawah sana.

"Wow, Sakura benar-benar hebat" kagum Lee. "Dia menjatuhkan naga itu dengan satu pukulan ! Itu pukulan terkuat yang pernah kulihat" tambahnya.

"Tidak mengherankan. Pengembara memang selalu lebih tangguh daripada rumahan" timpal Sasuke.

"Kau menyindirku ya ?" Sambungku tersinggung. "Kau sendiri tak melakukan apapun !"

"Terserah bagi yang tersindir atau tidak" jawab Sasuke tak peduli.

"Fyuh, untunglah kau berpikir dan bertindak cepat, Sakura" ucap Hinata lega.

"Ini semua takkan berhasil tanpa bantuanmu. _Pomona_ milikmu cukup gesit untuk bisa meliuk di bawah naga sebesar itu sehingga aku bisa mendapat tempat berpijak untuk melakukan pukulan tadi" balas Sakura ceria.

"Aku ragu dia sudah mati. Semua ! Kali ini, malam ini, kita akan terus terbang ! Kita tidak tahu naga atau ancaman apa lagi yang menunggu kita. Selain itu _Gigantostoma_ ini mungkin akan terus mengejar kita lagi, jadi tetap buka mata kalian lebar-lebar dan pasang telinga baik-baik !" Seru Jiraya mengomando.

Aku meneguk ludah. Jika saja Sakura tidak bertindak cepat tadi, Kiba mungkin sudah masuk ke perut naga raksasa itu.

Semua orang, termasuk Sakura yang baru kukenal...

Mereka akan mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk seorang anak manusia ?

Oya, bicara soal Sakura, apakah Kakashi-sensei dan Jiraya-sensei...

"Kerja bagus, Sakura. Kau kami terima di tim _Paradox_. Mohon kerjasamanya" Kakashi-sensei menyeletuk ditengah keheningan. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum seperti biasanya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kakashi-san. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin" sambutnya.

Atmosfer sekitar terasa jauh lebih hangat. Rambut pink sebahu itu berkibar diterpa angin, menyibakkan sepasang lensa bertabur ermeland yang berkilau di senja yang mulai menghilang. Wajahnya yang polos sekaligus tangguh menentramkan hatiku. Diam-diam, aku tersenyum. Untung saja tidak ada yang mengetahui ekspresi sembunyi-sembunyiku ini.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sepengetahuan kami, _Gigantostoma_ yang sudah terkapar lemas di tanah yang telah kami tinggalkan ratusan meter...

...Membuka mata.

Memantulkan cahaya merah dengan pupil sempit berwarna hitam, dikelilingi oleh tiga _tomoe_ berbentuk angka 9 (atau 6) yang kontras dengan latar belakang merah darahnya.

.

Sharingan.

.

.

.

Bersambung . . . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 5 selesai ! Akhirnya Naruto bertemu seorang _Dracovetth_ perempuan bernama Sakura. Meski begitu, identitasnya masih belum terungkap sepenuhnya ! Plus tingkah laku dan pembicaraan keluarga Uchiha soal kekuatan Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya mereka maksudkan ?

Oke, saya tahu _Ceberus_ adalah nama anjing iblis penjaga Neraka di mitologi Yunani, tapi tidak ada salahnya saya OC-kan dia sebagai naga dengan karakteristik serupa. Well, ukuran _Ceberus_ di mitologi hanya sebesar sapi, sedangkan disini bisa sebesar gajah. Dua bersaudara _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_ serta naga-naga dewa yang lain pun masih misteri, tapi akan saya singkap mereka sedikit demi sedikit !

Ehm, saya juga minta pendapat readers nih ! Gimana soal penulisan nama jutsu yang menggunakan huruf kanji ? Keren-kah ? Gaje-kah ? Kece-kah ? Atau malah bikin bingung ? Hehe, jika kalian suka nama jutsunya ditulis huruf kanji, akan saya teruskan, kalau tidak, saya akan pakai bold italic seperti mainstream saja.

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

**See you again in chapter 6 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Five :

_**Styx (Naga OC, namanya diambil dari kata 'styx' dalam Bahasa Latin dan Yunani berarti 'setan')**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 13,6 meter, berat 6,6 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 40-290 km/jam

Spesial : Tanduk depan sebagai penyegel yang hebat, sekaligus mematikan satu atau seluruh pancaindera korban

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan api kuning berbau busuk yang melumpuhkan

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Death-see

Pemilik : Terikat kontrak dengan Uchiha Madara

_**Ceberus (Diambil dari mitologi Yunani Kuno tentang anjing iblis penjaga pintu Neraka)**_

Strength : Medium (untuk setiap kepala)

Ukuran : Panjang 5 meter, berat 600 kg

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang

Spesial : Tiga kepala, masing-masing kepala memiliki tiga jiwa

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan api hijau pekat berbau busuk, ludah beracun dan ekor ular beracun

Kategori : Cryptid

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Tidak diketahui

_**PARADOX **__**(Jika diterjemahkan, paradox berarti 'lawan asas' dalam Bahasa Inggris)**_

Strength : Abadi

Ukuran : Panjang kurang dari 15 m

Kecepatan terbang : ?

Spesial : ?

Tipe serangan : ?

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : ?

Level bahaya : ?

Pemilik : Rikudo Sennin, Senju Hashirama, Namikaze Minato

_**ORTODOX **__**(Jika diterjemahkan, ortodox/orthodox berarti 'aliran pertentangan')**_

Strength : ?

Ukuran : ?

Kecepatan terbang : ?

Spesial : ?

Tipe serangan : ?

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : ?

Level bahaya : Death-see

Pemilik : Tidak ada (yang baru ditampilkan)


	6. Chapter 6: Under the Wings of Demons

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

**Pair **: Possibility NaruSaku as first

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 6, readers !

Ok, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima.

Banyak yang tanya tentang penampilan fisik _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_. Plus karena mereka selalu disinggung di setiap chapter, rasa penasaran pasti makin menjadi-njadi. _Well_, sama dengan pair, saya akan mengupas sedikit demi sedikit rahasia tentang mereka berdua. Kira-kira di chapter berapa kedua bersaudara ini akan muncul ?

**SPOILER !** _Draco P_ mungkin akan muncul di chapter 10,11, atau 12 ! Jadi sebisa mungkin jangan lewatkan tiap chapter fic ini karena selalu mengandung misteri dan jawaban !

Soal pair kedua...mungkin akan muncul sebentar lagi. Pasalnya, Naruto punya dua pair. Biar begitu saya akan berusaha adventure dan fantasy-nya lebih menonjol daripada romance karena itu adalah dua genre utama. Naruto akan kuat sedikit demi sedikit, tenang saja. Soal penambahan anggota tim yang bersama Naruto, saya cukupkan sampai Sakura, dan setelah dia tidak ada yang bergabung dengan anggota tim lagi karena kalau kebanyakan akan terlalu mencolok tentunya.

Dan, sehubungan dengan yang nanya soal peringkat bahaya dan spesies serta pengklasifikasian naga-naga di fic ini, kali ini saya akan memulainya dengan data yang bersumber langsung dari _'Bingo Book –The Book of Dragons'_ :

-KATEGORI NAGA

Berdasarkan flag element:

**1. Dewa (Deva)**

Yang termasuk kategori ini hanya delapan naga _Etatheon_. Mereka semua memiliki kekuatan magis diatas nalar manusia.

**2. Mirakel (Miracle)**

Yang termasuk kategori ini adalah naga semi-ajaib yang dapat mengeluarkan unsur alam semacam tumbuhan, air, atau mengubah diri mereka menjadi batu atau mengendalikan angin.

**3. Kriptid (Cryptid)**

Dengan nama lain, misterius. Termasuk banyak naga langka yang jarang menampakkan diri dan memiliki kekuatan yang cenderung pada kegelapan. Biasanya nokturnal.

**4. Perang (Wars)**

Naga dengan klasifikasi ini memiliki stamina yang kuat dan tangguh, perawakan yang besar, dan serangan yang kuat sebanding dengan pertahanan.

**5. Mighty**

Kelompok Mighty serupa dengan kelompok Perang, hanya saja ukuran mereka biasanya lebih besar sehingga lebih sulit ditaklukkan.

**6. Langit (Spaces)**

Sesuai nama, naga jenis ini biasanya memiliki sayap yang lebih lebar, lebih kuat, atau lebih banyak dibanding naga lainnya sehingga menjadikan mereka sebagai penerbang yang hebat.

**7. Monster (Monstrous)**

Serupa dengan Mighty atau Perang, namun dengan bentuk yang lebih 'abnormal' dan mereka tinggal menyendiri, lebih memilih menghindar daripada bertarung.

-LEVEL BAHAYA :

1.) **Tenang** : Tidak perlu diwaspadai. Biasanya naga yang menetas di _Chrysler_.

2.) **Rerata**/**Average** : Jinak, namun dapat menyerang sekali-kali jika terancam.

3.) **Moderat** : Lebih aktif daripada rerata dan sering menggertak.

4.) **Medium** : Sering menggertak, kadang menyerang jika terdesak

5.) **Mematikan** : Kemarahannya dapat membunuh, walau kadang hanya sekedar mengancam

6.) **Jauhi** **!** : Cukup berbahaya, biasanya tidak toleran

7.) **Tinggi** : Sering menyerang tanpa diprediksi

8.) **Gila** : Sangat buas, sulit dikendalikan, sulit diprediksi

9.) **Death**-**see** : Tidak ada kemungkinan selamat begitu melihat golongan ini. Meski begitu, death-see hanya berlaku untuk tiga naga _Etatheon_ saja.

**Enjoy read chap 6 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Enam :

**Under the Wings of Demons**

"_Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya mereka..."_

"_Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana mereka berasal..."_

"_Tidak ada yang tahu dimana mereka berada..."_

"_Dan tidak akan ada yang tahu sampai Mereka menemukan pengendara sejati mereka masing-masing"._

Itulah yang kudengar dari Sakura ketika aku menanyakan soal dua bersaudara padanya. Dia sedikit tahu tentang para legendaris, tapi tentunya pengetahuan kami masih sangat terbatas.

"Pengendara masing-masing ?" Ulangku. "Jangan katakan kalau... _Ortodox_ juga memiliki pengendara !" Seruku.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Lugu sekali kau ! Semua naga ditakdirkan untuk memiliki pengendara ! Tinggal masalah mereka bertemu atau tidak ! Suatu hari nanti mungkin jika kau belum menemukan Dia juga, akan ada seekor naga yang lebih dulu jadi tungganganmu" jelas Sakura padaku.

"Memang, sulit dipercaya ada yang jadi penunggang _Ortodox_. Dimana ada tunggangan, disitu pasti ada pengendara" sambungnya.

"Sakura" panggilku.

"Hmm ?"

"Semua ini terasa tiba-tiba sekali" desisku. Ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Entahlah".

"Aku pergi dari Konohagakure...bersama mereka...kemudian bertemu klan Uchiha di perkampungan...lalu bertambah anggota...hingga bertemu denganmu dan sekarang kita sudah di Kaze no Kuni. Semua ini benar-benar terasa cepat dan dinamis" jelasku sekenanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil padaku. "Kau masih belum cukup kuat kan, Naruto ?" Ledeknya. Aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Ini". Ia menyerahkan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah padaku.

"Apa ini ?" Responku klise.

Dia terkikik. "Buka dulu, bodoh".

Aku membukanya. Wow, sebuah gulungan rahasia ninjutsu ! Ada banyak keterangan ninjutsu di dalam sini, mulai dari elemen primer sampai Kekkei Genkai dan jutsu klon. Keren. Aku penasaran darimana dia mendapatkan ini.

"Jangan tanya dari mana. Itu milikmu sekarang. Gunakan itu sebagai panduan kalau kau ingin berlatih diluar jadwal Kakashi-sensei dan Jiraya-sama" katanya seakan membaca pikiranku.

Sempat terlintas di benakku Sakura mencurinya dari seseorang karena ia adalah pengembara. Namun, ada sesuatu yang lain yang benar-benar menghalangi mulutku untuk bicara seperti itu. Lagipula gulungan ini tampak sangat usang, pasti sudah berada cukup lama di dalam ranselnya, terhimpit dengan barang-barang yang lain.

"Pelajari dan kuasai satu jutsu yang menurutmu paling keren. Lima hari setelah ini, lawan aku dengan jutsu itu" tantangnya.

"Jangankan lima hari, dua hari pun aku sanggup" kataku bersemangat. Aku membaca satu persatu jutsu gulungan itu sampai aku menemukan jutsu kelas B yang kelihatannya menarik sekali.

"Hmm, Kagebunshin no Jutsu" desisku tanpa sadar.

Sakura menoleh. "Itu jutsu kelas B yang memerlukan chakra yang sangat banyak dan latihan yang tekun. Yakin bisa dua hari ?" Ledeknya sangsi. Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Kurasa Kagebunshin no Jutsu atau jurus seribu bayangan akan sangat bermanfaat untuk orang sepertiku" kataku sambil menepuk dada.

"Hmm, yah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membersihkan rumah lagi, cukup gunakan bunshin-bunshin-mu saja" balas Sakura. Kami tertawa kecil.

"Naruto, Sakura ?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan kami dan segera menghentikan tawa kami berdua. Rambut pantat ayam sudah bersiaga di belakang seperti seorang polisi yang menjumpai maling naga yang kabur.

"Sudah jam 8, sebaiknya kita semua istirahat. Perjalanan yang melelahkan menempuh gurun Kaze no Kuni tidak akan ringan" desisnya. Aku mengangguk. Sakura berdiri dan segera berjalan cepat ke tenda perempuan.

Sasuke menyikut bahuku. "Aku punya prasangka kurang bagus mengenai penyerangan kemarin malam" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu ?" Tanyaku antusias dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"_Gigantostoma_ itu sebenarnya tidak buta" Sasuke menerangkan. "Aku sempat menelitinya ketika ia tergelepar hanya beberapa detik sebelum kita semua pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak ada cacat atau luka apapun di matanya, dan Sharingan-ku secara mengejutkan menunjukkan bahwa ada semacam chakra di kepalanya, lebih tepatnya, otaknya. Dan itu adalah chakra khas Sharingan Uchiha" jelasnya lebih lanjut.

"Jadi...naga itu dikendalikan oleh seseorang ?" Sumbarku. Ia mengangguk.

"Kemungkinan terbesar, Madara masih dan akan selalu mengincarmu. Dengan Sharingan-nya, ia dapat mengendalikan banyak sekali naga mulai dari _Manidens_ yang kecil sampai naga sebesar kemarin".

"Dan" Sasuke menambahkan begitu dia sampai di pintu tenda pribadinya.

"Jaga Sakura" desisnya pelan. Ambigu. Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung. Tapi ia tidak menanggapi dan segera masuk ke tenda hitam berlambang kipas merah putih kebanggaannya itu, dan terlelap sampai pagi.

* * *

"Konfirmasi" kata Kakashi-sensei mengejutkan kami di gurun Kaze no Kuni. "Kazekage Gaara sudah menerima info bahwa kita telah berada di wilayahnya. Sebentar lagi beliau akan mengirim pengawal hingga kita bisa sampai ke Sunagakure dengan selamat" lanjutnya.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajah dan pakaian kami semua. Lumayan sulit terbang secepat ini dalam keadaan menentang arah angin. Plus, kami mengambil resiko sesuatu dengan penciuman yang tajam bisa dengan mudah mengetahui jika kami ada di depannya –karena indera penciuman naga akan sangat terbantu jika ada angin yang lewat dari depan, membawa bau kami hingga jauh ke belakang.

"Jiraya-sensei" panggilku.

"Hm ?"

"Kapan aku bisa menunggangi nagaku sendiri ? Maksudku, sebaiknya aku belajar dulu, kan ? Tidak langsung tiba-tiba mengendarai _Paradox_, yang kurasa itu akan langsung membuatku terkejut" tanyaku lugu.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apakah ada naga yang mau menjadi tungganganmu, entah karena mereka merasa terlalu tersanjung atau bagaimana. Tapi seingatku dulu, ayahmu pernah punya seekor naga legendaris bernama _Pyrus_. Dia-lah tunggangan setia Yondaime Hokage sebelum bertemu _Draco P_" cerita Jiraya berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Awas" Hinata mendadak bersuara. "Badai pasir pekat di depan" lanjutnya.

Kami semua memincingkan mata. Benar, dari jarak sekitar satu kilometer, tampak gumpalan awan pasir pekat yang bergerak perlahan ke arah kami karena terbawa angin.

"Kurasa kita harus merendah, kalau perlu, jalan kaki sementara badai itu berlalu. Anginnya cukup kencang di atas, jadi kurasa badai itu tidak akan memakan waktu terlalu lama untuk bisa kita lewati selagi kita berjalan di bawahnya" Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan rencana. "Semua turun" sambungnya.

Dan akhirnya kami berjalan diatas pasir yang untungnya masih belum terlalu renggang atau panas itu. Badai pasir pekat itu melayang sepuluh meter diatas tanah, sementara di bawahnya keadaan udara baik-baik saja.

Makin lama, tanah mulai makin terasa. Keras. Pasir mulai berkurang.

"Sepertinya kita sudah mulai memasuki area _Hamada_. Gurun gunung batu. Lihat" tuding Shikamaru. Beberapa _mesa_ –gunung batu berpuncak datar, menjulang diatas pasir, sementara lebih banyak _butte_ –mesa berukuran lebih kecil yang lebih mirip tiang batu berada di sekitar kami.

"Kita telah melewati _Erg_ dan pergi ke _Hamada_. Setelah area ini kita akan menjumpai _Reg_, gurun kerikil, terbang beberapa menit lagi baru sampai ke Sunagakure" kata Sasuke.

"Kuharap badai pasir ini cepat berlalu hingga kita bisa meneruskan perjalanan lebih cepat" tambah Ino.

"Semua berhenti" Hinata mendadak bersuara lagi. "Bayangan di depan".

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" Kakashi-sensei langsung bereaksi.

"Chakra...istimewa...energi yang serupa dengan...naga dewa..." jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Naga dewa ?" Aku membeo. Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraya-sensei, Lee, Kiba, dan Chouji langsung mengelilingku, melindungiku dari kemungkinan buruk.

"Dia masih berpijak ke tanah" lapor Hinata. "Hanya 20 meter dari tempat kita berdiri, terhalang pasir, jadi aku tidak bisa terlalu detil" sambungnya.

"Bersahabat ?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei lagi.

"Kurasa tidak" jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku meliriknya. Sharingan-nya telah diaktifkan. "Aku kenal chakra ini. Mustahil dia berpihak pada kita" katanya seolah mengintimidasi. Keringat mengalir dari dahiku. Apa lagi yang akan kami hadapi sekarang ?

Badai pasir mereda. Awan coklat telah mulai menghilang meninggalkan sedikit bekas jejak debu. Kami mulai bisa melihat sosok yang menyambut kami cukup dekat itu.

Seekor naga.

Tubuhnya kurus, bahkan beberapa tulang rusuknya membekas. Kulitnya yang terlihat liat dan kuat berwarna merah tua redup dan nyaris tak bersisik samasekali. Keempat kakinya seperti kaki kuda, beserta ekor panjang nan kurus yang menggantung di belakangnya, ditumbuhi delapan duri berkait di ujungnya. Sepasang sayapnya memiliki pola bintang segienam (seperti bendera Israel) dan lehernya terlihat kekar.

Namun yang paling menarik perhatian kami adalah, tentu saja, tengkoraknya yang mengerikan. Kepalanya dihiasi lima pasang tanduk, yang terpendek di alisnya, dua di bagian belakang tengkorak atas, dua lagi di ujung leher atas, dua di pangkal rahang bawah, dan satu yang paling panjang berada di telinga. Tanduk telinganya cukup panjang hingga tumbuh melengkung ke bawah. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah satu tanduk lurus yang terlihat sangat halus, yang tumbuh tepat di tengah hidungnya. Dagunya mengeras membentuk semacam pelindung serupa jenggot versi tulang.

"_Draco P_, kita bertemu. Akhirnya" sapanya dengan suara sangar. Mata kuning lembutnya yang tak berpupil sekarang tampak berkilau. Ia menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi pemotong daging di mulutnya.

Aku terkejut. Cih, satu lagi naga yang bisa bicara dan mengenalku. Tapi kali ini aku ragu ia sama baiknya dengan Neve si _Severin_ itu.

"_Styx_" desis Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat perhatian naga itu teralih sebentar.

"Oho, bahkan ada satu bocah Uchiha yang juga ikut dalam perjalanan ini" tanggapnya sinis. "Membuatku sebal saja. Dimana-mana ada Uchiha. Aku bertemu banyak Uchiha dan aku sudah menyantap banyak Uchiha juga, daging mereka lebih lembut dari sikap kasar mereka dan tulang mereka lebih renyah daripada pendirian keras mereka" sambut naga itu sambil menjilat bibir.

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan !" Bentak Sasuke marah. Aku merinding mendengar cara naga itu mengucapkan sendiri rasa dari daging manusia klan Uchiha.

"Dia salah satu Pembantai Bersayap ?" Aku berbisik, memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ya. Tapi _Styx_ sendiri adalah salah satu _Etatheon_ pengkhianat yang berpihak pada Madara dan _Ortodox_" jelas Jiraya-sensei sambil terus bersiaga.

"Cari mati kau. Kami enam belas dan kau sendiri. Kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk apapun" gertak Kakashi-sensei sambil membuka ikat kepala Konohagakure-nya.

_Styx_ tertawa kecil ambigu. "Aku ragu" katanya misterius.

"_Bryptops_ !" Jiraya mendadak berseru. Naga terbesar di kelompok kami langsung membuka mulut, dan menembakkan bola hitamnya tepat ke arah naga iblis itu –yang tetap berada di tempat.

Serangan itu berdebum, tapi ada yang salah. Ya, bola hitam itu terhisap perlahan sampai habis ke tanduk tunggal naga merah itu !

"Ini akan mengasyikkan" tukas _Styx_ sambil membentangkan sayap. _Ingenia_ Kiba mengambil langkah dan langsung menembakkan abu vulkanik. Namun api berwarna kuning pucat muncul dari dalam kepulan asap itu dan tanpa terduga berhasil menghilangkan semua abunya.

"Kalian naif" kata _Styx_ lagi. "Apiku tidak hanya melumpuhkan organ atau pancaindera, melainkan juga kemampuan kalian. Api, air, atau tanah. Kalian-lah yang tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang" gertaknya.

_Styx_ meraung jahat, kemudian berlari ke arah kami. _Bryptops_ menghadangnya dan mengibaskan ekornya yang berduri, namun naga mengerikan itu cukup gesit –ia melompat tinggi dan berbalik mengaitkan duri ekornya ke kaki kanan belakang _Bryptops_ dan membanting naga itu ke tanah. Lebih kuat dari yang kukira.

Segera setelah itu, _Gorongosa_ menembakkan semburan air. "Badai pasir sudah reda, kita akan bisa mengalahkannya di Sunagakure ! _Styx_ tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan semacam itu hanya untuk melawan banyak prajurit yang akan mengawal kita !" Komando Kakashi-sensei sambil melompat ke punggung naga air itu. Kami semua langsung terbang, namun _Styx_ tidak semudah itu dikalahkan.

"_Draco P_ ! Aku takkan membiarkanmu kabur begitu saja !" Serunya sambil mengepakkan sepasang sayap besarnya dan langsung melesat mengejar kami. Semua naga yang kami tunggangi langsung mengarah ke belakang dan menembakkan sinar dan api mereka masing-masing, namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh _Styx_ karena secara menakjubkan tanduk tunggalnya benar-benar bisa diandalkan, tak peduli sekeras apapun kami menyerang.

GRAAAAAA... !

Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menampakkan semua gusi dan akar-akar giginya yang mengerikan. Api kuning pucat terkumpul dengan cepat di dalamnya, dan segera dilepaskan ke arah kami.

BWOOOOOOMMMM... ! ! ! !

Tapi segera berhasil ditahan oleh bola api yang luar biasa besarnya dari Jiraya-sensei. Tentulah bola api itu harus cukup besar dan kuat untuk bisa bertahan sampai akhir agar tidak dinetralisir oleh api _Styx_. Aku sendiri kagum melihat bagaimana dia bisa menghembuskan api yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya.

Bibirnya kini berasap. "Hhh...hahh..untung saja sebelumnya aku sudah menyiapkan cukup chakra" gerutunya. Ia membentuk _handseal_. "Makan ini !"

BLUUPPP !

Pasir di bawah kaki _Styx_ mendadak berubah menjadi lumpur merah tua yang lengket, yang otomatis memerangkap keempat kakinya dengan cepat.

"Rawa gelap, heh ?" Desis _Styx_. "Jiraya dari Myobokuzan...sudah kuduga akan ada salah satu Sannin yang mengawal _Draco P_..." katanya lagi.

"Masa bodoh ! Cepat pergi !" Seru Jiraya mengalihkan perhatian. _Styx_ tertawa meremehkan, dan dengan satu tusukan tanduknya ke cairan pekat yang berusaha menenggelamkannya itu, perlahan ia mulai terbebas.

"Kalian tidak akan lolos !" Serunya sambil terbang cepat ke arah kami.

"Benar-benar keras kepala" gerutu Kakashi-sensei. Ia terpaksa melompat dari _Gorongosa_ dan melakukan handseal ninjutsu.

"為雷:黒豹 !"

_**Raiton: Kuropansa**_

(Elemen Petir: Panther Hitam)

BZZZTTT ! ! ! Sebentuk kilat berwarna hitam berbentuk macan kumbang segera meluncur dari kedua tangan Kakashi-sensei dan berusaha mengenai target. Namun seperti yang sudah sempat kuduga, petir itu hanya bertahan dua detik sebelum tersegel total ke tanduk tunggal _Styx_.

"Cih...itu hanya penguluran waktu yang sia-sia. Jika begini, kita akan sulit melawannya jika tidak menghancurkan tanduk penyegel itu" gerutu Shikamaru.

Sementara, Kakashi-sensei berhasil melompat ke kepala _Styx_, dan ia mengeluarkan petir dari tangan kanannya. "Kau pikir aku selugu itu, naga ?"

"Itu hanya serangan pengalihan agar dia bisa menduduki kepala naga itu dan melancarkan serangan dengan lebih leluasa" simpul Kiba.

"為雷:雷剣 !"

_**Raiton: Raikiri**_

(Elemen Petir: Pedang Petir)

CRASH !

BWOM !

Sialnya, serangan itu samasekali tidak berpengaruh –justru ikut tersegel ke tanduk dan kini _Styx_ berhasil mengenai Kakashi-sensei dengan api kuningnya ! _Pomona_ Hinata langsung menyambar pria berambut perak itu dan terbang cepat bersama kami. Untunglah yang terbakar baru rompi seragamnya, jadi dia bisa melepasnya secepat mungkin dan tidak (atau belum) ada anggota tubuhnya yang jadi lumpuh karena api itu.

"Ketika kau berhadapan dengan naga semacam dia, satu-satunya pilihan adalah menghindar. Tidak ada cara menang melawannya kecuali kau bisa menghancurkan tanduknya. Tapi apapun yang mengenainya bisa disegel. Aku tidak heran jika dalam keadaan biasa, sebilah pisau dapur pun bisa memotong tanduk itu, tapi masalahnya tanduk itu menyegel apapun yang mengenainya kecuali _Styx_ itu sendiri tidak menghendaki" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Dia telah menyerang Perkampungan Uchiha tiga kali dan membantai puluhan penduduk. Banyak diantara mereka bahkan dimakannya. Sisanya, tersegel entah kemana atau dimana, dengan tanduk itu" lanjutnya kesal.

Naga setan itu mendadak sudah berada di depan kami semua. Matanya yang kuning menyala seperti ingin memakan kami –atau lebih tepatnya aku- hidup-hidup. Ia menyemburkan kobaran api yang makin lama makin lebar, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi kami untuk pergi sesenti pun...

.

WUUUSSSHHH... ! ! ! !

Namun api itu dihalau oleh sebuah serangan angin yang sangat kuat, yang sampai melempar Styx hingga membentur sebuah _butte_. Aku membuka mata.

"Tidak baik menganggu musafir, _Styx_" sebuah suara yang terdengar, ehm, maskulin, tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Seekor naga. Lagi.

Dia menoleh. "Kalian baik-baik saja ?" Selidiknya memastikan.

"Tidak begitu. Tapi terimakasih" Lee menjawab duluan.

Naga itu. Sedikit lebih kecil daripada _Styx_, dengan kaki serupa antelop. Kakinya sangat kurus, tapi terlihat kekar sekali. Sepasang tanduk serupa tanduk kambing menghiasi alisnya. Sepasang sayap raksasanya dipenuhi corak serupa mata, yang sering kujumpai di banyak spesies ngengat atau kupu-kupu untuk menakuti predator. Ekornya yang mirip ekor singa ditumbuhi rambut lebat. Naga itu sendiri berwarna putih bersih dan dia memiliki jenggot yang sangat panjang.

Sempat kukira dia adalah persilangan yang gagal antara seekor naga dengan seekor kambing.

"Namaku _Beleriphon_, _Etatheon_" katanya pada kami.

"Diam ! Jangan bertingkah sok pahlawan, dasar janggut kambing !" Hardik _Styx_ yang telah bangun dari jatuhan batu. _Beleriphon_ menatapnya sinis.

"Pergi kau" ancamnya pendek.

"Kalau aku tidak mau ?"

"Maka rasakan ini !"

_Beleriphon_ membuka mulut dan menembakkan sebuah kubus sinar. Kubus yang bergerak cepat itu membesar drastis begitu mendekati _Styx_, makin terang hingga tampak meledak sehingga tanah di bawahnya pun membekas kubus seperti bentuk sinar itu.

"Bingo. Dia menggunakan Jinton !" Seru Lee sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Jinton ?" Ulangku. "Salah satu elemenkah ?"

"Ya. Jinton atau elemen debu termasuk Kekkei Touta, yang bahkan lebih tinggi tingkatannya daripada Kekkei Genkai. Kekkei Touta memungkinkanmu untuk menggabungkan tiga elemen chakra sekaligus" jelas Jiraya-sensei.

"Tiga elemen chakra ?" Ulangku takjub.

"Itu hampir di luar perkiraan dan benar-benar langka. Yang kutahu dari semua Lima Negara Besar, yang bisa menggunakan Jinton hanya Nidaime dan Sandaime Tsuchikage, Muu-sama dan Onoki-sama" lanjut Shikamaru.

Setengah tubuh _Styx_ kini binasa. Darah merah memancar dari situ, menodai pasir dan batu. Samar, tapi aku bisa melihat luka itu beregenerasi. Naga dewa pasti tidak semudah itu dibunuh.

"Kau akan membayarnya" desis _Styx_ sengit lalu menghilang begitu saja ditelan lidah api berwarna kuning pucat.

"Akan kutunggu" balas _Beleriphon_. Walau kelihatannya terlambat.

"Jadi...Uzumaki Naruto, ya ? Aku tadi melihat tim pengawal Sunagakure masih berada sekitar tiga kilometer dari sini, jadi aku mendahului mereka. Benar perkiraanku kalian sedang dalam bahaya" ujarnya.

"Terimakasih banyak bantuannya, _Beleriphon_" ucapku tulus. Dia tersenyum.

"Tak perlulah. Kurasa dalam beberapa hari atau minggu kedepan kamilah yang akan berterimakasih padamu, Naruto-sama" balasnya hormat.

"Jangan terlalu menghormat di depanku. Aku saja masih sangat lemah" kataku tidak enak.

"Lemah ?" Ulang _Beleriphon_. Heran.

Aku lebih heran. "Kau pikir aku bisa apa selain melempar _shuriken_ dan _kunai_ ?" Balasku.

"Itu tidak lucu, Naruto-sama" kata _Beleriphon_, yang malah membuatku semakin bingung. Tidak hanya aku, teman-temanku juga masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud naga dewa ini.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau sendiri bahkan belum tahu" kata _Beleriphon_ akhirnya, begitu merasa penjelasannya terlalu jauh. Ia berdehem.

"Kau punya kemampuan untuk Kekkei Touta".

.

.

Kurasa aku salah dengar. Apa angin gurun Kaze no Kuni begitu sakti dalam menyamarkan kata-kata ? Aku berpaling ke teman-temanku.

Sasuke melirikku. "Sakura" panggilnya.

"Ketika kau menyembuhkan luka di kaki Naruto karena serangan _Ceberus_, apa dia keracunan ? Merasa mual barangkali ?" Selidiknya.

"Seingatku Naruto tidak mengatakan hal semacam itu" jawab Sakura. Sasuke berpaling ke arahku.

"Benarkah itu ?"

Aku mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanyaku heran.

"Hanya jika seseorang memiliki elemen api-lah, dia tidak akan keracunan api _Ceberus_ terlalu cepat. _Dracovetth_ dengan elemen selain api akan keracunan dalam 15 detik setelah terkena. Bahkan kau memiliki elemen angin, jadi waktunya bisa hanya 10 detik. Tapi nyatanya kau tidak keracunan" jelas Sasuke.

"Jinton menggabungkan elemen api, elemen tanah, dan elemen angin sekaligus" _Beleriphon_ akhirnya menjelaskan. "Aku melihat ketiga unsur elemen chakra itu dalam dirimu, Naruto-kun. Kertas elemen yang barangkali kau gunakan hanya peka pada satu kecenderungan. Kau memang dominan pada elemen angin tapi kau juga memiliki kecenderungan untuk elemen api dan tanah" lanjutnya.

Mataku berbinar. Peluang bagiku untuk menjadi lebih kuat kini terbuka satu lagi. "Aku bisa mengajarimu, sekaligus dalam perjalanan" katanya kemudian.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Beleriphon_" kataku setelah kami semua terbang dikawal pasukan Sunagakure. "Sebagai sesama naga dewa, apakah kau tahu dimana Dia berada ?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

Seperti ada tombol yang mengatur, sontak kepala teman-temanku ikut tertuju ke naga berjenggot panjang itu, yang tengah mempersiapkan jawaban.

.

.

Dia menggeleng. Harapan kami tampaknya terlalu tinggi.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ?" Selidik Chouji penasaran. "Apa kalian begitu tertutup satu sama lain ?"

"Bukan begitu. Dia sebenarnya baik hati. Tapi memang itulah adanya. Bahkan aku dan teman-temanku yang sesama naga dewa tidak mengetahui dimana Dia berada sekarang ini. Kalau kau bertanya pada _Styx_ dan jawabannya adalah tidak, bahkan aku yakin dia menjawab jujur" terang _Beleriphon_, yang hanya membuatku semakin tidak puas.

"Maaf" kata naga itu tiba-tiba. "Kalau saja aku tahu, aku pasti sudah memberitahukan ini padamu begitu aku mengetahuinya".

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kalau kau berhasil mengajariku Jinton, aku sudah sangat berterimakasih padamu" jawabku sekenanya.

"Terimakasih bantuannya, _Beleriphon_ yang Agung" sebuah suara laki-laki mendadak mengagetkan kami. Belasan naga spesies _Vereev_ terbang di sekeliling kami. Pengendaranya menggunakan rompi berwarna coklat dengan cadar dan penutup kepala. Pengawal dari Sunagakure !

"Itu tugasku juga, Kapten Yuura" balas _Beleriphon_. Naga itu lantas menoleh ke arahku. "Nah, Naruto-sama, sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita, kurasa kau sudah lumayan aman sekarang" ujarnya.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana ?" Selidikku penasaran.

"Bersama _Hermes_, aku harus mengabarkan ini pada _Etatheon_ yang lain. _Pyrus_ dan _Parthenon_ belum tahu jika pengendara _Draco P_ telah kembali. Aku dan _Hermes_, sebagai dua naga tercepat di Bumi, harus memberitahukan ini pada mereka berdua" jelasnya.

"Tapi kau bilang akan mengajariku ?" Aku menagih janji.

"Setelah aku melaksanakan tugasku" jawab _Beleriphon_ tegas. "Lagipula, kau pasti punya banyak pekerjaan dan harus melatih ketrampilan tiga elemenmu dulu sebelum bisa mengendalikan Jinton dengan baik, Naruto-sama" lanjutnya lalu bergeser ke sisi luar. "Aku mohon diri dari sini" pamitnya.

"Naruto-sama, _Etatheon_ berharap padamu" lanjutnya singkat lalu terbang ke Utara dengan kecepatan yang belum pernah kulihat dari seekor naga.

"Kakashi-san ! Jiraya-sama ! Sebentar lagi kita semua akan memasuki teritorial udara Sunagakure ! Kalian bersiaplah" Kapten Yuura berseru.

"Dunia sedang menunggumu, Naruto" celetuk Sasuke. "Pastikan kau tidak mengecewakan mereka semua. Atau, kami" lanjutnya.

Aku menatap ke depan. Dari kejauhan, dinding tanah raksasa pertanda area Desa Sunagakure telah terlihat. Aku mengepalkan tangan, menggenggam butiran pasir gurun Kaze no Kuni yang terbawa angin.

Aku tahu, aku masih terlampau lemah untuk menghadapi semua ini. Tapi selalu ada mereka untukku. Aku mengandalkan teman-teman dan guru-guruku. Merekalah yang selalu melindungiku kapanpun dan dimanapun demi mencari sesuatu yang telah lama dicari.

Aku menggantungkan hidup dan matiku pada mereka.

.

.

.

Sebuah keputusan, atau kesimpulan, yang akan segera kusesali.

* * *

**The Hidden Grass Village**

"_Jadi dia akhirnya tersingkap juga_" sebuah suara terdengar dari ruang bawah tanah di tempat remang-remang yang hanya diterangi beberapa batang lilin besar. "Kira-kira berapa panjang yang dibutuhkan untuk ini agar semuanya bisa terjadi ?" Tanya suara itu polos.

"Entahlah, kupikir engkau lebih mengetahuinya" suara lain –yang merupakan suara seorang perempuan, menjawab dengan hormat walau tidak tahu.

"Menurut perkiraan otakmu ?"

"Sekitar beberapa minggu..." jawab suara perempuan itu.

Hening sesaat.

"Bisakah engkau memonitornya beberapa waktu untukku ?" Pinta lawan bicaranya.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak masalah. Tapi saya sedikit ragu, karena dia sudah dikawal oleh banyak orang. Makin lama akan makin banyak yang tahu tentangnya" suara itu menolak dengan halus.

"Baiklah. Bukan sebuah problem yang terlampau besar. Tapi ini cukup krusial, Nak. Semoga dia memang merupakan sebuah pribadi yang luhur dan baik budinya. Faktor itu akan sangat memberi kontribusi pada pertemuan perdana" jawab suara lawannya.

"Ehm, sebaiknya Anda jangan menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu rumit, ada rumor bahwa dia tidak demikian pintar. Mungkin dalam hal berbahasa juga" desis perempuan itu.

"Itu hanya rumor. Rumor. Mereka tidak selalu benar. Walau tidak selalu salah pula, tergantung bagaimana cara tiap insan untuk memandangnya dari persepektif yang berbeda pula" suara itu membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, terserah Anda" sahut perempuan itu sambil terkikik. Ia melangkah pergi.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya suara lawannya.

"Menghirup udara segar" jawab perempuan itu sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Begitu tangan kanannya memegang gagang pintu kayu yang sudah mulai lapuk sebagai satu-satunya sekat pembatas antara ruangan itu dan ruangan selanjutnya yang terhubung ke dunia luar, dia mendadak menghentikan gerakannya.

"Anda seharusnya tidak diam dan tidur-tidur disini selagi dia berusaha keras di luar sana" desis perempuan itu tanpa menoleh.

"Hmm ? Kau menyuruhku keluar ?" Goda lawan bicaranya.

"M-maaf. Bukan begitu maksud saya" perempuan itu mengoreksi.

"Terserah engkaulah. Engkau satu-satunya pengkoneksiku dengan dunia luar dan apapun yang terjadi dibalik sekat kayu menyebalkan ini. Aku hanya bisa menaruh kepercayaan yang tentunya kau tahu amat sangat berharga ini pada dirimu seorang" cetus suara itu serius.

Perempuan itu menegang. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, tertahan oleh rambutnya yang panjang. Ia meneguk ludah kecut.

"Jangan terlalu terlihat menyedihkan begitu" kata suara di belakangnya. "Engkau pasti mengetahuinya, engkaulah satu-satunya di dunia ini yang bisa kupercayai. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Hidup dan matimu telah ada di tanganku. Jangan bertindak seolah-olah aku ini makhluk paling kejam di planet ini" lanjut suara itu dengan setengah bercanda.

"Maafkan aku" kata perempuan itu singkat.

"Tidak perlu" balas suara di belakangnya cepat. "Pergilah kalau kau mau dan kembalilah kemari kalau kau mau" lanjutnya lalu menutup mata. Dengan satu helaan nafas, ia memadamkan semua lilin di ruangan itu, menyisakan sebuah ruangan besar yang gelap gulita begitu pintu itu ditutup.

* * *

**Kantor Kazekage**

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa menyambutmu dan timmu di Sunagakure, Naruto-sama" Kazekage Gaara menerimaku dan teman-temanku dengan resmi di Gedung Kazekage. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan embel-embel 'sama' yang entah bagaimana langsung melekat di namaku. Di sisi lain, aku risih karena aku merasa belum pantas samasekali menyandang gelar begitu.

"Kudengar _Styx_ mengacaukan perjalanan kalian" selidik Gaara. Aku mengangguk.

"_Beleriphon_ membantu kami. Entah apa yang terjadi jika dia tidak datang" jelasku. Gaara manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kami, saya sebagai Kazekage mewakili seluruh rakyat Sunagakure dan kemungkinan besar Kaze no Kuni akan menjamin keselamatan kalian selama berada di wilayah kami. Tambah lagi, aku telah menyuruh Kankuro-nii untuk memperketat penjagaan Suna dan Temari-nii juga telah mengirimkan satu batalion pasukan ke delapan penjuru mata angin. Kami berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencari 'Dia', karena bukannya tidak mungkin Dia berada di wilayah Kaze no Kuni yang paling pelosok sekalipun" jelas sang Kazekage panjang lebar. Dibalik wajahnya yang terkesan tenang dan pendiam, rupanya dia doyan bicara juga.

.

.

Segera setelah mendapatkan tempat menginap sementara, yang tentunya berada di lokasi teraman dan paling strategis, aku langsung menagih janji.

"Kakashi-sensei, bisa ajarkan aku jutsu elemen api dan tanah ?" Pintaku penuh harap.

Ia melirikku dengan ekor mata. "Kau masih lelah, Naruto-kun" katanya halus. Itu hanya sinonim dari penolakan halus.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai ! Dunia menantikanku ! Mereka pasti mengira pengendara _Draco P_ adalah sosok yang jenius dan kuat yang belum pernah terlahirkan sebelumnya semacam ayahku atau Shodaime Hokage, bukan bocah ingusan yang ilmu pengetahuannya dangkal dan lemah sepertiku !" Geramku.

"Yaahh, ayahmu Namikaze Minato memang bertalenta sejak awal. Dia adalah _Dracovetth_ hebat yang terlahir sekali ke dunia dalam beberapa generasi" Kakashi-sensei menerawang ke langit. Ia menatapku. "Bawa gulungan besar milik Jiraya-sama dan kita akan belajar dulu sebuah jutsu yang mungkin akan sangat membantumu sebelum menguasai elemental dasar dan Kagebunshin" perintahnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Sebelum belajar Kagebunshin aku harus belajar elemental, dan sebelum belajar elemental harus menguasai jutsu lain juga ?

Ugal-ugalan, kuambil gulungan raksasa milik Jiraya-sensei di kamarnya yang biasa ia bawa di pinggangnya. Kakashi-sensei membentuk segel, lantas menempelkan tangannya ke gulungan yang telah terbuka panjang itu.

Dari asap putih, muncul lima benda serupa _kunai_ namun terlihat...lebih modern. Tiga mata pisau sekaligus dan sebuah kertas bertuliskan huruf kanji yang tidak begitu jelas di pegangannya.

"_Hiraishin Kunai_, senjata khusus yang dirancang sendiri oleh ayahmu, Yondaime Hokage. Senjata inilah yang membuatnya terkenal di seantero dunia sebagai Si Kilat Kuning" jelas Kakashi-sensei cepat. Aku meraih satu senjata itu dan menimang-nimangnya. Sedikit lebih berat daripada _kunai_ pada umumnya.

"Apa fungsinya ?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin apa kau bisa melakukannya sebaik ayahmu, tapi kita coba saja" kata Kakashi-sensei tanpa bernada menjawab. "Lemparkan _Hiraishin Kunai_ di tanganmu itu kesana" perintahnya sambil menuding sebuah batu besar di seberang, sekitar 10 meter dari tempatku berdiri. Aku bingung, tapi tetap kulakukan. Sekarang _kunai_ itu menancap disana.

"Sekarang fokuskan pikiranmu ke _kunai_ itu. Alirkan chakramu ke seluruh tubuh dengan proporsional yang tepat, dan tetaplah fokus ke _kunai_..."

.

.

.

"Sekarang BUKA MATAMU !"

.

.

Aku cengo. Dimana ini ? Aku menoleh ke kiri-kanan dan segera kusadari aku berada persis di depan batu besar itu, tepat diatas kunai yang tadi kulempar ! Aku menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat Kakashi-sensei mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya sebagus dan secepat itu, Naruto-kun. Tapi baguslah" pujinya.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi barusan, Kakashi-sensei ?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Itu adalah salah satu jenis Shunshin no Jutsu atau teknik teleportasi" jelasnya singkat.

"Teleportasi ? Maksudmu..."

"Tepat. Kau berkonsentrasi ke kunai itu dan sekarang kau berpindah tempat secara otomatis ke tempat dimana kunai itu dilempar. Itulah yang disebut Shunshin no Jutsu yang menggunakan _Hiraishin Kunai_ sebagai perantaranya dan ayahmu-lah penemunya" urainya padaku.

"J-jadi, jika aku melemparkan kunai ini ke seberang gurun pun aku bisa tiba disana dalam sekejap seperti tadi ?" Tanyaku memburu. Dia mengangguk.

"Untuk seseorang yang masih amatir dan awam, kau belajar jauh lebih cepat dari kebanyakan, Naruto-kun" puji Kakashi-sensei lagi.

"Hehe, tidak kusangka aku ini seorang jenius" kataku pede sambil menggaruk kepala. Kakashi-sensei menggeleng.

"Sepertiga jenius. Dua pertiga kemauan untuk kerja keras" koreksinya. "Kurasa darah Yondaime Hokage mengalir kental dalam dirimu dan beliau kurasa juga menitipkan sebagian chakranya sehingga kau bisa dengan mudah menguasai Hiraishin no Jutsu, Naruto-kun. Ketika kau telah menguasai Kagebunshin, elemen angin, elemen api, elemen air, dan elemen debu, kau akan merasa dirimu jauh lebih pantas untuk bertemu Dia" tambahnya.

"Oke, selagi kita melatih Hiraishin no Jutsu-mu agar timing-nya tepat, kenapa kau tidak mencoba Kagebunshin no Jutsu ?" Lanjutnya.

"Sekalian melihat-lihat jutsu apa saja yang ada di gulungan itu, barangkali aku juga bisa menambah kemampuanku" sebuah suara mengejutkan kami.

"Shikamaru ? Sejak kapan kau disitu ?" Selidikku.

"Baru satu menit. Sudahlah, langsung ke intinya saja. Ayo buka gulungan itu" perintahnya sambil menguap.

Aku lantas mengeluarkan gulungan yang sedari tadi kusimpan di tas kecilku yang kubawa kemana-mana, termasuk ke lapangan latihan Suna waktu ini. Kakashi-sensei dan Shikamaru mendadak membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka di ruang persembunyian rahasia orangtuamu di bawah tanah mereka ternyata menyimpan ini juga" kagum Kakashi-sensei.

"Ruang rahasia ?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Ah, aku lupa bercerita padamu" kataku sambil menggaruk kepala. "Tapi sensei, ini tidak berasal dari ruangan itu. Sakura yang memberikannya padaku kemarin malam. Ngomong-ngomong memangnya ada apa dengan gulungan ini ?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Shikamaru dan Kakashi-sensei saling berpandangan. "Naruto" ucap Shikamaru. "Kau sudah tanya darimana Sakura mendapat gulungan ini ?"

"Dia bilang tidak usah tanya dari mana" kataku sekenanya. "Memang ada apa ?"

"Dasar orang baru" gerutu Shikamaru. Aku makin bingung.

"Naruto" Kakashi-sensei bersiap menjelaskan. "Ini salinan dari Dokumen Rahasia Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen" katanya. "Dokumen Rahasia berupa gulungan semacam ini hanya ada di Konohagakure, dibuat sendiri oleh Sandaime Hokage dan berisi tentang rahasia jutsu-jutsu dunia yang selama ini ada, mulai dari Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Senjutsu, Gedojutsu, sampai Kinjutsu. Pada usia senjanya, Sandaime memperbolehkan penyalinan dokumen ini namun hanya terbatas pada lima gulungan. Tiga dari lima gulungan salinan itu ada di Konohagakure. Satu ada di Perpustakaan Besar Kumo, dan yang satu lagi berada di Kuil Api Chiriku" jelas Kakashi-sensei panjang lebar.

"Sejauh ini kita tidak menerima informasi bahwa salah satu dari lima gulungan –terutama dokumen yang asli, dicuri. Tidak ada yang hilang. Jika memang demikian bagaimana bisa Sakura, yang notabenenya kita kenal sebagai pengembara, mendapat gulungan ini ?" Selidik Shikamaru. "Terakhir kali kucek di seluruh perpustakaan dan akademi Konoha, semua masih ada" lanjutnya.

Dahiku berkerut. "Kita belum tahu darimana dia berasal" aku mencoba beralasan.

"Kalau dia dari Kumogakure, aku ragu dia mampu menghadapi Yondaime Raikage yang terkenal keras hati itu untuk sekedar meminjam gulungan sepenting ini. Jikalau dia dari Kuil Api Chiriku itupun mustahil, karena semua yang ada disana adalah biksu dan kau tahu ciri khas biksu, mereka semua botak" terang Kakashi-sensei.

"Kalau dia ternyata dari Konohagakure ?" Tanyaku.

"Kemungkinan besar" jawab Shikamaru. "Tapi itu masih belum bisa dipastikan karena ketiga salinan dokumen itupun masih ada di tempat. Kemungkinan dokumen yang kau bawa ini adalah hasil salinan _ilegal_" sambungnya sembari memberi penekanan pada kata 'ilegal'.

Aku meneguk ludah kecut. Ah, memang terdengar sembrono merekrut seseorang yang baru kau kenal semenit untuk ikut dalam perjalanan yang menentukan nasib dunia seratus tahun mendatang. Aku baru menyadarinya.

"Dari manapun kita melihatnya, kita masih belum bisa percaya pada Sakura-chan, setidaknya sementara ini. Kita tidak, atau belum tahu, darimana dia berasal, siapa orangtuanya, latar belakang kehidupannya. Apa kau percaya gadis seperti dia memang pengembara ?" Cetus Kakashi-sensei. Aku terdiam.

"Aku akan bicara padanya sore ini" kataku tegas. Kedua laki-laki cerdas di hadapanku menoleh. "Aku tahu tindakanku ceroboh, tapi akan kupastikan memastikan semuanya sebelum terlambat" sambungku. "Bisakah sekarang kita acuhkan soal Sakura dan fokus berlatih ?"

* * *

**Gurun Pasir Besar Suna, 42 kilometer Timur Laut Kaze no Kuni**

_**Pukul 16.00**_

"KONTAK, KANKURO-SAN !" Sebuah teriakan mengejutkan pria berambut coklat dengan riasan 'aneh' berwarna ungu di wajahnya.

"Dari siapa ?" Sergahnya sambil masih fokus ke depan.

"Bukan dari siapa" balas pria dengan penutup kepala serupa gorden jendela yang mensejajarkan naganya dengan naga kakak Kazekage itu.

Kankuro meliriknya curiga. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Berapa banyak ?" Tanya Kankuro akhirnya.

"Lebih dari lima puluh, dan mereka semua mengarah kemari" lapor pria itu sedikit gugup.

"Lebih dari lima puluh ? Kedengarannya kurang bagus" tanggap Kankuro masih tidak terlalu peduli.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan ? Batalion disini hanya beranggotakan 50 orang dengan 28 naga _Vereev_, kita belum bisa memastikan spesies apa yang akan kontak dengan kita" desis pria itu.

"Baki-san !"

"Apa ?"

"Mereka datang ! Dari arah jam sebelas ! Tapi kelihatannya tidak terlalu besar" lapor rekannya yang lain. "Bagaimana, Baki-san ? Kankuro-san ?" Lanjutnya menunggu kepastian dari dua atasannya.

"Tunggu saja, jangan buru-buru ubah haluan. Siapa tahu mereka hanya kawanan naga yang bermigrasi" perintah Kankuro santai. Tapi hanya sepuluh detik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah total begitu mengenali siapa yang mereka hadapi. Walau mereka masih cukup jauh, jangan pernah remehkan pandangan mata _Dracovetth_ Kaze no Kuni.

"Tidak mungkin" desis Kankuro gugup. Ia memeriksa dengan teropongnya berkali-kali.

"_Zechuan_" desis Baki. Kankuro mengangguk.

"Aku belum pernah melihat mereka melintasi teritorial Kaze no Kuni ! Bukankah mereka spesies yang tidak toleran pada suhu panas ? Dan lagi, tidak ada yang pernah melihat kawanan _Zechuan_ sebanyak itu dalam satu waktu" kata Kankuro dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

"Kita harus pergi" sambungnya. "Perintahkan seluruh batalion ini untuk mengubah jalur kembali ke Sunagakure sekarang !" Serunya keras.

"KANKURO-SAN, AWAS !"

BUK ! Sayap kiri _Vereev_ yang dikendarai Kankuro ditabrak oleh seekor _Zechuan_ yang melesat vertikal dari atas menembus awan ke bawah. Naga berwarna merah itu kini oleng. Ia membuka mulut dan menyemburkan api jarak jauh, berusaha mengenai _Zechuan_ yang terbang lebih gesit.

"Kankuro-san !" Seru Baki sambil memecut _Vereev_-nya.

_Zechuan_ itu membuka mulut lebar-lebar ke _Vereev_ Kankuro. Tamat sudah. Bayangkan seekor _Tyrannosaurus rex_ dengan lengan diperbesar dan diberi cakar sabit, sepasang sayap di punggung, dan letakkanlah kerangkanya diluar tubuh (menjadi sebuah perisai tulang yang melindungi kulit), jadilah _Zechuan_. Mustahil api biasa bisa membunuhnya. Dan yang paling ditakuti dari naga jenis ini adalah...

Dia menyemburkan sinar _gamma_ beradiasi tinggi ke korban, yang langsung memecah sel-sel tubuh mangsa dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, membuat korban malangnya berubah menjadi mumi.

Beruntung sekali, kali ini Kankuro berhasil menghindar dengan bersembunyi dibalik sayap naganya. Ia segera melompat ke _Vereev_ Baki, dirinya sendiri selamat, tidak dengan naganya yang berubah menjadi tulang belulang dalam waktu lima detik.

_Zechuan_ mengalihkan pandangan ke keduanya, dan bersiap menembak mereka lagi setelah mengangakan mulutnya, tapi...

BAATTSS ! ! !

Seorang _Dracovetth_ dengan rambut merah pendek, berkulit putih dan berpostur agak...kecil, berhasil menebas naga eksoskeleton itu dengan pedangnya hingga kepalanya terpisah dari lehernya.

"Sasori-san !" Seru salah satu prajurit.

"Apa aku terlambat ?" Desis pria bermata coklat itu santai begitu berhasil mendarat lagi di _Vereev_-nya.

"Tidak, Anda tepat waktu" jawab Baki. "Terimakasih banyak".

Sasori Si Pasir Merah, Akasuna no Sasori. Dia disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu dari lima _Dracovetth_ dan tokoh paling hebat dalam sejarah Sunagakure setelah para Kazekage. Pemburu naga dan prajurit patroli gurun yang sangat tangguh, ia menghadapi banyak naga buas seperti menyembelih ayam. Sangat dikenal karena wajah datar dan sedikit _'babyface'_ serta sikapnya yang tidak sabaran dan tidak suka menunggu atau ditunggu, sehingga ia selalu tepat waktu.

Dibalik semua itu, Sasori cukup...pendek...untuk seorang prajurit profesional. Oke, abaikan fakta itu, lagipula ada segudang kelebihan darinya untuk menutupinya.

"Cih, lebih dari 50 _Zechuan_...lebih merepotkan daripada perkiraanku" gerutunya begitu menyaksikan kedatangan naga-naga yang lain. "Apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka, Baki-san ?" Ia beralih ke atasannya.

Baki menggeleng. "Kami belum pernah lihat yang seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, karena mereka menyerang, kita harus pertahankan diri kita sebisa mungkin, walau kecil kemungkinannya" lanjutnya.

"Sasori-san, kurasa sebaiknya kita mundur dan memperingatkan desa. Aku tahu kau _Dracovetth_ yang cukup handal dan tangguh, tapi mengingat banyaknya jumlah dan siapa mereka, kusarankan..."

"Aku sudah tahu, Baki-san" potong Sasori sebelum seniornya sempat menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Akupun berpikir demikian. Kita akan peringatkan desa" lanjutnya. "Apa _Draco P_ sudah ada disana ?"

"Kurasa begitu" jawab Kankuro.

"Itu buruk".

* * *

**Menara Utara Hotel Pusat Suna**

_**Pukul 17.30**_

Aku berdiri di depan kamar nomor 076. Sejak lima menit lalu.

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Gagang pintu akhirnya bergerak. Aku mengambil sikap.

Pintu berwarna coklat dengan desain sederhana namun elegan itu terkuak, menampakkan sosok _Dracovetth_ berambut pink yang masih dibasahi beberapa butir air di ujungnya. Wajah dan kedua mata ermeland-nya tampak segar. Sepertinya dia baru saja mandi.

Sakura gelagapan begitu mengetahui aku berdiri persis di depan kamarnya.

"N-Naruto ? Ada perlu apa ?" Selidiknya terkejut.

"Kita harus bicara" kataku tegas. Tegas yang dibuat-buat.

Dia mengernyitkan dahi. Tumben sekali aku bicara langsung ke inti. Aku mendehem. "Di lantai atas...sekarang..." kataku memberi isyarat lalu berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud. Sakura mengikutiku dari belakang.

.

.

"Sakura" aku akhirnya memulai pembicaraan setelah sekitar tiga menit sama-sama diam di puncak tertinggi hotel itu, dimana kami berdua bisa leluasa menyaksikan pemandangan senja Sunagakure yang indah berpadu dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi khas padang pasir yang jarang kami nikmati.

Dia menoleh. "Sekarang kau adalah timku" aku memulai.

"Jadi seharusnya kau percaya aku bisa menyimpan semua rahasiamu seperti kau menyimpan semua rahasiaku. Pengendara _Draco P_ jadi incaran banyak orang, kau tahu kan" aku memulai siasat. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau ingin aku bercerita rahasiaku ?" Selidiknya setengah bercanda.

"Bukan begitu...maksudku ayolah ! Aku, dan kami semua samasekali tidak tahu latar belakangmu. Dari mana kau berasal ? Sejak kapan kau mengembara ? Kedua orangtuamu ? Dari mana kau belajar semua ninjutsu dan teknik pedang itu ? Dan yang terpenting..."

"...dari...mana...kau mendapatkan gulungan jutsu Sandaime Hokage itu...?" Aku mulai memberondong dengan pertanyaan. Sakura bungkam.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu ?" Dia balik bertanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Dan kali ini pastikan kau menjawabnya dengan benar. Aku tidak terima jawaban 'jangan tanya'" ancamku serius. Walau bisa dibilang, jika Sakura adalah seorang perampok dan aku adalah korbannya, aku pasti tidak berdaya.

Sakura menarik nafas, berusaha mempersiapkan ceritanya. Kutajamkan pendengaranku dan berusaha meyakinkan setiap kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya guna menganalisa apakah dia berdusta atau tidak.

"Ayahku Haruno Kizashi dan ibuku Haruno Mebuki. Mereka berdua dari marga Haruno, bukan klan manapun. Kami tinggal di Hi no Kuni bagian Selatan" dia memulai cerita.

"Dari lahir sampai dua tahun lalu, aku hanya anak remaja biasa. Pekerjaanku sehari-hari ya hanya itu-itu saja, membantu orangtua, menjaga kebun, mengerjakan apa saja yang bisa kukerjakan. Sampai saat aku berusia empat belas tahun, semuanya berubah" ia menerawang ke langit. Aku menahan nafas.

"Para Pembantai Bersayap..."

"...datang ke desa kecilku..."

"...mereka merusak semuanya. Kebun pohon sakura yang menghiasi sekeliling rumah kami berubah menjadi obor api yang mengerikan. Sungai kecil jernih yang membelah lembah dangkal kami berubah menjadi sungai lava dan darah. Orang-orang, mereka semua lari tunggang langgang menyelamatkan diri. Mereka berebut menaiki naga desa yang tersisa dan pergi atau kabur lewat jalur bawah tanah desa".

"Tapi kebanyakan tidak seberuntung itu. Lahir di rumah kecil namun indah dan dikelilingi wajah-wajah sukacita dan penuh harapan, dan mati mengenaskan di mulut penggilas para Pembantai Bersayap dengan teriakan yang memilukan".

"...ayah dan ibuku termasuk yang itu".

Ia menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, berusaha membuang sisa-sisa kesedihan di wajahnya sekaligus mengumpulkan ingatan tentang kejadian tragis yang tidak pernah kuketahui itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan hari itu, malam itu, jam itu, menit itu, detik itu. Naga itu. Seekor _Wyvern_ dari Utara mendobrak masuk dan menghancurkan rumah kami. Ayahku berusaha melindungi ibuku tapi ia segera berubah menjadi abu. Ibuku melemparku dengan paksa ke luar, hingga aku berlari secepat yang kakiku bisa entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Samar-samar aku mendengar atau melihat seorang perempuan berambut kuning yang ditelan masuk ke mulut naga ganas itu dan semuanya selesai".

"Aku sungguh menyesal. Merutuki diriku sendiri dan terus menyumpahi kenapa kehidupan yang kucintai, dimana aku tidak merasakan sedikitpun penyimpangan di dalamnya, malah hancur tak bersisa. Bandingkan dengan kehidupan para pemabuk dan pembinasa itu, mereka-mereka yang menindas orang lemah dan memperkaya diri dengan semua harta haram mereka. Kenapa tidak mereka saja yang musnah ?!" Desisnya geram. Giginya bergemeletuk.

Aku meneguk ludah. Sakura pasti sudah menyaksikan bahkan mungkin secara langsung bagaimana orang-orang tak berperasaan itu memanfaatkan apa yang telah diamanahkan pada mereka untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak pantas.

"Sejak saat itu aku hidup untuk diriku sendiri. Yang ada yang kukenal hanya diriku dan diriku. Aku menemani diriku sendiri, aku adalah ayah dan ibu bagi diriku sendiri, kakak dan adik bagi diriku sendiri, teman dan musuh bagi diriku sendiri" sambungnya pelan. "Ketika aku bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Aku merasa inilah tujuanku. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa aku harus mengembara. Akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama-sama sedang mencari jati dirinya di dunia yang masih rapuh dan labil ini, aku memutuskan untuk membantumu mencari kunci perdamaian dunia dan mengakhiri semua kekerasan ini, menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan dan membebaskan diri dari naungan sayap para iblis..." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kalau sudah sampai sini, sulit bagiku menilai apakah dia jujur atau bohong. Sangat sulit.

"Soal gulungan Sandaime ?" Aku masih berusaha mengikuti jalannya rencana. Ini tidak boleh gagal.

"Aku pernah ke Konohagakure. Pernah ke perpustakaan besar di desa itu juga. Aku pernah meminjam salah satu salinan resmi gulungan itu dan menyalin semua isinya dengan persetujuan salah satu pihak perpustakaan. Itu menjadi milikku pribadi, sudah kutangguhkan tidak akan kuserahkan atau kuberitahukan pada siapapun, tapi karena kau adalah _Draco P_, jangankan memberitahu salinan, menunjukkan yang asli pun kupikir tak masalah" jawabnya.

"Begitu ya ?" Aku berusaha meyakinkan. Dia mengangguk.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku ?" Balasnya. Aku terdiam. "Kita semua sama-sama hidup dibawah naungan sayap para iblis, Naruto. Uchiha Madara di luar sana...akan melakukan apapun sampai ambisinya terwujud. Kita harus menghentikan itu terjadi atau semua akan berakhir. Semua" katanya tegas.

Angin berdesir pelan. Membawa debu dan pasir gurun melewati kami tanpa kami sadari. Aku menatap helaian rambut pinknya yang berkibar diterpa angin. Senja mulai surut dihiasi nuansa merah yang mengiringi matahari ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya untuk jadwal hari ini, membiarkan bulan menggantikannya mengawasi langit malam.

Aku menatap mata ermelandnya yang tetap bersinar teguh, melambangan kekuatan tekad yang terbungkus rapi di dalamnya.

Kurasa kami akan menemukan diri kami masing-masing di perjalanan yang panjang ini, walau aku tahu kami baru memulainya. Tidak, tidak hanya Sakura dan aku, tapi juga teman-temanku seluruhnya.

.

.

KLOTAK

.

Sebuah benda berbentuk nyaris bulat seperti bola menggelinding ke dekat kaki kami berdua.

Sebuah tengkorak.

"Baiklah, ini benar-benar mengerikan, kawan-kawan" sahutku malas. "Keluarlah !" Seruku tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

Tak ada jawaban. Sakura berbalik. Sedetik kemudian dia menyikutku. Aku membalikkan kepala malas.

.

.

.

Bersambung . . . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 6 selesai ! Fuuh, akhirnya sempat update juga, khikhikhi...

Bagaimana, readers ? Terkesan dengan kemampuan Naruto-sama kita ? Sama, saya juga (*plak*). Oke, disini kita mengenal satu lagi naga dewa yaitu Beleriphon. Naruto terungkap kemampuannya dengan Jinton walau belum dia kuasai dan kita sekarang mengetahui masa lalu Sakura.

Soal percakapan misterius di desa rumput tersembunyi, mungkin baru akan terungkap pada beberapa chapter kedepan, karena masih lumayan banyak tokoh yang rencananya akan saya tampilkan, walau mereka tidak ikut dalam perjalanan Naruto dan kawan-kawan, baik itu protagonis maupun antagonis, maupun yang berkepribadian ganda ! Adakah pair lain selain Naruto ? Hmm, saya rencananya sih, mau bikin pair lain ! Siapa dan siapa, tunggu saja ! Hihi, saya terinspirasi tentang gulungan ninjutsu itu dari Naruto episode pertama animenya, dan Bingo Book of Dragons adalah 'duplikat' dari Buku Bingo yang berisi kategori shinobi berbahaya dan buronan seperti di animenya.

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

**See you again in chapter 7 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Six :

_**Beleriphon (Naga OC, diambil dari nama salah satu pahlawan besar mitologi Yunani, Beleriphon)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 7,7 meter, berat 777 kg

Kecepatan terbang : 100-650 km/jam

Spesial : Dapat menyalin nyaris semua unsur dari benda yang dikehendaki, menjadi duplikat yang nyaris sempurna

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan Jinton (elemen debu), memecah target menjadi sekecil kepingan molekul

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Tinggi

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**Vereev (Naga OC)**_

Strength : Medium

Ukuran : Panjang 10 meter, berat 1 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 40-90 km/jam

Spesial : Ekor panjang berduri, semburan dengan jarak sangat jauh (jarak serang hingga 100 m)

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan api yang dua kali panas api biasa

Kategori : Angkasa

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Naga ini adalah tunggangan umum skuad patroli udara Sunagakure (Kankuro, Baki, Sasori, Yuura, dll)

_**Zechuan (Naga OC)**_

Strength : Tinggi (Untuk setiap nyawa)

Ukuran : Bervariasi antara panjang 9 meter dan berat 1 ton hingga sepanjang 23 meter dan berat 9 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 10-165 km/jam

Spesial : Memiliki perisai tulang, cakar sabit, ekor berbentuk sabit raksasa

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan sinar _gamma_ hijau beradiasi tinggi, mencerai-beraikan daging dan sel-sel korban

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : Radioaktif

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Tidak diketahui


	7. Chapter 7: Kurama

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo, **Death Chara**

**Pair **: Possibility NaruSaku as first

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 7, readers ! Maaf ya baru bisa publish sekarang, soalnya kemarin lagi error jadi gak bisa unggah dokumen (malah curhat).

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima.

Kali ini petualangan Naruto dan timnya berlanjut di Kaze no Kuni, desa Sunagakure. Serangan mendadak dari naga-naga berkekuatan radioaktif dengan perisai tulang dari luar memaksa batalion Kankuro untuk kembali ke Suna dan mengabarkan hal tersebut pada seluruh penduduk desa, tak terkecuali, Gaara sang Kazekage dan Naruto serta timnya.

Rahasia para naga termasuk rekan Naruto yang sedikit misterius, Sakura, telah mulai terungkap, namun masih menyisakan misteri disana-sini. Oya, banyak diantara readers yang ingin mengetahui apakah Naruto punya tunggangan selain _Draco P_. Soal itu, AKAN TERUNGKAP DI BAB INI ! Naga jenis apakah yang dipilih (atau memilih) Naruto untuk menemani perjalanan besarnya ? Terus ikuti Paradox dan sekali lagi terimakasih atas segala review, follow, fave, dan _arigato_ pula bagi yang mau PM saya ! Saya akan terus berusaha untuk meningkatkan kualitas dan kuantitas fic ini dari bab ke bab (*hormat*).

Oya, ada yang penasaran soal kategori Strength atau kekuatan para naga ? Berikut saya tampilkan :

* * *

**DRAGON STRENGTH**

_Based on Bingo Book, Books of Dragons_

_-Diukur oleh Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, dan dijadikan Sistem Internasional berdasarkan sebuah meriam khusus buatan Nidaime Hokage._

**CATEGORY 1: WEAK **

-Hanya perlu 10 tembakan meriam Tobirama untuk membunuhnya. Biasanya naga berukuran kecil atau sedang atau yang tidak memiliki perisai. Hanya sekitar 5 persen spesies naga berada di kategori ini.

**CATEGORY 2: SEMI-MEDIUM**

-Perlu 20 tembakan meriam Tobirama untuk membunuhnya. Hanya sekitar 10 persen dari seluruh naga.

**CATEGORY 3: MEDIUM**

-Perlu 35 tembakan meriam Tobirama untuk membunuhnya. Berlaku pada sekitar 20 persen naga.

**CATEGORY 4: SEMI-HIGH**

-Memerlukan 50 hingga 70 tembakan meriam Tobirama untuk membunuhnya. Berlaku pada 15 persen spesies naga.

**CATEGORY 5: HIGH**

-Memerlukan antara 100 sampai 120 tembakan meriam Tobirama untuk membunuhnya. Mencakup hingga 30 persen spesies naga.

**CATEGORY 6: VERY HIGH**

-Perlu hingga 200 sampai 300 tembakan meriam Tobirama untuk membunuhnya. Mencakup 7,9 persen spesies naga.

**CATEGORY 7: EXTREME**

-Bisa bertahan dengan tembakan meriam Tobirama diatas 500 kali. Beberapa mencapai lebih dari 1.000 kali. Mencakup 12 persen spesies naga termasuk _Etatheon_.

**CATEGORY 8: ETERNAL/UNDEAD**

-Tidak bisa mati hanya dengan tembakan meriam Tobirama, bertahan dari segala jenis serangan sekuat apapun. Hanya dua jenis naga yang diketahui termasuk golongan _Eternal_, yakni _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_.

**Enjoy read chap 7 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Tujuh :

**Kurama**

Sakura menyikutku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan malas.

.

.

.

Tampak olehku seorang perempuan berambut kuning dengan empat kucir, mata berwarna hijau tua kebiruan, berkulit putih, dan membawa sebuah benda dari metal berbentuk persegi panjang di punggungnya. Sepertinya dia 'petinggi' Sunagakure.

"Sudah kuduga. Lekaslah, makan malam sudah siap. Kupikir pengendara _Draco P_ sepertimu tidak ada waktu untuk kencan dadakan dengan seorang gadis yang kau temui di perjalanan melainkan terus berlatih dan mengasah kemampuan" sindirnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kami tidak kencan" Sakura lebih dulu menjawab. "Apa maksudnya ini ?" Ia menuding sebuah tengkorak di dekat kakiku.

"Oh, itu" perempuan di depan kami menggaruk kepala kikuk. "Sepertinya itu properti jendela hotel. Mungkin aku tadi terlalu keras banting pintu sampai dia lepas dari tempatnya dan menggelinding ke situ" jelasnya.

"Namaku Temari, kakak Kazekage Gaara dan Komandan Kankuro" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Sepertinya adik Anda sedang berada dalam masalah, Temari-san" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba. Kami berdua kompak mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya.

"Darimana kau tahu ?" Selidikku curiga.

Sakura menuding langit. Di arah yang berlawanan dengan kami, dia menunjuk area udara arah Timur Laut. Tampak, walau sedikit samar, kami bisa melihat beberapa jejak asap merah.

"Itu asap merah. Kode merah" jelas Sakura singkat. Temari menelan ludah kecut.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi" timpalnya. Ia melirik kami berdua. "Cepat ! Turun dan kabari semua. Aku akan menyusul" ia bersiul keras, memanggil salah satu _Vereev_, lalu dengan sekali gerakan ia melompat ke punggungnya dan memecut naga itu, terbang cepat ke sumber tanda.

Aku melihat dari kejauhan. Kawanan patroli itu sepertinya tinggal beberapa ratus meter dari wilayah udara inti Sunagakure. Di belakang mereka, tampak beberapa objek asing yang entah karena aku belum pernah melihatnya atau karena masih terlihat begitu jauh, aku tidak mengenali mereka.

"Ayo, Naruto" Sakura menggenggam tanganku tanpa menunggu persetujuanku lantas berlari ke hotel.

.

.

.

.

"SUNA DISERANG ! SEMUA SKUAD AMBIL POSISI BERTEMPUR ! MUSUH KITA KALI INI ADALAH KAWANAN _ZECHUAN_ ! YANG TERPENTING, LINDUNGI KAZEKAGE DAN _DRACO P_ !"

Itulah seruan yang terdengar berkali-kali lewat _megaphone_ yang disampaikan para prajurit dinding dalam yang berlalu-lalang menggunakan beberapa _Vereev_ yang tersedia.

Orang-orang lari tunggang-langgang. Mereka (terutama yang berpengalaman atau berwawasan luas soal naga) makin panik begitu mengetahui yang menyerang desa kali ini adalah sekelompok _Zechuan_. Melihatnya sama saja dengan melihat kematianmu sendiri !

"Naruto-sama !" Seru Gaara memanggilku. "Bawa ini" ia menyerahkan sebuah kunci padaku. "Pergilah ke kantorku dan geser cermin di sebelah meja kerjaku 90 derajat ke arah kiri, kau akan mendapati sebuah pintu terkunci di bawah kakimu. Gunakan kunci itu untuk membukanya dan bersama timmu, masuklah ke ruangan bawah tanah Kazekage ! Itu tempat teraman di seluruh desa. Tunggulah disana, atau kalau perlu pergilah dari Suna sementara kami menghabisi mereka di luar sini" perintahnya sambil melepas seragam jubah kebesaran Kazekage berikut topinya, meninggalkan sebuah rompi abu-abu dan setelan berwarna merah tua.

Ia mengambil sebuah gentong yang terlihat berat lalu memakai sepatu.

"Anda akan bertarung juga, Kazekage-sama ?" Selidik Kakashi-sensei terkejut. Gaara mengangguk.

"Kau tentu tidak akan berpikir aku akan ikut berdiam di ruang bawah tanahku sementara para prajurit di luar sini mati-matian mengorbankan nyawa, bukan ?" Balasnya.

"TIDAK !" Seruku keras-keras. Kini semua perhatian tertuju padaku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mati sia-sia hanya untuk orang sepertiku !" Seruku keras-keras.

"Jangan bodoh, Naruto !" Pekik Hinata sebelum aku meneruskan. "Kau adalah orang nomor satu di dunia sekarang ! Camkan itu dan berusahalah untuk lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dirimu seperti kami mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dirimu !"

"Masa bodoh !" Tentangku. "Mereka menginginkanku ! Masa aku harus berada di tempat teraman di desa sedangkan kalian semua berusaha keras melindungiku, yang pada dasarnyapun tidak tahu apakah bisa bertahan hidup sampai usia dua puluh lebih atau tidak !"

"Lantas kau mau apa ? Pergi keluar dan berteriak-teriak mengumumkan keberadaanmu dan mati konyol menjadi abu ?" Desis Sasuke sarkastik.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka orang lain mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk nyawamu, Naruto-kun ! Tapi lihatlah kenyataanya. Orang-orang besar, orang-orang hebat, atau orang-orang yang nantinya akan menjadi orang hebat dan besar dapat bertahan hidup dengan pengorbanan orang lain, yang tentunya tidak akan sia-sia begitu saja" Lee menambahi.

Aku menghela nafas. Ledakan terdengar di luar. Mereka sudah sampai.

Gaara memegang pundakku. Mata aquamarine pucatnya menatapku datar. Aku tertunduk.

"Terserah kalian" kataku akhirnya. "Tapi Gaa-eh, Kazekage-sama, berusahalah untuk mendapatkan seminimal mungkin korban" kataku pelan.

Ia menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum. "Kau akan terkejut begitu kami selesai, Naruto-sama" balasnya.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku harus mengambil para naga kita yang kutitipkan di _Chrysler_ dekat sini. Aku akan menyusul" cetus Jiraya-sensei.

.

.

PERJALANAN KE KANTOR KAZEKAGE tidak semulus yang kukira, terlebih karena kami berlari di tanah. Para naga penyamun itu berhasil menerobos masuk lebih jauh dari perkiraanku.

"Untuk menghadapi _Zechuan_, kau wajib menguasai elemen tanah, elemen kristal, atau elemen besi dengan baik. Itu untuk membuat dinding perlindungan dari sinar radioaktifnya. Naga ini punya kelemahan di tiap serangan yang dia tembakkan. Walau sinar _gamma_ bisa mengubah manusia utuh menjadi tulang belulang dalam waktu tiga sampai empat detik, jarak serang sinar itu hanya sampai radius maksimal 10 meter. Dan jika seekor _Zechuan_ sudah menembakkan sinarnya, sekali tembak memerlukan waktu minimal lima detik sebelum ia bisa mengakhiri serangan pertama dan memulai yang kedua. Manfaatkanlah jeda lima detik itu untuk lari sejauh mungkin" jelas Kakashi-sensei pada kami semua.

"Kenapa tidak kita habisi saja dia dalam jeda waktu itu ? Lima detik sudah cukup kan ?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak. Kebanyakan peneliti naga hanya fokus pada penelitian soal serangan dan mengabaikan kemampuan lain. _Zechuan_ punya itu. Dia memiliki tujuh nyawa. Dan dia baru bisa mati jika dipenggal kepalanya. Itu sama saja kita harus membunuhnya tujuh kali, dan tiap nyawa yang bangkit akan lebih waspada dari yang sebelumnya. Kita harus menghentikan pergerakannya dengan memotong sayap, kaki, dan ekornya jika ingin memenggalnya. Itupun kalau pedang kita tidak tumpul duluan berbenturan dengan perisai tulangnya atau isi perut kita sudah berceceran duluan ditebas sabit raksasa di ujung ekornya itu" jawab Sasuke.

"Kedengarannya menyusahkan" komentar Shikamaru.

"Lebih menyusahkan lagi karena ada satu yang mengarah ke kita" sambung Chouji.

Kami langsung berhenti. Hanya sembilan meter di depan, seekor _Zechuan_ sudah bersiap. Ia mengangkat ekornya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menarik napas. Kakashi-sensei membentuk _handseal_ dengan cepat. Tepat waktu ketika semburan sinar hijau itu keluar dari mulut naga itu, sebentuk dinding yang tebal muncul dari tanah dan menghalau serangan. Kakashi-sensei menghentakkan kedua tangannya, membuat dinding itu bergerak maju dengan cepat hingga menabrak si _Zechuan_ yang masih berusaha menyembur hingga membentur sebuah bangunan.

"Cepat !" Serunya mengomando begitu naga buas itu tidak bergerak lagi. Tapi...

BUM !

Seekor lagi _Zechuan_ –kali ini dua kali lebih besar daripada yang pertama, mendarat tepat dari langit di depan kami. Mulutnya berasap dan mengeluarkan bau yang aneh, sebelum kusadari itu adalah semacam bahasa tubuh untuk drama penembakan. Sial...kalau dari jarak sedekat ini, tidak ada yang punya cukup waktu untuk membentuk _handseal_ !

BUUMMM ! ! ! Mendadak seekor _Bryptops_ jatuh dari langit dan menindih _Zechuan_ itu sebelum ia sempat menyembur. Jiraya-sensei segera melompat dari naga besar itu dan membuka gulungan raksasanya, memunculkan sebuah pedang besar dan dengan sekali ayun, ia memenggal kepala naga yang masih tidak bergerak itu.

.

.

"Sebentar ! Naga-naga kita takkan muat masuk ke ruang bawah tanah Kazekage, kan ?" Seruku setelah kami mulai dekat dengan tujuan.

"Lalu ?" Sambung Jiraya-sensei tak acuh.

"Apa kita akan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja di luar bangunan ?!" Sentakku.

"Bisa jadi" jawab Jiraya-sensei.

"Kau bercanda ! Mereka akan jadi tulang begitu kita keluar !" Seruku tak setuju.

"Lalu kau mau apa ? Aku sendiri juga bingung apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk tunggangan-tunggangan kita ini ! Kecuali _Gorongosa_, karena dia bisa merubah diri menjadi seliter air, dia bisa masuk, tapi aku juga bingung tentang mereka semua !" Sahut Jiraya-sensei. "Jangan kaupikir akupun tega meninggalkan mereka di luar !" Sambungnya.

Seekor _Zechuan_ mendadak menghadang kami. Ia menyemburkan sinar _gamma_-nya, tapi untungnya kurang cepat sehingga kami semua bisa menghindar. _Gorongosa_ melemparkan Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji ke _Bryptops_ yang kutunggangi, sementara naga air itu segera melilit tubuh naga itu dari belakang dengan ekornya, lalu membantingnya sekeras mungkin ke tanah. Begitu keras sehingga beberapa bagian dari perisai tulangnya terlepas.

Satu berhasil disingkirkan, dua yang lain dari arah Timur terbang cepat menuju kami. Kakashi-sensei terus berusaha mengendalikan _Gorongosa_-nya, sibuk menghindar dari dua tembakan radioaktif naga-naga itu lalu kembali melilit salah satu _Zechuan_ dan melemparkannya mengenai _Zechuan_ yang lain, membuat mereka berdua jatuh berdebum ke tanah.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, DI BELAKANG !" Pekik Ino panik.

Seekor _Zechuan_ tanpa bisa dicegah lagi menembakkan sinar hijaunya tepat ke arah naga dan pengendaranya, yang untungnya sudah menyemburkan air yang cukup banyak, membentuk dinding air yang menghalau serangan naga berperisai itu. Di belakang, seekor lagi melesat, ekor sabitnya yang tajam langsung mengenai ekor dan kaki belakang _Gorongosa_, tapi naga itu baik-baik saja setelah sempat berubah menjadi air.

"Gorongosa tidak terlalu terpengaruh oleh tembakan _gamma_ karena dia bisa berubah menjadi air, tapi Kakashi tetap harus hati-hati" cetus Jiraya. "Tembak, kawan !" Titahnya pada naga yang kunaiki ini. Sebentuk bola hitam langsung melesat dan tepat mengenai salah satu _Zechuan_, memberi kesempatan Kakashi-sensei untuk mengendalikan naganya untuk pergi secepatnya dari situ.

"Sialan, mereka banyak sekali" gerutu Kiba frustasi begitu menyaksikan naga-naga itu terbang lagi.

"Kurasa bukan masalah jumlah, bahkan mereka tetap merepotkan walau hanya seekor. Mereka punya tujuh nyawa, apa lagi yang lebih menyusahkan daripada seekor naga yang kuat dan cepat beserta tujuh kesempatan hidup ? Mereka akan terasa seperti seratus walau hanya sepuluh" cetus Shikamaru.

"Prioritaskan keselamatan ! _Zechuan_ tidak terbang terlalu cepat di udara panas begini, kita menang dalam kecepatan ! Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencapai Kantor Kazekage terlebih dahulu !" Komando Sasuke –yang entah sejak kapan jadi mirip mandor, walau akhirnya kami juga pergi dari situ dan berusaha mengabaikan kawanan naga yang mirip zombie itu.

Tapi kenyataanya mereka tidak bisa dienyahkan.

"Dasar naga aneh, rasakan ini kalian !" Seru Jiraya. Ia mengomando semua naga di pihak kami untuk menghimpun kekuatan masing-masing, dan begitu jarak kami telah dirasa cukup dekat, merekapun menembakkan semuanya. Asap panas, serbuk bunga, bom hitam raksasa, dan semburan air serta api menimbulkan kegaduhan di langit tepat diatas jantung Desa Sunagakure.

"Itu akan memberi kita cukup waktu" desis Jiraya-sensei lalu kembali mengomando semua naga untuk melesat secepat mungkin menuju Kantor Kazekage.

Tapi kepakan sayap di belakang masih saja terdengar.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. _Bryptops_ yang kutunggangi bersama Jiraya-sensei, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino berada pada urutan paling belakang, jadi...paling terancam.

Seekor _Zechuan_ berukuran sedang membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Begitu lebar, hingga kedua rahangnya membuka nyaris vertikal. Cahaya hijau berpedar, bermain-main di mulutnya yang menganga seperti gua itu, tepat sebelum...

.

.

CRAK !

Sekelebat bayangan bergerak sangat cepat dari atas, dengan mudahnya memisahkan kepala naga itu dari tubuhnya yang segera jatuh ke tanah. Sosok berjubah hitam itu menapak mayat sementara _Zechuan_ yang baru dipenggalnya (mayat sementara, karena dia akan pulih lagi) dan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Sekejap saja, benang-benang chakra keluar dari kelima jarinya, mengaitkannya ke salah satu _Zechuan_ dan ia segera tertarik ke atas. Mirip sebuah harpun yang ditembakkan ke tubuh paus buruan.

Begitu ia sampai di punggung naga itu, sosok berjubah hitam itu langsung berlari cepat ke ujung leher naga malang itu dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya tadi. Seekor lagi _Zechuan_ menyeruduk, tapi satu-satunya yang ia seruduk hanya mayat sementara rekannya sebelum kepalanya ikut bernasib sama. Orang ini benar-benar hebat, ia menghabisi tiga _Zechuan_ dalam waktu setengah menit !

Satu _Zechuan_ yang tersisa –yang paling besar, mengamuk dan menembakkan sinar radioaktifnya dengan membabi-buta. Orang itu menyambutnya dengan santai dan dengan mudah menghindari serangan, lantas mengaitkan benang-benang chakra dari jari-jarinya tepat ke pangkal rahang bawah sebelah kiri naga itu, bergelayut di bawahnya, memperpendek jarak dengan mengurangi panjang benang chakra, mendarat di lehernya, dan...

BAATTSS !

Aku ternganga takjub. Rombongan kami berhenti begitu Hinata mengabarkan hal buruk lainnya –Menara Kazekage telah dihancurkan dan sekarang beberapa Zechuan sudah bertengger disitu menjaga ruang bawah tanah Gaara. Mustahil mendekati mereka tanpa cedera. Walhasil, kami akhirnya bertemu orang itu –bersama sepasukan pengawal Suna lain yang datang terlambat.

"Bagaimana keadaan disini, Sasori-san ?" Tanya Baki begitu ia dan timnya sampai.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, mereka sudah kuatasi. Tapi hanya masalah waktu sampai para naga kurang kerjaan ini pulih kembali dan bisa makin buas" kata _Dracovetth_ bernama Sasori itu dengan santai. Ia mematut-matut pedangnya. "Kurasa aku bertindak terlalu kasar sampai tidak memperhatikan yang mana tulang, yang mana urat" sambungnya datar.

"Pedangku tumpul" lanjutnya.

"Tidak masalah, kami bawa persediaan yang sangat banyak" ucap Baki hormat dan tanpa disuruh ia mengambilkan sepasang pedang lagi. "Kami turut menyesal tidak bisa membawa Anda ke Menara Kazekage, Naruto-sama" katanya padaku.

"Ah tidak, jangan salahkan diri kalian" aku buru-buru menenangkan. "Sekarang yang terpenting mungkin kita harus menghabisi para naga ini, tidak ada pilihan lain" lanjutku.

Kepala-kepala yang terpenggal telah menyatu kembali. Jiwa yang hancur digantikan yang baru. Teror dimulai lagi.

"Syukurlah baru empat" desis Baki. Ia memberi isyarat. "Kita gunakan itu sekarang, Kankuro-dono ?" Katanya meminta persetujuan.

Kankuro yang sudah berada di sebelahnya mengangguk. Ia segera mengeluarkan senjata sejenis panah dari gulungan.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Lee penasaran.

"Kami sudah tahu penyerangan semacam ini akan terjadi" jawab Sasori. Sedikit melenceng dari pertanyaan Lee.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Panah ini mengandung segel yang jika terkena naga, maka mulutnya tidak bisa dibuka untuk beberapa jam. Awalnya kami membuat ini tanpa ada pikiran bahwa _Zechuan_-lah yang akan jadi target pertama percobaan senjata ini, pasalnya naga jenis ini biasanya hanya ada di hemisfer Bumi sebelah Utara atau Selatan saja, mereka tidak pernah ada di khatulistiwa. Tapi berhubung segel ini sangat kuat, setidaknya bisa menahan _Zechuan_ untuk tidak membuka mulut dalam waktu sekitar setengah jam" jelas Kankuro panjang lebar.

WUSH

"Mereka menyerang ! Bersiap di posisi ! Prioritas utama kita tetap melindungi Naruto-sama !" Seru Baki keras-keras. Untunglah yang kami hadapi kali ini hanya empat ekor saja.

BRAK !

Mendadak, dua _Zechuan_ lain menerobos dari kanan dan kiri. Enam ekor sekarang ! "Kalian urusi empat yang disana ! Serahkan dua ini pada kami !" Seru Kakashi-sensei. Sakura dan Sasuke bahkan ikut maju kali ini. Aku sendiri mendecih di tengah formasi –tempat teraman di formasi, karena merasa tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna.

Dalam waktu sebentar saja –mayoritas karena Kopral Muda Akasuna no Sasori menebas mereka semua, seluruh _Zechuan_ dapat diatasi dalam waktu sekitar sejam. Ya, dengan kata lain, membunuh empat puluh dua jiwa dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

"Fantastis" Kiba berdecak. "Ini pengalaman bertarungku yang paling seru" lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk naganya.

"Tetap fokus, bocah Inuzuka" sanggah Sasori. "Kita bertaruh nyawa disini, bukan bertarung demi hadiah _jackpot_" sambungnya sinis.

"Ya. Ada satu di depan, arah jam sebelas" sambung Hinata dengan Byakugan. "Ukuran sedang. Ralat, dua di depan arah jam sebelas. Bukan, maksudku tiga...sekarang jadi em, eh, lima. Dan ada tiga lagi yang mendekat dari arah jam dua. Tunggu ! Mereka juga ada, dua dari arah jam dua belas ! Mereka ada di mana-mana !" Seru Hinata mulai panik.

"Sial, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu target berada disini" gerutu Kankuro. Dari balik asap hasil mayat _Zechuan_ yang mendidih dan menguap, dua ekor _Zechuan_ yang lain menerobos dan membuka mulut.

"為風:空中ダンス !"

_**Fuuton: Bafuku Ranbu**_

(Elemen Angin: Dansa Udara)

Mereka berdua langsung terlempar kembali. Sosok berambut kuning itu segera menyampingkan kipas raksasanya.

"Temari-nii ! Kau bersama pasukan elit di belakang desa harusnya membantu evakuasi penduduk !" Seru Kankuro.

"Apakah masalah jika aku berada disini setelah semua dievakuasi ?" Balas Temari ketus.

Enam naga terlihat sekaligus. Terlalu banyak untuk bisa dihembus oleh elemen angin –kalaupun mereka bisa tepat waktu.

SRASSSHHH...

BRAK

CRAK

.

.

"Kazekage-sama !" Seru Baki begitu mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Gaara datang –bersama pasirnya, ia menampar semua naga itu dan menangkis semua serangan radioaktif mereka.

"Pasir tidak lebih padat dari tanah...dia hanya terdiri dari serpihan substansi yang tidak padat. Apa bisa menghalangi sinar _gamma_ yang hanya mati langkah total oleh beton tebal atau timah hitam ?" Selidik Sasuke sangsi.

"Hmph. Setiap Kazekage punya kekhasan tersendiri dan Suna punya tiga orang dengan pertahanan terkuat sepanjang sejarah" jawab Kankuro. "Sandaime Kazekage disebut-sebut sebagai Kazekage sekaligus _Dracovetth_ terhebat yang pernah dihasilkan Sunagakure dengan Satetsu, pasir besinya. Ayah Gaara, Yondaime Kazekage, mampu menghasilkan pasir emas dengan manipulasi Jiton, elemen magnet. Dan Gaara..."

"...memiliki pertahanan tak tertembus, Zettai Bogyo, dengan jumlah pasirnya yang tidak terbatas, dapat cukup padat untuk melebur besi di dalam pertahanannya" jelas Kankuro bersemangat.

"Biar begitu, kita perlu mengerahkan semua kemampuan yang kita miliki untuk melawan mereka" sambut Gaara dari atas.

"SUNA ! PERTAHANKAN DESA ! PERTAHANKAN MARTABAT KITA, DAN PERTAHANKAN _DRACO P_ !" Seru Gaara keras-keras diatas awan pasirnya, disambut gemuruh teriakan para prajurit yang siap mati.

Aku melihat Sasori tidak begitu tertarik untuk ikut menyambut semangat Kazekage, ia terus maju dan menebas apapun yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Kecepatan dan kelihaiannya benar-benar tidak tertandingi, setidaknya itulah yang kulihat. Pedangnya bagai memiliki mata, tidak pernah meleset menebas apa yang ingin ditebasnya, dan kakinya bagai memiliki lem, tidak pernah tergelincir walau sisik yang dipijaknya terlihat begitu licin.

Tapi detik ini, ia lengah sedikit.

Seekor _Zechuan_ berukuran raksasa, kelas 23 meter, muncul mendadak di belakangnya dan bersiap menembak. Tidak ada waktu bahkan untuk sekedar menarik napas terakhir...

"SASORI-SAN, AWAS !"

.

GRAAAAAAAA...! ! ! !

.

Naga itu meraung hebat. Sinar hijau itu mengenai tubuh seorang manusia, menyusup masuk dari kulitnya dan memborbardir sel-sel di tubuhnya sambil merusak semua jaringan dan organ yang ada, sambil lewat kembali di tubuh sisi lainnya. Rambutnya terurai. Kedua biji matanya meleleh. Lidah, bibir, semua kulit dan organ dalamnya tercerai berai menjadi molekul yang tidak berarti.

Dan sosok itu jatuh meninggalkan kerangka manusia yang berbalut seragam prajurit Suna.

.

.

.

"KAPTEN YUURA !" Seru Kankuro keras-keras. Teriakannya membelah langit. Tapi tidak berguna samasekali.

Kapten Yuura. Gugur demi melindungi Sasori.

"Hentikan, Kankuro" desis Sasori dingin. "Sekeras apapun kau berteriak atau namanya dipanggil, mati tetaplah mati. Tidak akan mengubah apapun" sambungnya datar. Ia menatap kerangka manusia yang telah melindunginya itu dengan tatapan biasa –setelah menebas putus kepala _Zechuan_ raksasa itu.

"Semua ini salahmu, kapten bodoh".

Gigiku bergemeletuk. "KAU !" Seruku keras-keras. "Prajurit macam apa kau hah !? Kapten Yuura telah mengorbankan hidupnya untuk dirimu seorang, tidak bisakah kau tunjukkan sedikit penghormatan untuknya ?! Kalau bukan karena dia, yang jadi tulang belulang itu adalah kau ! Tidak peduli sehebat apapun manusia, kau tetap butuh orang lain !" Aku memekik. Tidak mempedulikan segala jenis tatapan aneh yang menghunjam ke arahku.

"Oi, oi, oi" Sasori menjawab teriakanku dengan santai. "Tidakkah orangtuamu mengajarimu sopan santun ?" Lanjutnya datar. Ia mendecih. "Aku telah melihat begitu banyak kematian. Orang mati di kiri dan kananku, depan dan belakangku, bahkan atas dan bawahku. Semua sama. Mati adalah mati. Kau berkata demikian karena kau masih terlalu lemah, bocah. Baru sedikit yang kau pelajari dari hidup" tanggapnya santai.

Kakashi-sensei memegang pundakku. Ia menggeleng. "Sasori-san. Naruto-sama. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah memikirkan cara dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari masalah ini, bukan saatnya beradu argumen. Lakukan apa yang kita semua bisa" lerai Gaara dari atas.

Aku menghela nafas. Sasori kembali sibuk dengan naga-naga itu.

Tapi dia memang benar juga.

Aku...

...apa aku...

.

.

...Masih terlalu lemah ?

...Masih terlalu mengandalkan orang lain ?

...Masih hidup karena pengorbanan orang lain ?

.

.

AKU DEMIKIAN SIBUK berpikir dan merenung dengan diriku sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kelompok naga eksoskeleton itu sudah habis seluruhnya. Setidaknya yang datang di situ. Sampai detik ini, Sunagakure –dan timku- telah menghabisi setidaknya tiga puluh dari lima puluh _Zechuan_ yang ada. Masih ada 20 yang lain, dan semuanya sekarang mengarah kemari.

.

"Baki-san ! Satu tipe tak biasa mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi, arah jam dua belas !" Seorang prajurit berteriak keras-keras.

Aku memincingkan mata. Seekor _Zechuan_ terbang tak karuan membelah langit, rahangnya bergetar. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menggigil. "_Zechuan_ yang itu aneh" komentarku.

"Tipe abnormal" desis Sasuke. "SEMUA WASPADA !"

Terlambat. Naga yang menggigil (yang kusimpulkan bukan karena kedinginan, tapi karena gila) itu membuka mulutnya hingga vertikal. Semua prajurit, yang kini berada di tanah, bersiap dengan elemen tanah. Namun yang ada lebih menakutkan dari kelihatannya.

Naga itu memang membuka mulut, tapi ya ampun, sinar radioaktif hijau itu keluar bagai air terjun raksasa ! Langsung dari mulut guanya, sinar hijau itu menyebar selebar sekitar 50 meter dan tinggi setengahnya, membentuk semacam dinding radiasi raksasa –yang bahkan pasir Gaara tidak bisa menghalaunya. Walhasil, puluhan prajurit dibalik dinding pasir sang Kazekage segera bernasib sama dengan Kapten Yuura. Beruntung Baki-san, Sasori, Kankuro, dan Temari terlindung karena mereka ada di dekat kami.

"Cih ! Tipe abnormal itu..." Seru Baki bersungut-sungut. Naga yang telah selesai itu langsung terbang cepat, menembus pasir Gaara dan mengarah langsung ke kami. Temari mengibaskan kipasnya, namun dia berhasil menghindar. Ia melakukannya sama baiknya saat menghindari serangan Kankuro dan Baki, bahkan Sasori kini tak bergeming –ia dibanting ke kaca sebuah bangunan dan kini naga itu meliuk mengacaukan formasi kami dengan melukai naga-naga kami dengan ekor sabitnya.

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api –yang malah membuat gerakan naga itu makin cepat, ia menghindar dari tebasan Sakura dan Ino, Jyuuken Hinata, dan tinju tangan raksasa Chouji.

Ia berada di belakangku.

.

**GREP**

.

"Sial".

.

"KEMBALIKAN NARUTO-KUN !" Pekik Lee dari bawah. Baju bagian tengkukku sudah masuk ke geligi _Zechuan_ abnormal ini, dan sekarang aku diangkatnya belasan meter dari tanah ! Sial, bahasa kasarnya, aku diculik oleh seekor naga !

"Jiraya-sama ! Suruh _Bryptops_ untuk menembak !" Seru Hinata.

"Tidak semudah itu ! Persentase untuk kena target sangat kecil sekarang, apalagi aku tidak mau melukai Naruto !"

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan ?!"

"Kita akan mengejarnya !" Seru Lee.

.

BUUMM ! ! !

"Para _Zechuan_ yang tersisa menghalangi jalur ! Kita tidak bisa semudah itu menerobos mereka !" Seru Sakura frustasi.

Sementara, aku melihat mereka, melihat Sunagakure, makin lama makin jauh...

...Inikah akhir hidup seorang remaja 16 tahun yang KATANYA memegang kunci perdamaian dunia ? Ah, aku bahkan belum sempat samasekali bertemu Dia.

Kurasa benar.

Aku terlalu lemah.

Jadi ini akhirnya. Mati di mulut naga gila yang menggigil terus-terusan. Mana bisa aku pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

TUNGGU SEBENTAR !

Aku memutar otak. Aku ingat sesuatu ! Sesuatu !

_Hiraishin Kunai_ ! Aku merogoh sakuku. Beruntung sekali, ada satu. Satu lagi di...

...Saku celana Kakashi-sensei.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei ! Jiraya-sama ! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto diculik dan menghilang begitu saja !" Seru Sakura di tengah pertarungan.

"Lantas apa, kau mau mengejarnya ?!" Seru Jiraya-sensei kewalahan.

"Kita bisa, semuanya. Ada yang menangani naga-naga ini disini, beberapa mengendarai naga yang cukup cepat untuk menyusul Naruto di gurun dan menyelamatkan dia" Sasuke mulai membuat rencana. "Kita bisa melakukannya. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang..."

SWISH

.

"Bukan tipe orang yang apa, pantat ayam ?" Selidikku menantang. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa disini secepat itu ?" Selidiknya takjub. Aku tersenyum kecil, lantas menunjukkan _kunai_ penyelamat itu.

Kakashi-sensei merogoh saku kanan celananya dan mengeluarkan benda yang sama. "Sudah kuduga kau akan datang dengan cara itu" katanya bangga. "Makanya aku tenang-tenang saja saat mereka meminta kau diselamatkan" sambungnya.

"Ya, dengan Shunshin no Jutsu semacam ini, aku bisa lepas dari mulut naga gila itu tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun" kataku senang.

"Dan sekarang dia meminta mangsanya kembali" Shikamaru menuding langit. Naga menggigil itu sudah disana, dan ia mengumpulkan sinar hijau memuakkan itu di mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Persis seperti tadi. Jika kami tidak menghindar atau membunuhnya sekarang juga, kami hanya akan menambah jumlah makam di Sunagakure. Zechuan yang tersisa ikut mengudara. Dahiku berkerut.

"Berikan _kunai_ itu padaku, Kakashi-sensei" desisku. "Kankuro-san, aku butuh pelontar panah itu juga" pintaku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Selidik Hinata.

"Diam, lihatlah dan berdoalah semoga ini berhasil" kataku cepat. Kupasang _Hiraishin Kunai_ itu ke pelontar. Aku mengira-ngira sasaran. Fokus dan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan titik yang tepat. Itu dia.

Bantalan daging lunak, tempat tenggorokan luar. Pangkal leher bagian bawah, diatas dada.

Aku menarik pelatuk. Benda tajam itu melesat cepat dan langsung menancap sempurna di bagian itu. Buru-buru kupasang satu lagi di pelontar dan membidiknya...

...ke bulatan sinar hijau itu.

.

DAASSSHHH

.

Sinar itu memadat. Siap untuk ditembakkan !

.

Tapi _kunai_-ku mengenainya lebih dulu.

"SEMUA MERUNDUK !" Pekikku keras-keras. _Zechuan_ itu menembakkan sinar hijaunya. Tapi segera setelah lepas dari mulutnya, sinar itu menghilang...

...dan berpindah tepat ke pangkal leher bawahnya !

Aura hijau yang kuat langsung memenuhi langit Sunagakure. Ledakan hebat. Sinar radioaktif mematikan itu mengenai penembaknya sendiri –yang ini dagingnya tercincang sampai habis. Seluruh perisai tulang menjadi tak berarti. Naga gila itu meraung hebat bersama dengan tujuh nyawanya yang langsung tandas. Ya, walau mereka punya tujuh nyawa, takkan ada artinya jika tubuh mereka terus dihujani sinar _gamma_.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, ledakan itu akhirnya membentuk semacam awan plasma radiasi yang menyebar cepat di langit, mengenai semua _Zechuan_ yang tersisa dan mereka perlahan terurai menjadi debu. Semua sudah selesai ! Dan itu terjadi hanya karena lemparan dua senjata kecil berdasarkan analisa asal-asalan dari seorang bocah ingusan berusia 16 tahun !

Dan bocah ingusan itu adalah aku, Uzumaki Naruto !

.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan ?" Selidik Ino heran.

"Mereka menghilang. Lebih tepatnya...mati" ucap Sasuke dengan Sharingan-nya. Ia menoleh padaku. "Kau yang melakukannya ?"

"Kurasa begitu" jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Lee memukul bahuku.

"Bagus sekali, Naruto-kun ! Kau mengalahkan naga sebanyak dan sekuat itu dengan sekali serangan !" Pujinya padaku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya dan berpikir secerdik itu" lanjut Kiba.

Dua _kunai_ itu jatuh dari langit, tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Kakashi-sensei berjalan ke arah mereka dan mengambilnya, menyerahkan dua benda warisan ayahku itu pada putranya sekarang.

"Kau seperti ayahmu" katanya pendek. "Dan itu adalah pujian tertinggi" lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan mata. Aku balas tersenyum.

"Jutsu tadi...sama persis dengan jutsu teleportasi Yondaime Hokage saat bertarung untuk terakhir kalinya demi melindungi Desa Konohagakure 16 tahun yang lalu, Naruto-kun...dan kau melakukannya sama baiknya. Memindahkan bola radiasi super itu dari mulut ke dada penembaknya sendiri dan meledak hingga mencerai-beraikan naga sisanya" lanjut Kakashi-sensei.

"HIDUP NARUTO-SAMA ! HIDUP _DRACO P_ !" Lee mendadak memekik seperti menyambut pahlawan. Sorak sorai membahana, menggemuruh ditemani hembusan angin gurun maghrib. Matahari telah kembali ke peristirahatan. Bulan mulai menggantung. Aku diangkat oleh belasan orang, dilempar-lempar ke udara macam telur dadar. Tidak, sekarang aku bukan telur dadar gosong atau setengah matang atau bentuk tak karuan, aku adalah telur dadar yang dimasak sepenuh hati oleh koki hebat dan dibumbui dengan racikan spesial berasa lezat.

Cih, bicara soal makanan, perutku mendadak berbunyi. Semua tertawa sekarang.

"Anu...bisa kita lanjutkan makan malam yang tertunda ?" Tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Tentu" jawab Gaara senang, dan, dengan dikawal puluhan prajurit dan rakyat Suna, kami makan malam di hotel yang kusinggahi tadi. Sekilas aku melewati Baki-san.

"Aku turut berduka soal Kapten Yuura" bisikku. Ia mengangguk.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-sama. Asal Anda tahu, Kapten Yuura dari dulu memang selalu berusaha melindungi Sasori-san, tapi kopral muda berambut merah itu memang berhati dingin, walau sebenarnya dia baik hati. Masa lalunya kelam...sekelam pandangan matanya" desis Baki.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke pemuda tangguh yang sempat kukagumi itu –yang ternyata juga sedang memandangku.

"_Dracovetth_ tanpa naga bukanlah _Dracovetth_, bocah" katanya ketus lalu menghilang diantara kerumunan orang yang mengawalku.

.

Aku termagu. Tch, kurasa aku harus mencari nagaku, kalau perlu sebelum menemukan Dia, -secepatnya !

Aku menyikut Jiraya-sensei.

"Apa ?"

"Sehabis makan, kita cari naga untukku ya, Jiraya-sensei" bujukku. Dia terkekeh.

"Hanya sedikit spesies yang aktif pada malam hari, bocah. Lagipula bukannya nagamu sudah menunggumu ? Si _Paradox_ itu" ledeknya. Aku merengut.

"Terlalu lama kalau menunggu sampai menemukan Dia ! Aku ingin secepatnya !" Rengekku. Seakan pada kakekku sendiri.

Aku akhirnya beralih ke Kakashi-sensei begitu kami sampai di meja makan, karena Jiraya-sensei segera sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Kakashi-sensei"

"Ya ?"

"Bisa kita cari naga untukku malam ini ?"

"Tidak" jawabnya pendek. Aku mendengus kesal. "Tapi besok pagi mungkin saja" ralatnya.

Mataku berbinar. "Janji, ya ?"

Ia terkekeh. "Janji".

* * *

**Uchiha Temple**

"Menurut perkiraanku, bocah blonde kuning cerewet itu sudah ada di Sunagakure sekarang" sebuah suara yang terkesan bengis terdengar di ruangan sunyi itu.

"Kupikir Anda sudah mengirim satu batalion _Zechuan_ kesana, Madara-sama" suara lain yang berasal dari tempat yang sama bertanya.

"Tentu. Tapi sejak kusuruh Styx untuk memata-matai pertempuran itu dari jauh, hasilnya lumayan mengesankan. _Draco P_ itu bisa menghabisi hampir setengah batalion dengan satu serangan" jawab Madara dingin sambil terus mengasah pedangnya. "Aku jadi semakin tertarik untuk melihat sampai sejauh mana dia bisa bertambah kuat. Kita tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru mengirim sepasukan Pembantai Bersayap untuk menghabisi dia dan timnya, kita hanya perlu merenggut satu persatu nyawa orang-orang yang melindunginya" lanjutnya cepat.

"Kalau bisa, kami minta diberi keleluasaan untuk membalaskan dendam kami ke gadis Haruno itu" pinta suara itu.

"Sungguh ? Aku agak sangsi pada kalian, _Ceberus_. Pasalnya _Zmey Gorynych_ selalu berkeliaran dari tempat yang sudah kutetapkan. Dia nagaku yang paling sulit diatur dan yang memiliki nafsu yang bahkan lebih buas daripada berandal jalanan profesional atau pemabuk berat. Dan sekarang dia sedang memasuki tahap matangnya...dan kau tahu apa artinya itu" sindir Madara pada naga tiga kepala itu.

"Dasar _Zmey_. Padahal kita sama-sama berkepala tiga" gerutu kepala tengah. "Setidaknya kita lebih 'abadi' sedikit. Kalau soal _Zmey_, potong saja ekornya sudah beres" sambung kepala paling kiri disambut tawa mengejek dua kepala lainnya.

* * *

**Gurun Utara Suna**

_**Pukul 07.00**_

"Jadi...naga macam apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto-kun ?" Kakashi-sensei akhirnya buka mulut setelah setengah jam terbang dalam hening.

"Hmm, yang jelas aku tidak perlu mencari yang terlalu besar. Ukuran sedang saja sudah cukup, jadi mungkin sekitar kelas tujuh sampai dua belas meter saja" aku menimbang-nimbang.

"Kau ingin bisa bicara dengan nagamu ?" Kakashi-sensei bertanya lagi. Soal itu aku tahu, sepertiga –atau sekitar 40 jenis naga punya kemampuan untuk memahami total bahasa manusia atau bahkan bicara seperti manusia. Aku berpikir lagi.

"Tidak perlulah. Tapi kalau bisa sih, aku ingin yang bisa diajak bicara" kataku. "Naga tipe apa saja yang bisa kita temui di gurun macam ini, Kakashi-sensei ?" Tanyaku penasaran. Maklumlah aku memang tidak banyak tahu soal binatang 'sahabat terbaik manusia' ini.

"Biasanya, Kaze no Kuni dihuni oleh para Penunggang Angin. Itu sebutan untuk naga dengan kemampuan terbang jempolan, entah bisa bertahan selama berhari-hari di udara atau karena kecepatannya yang hebat atau karena kemampuan manuvernya yang sangat luar biasa. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kita juga akan bertemu penjelajah tanah yang lebih mengembangkan kaki atau ekor daripada sayap. Tapi tentu kita lebih baik cari yang diantara keduanya. Kau belum bisa disebut _Dracovetth_ profesional, bertahan setengah jam diatas seekor _Severin_ saja kau kewalahan, apalagi naik naga Penunggang Angin" jelas Kakashi-sensei panjang lebar.

"Naruto, kalau kita bertemu _Zechuan_ yang jinak, apa kau mau dia jadi tungganganmu ?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Tidak" jawabku malas. "Terlalu berbahaya. Apa yang terjadi kalau dia menguap sementara aku sedang di depan kepalanya ? Atau dia berbalik ketika sedang di tanah dan aku terkena ekor sabitnya ?" Lanjutku. Kakashi-sensei terkekeh.

"_Bryptops_ ?" Tawarnya lagi.

"Tidak. Terlalu membosankan" jawabku cepat.

"_Gorongosa_ ?"

"Sama, terlalu membosankan. Pokoknya kalau bisa jangan naga yang sudah ada di tim kita, sensei" kataku.

"_Vereev_ ?"

"Itu sama saja ! Malah lebih membosankan" cetusku.

Sejam kami berdua berkeliling di gurun. Entah sudah berapa teguk air yang kuminum dari botol. Fyuh, tidak peduli pagi, siang, sore, atau malam sekalipun, cuaca di Kaze no Kuni selalu panas !

Kami berdua akhirnya mendarat dan berteduh di sebuah gua. Bosan memandang batu dan pasir, aku pergi sendiri tidak terlalu jauh dari situ.

Buang air kecil.

.

.

HOAAARR ! ! !

Aku menajamkan telinga. Sebuah raungan ?

.

.

GRAAAAAA... ! ! !

.

Lagi ! Aku segera mencari sumber suara. Tidak makan waktu lama, dan aku segera menemukan seekor naga berwarna oranye –yang langsung mengingatkanku pada jaket yang biasa kupakai ini. Keadaanya terlihat buruk, naga itu tertimpa reruntuhan bebatuan yang entah berasal dari mana. Ia meraung-raung dan berusaha berontak melepaskan diri, tapi itu justru membuat beberapa batu ikut runtuh dan menambah beban. Tubuhnya mulai tenggelam di pasir.

Ia memandangku. Aku juga menatap matanya. Pupil hitam vertikal seperti ular atau naga pada umumnya, tampak kontras dengan biji matanya yang berwarna merah darah. Garis hitam yang jelas tampak di sekeliling matanya dan bibirnya, membuatnya makin terlihat sangar. Aku meneguk ludah.

Naga yang bagus.

Tapi...apa dia termasuk golongan Pembantai Bersayap ? Apa dia bisa bicara ? Apa dia karnivora ganas ?

Mendadak, sisi lain dalam diriku berkata bahwa aku harus menyelamatkannya.

Apa alasannya ? Kenapa harus kuselamatkan naga yang baru beberapa menit kulihat ini ?

Entahlah. Tapi dia akan berguna.

.

Jadi aku mendekat, merogoh beberapa _kunai_ di kantung dan mengikat kertas peledak sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu melempar mereka hingga tepat ke bebatuan yang menindih naga oranye itu.

DUUUAAARRRR ! ! !

Semua batu itu berubah menjadi kerikil dan pasir –dan naga itu segera membentangkan sayapnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekor dan kepalanya, membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa batu dan pasir yang masih melekat. Kulitnya memang tebal dan bersisik, tapi tetap saja aku melihat beberapa goresan di punggung dan sayapnya.

Sekarang ia memandangku tajam. Aku berusaha tetap tenang. Aku sudah membawa satu _Hiraishin Kunai_ dan menancapkan satu lagi di gua tempat naga kami berteduh, jadi kalau ada apa-apa aku bisa langsung menghilang dari situ.

Naga itu membuka mulut, menampakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya yang mengerikan. Aku masih terdiam di tempat.

Sampai ia menghunjamkan kepalanya tepat ke arahku !

BRAKK !

Aku berlari menghindar. "Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Seruku keras tanpa sengaja. Mana kutahu dia bisa mengerti bahasa manusia atau tidak !

"Aku lapar ! Sudah dua hari aku tak makan apapun !" Jawab naga itu dengan suara menggelegar. Aku sendiri terkejut, tapi berusaha tetap tenang.

"Kau tidak tahu balas budi ya ?! Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu !" Seruku keras.

"Siapa suruh kau menyelamatkanku ?! Kau bertindak sendiri !" Kilah naga itu keras kepala. "Lagipula jika kau memang ingin menyelamatkanku, jadilah sarapanku dan kuakui kau pahlawanku !" Lanjutnya.

"Itu konyol !"

"Tentu tidak ! Itulah kodrat, hukum alam !" Naga itu malah berdalih.

"Ini tidak benar ! Aku kemari hanya untuk mencari naga yang akan kujadikan tunggangan dan kupikir kau-lah naga itu !" Aku berusaha mencari celah.

Dan dia berhenti. "Sungguh ?" Desisnya menyelidik. Aku mengangguk tegas.

"Aku belum punya naga satupun" kataku jujur. "Dan aku ingin kau jadi naga pertamaku. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan kita bisa jadi tim yang hebat" lanjutku antusias.

"Kau juga akan kuberi makan sampai kenyang, asal kau mau jadi nagaku" aku mulai membujuk.

"Siapa namamu, bocah ?" Naga oranye itu bertanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawabku.

"Kau pengembara ya ? Dari ikat kepalamu adalah _Dracovetth_ Konohagakure, sedangkan disini lebih dekat ke Sunagakure" selidiknya. Aku mengangguk. "Namaku Kurama".

"Kurama" ulangku. "Kau akan jadi naga yang hebat" lanjutku sambil tersenyum. "Setidaknya sampai kita menemukan Dia" tambahku dengan penekanan pada kata 'Dia'. Kedua matanya membesar.

"_Draco P_ ?" Selidiknya. Aku mengangguk.

Naga itu terdiam sejenak.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...! ! !" Naga oranye itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai kedua sayapnya bergetar.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong ?!" Seruku ketus.

"Bodoh ! Baru kali ini ada _Dracovetth_ yang mengaku bahwa dia adalah _Draco P_ di hadapanku !" Serunya sambil terus tertawa.

"Itu karena memang hanya aku _Draco P_ di Bumi ini !" Kilahku kesal.

Dua detik kemudian, kepalanya yang menggantung di lehernya yang kekar itu kembali membuka mulut dan...menghunjam lagi padaku !

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Seruku terkejut.

"Perjanjian batal ! Aku tidak mau dikendarai oleh seorang _Dracovetth_ remaja pembohong ! Kau pasti tukang tipu, berkelana untuk menipu orang-orang agar tetap hidup dan pergi dari satu desa ke desa lain agar jejakmu tidak terkejar !" Tuduhnya sembarangan.

"Aku bukan pembohong ! AKU BENAR-BENAR _DRACO P_ !" Pekikku keras-keras.

Ia tidak percaya.

TRANG ! Giginya beradu dengan sebilah kunai sebelum sempat mengenaiku. Kakashi-sensei !

"Ada keributan apa ini ?" Selidiknya santai.

"Kau kenal bocah ini, Pria Bermasker ?" Desis Kurama sinis. Kakashi-sensei mengangguk.

"Dia muridku dan dia adalah _Draco P_" katanya tegas. Sekarang giliran Kurama yang masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu. Aku tersenyum puas.

"Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, pria yang dijuluki _Dracovetth_ Peniru dari Konohagakure dan putra dari Taring Putih Konoha, Hatake Sakumo. Apa dia masih tidak bisa dipercaya, Kurama ?" Berondongku.

"Cih" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kurama. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak berbohong, bocah. Jika tidak, kau akan berpindah ke lambungku pagi ini juga" gertaknya.

"Namaku Naruto, bukan bocah" ralatku kesal.

"Kau yakin dia yang akan jadi nagamu ?" Bisik Kakashi-sensei ragu. Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak pilih yang lain saja ? Yang ini cerewet dan aku agak ragu dia bisa menjaga rahasia, kalau diperlukan" sarannya.

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktu. Lagipula sifatnya mirip sifatku kan ?" Kataku geli.

"Aku tidak suka ada orang berbisik-bisik di hadapanku" tabrak Kurama tiba-tiba. Kami berdua segera mengunci mulut sampai Sunagakure.

* * *

**Mount Phicium**

_**Blocade of Kaze and Tsuchi**_

Dari jauh, gunung itu tampak angker. Para _Dracovetth_ yang sudah ahli dan peka dapat merasakan tanda kehidupan yang jahat di sekelilingnya. Sebuah gua yang hanya beberapa meter dari puncak gunung, menyembunyikan sebuah ruangan raksasa yang berukuran sepertiga dari gunung itu sendiri. Gunung Phicium, gunung berongga yang membawa maut bagi siapapun yang mencoba melintasinya. Bukan karena jalurnya yang demikian curam, terjal, atau berbahaya, tapi karena yang tinggal disitu.

Kepakan sayap terdengar dari luar. Sosok berukuran besar dengan tanduk tunggal di tengah hidungnya diam beberapa saat di udara sebelum memutuskan masuk ke gua itu, yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan ruangan dalam.

"Kalian berdua, tidak perlu berburu hari ini" sapanya begitu dia masuk.

"Hmph, kau masih tidak tahu sopan santun seperti biasanya" tukas sebuah suara berat pria di dalam.

"Itulah aku" jawab tamu itu cuek.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ? Kau dapat mangsa atau semacamnya atau apa ?" Sebuah suara wanita turut terdengar.

"Tim itu akan lewat sini nanti sore" papar suara tamu itu. "Persentase kemungkinan 90 persen" lanjutnya sambil meneguk cairan berwarna merah.

"Sisa 10 persennya ?" Tanya sebuah suara pria.

"Entah. Tapi coba beritahu aku, jalan mana yang tercepat ke Tsuchi no Kuni dari Kaze no Kuni selain Gunung Phicium ini ?"

"Jika mereka memutar, akan memboroskan waktu. Minimal sehari. Dan sehari bagi tim pencari _Draco P_ itu pasti amat berharga, mereka takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas menghemat sehari" desis suara wanita itu.

"Jadi persiapkanlah teka-teki sulitmu. Pastikan mereka tidak bisa menjawabnya" perintah suara tamu itu. "Ini perintah juga dari Madara-sama. Dan kau _Zmey_, terserah kau mau berjaga-jaga dimana" tambahnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku ada satu teka-teki yang tidak akan bisa dijawab oleh manusia manapun. Aku pernah mengajukannya pada beberapa pengembara tapi mereka tidak hidup sedetik pun setelah menjawabnya" kata suara wanita itu bangga.

"_Styx_" panggil _Zmey_.

"Hmm ?"

"Adakah perempuan yang ikut tim itu ?" Selidiknya.

"Tiga" jawab tamu yang rupanya _Styx_ itu santai. "Dan semuanya masih muda".

"Ah, bagus" suara pria itu menanggapi. "Kami akan ambil bagian di lereng gunung. _Sphinx_, berjagalah di puncak" lanjutnya. "Kita cegah Pembantai Bersayap manapun yang ingin menyerang mereka, ketiganya harus kujumpai masih utuh dan segar !"

"Kendalikan dirimu, dasar rakus" ledek _Sphinx_. "Menurutku darah perempuan muda punya rasa yang paling lezat, jadi mengapa tidak membunuh mereka saja daripada memanfaatkan mereka untuk hal aneh begitu ?" Lanjutnya.

"Mereka tidak akan berfungsi dengan baik jika kau ambil darahnya lebih dulu, bodoh" balas _Zmey_.

"Aku sempat mengira diriku jadi gila begitu bekerjasama dengan dua naga aneh. Yang satu suka darah dan teka-teki, yang satu suka wanita dan rakusnya minta ampun. Memang dari naga-naga Madara-sama hanya aku yang normal" _Styx_ menyeletuk bangga.

"Kau pikir apa yang barusan kau teguk, dasar setan ?" Balas _Sphinx_. "Itu darah yang kukumpulkan dari orang-orang yang mati karena teka-tekiku yang berseni itu" lanjutnya.

"Terserahlah" balas _Styx_ tak acuh lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya _Zmey_.

"Mengikuti mereka. Begitu ada kesempatan, akan kuamankan salah satu dari mereka" jawab _Styx_ misterius.

"Diamankan ?" Ulang _Sphinx_.

"Awas kalau kulihat wanita-wanita itu berkurang satu atau terluka !" Ancam _Zmey_.

"Yang kau jumpai justru mereka akan bertambah" jawab _Styx_ masih tak acuh lalu segera terbang pergi.

* * *

"Jadi namanya Kurama ?" Selidik Jiraya-sensei dari lantai tingkat dua _Chrysler_ Besar Suna. Aku mengangguk. Jiraya terus memperhatikan Kurama yang sedang asyik mengunyah dua ratus kilogram daging sapi mentah di lantai _Chrysler_. Tidak terusik samasekali dengan sebuah rantai besar yang terpasang ke lehernya. Naga itu tidak terlalu besar, panjangnya dari ujung hidung hingga ujung ekor sekitar 14 meter dan beratnya sekitar 8 ton.

"Naruto" panggil Jiraya.

"Ya ?"

"Kau tahu jenis naga apa dia ?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku menggeleng. Sial, tadi aku tidak sempat tanya !

Jiraya-sensei menyodorkan sebuah buku padaku. _'Naga Kaze no Kuni, dari A sampai Z'_ itu yang terlihat di sampulnya. "Buka itu dan cari" titahnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Buku setebal lima puluh halaman itu kubolak-balik berkali-kali. Aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Tidak ada gambar naga berkaki empat dengan dua pasang tanduk di kepala dan sepasang sayap dengan kulit berwarna oranye dan mata merah bergaris hitam.

"Kenapa tidak ada ?" Selidikku penasaran.

"Itu karena dia bukan dari Kaze no Kuni" jawab Jiraya-sensei pelan. "Kurama adalah spesies _Wivereslavia_, spesies dengan hubungan fisik dan genetik terdekat dengan _Wyvern_" bisiknya.

Aku merasa tidak asing dengan salah satu kata itu.

_Wyvern_.

Ya ! Bukankah _Wyvern_ adalah...

...naga yang membunuh kedua orangtua Sakura ?

"B-berarti...dia...Pembantai Bersayap juga...sensei...?" Aku mulai lemas.

"Entahlah" jawab Jiraya. "Sejauh ini, spesies _Wivereslavia_ adalah salah satu yang paling langka selain _Etatheon_. Seratus tahun lalu, habitat mereka luas, menyebar dari sebagian Selatan Hi no Kuni hingga sebelah Barat Kaze no Kuni. Tapi lambat laun mereka diburu. Konon lambung dan usus mereka dapat memberikan semacam kekuatan yang besar dengan chakra berlimpah, karena itulah jumlah mereka menurun drastis. Enam belas tahun lalu saat ayahmu memerintah Konohagakure, dia melarang perburuan _Wivereslavia_ untuk mencegah kepunahannya. Saat itu hanya ada sekitar 50 naga jenis ini. Tapi setelah ayahmu meninggal, spesies ini diburu lagi hingga kabar burung mengatakan bahwa _Wivereslavia_ sudah punah" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Naga ini dijuluki sebagai salah satu masternya elemen api" lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya menghembuskan api sekalipun" laporku.

"Mungkin masih _juvenile_. Muda. Kurama, melihat fisiknya, usianya baru sekitar 40 tahun" Jiraya-sensei mengira-ngira.

"Baru 40 tahun ? Kupikir 40 tahun bukan usia yang muda" kataku heran.

"Jangan salah ! Spesies _Wivereslavia_ dapat bertahan hidup hingga empat kali usia itu, alias 160 tahun" jelas Jiraya membuatku tercengang.

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak, sampai suara sendawa Kurama menyadarkan kami bahwa dia sudah selesai makan.

"Bolehkah dia menjadi nagaku, Jiraya-sensei ?" Pintaku penuh harap. Pria berambut putih di depanku tampak berpikir, menimbang-nimbang antara manfaat dan kerugian. Aku perlu beberapa menit sampai dia memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Baiklah".

"Terimakasih banyak, Jiraya-sensei !" Seruku gembira.

"Tapi ada tapinya" dia meralat. "Kau harus terus mengawasinya. Dia naga pertamamu dan kurasa ini pertama kalinya Kurama bertemu pengendara. Jangan sampai bersitegang apalagi bertarung dengannya, karena kau hampir bisa kupastikan kalah" godanya. "Kalian harus rukun sama seperti satu tubuh, jika satu bagian sakit maka bagian yang lain turut merasakan. Kalian harus saling membantu dan pastikan tidak merepotkan satu sama lain. Akan butuh waktu dan proses bagimu untuk mengenal karakter Kurama yang baru kau kenal beberapa jam, Naruto. Begitu pula Kurama. Tapi setelah kalian bisa saling percaya, kalian akan jadi tim yang hebat" jelasnya bertubi-tubi.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku percaya Kurama bisa jadi partner yang hebat" lanjutku sambil menatap nagaku –yang sekarang sedang mendengkur itu.

Jiraya-sensei tersenyum. "Bangunkan dia. Kita akan langsung berangkat. Teman-temanmu sudah mengepak barang-barang mereka sejak tadi pagi. Aku akan bicara dengan pihak _Chrysler_ dan hotel sekaligus berterimakasih lalu kita meneruskan perjalanan ke Utara, ke Tsuchi no Kuni" katanya lalu bergegas pergi.

Aku turun dan segera mendatangi Kurama, melepas rantainya tanpa basa-basi. "Kita pergi sekarang" kataku pendek.

"Kemana ?"

"Tsuchi no Kuni, bersama timku" jawabku sekenanya.

"Kuharap mereka naga-naga yang baik" cetus Kurama.

Aku berpaling ke arahnya. "Kau tidak harus selalu menuntut orang lain atau naga lain untuk berubah sikap hanya karena kau tidak suka pada sikap mereka. Sikap adalah karakter, dan kau harus tahu bahwa karakter adalah sangat sulit untuk diubah. Daripada mengubah karakter orang lain, lebih baik kau beradaptasi dengan karakter mereka tanpa melupakan dirimu sendiri, tahu" cetusku.

"Haha, kau baru beberapa jam mengenalku dan sudah menceramahiku sepanjang itu. Seolah-olah kau sama tuanya dengan Kakek Jiraya itu" canda Kurama spontan. Mau tak mau aku geli mendengar dia menyebut Jiraya-sensei dengan panggilan kakek.

"Jadi itu artinya pasukan udara dan darat Kaze no Kuni tidak menemukan Dia di wilayahnya ya ?" Ia mendadak bertanya. Cerewet memang naga ini.

"Mungkin" jawabku malas.

Kami berada di luar Chrysler, menunggu timku untuk selanjutnya berpamitan pada Gaara dan pergi dari sini.

Angin gurun kembali berhembus, mengibarkan pakaianku dan sepasang kumis panjang Kurama.

"Kurama" panggilku. Ia menoleh tanpa suara.

"Adakah sesuatu yang kau tahu tentangnya ?" Tanyaku setengah hati.

"Tentang siapa ?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Tentang Dia, memangnya tentang siapa lagi ?" Ketusku.

"Hmm, kalau aku tahu, aku mungkin sudah memberitahukannya padamu di gurun tadi pagi" jawab Kurama. Benar kan, dia tidak tahu.

"Haahhh..." aku menghela nafas. "Naga yang kucari benar-benar terkesan legendaris, misterius, kuat, sekaligus sombong" kataku agak kesal.

"Sombong ?" Ulang Kurama. "Hei, jaga mulutmu ! Kalau Dia tahu, Dia akan marah pada Dracovetth-nya sendiri !" Lanjutnya.

"Masa bodoh !" Seruku kesal. "Nyatanya, faktanya apa ?! Aku sudah terbang dan berjalan ratusan kilometer dari rumahku yang berharga, dari desaku, dan tidak menemukan apa-apa selain naga dan orang-orang yang menaruh harapan besar padaku dan yang terburuk, aku berjumpa orang-orang mati !" Seruku kesal.

"Dan kita akan mengubah itu semua karena sekarang kau punya aku" jawab Kurama tiba-tiba. Aku tertegun. Kurama mengatakan hal seakrab ini ?

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya. "Dari pertama melihatmu, aku sudah tahu kau membawa banyak beban dan penderitaan menggerogoti tiang pancangmu. Setidaknya dengan seekor naga, kau bisa mengurangi itu semua" lanjutnya pelan. "Kau tahu ? Aku bahkan diam-diam berharap menemui seekor lagi dari spesies _Wivereslavia_ sepertiku berupa seekor betina yang cantik agar aku bisa mengembangkan spesiesku lagi" katanya setengah bercanda.

"Kita akan menemukannya" sebuah suara mendadak terdengar di belakangku.

"Teman-teman !"

"Ayo, ke Menara Kazekage. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Baki, dan Sasori sudah menunggu" kata Kakashi-sensei. Aku mengangguk dan menarik tali kekang Kurama.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

"Ini tali kekang, dasar ! Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini !" Omelku.

"Aku tidak bisa terbiasa dengan tali yang membatasi pergerakanku !" Kilahnya.

"Lama-lama kau pasti terbiasa !" Balasku.

"Rasanya sangat aneh, leher dan rahangku seperti dipagari, tahu !" Dia masih menggerutu.

"Berisik ! Sudah kubilang nanti kau akan terbiasa !" Ujarku bersikeras.

.

"Apa dia tidak salah memilih naga ? Ngomong-ngomong darimana dia dapat naga secerewet itu ?" Desis Hinata di barisan depanku.

"Kurama dari gurun, bukan dari toko naga. Tidak ada yang mengajarinya etika atau sopan santun" balas Kakashi-sensei.

"Bagus, sekarang di tim kita terdapat dua makhluk berisik dengan warna serupa" gerutu Shikamaru malas.

"Bagaimanapun juga, yang terbaik untuk Naruto sekarang ya dia saja" timpal Chouji sambil sibuk mengunyah kebab yang baru dibelinya.

Sakura melempar pandangan sekilas. Mata ermeland-nya beradu dengan mata ruby Kurama untuk sepersekian detik sampai gadis berambut pink itu memalingkan pandangannya ke depan lagi.

"Jadi...kalian mau pergi sekarang ?" Selidik Gaara begitu kami sampai.

"Sangat menyenangkan tinggal lebih lama di Suna, Kazekage-sama. Tapi waktu amat penting untuk kami. Jika tim pencari Anda menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantu kami mencari _Draco P_, silakan kabari kami. Kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke Tsuchi no Kuni" jawab Kakashi-sensei hormat.

"Aku mengerti" sahut Gaara. "Baiklah jika demikian. Temari-nii akan mengantar kalian semua sampai perbatasan Suna dengan Tsuchi. Kau keberatan, Temari-nii ?" Gaara melempar pandangan pada kakak berambut kuningnya.

"Tidak, lagipula belakangan ini aku tidak padat kegiatan di Suna" jawab Temari santai.

"Baiklah. Selamat jalan, Tim Paradox". Gaara mengantar kami sampai ke Gerbang Utara Sunagakure, dan melepas kepergian kami semua bersama Kankuro, Baki, dan...Sasori, yang dari tadi tetap teguh dengan wajah datarnya.

"PASTIKAN KALIAN MENEMUKAN DIA !" Kankuro sempat-sempatnya berteriak begitu kami pergi.

"KALIAN AKAN TERKEJUT SEBENTAR LAGI !" Balasku setengah bercanda –dengan berteriak juga.

Samasekali tidak kusadari, mereka benar-benar akan terkejut sebentar lagi.

Sebentar lagi...

.

.

.

* * *

**Gurun Utara Kaze no Kuni**

_**Kilometer 12 dari Suna**_

"Badai pasir lagi" gerutu Kiba.

"Kita tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu, lagipula badai pasir ini tidak terlalu kencang atau pekat, walaupun jangkauannya benar-benar luas dan tinggi. Semua pakai masker dan kacamata ! Lindungi telinga, hidung, mulut, dan mata kalian !" Seru Kakashi-sensei mengomando.

"Sebentar !" Hinata mendadak memekik keras.

"Ada apa ?" Selidik Sakura.

"Ada bentuk...seekor naga...di depan arah jam 12 ! Dia hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari sini !" Serunya agak panik. "Dia sepertinya pernah bertemu kita" lanjutnya dengan suara gemetar.

Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan. Kiba mengendus udara.

"Benar. Aku mengingat bau ini. Dia...Si Tanduk Satu..." desis Kiba.

"_Styx_" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tangannya mengepal.

"Naga tanduk tunggal itu lagi ?" Seru Jiraya-sensei gusar. "Sialan dia, selalu saja menyerang dibalik pasir !" Gerutunya.

"DIA DATANG !"

.

VOOOOMMMM...! ! ! Api kuning mematikan menyembur dari sebuah arah, tak bisa dihindari lagi –kaki depan kanan _Wlythlea_ milik Lee terkena ! Sakura segera melakukan Suiton dan memadamkannya, tapi sedikit terlambat. Kaki depan kanan naga itu kini lumpuh.

"HAHAHAHA ! Bertemu lagi, kuharap kalian tidak melupakanku !" Serunya jahat. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan bola api beruntun –yang langsung disegel oleh tanduk tunggalnya.

"Jadi dia _Styx_ ! Whoa, Naruto ! Jadi kau hampir setiap saat bertemu naga-naga menakjubkan dari berbagai belahan dunia ?! Ini pasti perjalanan yang amat sangat seru ! Tidak rugi aku ikut denganmu !" Beda denganku yang memasang wajah panik, Kurama justru menikmati saat-saat ini.

"Dia bukan bintang film, Kurama ! Dia bisa membunuh kita dengan sekali..."

"KENA KAU !"

BETTT ! ! !

"CIH !"

"NARUTOOO ! ! !"

_Styx_ menamparku dengan kaki depannya hingga terlempar dari Kurama. Aku terjun bebas ke daratan pasir dengan baju yang berkibar diterpa angin gurun yang bercampur pasir. Samar, kulihat bayangan raksasa –yaitu _Styx_, terbang cepat dan menukik ke arahku dan LANGSUNG meluruskan badan, dan yang terakhir kuingat adalah,

...tanduk tunggalnya menembus perutku.

Dan semuanya terasa gelap. Tubuhku bagai sedang dipotong-potong. Nyeri tak terperi menyerang seluruh tubuh, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak samasekali. Inikah rasanya disegel tanduk itu...atau yang lain ?!

.

"Sial, pasirnya sangat banyak, kita sudah berada dalam badai pasir !" Seru Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa !"

"Dimana Naruto ?! Kita harus menemukan Naruto !"

"Naruto ! Berteriaklah !"

"NARUTOOO...! ! ! !"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 7 selesai ! Oya saya ingatkan ya, readers, jadwal update Paradox adalah setiap hari Sabtu (atau Minggu).

Di chapter 7 ini akhirnya kita mengetahui kejeniusan dan kehebatan seorang Naruto ! Dan karena banyak yang request naga pertama sebelum bertemu _Draco P_, saya kenalkan seekor _Wivereslavia_ bernama Kurama. Hehe, ciri-cirinya agak mirip Kyuubi di Canon-nya ya ? Biar begitu dia tetap seekor naga ! Berhubung di dunia ini tidak ada Bijuu jadi saya buat saja sebagai naga biasa yang langka. Dan Kurama itu cerewet.

Oke, _Sphinx_ itu berasal dari legenda Yunani dan dia memang menjaga jalan setapak menuju Thebes di Gunung Phycium. Soal _Zmey_, cari saja di internet ! Kalau tidak salah, Wikipedia punya banyak info tentang naga berkepala tiga dari cerita rakyat Rusia ini. Mereka berdua akan beraksi di chapter delapan, jadi nantikan mereka berdua berikut kekejamannya ! (Widih...jujur, saya sempat mual dikit waktu ngetik bagian percakapan _Styx_, _Sphinx_, dan _Zmey_ soal wanita dan darah). Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Tim Paradox ? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto ? Tunggu chapter depan !

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

**See you again in chapter 8 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Seven :

_**Sphinx (Diambil dari Mitologi Yunani, seorang wanita bertubuh singa, bersayap, dan berekor ular)**_

Strength : Medium

Ukuran : Panjang 2 meter, berat 100 kilogram

Kecepatan terbang : 10-65 km/jam

Spesial : Tidak bisa mati apabila orang yang ditanyai teka-tekinya belum bisa menjawab dengan benar

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan cairan racun api ke korban

Kategori : Kriptid

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Death-see

Pemilik : Tunduk pada Uchiha Madara

_**Zmey Gorynych (Diambil dari cerita rakyat Rusia, naga berkepala tiga bernafsu besar)**_

Strength : High

Ukuran : Panjang 15 meter, berat 9 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 40-97 km/jam

Spesial : Tidak bisa mati walau diserang di bagian manapun kecuali memotong ekornya

Tipe serangan : Serangan brutal, menggunakan apapun untuk membunuh lawan termasuk apinya sendiri

Kategori : Monstrous

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Tunduk pada Uchiha Madara

_**Wivereslavia (Naga legenda Bangsa Slavia di Eropa, Wivere. Bahasa Saxon yang berarti 'ular')**_

Strength : Sangat tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang maksimal 30 meter (Kurama 14 meter) dan berat maksimal 20 ton (Kurama 8 ton)

Kecepatan terbang : 10-155 km/jam

Spesial : Lambung dan ususnya mengandung chakra berjumlah dahsyat

Tipe serangan : Dapat mengubah seluruh tubuh menjadi kobaran api, menembakkan api dalam berbagai bentuk dan jangkauan serang

Kategori : Monstrous

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Mematikan

Pemilik : Uzumaki Naruto (Kurama).


	8. Chapter 8: The Ruby Queen

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo, **Death Chara**

**Pair **: Possibility NaruSaku as first

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 8, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima.

Untuk sementara, yaitu satu chapter, saya membahas kehidupan Naruto lebih dulu setelah ditusuk tanduk _Styx_. Soal kelanjutan petualangan Tim Paradox, niscaya akan saya beberkan di chapter sembilan. Dan disini juga ada pendatang baru lagi, yaitu naga pengacau yang mungkin namanya sudah pernah readers dengar. Tapi bentuknya beda lho ! Dan yang request adegan gore..._of course_ ! Para Pembantai Bersayap adalah kejam, jadi tunggu saja kekejaman mereka ! Gore mulai terlihat di chapter ini, tapi tidak hanya itu ! Puncaknya akan datang beberapa chapter kedepan, jadi terus ikuti fic ini kalau tidak mau melewatkannya –walau saya akan buat tidak terlalu detil karena ini fic rate T.

Soal Kurama...berhubung dia tidak ditusuk oleh _Styx_, jadi nasibnya pun akan berbeda. Kira-kira apa teka-teki yang diberikan _Sphinx_ saat mereka sudah sampai di Gunung Phicium ? Dan bagaimanakah Tim Paradox menghadapi _Zmey_ yang rakus dan brutal itu ?

Dan bagi yang lupa-lupa ingat soal istilah-istilah dalam fic ini, daripada repot-repot bolak-balik chapter, saya suguhkan disini saja:

-_Chrysler_ : Tempat pengasuhan naga serupa peternakan, bentuk bangunan bebas. Silakan bayangkan seperti peternakan pada umumnya, kubah kaca, atau gedung berrongga.

-_Dracovetth_ : Pengendara naga

-_Draco_ _P_ : Singkatan / sebutan bagi _Paradox_ atau pengendaranya

-Getah _Erfmyst _: Getah dari Pohon _Erfmyst_ (Bayangkan sejenis pinus) yang dapat membuat seekor naga bicara dalam bahasa manusia untuk jangka waktu tertentu (Lebih lanjut baca Chapter 1)

-_Etatheon_ : Delapan Naga Dewa dengan kemampuan luar biasa (Lebih lanjut baca Chapter 5)

-Pembantai Bersayap : Sebutan untuk naga ganas pemakan manusia, belakangan dikaitkan dengan pesuruh Uchiha Madara

-Penunggang Angin : Sebutan untuk naga dengan kemampuan terbang yang hebat

-_ Othlothon _: Jenis segel yang dapat melindungi bau, warna, dan rasa dan dapat bertahan hingga beberapa dekade (Lebih lanjut baca Chapter 2).

**Enjoy read chap 8 !**

* * *

**Gurun Utara Kaze no Kuni**

_**Kilometer 12 dari Suna**_

"Badai pasirnya reda lebih cepat dari yang kukira" desis Kakashi-sensei. Mereka perlahan mulai melihat lebih jelas.

"Dimana naga sialan itu ?" Gerutu Lee.

"Yang lebih penting, dimana Naruto ?!" Seru Shikamaru.

.

"Oh, bahkan dalam keadaan begini kalian masih sempat mengkhawatirkan bocah cerewet kuning itu ?" Sebuah suara menyapa mereka dengan sinis.

"_STYX_ ! KEMBALIKAN NARUTO, SIALAN !" Bentak Kurama. "Wow, aku tidak percaya lidah dan mulutku ini melafalkan nama salah satu _Etatheon_" tambahnya sambil mengatup-ngatupkan rahangnya.

_Styx_ tampak salah tingkah melihat kelakuan naga oranye yang terkesan aneh dan kekanak-kanakan itu, tapi ia berhasil menguasai diri. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak menyegel Narutomu itu kemana-mana...dia tidak berada terlalu jauh dari sini. Dia masih di Bumi, tapi tidak akan seru kalau kuberitahu dimana dia" katanya tenang.

"K-kau menyegelnya ?!" Seru Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku tidak menyebutnya menyegel..." jawab _Styx_ enteng. "Perlu kalian ketahui, tandukku ini tidak hanya berfungsi untuk menyegel atau mematikan pancaindera, tapi juga bisa menteleportasikan seseorang atau suatu benda ke tempat manapun yang kuinginkan. Dia hanya kupindahkan. Kemana, cari sendiri" jelasnya cepat.

"Kau akan mati disini !" Seru Shikamaru. Ia berjongkok, menyatukan kedua tangannya, dan dalam sekejap bayangannya memanjang hingga berusaha mengenai bayangan naga iblis itu.

"Whooo, Kagemane no Jutsu, ya ? Kau takkan bisa membunuhku semudah itu, rambut nanas" ejek _Styx_.

"Rambut nanas ?!" Ulang Shikamaru kesal.

Kakashi-sensei melompat. Raikiri siap di kedua tangannya.

Tapi naga itu menghindarinya dengan mudah. "Aku tidak mau bertarung dengan kalian" katanya misterius. "Ada yang menunggu kalian dan aku akan dihajar habis-habisan kalau aku melanggar kata-kataku. Ada yang mau bertemu dengan kalian dan itu lebih penting" lanjutnya. Api kuning kelam membakar tubuhnya dan dia segera menghilang.

"Cih, dasar sialan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ? Kita tidak tahu dimana Naruto berada" gerutu Kiba.

"Bukannya Naruto bisa Shunshin no Jutsu dengan _Hiraishin Kunai_, Kakashi-san ? Dia pasti bisa kembali kemari" cetus Sakura.

"Ya, itu kalau ada _Hiraishin Kunai_ yang kusimpan" balas Kakashi-sensei kecewa.

"Maksud Anda ?"

"Lima _Hiraishin Kunai_ yang ada, semuanya dibawa Naruto. Dan bahkan tidak ada satupun yang jatuh ke tanah ketika dia ditampar tadi".

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana ?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Tenang. Akan kuhubungi Lima Negara Besar, terutama Suna dan Iwa, karena _Styx_ bilang Naruto tidak jauh dari sini. Sementara itu, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita tinggal di Sunagakure lebih dulu" Kakashi-sensei menyusun rencana.

"Kita tidak bisa menjamin apakah _Styx_ berbohong atau tidak" tegas Hinata.

"Lagipula itu akan membuang waktu, Kakashi-san" sambung Sasuke.

"Memang. Tapi kurasa dia jujur. Ada motif tersembunyi tentang itu, ingat ? Dia bilang kita ditunggu di perjalanan. Dan lagi, kita tidak tahu dimana Naruto dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimana menurut Anda, Temari-san ?" Kakashi-sensei akhirnya meminta pendapat Temari.

"Menurut saya...mungkin akan lebih bijak jika kalian menunggu barang sehari di Suna" kata gadis berkucir empat itu. "Tim pencari Suna akan melakukan pencarian sebisa mungkin untuk menemukan Naruto. Tinggallah sehari dulu di Suna sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan yang tergantung pada ditemukannya Naruto atau tidak" lanjutnya.

"Cih, baru juga beberapa jam, kau sudah berani meninggalkanku, Naruto" gerutu Kurama.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau melindunginya tadi, bukannya memperlakukan _Styx_ seperti tamu terhormat" balas Sakura sinis.

"Baiklah, semuanya, putar haluan kalian. Kita kembali ke Suna satu hari" perintah Jiraya-sensei agak malas. "Yang terpenting...kuharap Naruto baik-baik saja, dimanapun dia berada".

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Delapan :

**The Ruby Queen**

Seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri. Nyeri yang sangat menyiksa. Seperti ada ratusan jarum yang menusukku sekarang. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Semuanya gelap. Atau mungkin remang-remang. Aku tidak mengerti. Seperti inikah rasanya ditusuk atau dikutuk _Styx_ ?

Apa sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat, mendengar, mengecap, membau, dan meraba lagi ?

Apa sekarang aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi ?

Apa sekarang satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanya bicara, bernafas, dan makan ?

Dimana Kurama ?

Dimana Kakashi-sensei ?

Dimana Jiraya-sensei ?

Dimana Sasuke, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Temari...

Dimana Sakura...?

Dimana...aku...?

.

.

Kurasakan tanganku bergerak. Aku meraba. Meraba ! Aku bisa meraba ! Sesuatu yang halus...Jadi yang dilumpuhkan _Styx_ bukan peraba.

Aku mencium bau...yang terasa seperti bau obat-obatan herbal. Jadi...jadi aku bisa mencium ! Penciumanku bukan yang dilumpuhkan !

Aku mendengar suara cicit burung. Sebentar ! Mendengar ? Aku bisa mendengar ! Kalau begitu tinggal dua indera sekarang...

Mendadak, aku merasakan pahit di lidahku. Kurasakan lagi. Ini terasa seperti...

Pasir ?

Mendadak, langsung saja aku bangun, meludah-ludah berusaha mengeluarkan pasir yang tersisa di mulutku. Sungguh rasanya tidak enak. Jadi...indera pengecapku juga tidak dilumpuhkan ? Dan aku bisa bangun, berarti aku tidak lumpuh. Kalau begitu, yang tersisa sekarang adalah...

...Pengelihatan.

Apa aku buta ? Aku mencoba membuka mataku takut-takut. Dan aku begitu lega ketika menyadari kedua mataku masih bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, aku masih bisa melihat ! Tapi sebentar.

Dimana aku ?

Aku berada di sebuah kasur...dengan selimut berwarna merah dan seprai berwarna merah pula. Aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang kupikir adalah kamar...yang memiliki sepasang jendela dengan mosaik kaca yang indah dan berwarna-warni. Aku mengusap mata. Dimana aku ? Ini tidak terlihat seperti di Sunagakure atau Konohagakure.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar ?"

Suara itu mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari sumbernya. Aha. Seorang perempuan berkulit putih, dengan rambut terikat. Sebagian besar rambutnya berwarna hijau tua, tapi sebagian yang dibiarkan tergerai di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya berwarna oranye. Mata oranye kecoklatannya menatapku dengan tatapan bersahabat. Tubuhnya dibalut baju abu-abu gelap tanpa lengan. Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat.

"Dari Konohagakure, ya ?" Ia kembali bicara.

Aku meraba keningku. Ikat kepalaku tidak ada. Perempuan itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja dekat situ.

"Aku melepasnya tadi" Ia kini memegang ikat kepala Konoha-ku. Detik berikutnya, aku mengambil dan memakainya.

"Siapa namamu ?" Dia kembali bertanya. Aku sedikit bingung. Kujawab atau tidak, ya ?

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawabku ragu. "Dimana aku ?" Aku mulai balas bertanya.

"Kau ada di Rouran" jawabnya singkat. Rouran ? Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Tepatnya sering disebut Kota Besar Rouran, terletak di Gurun Barat Laut Kaze no Kuni. Hanya sepuluh kilometer dari Tsuchi no Kuni" ia menjelaskan.

Kaze no Kuni ? Tsuchi no Kuni ? Aku tidak asing dengan kata itu.

"Kenapa ? Kau ingat sesuatu, kan ? Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak ingat apapun !" Perempuan itu mulai panik. Aku menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak ingat. Err...ngomong-ngomong...bagaimana aku bisa ada disini ?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Pasukan Pengintai Rouran menemukanmu tergeletak tepat di depan pintu gerbang kota Selatan. Kami tidak tahu siapa kau, mungkin pengembara yang kelelahan. Jadi kami membawamu kemari dan mengobatimu" ceritanya singkat. "Apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat, Naruto ?"

Aku memejamkan mata. "Seekor naga..." desisku. "Dia menyerangku...dan menusukku dengan tanduknya yang panjang dan tajam...tepat di perutku..." aku kembali bersuara. Perempuan itu mengernyit.

"Perut ?" Ulangnya. "Kami tidak menjumpai luka apapun di perutmu" lanjutnya.

Aku menyingkap bajuku. Benar, perutku samasekali tidak berdarah atau tergores, atau apapun ! Aneh, padahal aku jelas-jelas melihat _Styx_ menusukkan tanduk tunggalnya tepat ke perutku !

"Apa kau seorang _Dracovetth_ ?" Perempuan itu kembali bertanya. Aku langsung teringat nagaku.

"Kurama ! Kalian melihat Kurama juga ? Seekor...emm...spesies Wivere...Wivere...Wivere apalah itu, dia berwarna oranye dengan dua sayap dan empat kaki, mata merah dan garis hitam di mulut dan mata ? Kalian melihatnya juga ?" Aku bertanya bertubi-tubi. Perempuan itu menggeleng.

"Kau sendirian" katanya pendek. "Kurama pasti nagamu. Entah bagaimana juga kau bisa ada disini. Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau ingat atau kau ketahui, naga jenis apa yang menusukmu ?"

"_Styx_" aku menjawab ragu. Mata perempuan itu membesar.

"Ya ampun !" Serunya. "Kau diserang oleh seekor _Styx_ ?! Dia pasti menusukmu dengan tanduknya !"

"Benar" jawabku jujur. "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Kukira tanduk itu bisa menonaktifkan pancaindera dan melumpuhkan serta menyegel apapun yang dikenainya, kenapa sekarang aku baik-baik saja ?" Ujarku bingung.

"Ada satu kemampuan lainnya, Nak. Dia bisa memindah benda atau orang yang ditusuknya ke tempat lain dalam waktu yang sama !" Serunya.

"Jadi...aku dipindahkan ke Rouran ?" Semburku. Dia mengangguk.

"Hanya dipindahkan. Ini masih di masamu, bukan setahun ke depan, setahun yang lalu, tidak juga puluhan atau ratusan atau ribuan tahun kedepan atau yang lalu" jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Hari apa sekarang ?" Aku mulai teringat.

"Hari ini hari setelah kemarin" jawab perempuan itu enteng. "Kau pingsan hampir sehari semalam. Lebih tepatnya sekitar 20 jam".

Aku termagu. Dua puluh jam bukan waktu yang sebentar. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di luar sana sementara aku terbaring lemah disini ?!

"Nona, bisa kau antar aku ke Suna ? Atau siapapun, kumohon ! Aku punya urusan yang amat sangat penting disana bersama teman-teman dan nagaku !" Pintaku.

"Apa maksudmu ? Kau memang diperbolehkan pergi, tapi setidaknya lihatlah sekelilingmu sebentar. Seluruh memar di tubuhmu masih belum sembuh benar ! Kau masih akan kesakitan berjalan sejauh itu" kata perempuan itu setengah mencegah.

"Kau tidak mengerti, tapi aku harus pergi" kataku tegas. "Teman-temanku...nagaku...bahkan kurasa harus kubilang, dunia membutuhkanku" lanjutku.

Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil. "Apa tadi terlihat lucu ?" Sambarku ketus.

"Haha, tidak. Aku mulai penasaran apa efek dari tanduk _Styx_" katanya pura-pura serius.

Aku mulai marah dikatakan sedang dalam pengaruh segel. "Aku serius, nona ! Jika aku tidak segera pergi dari sini, entah apa yang akan terjadi ! Mereka semua pasti juga sedang mencariku !" Aku mulai berontak.

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku nona. Yahh, walau aku belum bersuami sih" sambutnya santai. "Dan kurasa ada alasan kenapa _Styx_ sampai menusukmu dengan senjata istimewanya itu. Dia golongan Pembantai Bersayap, jadi biasanya lebih memilih menyiksa lalu memakan manusia daripada menteleportasikannya ke tempat lain" ceritanya.

"Tentu saja dia melakukan itu" kataku ketus. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku _Draco P_" aku akhirnya mengeluarkan serangan pamungkas. Dan itu sukses membuatnya tertegun. "Hmph, dasar. Aku memberitahukan hal serahasia ini padamu karena aku percaya kau bukan orang jahat, no..."

"Pakura" tabrak perempuan itu.

"Heh ?"

"Namaku Pakura dari Rouran. Aku lahir di Sunagakure tapi pindah kesini saat remaja" ceritanya singkat. "Uzumaki Naruto...jadi...kau seorang _Draco_ _P_ ?! Ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya..." katanya sambil garuk kepala, salah tingkah. "Tahu begini, aku berdandan lebih rapi tadi" candanya. "Maaf ya atas kelancanganku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu".

"Ah, tidak apa. Jadi...Pakura-san, bisakah kau, atau siapa saja, mengantarku kembali ke Suna secepatnya ?" Aku mulai lebih terbuka.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin saja...tapi..." Pakura mulai berpikir. "Kurasa akan sangat bagus kalau kau bertemu _dia_ dulu" Pakura memberi penekanan pada kata 'dia'. Mataku membesar. 'Dia' yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam pikiranku ? Naga itu ?! Apa 'Dia' benar-benar ada di Rouran ?! Apa _Paradox_ benar-benar ada disini ?!

"Siapa ? Apa _Paradox_ benar-benar ada disini, Pakura-san ?" Serbuku tak sabar.

Dia malah terlihat bingung. "_Paradox_ ?" Ulangnya. "Tidak, bukan itu ! Memangnya siapa yang mengetahui tempat tinggal naga itu ? Yang kumaksudkan adalah kau harus bertemu ratu Rouran ! Ratu kami !" Serunya.

Aku langsung lemas. Aduh, bisa lama urusannya kalau begini caranya. Ratu, ya ? Aku belum pernah bertemu seorang ratu selama hidupku. Hmm, tapi kenapa Pakura hanya memberitahu soal ratu ? Kenapa tidak raja atau kaisar ? Atau Rouran Kage, mungkin ? Apa kota ini hanya diperintah oleh seorang ratu ?

"Ayolah, kau pasti senang" katanya setengah menggoda. "Rapikan dulu dirimu, disana ada kamar mandi. Aku akan menunggumu dan kita akan pergi ke Menara Tertinggi. Disana dia akan menyambutmu" titahnya tanpa bisa ditawar. Aku menghela nafas berat, tapi kemudian mengambil handuk. Yahh, hitung-hitung membersihkan tubuhku dari pasir yang seharian melekat di kulitku.

* * *

**Southeast Tower of Rouran**

_**-Restricted Area-**_

"Siap ?"

"Kapanpun itu".

"Oke. Dobrak saat hitungan ketiga. Dan ingat. Dalam keadaan apapun, menunduklah. Jangan sampai kalian melihat matanya atau kalian berakhir".

"Mengerti !"

"Satu..."

"...dua..."

"...TIGA !"

BRAAAKKK ! ! !

"Siapkan pedang ! Panah, fokuskan ! Pertajam telinga kalian, laporlah jika mendengar sesuatu, sekecil apapun itu ! Dan ingat, tetaplah menatap ke bawah !"

"Kapten ! Suara desisan ! Anda mendengarnya ?"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya".

"Tidak kusangka dia akan muncul secepat itu..."

"Dimana ? Dari mana suara itu berasal ?!"

"Suara langkah kaki...makin dekat !"

"Tetap waspada ! Dan tetaplah menunduk ! Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lihat wajahnya jika dia datang !"

"Bayangan merah ! Ekor kuning dan sayap oranye...itu dia ! Dia berkelebat, kapten ! Dia menuju ke arah kita !"

"Hujani dengan panah !"

"Mustahil ! Dia terlalu cepat ! Kulitnya terlalu tebal !"

"Kapten ! Jejaknya menghilang !"

"Binatang sialan...dimana dia sekarang ?"

.

.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu ?"

"Huh ? Hei ! Setakut apapun kalian, jangan ada yang mengompol di celana, itu memalukan tahu !"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Lihat cairan kuning ini !"

"Itu bukan urine, bodoh ! Itu lebih kental...seperti...air liur.."

"Hiii, selongsong aneh apa ini ?"

"Itu bukan selongsong, kapten ! Itu potongan usus manusia korbannya yang belum sempat dimakan !"

.

"DI ATAS !"

"BODOH ! JANGAN LIHAT KE ATAS !"

.

_BRUK_

"Sial ! Dia melihat matanya !"

**KWAAAAAAKKKK ! **

.

.

.

_BRUK_

.

_BRUK_

.

.

.

* * *

**Center Tower of Rouran**

_**The Queen's Residence**_

"Jadi...tidak ada raja ?" Tanyaku lagi. Pakura menggeleng.

"Kenapa ?" Aku masih belum puas bertanya.

"Entahlah. Kau tahu kan aku sama saja imigran. Tanyakan saja pada ratu nanti" katanya cuek.

"Itu terdengar kurang sopan" tanggapku.

"Haha, kau akan berpendapat lain begitu sudah melihatnya" tukas Pakura tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya kenapa dia ? Dia cepat akrab pada seseorang, pengertian, atau apa ?" Aku terus bertanya.

"_Draco P_ ternyata cerewet juga, ya ?" Simpul Pakura geli. Yah, yang itu akhirnya sukses membuatku diam selama 'perjalanan' menuju puncak menara –yang harus dilewati dengan ratusan anak tangga yang membuat sendi kakiku terasa kaku bagai kekurangan minyak ! Semua bangunan di Kota Besar Rouran adalah MENARA, dan mereka bervariasi -50 meter untuk yang paling rendah, dan 250 meter untuk yang paling tinggi, alias Menara Tengah, dan semuanya dicapai dengan tangga, walau ada banyak jembatan layang yang menghubungkan satu menara dengan menara lainnya. Semua menara berwarna indah, mulai dari merah, coklat, oranye, hijau, kuning, biru, walau semuanya warna-warna _'calm'_ tapi membuatku tidak habis pikir, kira-kira berapa generasi yang dibutuhkan untuk mewujudkan kota seindah sekarang ini, ya ?

Aku berani bertaruh tidak makan ramen sebulan, jika diadakan lomba berjalan mendaki gunung se-Lima Negara Besar, perwakilan dari Rouran akan menyabet medali emasnya.

"Oke. Kita sampai di lantai 40, tempat singgasana ratu. Ayo, Naruto-sama. Jangan buang-buang waktu, selagi masih pagi" ajak Pakura santai.

Tidak denganku.

"Ada kursi ?" Tanyaku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pakura geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku harus istirahat dulu. Lima menit saja. Lelah sekali" desisku terputus-putus.

"Duduk saja di lantai, telentang lima menit" perintah Pakura malas sambil mengamati arlojinya. Aku tidak melihat kursi di sekitar situ, jadi terpaksa aku telentang di lantai seperti orang kalah duel.

Lima menit berlalu.

"Ayo cepat".

Kami berjalan –ralat. Pakura yang berjalan, aku malah sedikit berlari macam _jogging_. Bagaimana tidak ? Mungkin tadi kami terlalu lama menaiki tangga sehingga aku tidak memperhatikan kecepatan berjalan perempuan rambut sayur itu(Hijau dan oranye itu warna sayur, kan ?).

Dia cukup cepat ! Aku harus setengah berlari untuk bisa mengimbangi kecepatan berjalan Pakura. Oke, tubuhnya yang tampak langsing itu lebih kokoh daripada yang kuperkirakan ! Ah, sudahlah. Hitung-hitung ini semacam latihan fisik untukku.

Kami menelusuri sepanjang lorong yang dindingnya ditempeli lukisan dari mosaik kaca yang benar-benar artistik. Segala jenis lengkungan bangunan dan lampu kristal yang tergantung di langit-langit benar-benar memberi kesan mewah. Beberapa vas bunga besar yang juga dihiasi tempelan mosaik yang berkilau mempersegar suasana. Baru juga kusadari, kami berjalan diatas karpet merah.

Dan akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu besar yang sekali lagi dihiasi ornamen berwarna emas dan perak. Kedua gagang pintunya bahkan ditaburi batu rubi kecil. Pakura mendekat dan membunyikan sebuah lonceng kecil berwarna perak.

"Sara-sama, kita kedatangan tamu istimewa" katanya setengah berseru.

.

.

"Masuklah !" Sebuah seruan khas perempuan terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku malas di belakang Pakura. Kira-kira apa yang akan ditanyakan si ratu ini padaku ? Kuharap dia tidak terlalu cerewet.

.

Apa yang kau bayangkan saat mendengar kata 'ratu' ? Hmm, mungkin sosok perempuan cantik berusia diatas 30 tahun, berambut panjang (atau pendek) yang indah dan menawan karena seringnya mendapat perawatan istimewa dari pelayan-pelayannya, wajah yang berseri karena kosmetik dan bibir yang merah karena lipstik tebal, garis mata yang jelas dan alis tebal (karena pensil alis mungkin) dan mahkota bertabur batu mulia di kepala, serta sangat mungkin di lehernya tergantung kalung berukuran jumbo, cincin memenuhi jemarinya, gelang di tangan dan anting di telinga, bahkan mungkin gelang kaki, pakaian mewah yang lembut, sepatu hak tinggi, dan mungkin juga sebuah tongkat kebesaran istana.

Ya, itu penggambaran umum, apalagi mengingat Rouran cukup mewah dan indah, bisa dibayangan betapa menakjubkan pakaian atau aksesoris sang ratu.

Tapi bukan itu yang kujumpai.

Singgasana itu berupa kursi besar yang terlihat empuk dengan pegangan di sisi kiri dan kanannya, yang ternyata berlapis emas di sekitarnya, namun sandaran kursinya ternyata cukup tinggi dan besar, hingga tiga meter diatas kursi dan terlihat empuk juga. Di singgasana kehormatan itulah kami melihat sosok sang ratu.

Aku mengernyit. Ini ratu atau putri ? Pasalnya yang kulihat bukan perempuan diatas 30 tahunan (atau yang lebih tua, mungkin seumuran Jiraya-sensei), melainkan seorang perempuan muda yang usianya kira-kira sebaya denganku, dengan rambut merah panjang yang diikat ke belakang pada dua sisi telinga kiri dan kanannya, kulit putih dengan mata ungu gelap, baju kebesaran ratu yang longgar berwarna ungu, pink, dan merah, serta mahkota kain tebal berwarna biru dengan lingkaran yang terbuat dari emas dengan sepasang batu safir biru di bagian depan atasnya, plus kain putih menjuntai dari mahkota hingga melebihi bahunya –khas padang pasir, dan sebuah kalung emas dengan sebutir besar batu rubi tunggal di tengahnya.

Aku tertegun.

Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Sesorang yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Rambut merah itu.

Mata gelap itu.

Kulit putih itu.

Dia mirip sekali dengan ibuku ! Uzumaki Kushina ! Aku sempat menggosok mataku dan meyakinkan kalau aku salah lihat –atau kutukan _Styx_ mempengaruhiku, tapi akal sehatku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja.

"_Dracovetth_ dari Konohagakure ?" Selidik sang ratu sambil mendekat pada kami berdua.

"Ah, dia bukan sembaran _Dracovetth_, Sara-sama ! Dia adalah orang itu !" Pakura menjelaskan dengan semangat.

Ratu bernama Sara itu mengangkat sebelah alis, ragu. "Dia _Draco P_ ? Lebih muda daripada yang kuperkirakan" sinisnya.

Hampir saja aku membalas kalau dia juga lebih muda dari yang kuperkirakan soal sosok seorang ratu, tapi aku berusaha menahan diri.

"Tunjukkan kalau kau memang _Draco P_" cetus Sara dengan nada suara kurang ramah. Aku terkejut.

"Caranya ?" Tanyaku spontan.

"Panggil 'Dia' kemari" jawab Sara enteng.

Aku meneguk ludah. "Dia siapa ?" Aku mencoba tetap tenang.

"Dia siapa ? Jangan membodohiku ! Tentu saja naga dewa kebangganmu itu ! _Paradox_ !"

Aku bagai tersambar petir. "Aku belum menemukannya. Kami sedang mencarinya ketika aku diserang salah satu Pembantai Bersayap dan diteleportasikan kemari" jawabku setenang mungkin.

Sara menghela nafas. "Kami ?" Ulangnya curiga. "Pakura, jangan katakan kalau kau ikut mencari Dia !"

"Bukan ! Aku dan timku yang semuanya berasal dari Hi no Kuni sedang dalam perjalanan panjang mencari Dia ! Kami baru saja meninggalkan Suna dan nyaris sampai ke Tsuchi no Kuni ketika kami diserang dan aku dipindah kesini ! Jadi kuharap kau bisa mengizinkanku pergi dari sini segera atau semuanya tidak akan terwujud !" Seruku bertubi-tubi. Masa bodoh aku sedang bicara dengan seorang ratu, toh usianya masih sepantar denganku.

"Hoi, Naruto ! Sopan sedikit" desis Pakura.

Sudah kuduga.

"Jadi ? Kau bersedia mengizinkanku pergi kan ?" Selidikku, beralih pada Sara yang masih sedikit terkejut. Kurasa baru kali ini ada orang yang selancang itu padanya. Huh, terserahlah.

Sara mendengus kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari kami. "Bukan urusanku" katanya ketus. "Pergilah kalau kau mau ! Lagipula kami juga tidak membutuhkanmu" lanjutnya.

Aku sedikit tersinggung mendengar kalimat terakhir, tapi karena aku diizinkan pergi, aku menyanggupi.

"Sara-sama...saya mengerti Naruto-sama sudah lancang, tapi..."

"Pakura ! Sejak kapan kau menghormat setinggi itu pada orang luar ?" Bentak Sara tiba-tiba. Pakura langsung bungkam.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku mendengarnya cukup jelas. Aku melirik Pakura. Juga Sara. Cih, ratu itu ! Masih bau kencur saja sudah bertindak seperti itu. Kurasa dia memang terlalu dimanjakan oleh kemewahan dan keramahan serta penghormatan di Rouran ini. Aku mendengus kesal, tapi akhirnya pergi juga. Lagipula benar, ini bukan urusanku. Walau aku merasa kasihan juga pada Pakura.

Naruto-sama.

Lagi-lagi itu penyebabnya. Sudah kuduga aku harusnya menyuruh Pakura untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Naruto-sama. Temperamen Sara-sama sedang tidak begitu bagus hari ini" sebuah suara mengejutkanku ketika aku sedang bersiap pergi. Tepat di dekat Gerbang Selatan Rouran.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Pakura-san. Dan ingat, kurasa kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan panggilan sehormat itu" desisku menyesal. Pakura tertawa kecil.

"Sara tidak berbuat apapun padamu kan ? Memecatmu dari jabatan atau semacamnya ?" Aku memastikan.

"Tentu tidak" jawab Pakura enteng. Aku mengangkat tasku yang berisi perbekalan yang diberinya tadi. "Perlu seekor naga ? Perjalananmu pasti lumayan jauh. Jangan sampai jatuh lagi karena ujung-ujungnya kau akan kembali kemari" candanya.

"Mungkin" jawabku. "Apa saja boleh, asal mudah dikendalikan. Aku belum terlalu berpengalaman mengendarai naga" lanjutku. Cih, tahu begini, begitu Kurama setuju menjadi nagaku pasti sudah kulakukan kontrak Kuchiyose dengannya agar bisa memanggilnya kapanpun dimanapun.

Pakura kembali dengan membawa seekor naga yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Jujur, agak mengerikan. Pasalnya kepala dan leher naga itu seluruhnya tampak terbakar oleh api –seolah api itu sendirilah yang membentuk wujud kepala dan lehernya yang berkobar-kobar itu. Giginya tampak nyata, dengan mata kuning yang menyala dan air liur panas yang menetes. Tubuhnya seakan terbuat dari batu dengan beberapa garis seperti bocoran aliran lava. Naga itu berkaki dua dan memiliki sepasang sayap yang juga tampak terbuat dari api, plus ekor yang kerangkanya terlihat dibalik kulit apinya juga.

"Ini aman. Pliny, nagaku. Dia spesies _Burning Dragon_, jangan takut dengan penampilannya, dia jinak dan mudah dikendalikan. Aku pilih ini untuk jaga-jaga jika ada pengganggu lagi" jelasnya singkat.

"Dia pasti tidak bisa dipasangi tali kekang" ujarku. Pakura tertawa.

"Tentu bisa. Tali ini diikat pada pangkal lehernya, jadi tidak terbakar oleh api leher dan kepalanya. Tapi tenang, aku akan menyuruhnya supaya apinya tidak membakarmu. Dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik" ucap Pakura membuatku sedikit tenang.

Agak ragu, tapi aku akhirnya naik ke punggung naga yang terasa hangat itu. Waduh, seperti apa rasanya pantatku nanti saat panas tubuh Pliny berpadu dengan panas iklim gurun Suna ? Kurasa aku harus berdiri beberapa detik selama perjalanan untuk menghindari agar pantatku tidak terbakar.

"Kau lupa pelananya" cetus Pakura. Oh, benar.

"Nah, siap. Pergilah, Pliny akan kembali otomatis kesini saat kau sudah sampai. Dia hafal semua rute Suna dan Kaze no Kuni, tapi jangan harap bisa ngobrol dengannya".

"Terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya, Pakura-san" ucapku. Dia mengangguk singkat.

"Maaf soal Sara-sama".

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa".

.

Aku baru saja akan memecut tali kekang.

Pliny baru saja akan mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang tinggi.

Pakura baru saja akan melambai.

Ketika tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terdengar dari menara dekat kami. Aku, Pakura, bahkan Pliny –ikut menoleh ke sumber suara.

Teriakan segera terdengar dari orang-orang yang panik. Sesosok bayangan tampak berkelebat diantara menara, terus menembakkan api yang berhembus secepat badai angin dari mulutnya, membakar apa saja yang dikenainya.

Naga itu...rasanya aku tidak asing !

Aku memutar otak. Walau dari jauh, aku bisa mengenalinya cukup baik karena dia lumayan besar. Aku mencoba mengingat dimana aku pernah melihatnya.

Tidak, kurasa aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Ini seperti _deja vu_ !

Setidaknya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya HIDUP.

YA ! Dia itu. Naga yang sama dengan kerangka di ruang bawah tanah !

_Venator_.

Dia hidup. Dan dia disini. Naga yang tidak bisa mati kecuali dikuliti bersih-bersih itu ada di Rouran !

Entah sejak kapan aku merasakan bunyi tambur di dadaku, bertalu-talu memicu keluarnya keringat dingin. Takut-takut, aku melirik Pakura.

"Sial. Naga jenis apa itu ?" Gusarnya.

Nah, itu yang kutakutkan.

"Kau...tidak tahu apa itu ?" Desisku takut-takut. Pakura mengangguk.

"Kami pernah diserang Pembantai Bersayap, bahkan dua ekor _Zechuan_ pernah mampir kesini. Tapi semuanya berhasil dibereskan. Tidak dengan yang ini, sepertinya dia Pembantai Bersayap golongan baru" cetus Pakura berspekulasi.

"Dia tidak baru" aku akhirnya menjelaskan. Pakura segera teralih padaku.

"Spesies _Venator_. Pernah meneror Konohagakure selama sebulan, kira-kira lebih dari 16 tahun yang lalu. Dia salah satu yang terbuas dan terganas, dan apa yang membuatnya begitu ditakuti adalah dia sulit sekali dibunuh" jelasku sedetil mungkin.

"Sulit dibunuh ?" Ulang Pakura. Aku mengangguk.

"Pakura-san" panggilku. Dia menoleh lagi. "Bisa antar aku ke tempat ratumu itu lagi ? Atau langsung saja ke Menteri Pertahanan disini. Ngomong-ngomong kalau aku boleh tahu, apa jabatanmu di Rouran ini ?" Aku menginterogasi macam detektif gadungan.

"Menteri Pertahanan Rouran cukup dekat dengan Sara-sama, namanya Anrokuzan. Jabatanku disini...bisa dibilang salah satu ketua prajurit senior, juga bawahan Anrokuzan" jawab Pakura.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke Anrokuzan itu ! Jika kau tidak tahu naga jenis apa ini, hanya ada satu orang yang tahu disini !" Seruku.

"Siapa ? Aku tidak pernah tahu Anrokuzan mengetahui naga semacam itu !"

"Bukan Anrokuzan orangnya, tapi aku !"

"Sungguh ?! Kau tahu siapa dia ?!"

"Jangan bertele-tele, dimana kantor pertahanan ?"

"Menara Barat, tepat di sebelah Barat menara tertinggi tadi !" Pekik Pakura. Segera, aku memecut tali kekang Pliny dan naga itu melesat ke arah yang kutuju. Aku harus memberitahu mereka semua sebelum terlambat. Jika tidak, habis sudah Rouran. Hanya satu naga, tapi mengingat bagaimana seriusnya Jiraya-sensei bercerita tentang kekejamannya di ruang bawah tanah rumahku, bukan tidak mungkin _Dracovetth_ se-Rouran tidak bisa menanganinya !

* * *

**Western Tower**

"Anrokuzan-dono !" Seorang laki-laki berambut perak panjang sepinggang dengan postur tubuh pendek berkulit putih pucat dengan mata kemerahan menerobos pintu begitu saja.

"Sudah kubilang ketuk pintu dulu, Hiruko !" Balas Anrokuzan sambil sibuk mengunyah biskuit.

"Huh, terserah. Ini gawat, Anrokuzan-dono ! Seekor naga tak dikenal menyerang Selatan Rouran ! Dia menyemburkan api seolah menara-menara kita terbuat dari lilin dan minyak !" Seru pria bernama Hiruko itu panik.

"Naga tak dikenal ? Bagaimana bisa ? Ciri-cirinya, bahkan orang sejenius kau tidak mengenalnya ?" Gusar Anrokuzan.

Hiruko mengangguk. "Seperti naga pada umumnya, tapi dia lumayan besar dengan sepasang sayap raksasa, mulutnya sempit dengan gigi-gigi runcing kecil seperti pisau cukur. Empat kumis, tanduk semua mengarah ke belakang, ekor langsing, empat kaki bercakar. Warnanya coklat dan gerakannya gesit sekali. Dia tipe penyembur yang sangat hebat" terang pria yang kedua lengan dan lehernya dibalut perban itu.

"Kerahkan semua prajurit ! Kita harus melindungi Sara-sama apapun yang terjadi ! Ajak naga itu bicara jika dia punya kemampuan bicara. Jika tidak, habisi saja dia !" Perintah Anrokuzan.

"Sia..."

"TUNGGU !" Aku memekik dan tanpa sempat direm, Pliny menabrak sebuah jendela besar –yang ternyata pas untuk kami masuki- hingga pecah dan kami berdua pun segera berada dalam ruangan. Dengan cara yang tidak etis.

"Maaf soal jendelanya" kataku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Ini Pliny milik Pakura-san !" Seru Hiruko. Dia melirikku curiga. "Siapa kau, Anak Muda ?! Penyusup dari Konoha-kah ?!"

"Bukan !"

SPAT ! SPAT ! SPAT ! Mendadak benang-benang chakra membelit tanganku dan mengikatnya ke belakang. Mengingatkanku pada Sasori.

"Cukup sudah penjahat" desis Anrokuzan sengit. "Kami mungkin bisa kewalahan hanya menghadapi satu naga teror di luar, aku takkan membuang waktu untuk meringkus penjahat kecil semacam dirimu !"

Mendadak, aku menemukan celah.

"Ya. Bukan hanya mungkin, Anrokuzan-dono, tapi sudah pasti" gertakku sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'pasti'.

"Kau...jangan-jangan kau-lah yang memanggil naga tak dikenal itu, ha ?" Hiruko malah ikut menyerobot.

"Sudah kubilang bukan ! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dari Konohagakure ! Aku ditemukan pingsan di gerbang Selatan kemarin dan aku sudah bertemu Pakura-san ! Dia meminjamkan naganya padaku ! Aku bahkan sudah bertemu Sara-sama ! Dan aku mengetahui siapa naga itu dan cara mengalahkannya ! Dia adalah _Venator_ yang berasal dari Uzushiogakure !" Seruku bertubi-tubi. Pliny mendesis dan menggeram seolah membenarkan.

Kedua pria dengan postur berlawanan ini menatapku bingung.

Mendadak pintu terkuak. Pakura dibaliknya. "Anrokuzan-dono ! Hiruko-san ! Sekarang bukan saatnya mempertanyakan siapa bocah ini sebenarnya ! Dia akan kujelaskan begitu semua ini berakhir ! Dia tahu cara mengalahkan naga ini !" Seru Pakura sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Anrokuzan akhirnya melepas ikatannya. "Baiklah. Apa rencanamu ?"

Aku meneguk ludah. "_Venator_ hanya bisa dibunuh jika kita bisa mengulitinya cukup cepat sampai tidak ada satupun otot dan tendon yang melekat pada tulangnya. Dia harus dikuliti bersih atau dia akan hidup lagi, tidak peduli sebanyak apa kalian menyerang atau memotong-motongnya !" Aku berusaha tetap tenang.

"Untuk itu, kita butuh seorang _Dracovetth_ dengan kemampuan yang hebat" cetus Hiruko. "Naga itu masuk kelas 15 meter, lumayan besar. Siapa yang bisa mengulitinya sedetil dan secepat itu ? Itu sama saja kita mengalahkan sesuatu yang nyaris mustahil dikalahkan !"

"Saya rasa saya bisa melakukannya".

Ketiga pasang mata ini menatapku terkejut. Aku sendiri juga terkejut menyadari apa yang barusan kukatakan.

"Dengan apa ? Kau menguasai Shunshin no Jutsu, Nak ?" Selidik Anrokuzan. Aku mengangguk.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" sambungku. "Kalian semua...mohon kerjasamanya. Saya bersumpah saya tidak berbohong tentang ini. Kalian alihkan perhatian naga itu dan serang sebisa mungkin sambil menghindar. Saya akan menggunakan Shunshin untuk mengulitinya dan berharaplah ini berhasil" kataku tegas.

Bayangan besar itu berkelebat.

"Naga itu ! Dia menuju menara tengah !" Pekik Hiruko. Menara tengah ?

Itu tempat Sara berada !

.

Cih, sialan. Kenapa aku langsung teringat begitu ?! Lamunanku tersadar begitu menyadari Pakura sudah menaiki Pliny dan Hiruko serta Anrokuzan memanggil naga mereka dan bersama prajurit lain, mereka berusaha menyerang _Venator_ –yang memang tidak bisa dibunuh begitu saja.

Aku merogoh tasku. Lima _Hiraishin Kunai_, sepuluh _kunai_, lima kertas peledak, sebuah pedang, dan delapan _shuriken_. Akankah ini berhasil ?

Aku baru dua kali melakukan Shunshin dengan baik di pertempuran untuk menghabisi _Zechuan_. Bisakah aku melakukan sama baiknya –tidak, jauh lebih baik, untuk kali ini ? Sekarang, untuk benar-benar menguliti habis naga itu, aku harus bisa mengombinasikan pedangku dengan elemen angin. Kemudian menancapkan _Hiraishin Kunai_ ke beberapa bagian strategis tubuhnya dan melesat bergantian di lima titik itu sambil terus menebas dan tetap fokus. Jika bisa aku juga harus menambahkan elemen api ke tebasan pedang agar hasilnya lebih meyakinkan.

Tapi, berkelebatan bolak-balik lima titik di naga sepanjang 15 meter ? Ini kedengaran seperti rencana nekat yang terlalu mendadak.

Aku butuh bantuan. Orang lain yang menguasai elemen angin cukup baik. Tapi sekarang siapa yang bisa kuandalkan ? Hanya aku yang tahu tentang naga itu. Ada saat dimana kau hanya bisa mengandalkan dirimu sendiri sesulit apapun situasi itu. Dan itu menimpaku sekarang.

Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu.

Kagebunshin no Jutsu.

Itu dia ! Itu satu-satunya jutsu yang cukup tepat untuk melengkapi kekurangan rencanaku. Dengan membuat setidaknya lima sampai sepuluh bunshin, aku bisa jauh menghemat waktu dan energi. Dan karena bunshin adalah duplikatku sendiri, mereka tidak perlu kuajari ! Tapi aku kembali teringat saat latihan Kagebunshin no Jutsu malam tempo hari bersama Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Sekarang kita memulai latihan jutsu spesial pilihanmu. Perlu kau ketahui sebelumnya tentang kelebihan dan kekurangan serta resiko penggunaan Kagebunshin no Jutsu ini"._

"_Apa saja kelebihan dan kekurangannya, Kakashi-sensei ?"_

"_Kelebihannya cukup banyak, yang terjelas adalah jumlahmu seakan bertambah. Itu adalah klon dirimu sendiri, jadi sama persis baik dari penampilan, kekuatan, kecerdasan, perilaku, sampai materi genetik, semua benar-benar sama, duplikat. Dengan menggunakan Kagebunshin, kekuatan serangmu akan meningkat drastis. Membuat satu bunshin berarti meningkat dua kali lipat. Jika kau bisa membuat seratus bunshin, kekuatan serangmu meningkat dua ratus kali lipat. Kau bisa menyerang lawan dengan banyak variasi serangan sekaligus dalam satu waktu dengan kemampuan itu"._

"_Dan kekurangannya adalah, karena ini hanya bunshin, maka mudah hilang. Satu lemparan kerikil yang mengenai bunshin-mu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menghilang. Mereka tidak akan berpengaruh jika musuh bisa menghilangkan mereka semua dengan satu atau beberapa serangan saja"._

"_Kalau resiko...kurasa kau sudah tahu. Kagebunshin no Jutsu termasuk Kinjutsu. Jutsu terlarang"._

"_Kenapa disebut jutsu terlarang ?"_

"_Jutsu ini menguras chakra yang sangat banyak. Setara dengan keuntungannya, chakra yang dipakai tidak sedikit. Perlu kau ketahui, kalaupun aku menguasai jutsu ini, aku hanya dapat mengeluarkan maksimal 10 bunshin dan setelah itu aku akan sangat kelelahan"._

"_Kakashi-sensei yang sudah sehebat ini saja hanya dapat 10, bagaimana dengaku ?!"_

"_Haha, tidak perlu khawatir. Kau keturunan Yondaime Hokage. Terlebih, darah Uzumaki mengalir dalam dirimu. Klan Uzumaki terkenal karena mereka memiliki cadangan chakra yang sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar daripada rata-rata klan Uchiha, Hyuuga, dan Senju. Kau punya empat kali lebih banyak daripada aku"._

"_Wow, tidak kusangka aku memang hebat, hehe"._

"_Ya, begitulah. Dan itu belum semuanya, Naruto-kun. Kau masih punya potensi untuk mengembangkan chakra-mu hingga sampai sepuluh kali lebih banyak dariku"._

* * *

Aku menghela nafas berat. Pada pengujung latihan itu, aku hanya mampu membuat sepuluh bunshin setelah itu terkapar tidak berdaya diatas tanah berpasir. Bisakah aku melakukan lebih baik, atau setidaknya sama baiknya, sekarang ?

Aku tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba. Akhirnya aku pergi keluar, memanjat menara Barat ini sampai puncak menggunakan tapak kaki chakra, dan memandang seisi Rouran. Aku menatap langit.

.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dirimu berada..." desisku sendiri, entah pada siapa.

"Tapi aku percaya kau ada...karena sesuatu yang selalu dihormati akan selalu ada dan terus ada...dan aku turut mempercayai hal itu..."

"...Jadi...jika Kau ingin kita bertemu walau untuk waktu yang tidak kuketahui..."

"...Bisakah kau membantuku sekarang ? Untuk pembuktian bahwa kau –dan kita, adalah ada ?"

"Bisakah, _Paradox_-ku ?"

.

Tidak ada jawaban. Karena memang itu yang kuharapkan. Yang ada hanya hembusan mendadak dari angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai lembut rambut kuningku berikut jaketku dan sebilah senjata warisan ayahku yang sedang kugenggam.

Dia tidak ada disini. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kehadiran sebagian dari dia. Entah bagian yang mana.

"Kau akan membantuku, dan kita akan bertemu" desisku tegas.

Aku menatap Kota Besar Rouran yang masih tampak menawan walau sedang diteror. Beberapa kepulan asap hitam membumbung ke udara disapu angin gurun. Safirku terus memindai sekitar, berusaha mengenali setiap bayangan dan gerakan, hingga...

WOOOOMMM ! ! ! Semburan bola api yang teramat besar berwarna putih dengan pinggiran oranye tampak di salah satu menara. Hanya beberapa menara dari _Center Tower_. Disana, Pakura menembakkan suar. "NARUTO-SAMA !" Dia memekik. Aku membungkuk, layaknya seorang _sprinter_ yang berada di garis start. Kemudian, dengan sekali hentak, kulempar _Hiraishin Kunai_ sekuat yang kubisa dan tepat mengenai ekor _Venator_ yang sudah gosong itu.

WUUSS ! Dengan satu kedipan mata, aku sudah sampai di dekat Pakura, Hiruko, dan Anrokuzan yang sudah bersama beberapa prajurit elit lainnya (yang langsung terkejut melihat betapa cepat aku bisa berpindah dari jarak sejauh itu). Aku membentuk _handseal_ secepat mungkin –walau jutsu ini hanya butuh satu bentuk. Kusilangkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kiri.

"影複製の術" !

_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

(Jurus Seribu Bayangan)

BOOFF ! BOOFF ! BOOFF ! Lima bunshin-ku segera muncul. Mereka yang belum mengatasi keterkejutan yang pertama ditambah dengan yang kedua begitu melihat bunshin-bunshinku.

"Wow, sudah kuduga kau memang hebat !" Seru Pakura.

"Itu berlebihan" kilahku. Meski aku berharap aku cukup hebat untuk menguliti binatang ini.

Lima bunshin menyebar. Satu di kepala, satu di pangkal leher, satu di ujung ekor, satu di ujung sayap kanan, dan satu lagi menggantung di perutnya. Aku sendiri sebagai yang asli berdiri di pinggul naga ini.

"SEMUANYA ! TAHAN _VENATOR_ SEMAMPU KALIAN !" Pekikku keras-keras. Seruan perjuangan terdengar keras.

Aku meneguk ludah lagi. Jantungku berdebar. Keringat dingin terus menetes dari dahiku.

Aku mulai.

Kelima bunshin-ku menancapkan _Hiraishin Kunai_-nya masing-masing. Ohya, walau aku memang hanya membawa lima _Hiraishin Kunai_, tapi saat melakukan _handseal_ kagebunshin tadi aku sempat memegang satu, dan karena kagebunshin akan menyalin persis semua yang sedang melekat bersama penggunanya, kelima _kunai_ istimewa itu ikut tersalin tanpa berubah fungsi dan kemampuan. Itulah salah satu keuntungan terbesar jutsu ini.

Naga ini meraung-raung ganas. Pasukan elit berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya. Aku mengeluarkan pedangku dari sarungnya diikuti kelima bunshinku, memegangnya erat-erat, dan melakukan _handseal_ sekali lagi.

"為風: 風左側の術 !"

_**Fuuton: Kaze Kiri no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Angin: Jurus Pedang Udara)

Kini, pedangku seakan bertambah panjang dan tajam berkat elemen angin yang memadat di sisi tajamnya. Aku siap !

"MULAAAAAAIIIII ! ! !" Aku berteriak keras macam orang kesetanan, dan dengan tetap memfokuskan pikiran, aku –bersama lima bunshinku dengan cepat berpindah-pindah dari satu bagian ke bagian yang lain, dengan lancar menghabisi dan memisahkan semua kulit, sisik, duri, daging, dan tendon serta organ dalam dari tulang naga malang ini.

_Venator_ meraung-raung, menyemburkan api yang tampak seperti sapuan angin dari mulutnya ke segala arah, membuat pasukan elit pun kesulitan menahannya. Ia terus meronta sementara aku sibuk menghabisi semua yang melekat di tulangnya. Ini...tidak semudah yang kukira, walau aku memang tidak menduga ini mudah !

Anrokuzan mengencangkan tali chakranya. Pakura –dengan kemampuan aneh yang belum kuketahui, memanggang kepala _Venator_ hingga kedua bola matanya tampak seperti nyaris mencair. Hiruko membebat kaki-kaki naga ini dengan perbannya yang sangat panjang, dibantu rantai-rantai prajurit lain.

Tapi aku baru sadar kalau sepertinya Jiraya melupakan satu hal yang justru amat penting, yang TIDAK ia ceritakan padaku di ruang bawah tanah pada senja hari itu.

Naga ini..._Venator_ ini...

...Punya kecerdasan.

Ia menghembuskan apinya. Tapi kali ini tidak ke luar, dan tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan para pasukan Rouran. Dia menyemburkan apinya yang sangat banyak itu –langsung dari tenggorokan menuju bagian dalam tubuhnya yang sudah setengah habis itu ! Bunshinku kalang kabut. Mereka berlima segera menghilang ditelan kobaran api yang membakar tubuh naga ini. Aku sebisa mungkin mencari celah diantara rusuk-rusuk _Venator_, hingga akhirnya kutebas tulangnya dan segera keluar dari tubuh naga itu.

Naga itu terbakar seluruhnya. Sengaja. Karena baru setengah dari tubuhnya yang terkuliti, dia perlahan pulih lagi. Menyaksikan sendiri kecerdasannya, aku ragu dia bisa termakan trik yang sama dua kali ! Aku mulai gugup. Sial, tahu begini kupaksa Jiraya-sensei membeberkan segalanya tentang _Venator_ !

Tapi agak membingungkan, setelah semua api di tubuhnya padam bersamaan dengan luka-lukanya yang telah beregenerasi, naga itu pingsan. Dia segera tidak berdaya dan matanya tertutup. Kami semua terdiam beberapa saat.

"Dia mati ?" Selidik Anrokuzan.

"Kau bilang dia harus dikuliti bersih-bersih !" Seru Hiruko padaku.

"Memang, Hiruko-san. Saya juga tidak mengerti yang ini. Bahkan rupanya _Venator_ punya cukup kecerdasan. Saya tidak bisa begitu yakin melanjutkan rencana ini karena saya tidak tahu sebelumnya dia punya kecerdasan" kataku jujur.

"Tidak masalah, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menguliti naga ini sekarang ! Kita semua !" Seru Pakura menyemangati. "Selagi dia masih pingsan, kita akan buat dia tidak bisa bangun lagi !" Lanjutnya.

Mereka akhirnya perlahan meletakkan naga lemas itu ke daratan, dekat Menara Tengah, dan melepas semua rantai, perban, dan benang chakra. Masing-masing bersiap dengan pisau dan pedang.

"Aku sempat berharap daging _Venator_ setidaknya cukup lezat" desis Anrokuzan. Sempat-sempatnya dia berkata begitu di saat seperti ini.

"Bodoh, pikirkan kemenangan kita dulu, tahu. Kau tidak akan ditaksir gadis-gadis setinggi apapun pangkatmu kalau perutmu bertambah gembrot begitu" ledek Pakura. Aku jadi mempertanyakan kesopanan seorang bawahan pada atasannya, tapi sepertinya Anrokuzan yang memang bertubuh tambun itu sudah biasa diledek begitu.

Tapi aku terlalu meremehkan naga itu.

Sekali lagi, dia memang cerdas.

Begitu para prajurit mendekati dan bersiap mengulitinya, naga itu langsung bangun dan menyemburkan api ke segala arah, langsung memanggang para prajurit dan melukai sisanya, dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi dia terbang lurus ke atas. Aku terdiam antara takjub sekaligus benci. Sungguh, aku samasekali tidak mengira itu akan terjadi ! Kupikir sekarang aku harus menambahkan _Venator_ ke daftar naga tercerdas yang pernah kulawan. Banyak naga yang bahkan bisa bicara saja tidak secerdas itu !

"Sialan ! Dia berpura-pura pingsan agar kita melepas ikatannya lalu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang !" Seru Hiruko kesal.

"Kita sudah dikelabui oleh daging busuk itu !" Tambah Anrokuzan sambil bersiap menaiki naganya.

"Dia ke menara tengah !"

Aku bagai tersengat listrik begitu mendengar Pakura mengucapkan kata itu. Menara tengah !

.

.

"SARA !" Aku memekik keras dan langsung menghilang. Beruntung aku belum sempat mencabut _Hiraishin Kunai_ yang masih menancap di ujung ekor naga itu. Beruntung dia tidak menyadarinya. Beruntung kecerdasannya tidak terlampau tinggi.

_Venator_ menabrak singgasana, melempar Sara beberapa meter. Dia jelas belum tahu tentang serangan ini, dan hanya bisa membatu begitu melihat sosok tinggi besar siap menyemburkan apinya.

BAATTSS ! Segera saja kupenggal kepala naga itu sampai terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan pedang Kaze Kiri no Jutsu. Dia tercengang melihatku.

"Kau...baik-baik saja...?" Tanyaku dengan suara terputus-putus.

"N-Naruto ?"

"Terkejutnya nanti saja" aku memotong pembicaraannya. "Kau harus pergi dari sini. Ini tipe naga yang sangat sulit dibunuh" lanjutku.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku ?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku bungkam.

Benar juga.

Kenapa kau menyelamatkannya ya ? Aku mendadak jadi bingung sendiri.

"Entahlah" jawabku sekenanya. Lugu sekali dihadapan seorang ratu. "Sudahlah, cepat pergi dari sini, Sara-sama" potongku akhirnya.

Sara mengangguk. Merogoh kembali mahkotanya yang terjatuh, tapi baru saja tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, ekor _Venator_ yang panjang dan runcing itu bergerak cepat dan menyabetku hingga aku terlempar membentur dinding. Untunglah bukan kaca –karena jika itu terjadi berarti aku akan jatuh dari menara setinggi 250 meter itu.

Aku meringis sambil memegangi punggungku. Sakit sekali. Mendadak aku mendengar suara teriakan. Sara ! Naga itu berhasil memulihkan kepalanya lebih cepat daripada yang kuperkirakan dan langsung mengambil sang ratu dengan mulutnya yang penuh berisi gigi-gigi tajam. Ia mencengkeram tengkuk Sara –yang untungnya hanya bajunya saja yang didapatkannya.

"NARUTOOO ! TOLOOONGG !" Dia memekik. Terdengar begitu klise...

Aku langsung bangkit, nyaris melakukan Kaze Kiri no Jutsu lagi tapi langsung teringat kalau-kalau aku salah sasaran. Aku mendadak memikirkan sesuatu. Ini trik yang sangat klise dan biasa tapi seharusnya cukup bermanfaat.

Pengalihan perhatian.

Aku membentuk _handseal_, memaksakan chakraku keluar sebanyak mungkin. Sepuluh bayangan muncul di sekitarku. Aku langsung merogoh saku secepat mungkin, mengeluarkan _Hiraishin Kunai_, dan langsung melemparnya ke tubuh _Venator_ –tidak peduli mengenai bagian mana, asal bukan kepala.

Naga itu melirik kami. Aku memberi isyarat pada sepuluh klonku.

Dalam sekejap, kami semua sudah berada di punggung _Venator_. Aku secepat mungkin menarik pedangku, mengisinya dengan chakra udara, dan bersama sepuluh bunshinku, segera kupotong sepasang sayap kulit raksasa itu agar naga itu tidak bisa kemana-mana. _Venator_ menggeram marah, tapi mulutnya masih tertutup sehingga Sara belum lepas. Segera setelah itu, lima bunshinku maju dan kami berenam bersamaan mengayunkan pedang secepat mungkin ke pangkal leher naga ini.

Tapi dia kembali menunjukkan kecerdasannya. Ia menundukkan kepala sampai lehernya tepat sebelum aliran udara ganas dari pedang kami menebasnya ! Angin menebas angin. Aku mendecih kesal. Mendadak, _Venator_ mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan langsung menghentakkan rahangnya ganas.

Menelan ratu rubi itu hidup-hidup.

Aku membatu. Sara bahkan belum sempat berteriak.

Sebelum aku sempat menyadarinya, _Venator_ sudah menghentakkan keempat kakinya, mengibaskan ekornya liar dan membakar seisi ruangan dengan apinya yang mengerikan. Panas api terasa begitu nyata di kulitku. Bukan berarti aku terbakar. Naga itu menatapku sengit lalu mengangkat ekornya dan mengibasnya. Balas dendam pada satu-satunya orang di Rouran yang mengetahui kelemahannya. Tepat mengenaiku.

Jendela mosaik itu pecah. Aku terjatuh dari menara.

Semua terlihat sama.

Seperti ketika aku melarikan diri dari _Hidalgo_ menuju ruang bawah tanah –yang berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Aku mungkin sudah mati jika Jiraya-sensei tidak menyelamatkanku waktu itu.

Semua terasa lambat. _Slow motion_ lagi. Naga itu memandangku puas dari atas. Cakar tengah kaki depan kirinya menusuk sesuatu.

Mahkota Sara.

.

Sara.

Secepat itu aku mengenalnya, secepat itu aku kehilangannya.

Dia mirip ibuku. Dia juga mirip Sakura.

Aku perlahan memejamkan mata.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolongku sekarang.

.

"NARUTOOO !"

Sayup-sayup teriakan memanggilku. Pakura. Anrokuzan. Hiruko. Kurasa mereka terlambat.

.

_Hei, naga bodoh._

_Dimana kekuatan yang kau janjikan ?_

_Kau pasti bercanda._

_Aku pengendaramu !_

_Tidakkah kau sedikit punya belas kasihan untuk tidak membiarkanku begini ?_

_Jawab aku !_

.

.

**"_Apapun yang paling berharga datang dari dalam dirimu sendiri_".**

.

Apa ?

Rasanya...aku mendengar sesuatu !

.

**"_Belum waktunya mengandalkanku_".**

.

Hei ! Tunggu !

.

Aku tersadar. Gerakan _slow motion_ itu pecah. Hembusan deras angin mengibarkan pakaian dan rambutku. Aku masih jatuh.

Naga itu terbang dari ruangan singgasana itu. _Kunai_ itu masih menancap di ujung ekornya, seolah mengejek bagaimana _Draco P_ bisa kalah dari naga semacam itu. Darahku mendidih. Aku segera melakukan Shunshin. Langsung mendarat di ujung ekornya. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Berjuanglah, Naruto-sama !" Pakura berseru diatas Pliny dengan berdiri. Naga berkepala api itu meraung-raung semangat.

_Venator_ menyembur api ke belakang, tepat ke ekornya. Tepat ke arahku.

Aku melakukan _handseal_ dengan cepat, kemudian membalasnya dengan semburan api yang sangat besar. Kubuat lebih besar lagi, berusaha mengalahkan apinya. Sayapnya segera terbakar dan ia mulai menurunkan ketinggian dan kecepatan terbangnya. Bahkan memadamkan apinya.

Kesempatan.

"多重影複製の術 !"

_**Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

(Jurus Seribu Bayangan Berganda)

Asap putih mengepul singkat lalu menghilang. Aku terkejut sendiri. Entah berapa banyak bunshin diriku yang muncul. Yang jelas ini bahkan lebih dari 20 ! Lupakan soal itu, aku harus berkonsentrasi. Jika lima bunshin kurang cepat, kali ini tidak akan terjadi ! Aku merogoh _Hiraishin Kunai_-ku lagi, menancapkannya diikuti para bunshin-ku, dan langsung melakukan shunshin kesana-kemari tak tentu arah dan terus menebas dengan pedang.

"HEEAAAAA ! ! !" Aku berteriak keras-keras. Naga itu meronta tak henti-henti, menyemburkan api ke segala arah berusaha membakar semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Semburan itu hanya berlangsung tiga detik karena beberapa bunshinku langsung menebas kepalanya.

Sialnya, karena koordinasi tubuh naga terkait dengan otaknya dan otaknya berada di kepalanya, kini tubuh tanpa kepala _Venator_ langsung jatuh ke tanah. Aku berpikir cepat, untuk menghindari guncangan, akhirnya kulempar satu _Hiraishin Kunai_ ke tanah berlapis beton di bawah sana dan langsung kulakukan Shunshin; dalam sekejap mata, tubuh naga ini sudah berada di tanah tanpa efek guncangan sedikitpun.

Dan sekarang, aku bersama bunshin-bunshinku menguliti naga ini dengan membabi-buta. Memotong semua otot, tendon, organ dalam, jaringan, duri, kulit, sisik, dan memisahkan mereka semua dari tulangnya dibantu chakra angin dan api. Hanya ada satu bagian yang kuhindari.

Lambungnya.

Pakura, Anrokuzan, Hiruko, dan para prajurit yang tersisa segera mendekati tubuh dorman _Venator_ –yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bangkai abadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lantai beton halus itu dikotori cairan berwarna merah dan segala tetek bengek jeroan seekor naga sepanjang 15 meter. Sisik, duri, dan beberapa tendon yang tersisa semuanya ada disitu. Kepalanya sendiri terpisah 20 meter dari tubuh itu, yang juga kini sudah berubah menjadi tulang begitu bunshinku yang tersisa langsung menguliti kepala itu.

Aku sedang susah payah menggeser lambung _Venator_ yang berukuran sebesar empat almari itu ketika Anrokuzan bertanya keras-keras.

"Dimana Sara-sama ?"

"Ah, benar ! Semoga beliau sedang tidur siang" jawab prajurit yang lain.

"Kurasa Sara-sama tidak berada di ruang singgasana saat penyerangan tadi" dukung prajurit yang lain.

Semua sibuk beragrumen yang menyatakan Sara baik-baik saja sampai Hiruko melihat sepotong kain berwarna putih diantara tulang jemari kaki kiri _Venator_. Ia memungutnya. Sebuah mahkota yang sudah koyak dengan lingkaran emas yang tergores.

Hiruko menelan ludah kecut. Semua perkiraan pikiran positif lenyap sekarang.

"Sara-sama..." isak Pakura.

Aku berusaha tetap tenang. Merogoh _kunai_ (karena pedang terlalu panjang) dan segera membelah lambung naga itu.

Sang ratu ada di sana. Kuamati tubuhnya lekat-lekat. Tidak ada cedera sedikitpun, hanya pakaian yang sedikit koyak dan kusut serta tubuh, rambut, dan pakaian yang sedikit basah dan lengket terkena cairan pencernaan naga itu. Kedua matanya terpejam. Kuraba kulitnya. Lengket dan hangat. Tanganku beralih menekan lembut lehernya. Kurasakan denyut nadi yang menandakan dia masih hidup.

Masih hidup. Itu cukup membuatku lega. Tapi dia tidak bernapas.

Aku mengangkatnya dengan _bridal style_. Semua Rouranian –sebutan untuk warga Rouran- terkejut setengah mati begitu melihatku menggendong Sara.

Pakura berlari ke arahku. "Dia masih hidup ?" Selidiknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Semua menahan napas menunggu jawabanku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Masih".

.

"YEAAH !"

"Syukurlah..."

"Sudah kuduga Sara-sama baik-baik saja !"

.

"Dia tidak bernapas" aku berbisik ke Pakura. Kubaringkan dia di lantai, Pakura melakukan pernapasan buatan. Wajahku sempat memerah hebat karena aku sempat teringat cara menyadarkan orang pingsan semacam itu. Untung saja aku tidak melakukan 'itu' tadi.

"Cairan asam lambung naga itu cukup panas, Naruto-sama ? Wajahmu sampai seperti habis keluar dari oven begitu" selidik Anrokuzan.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ratu bersurai merah itu terbatuk-batuk. Mata ungu beningnya perlahan membuka, berusaha mengenali semua pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ratusan warga dari semua kalangan sudah berkumpul.

"Ka-kalian..." desisnya lemah.

"Sara-sama...syukurlah..." sambut Pakura. Hiruko menyerahkan mahkota temuannya.

"Sara-sama baik-baik saja ?" Selidik Hiruko.

Sara mengangguk. "Kurasa begitu".

Dan teriakan pujaan sang ratu kembali menggemuruh di area kecil itu. Semua bahagia melihat ratu mereka baik-baik saja. Mata Sara berkaca-kaca. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka rakyatnya sepeduli ini padanya. "Semuanya...terima...kasih..." katanya sambil mengusap airmata harunya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya sekarang Sara bisa mengetahui betapa cintanya rakyatnya padanya. Aku berbalik. Pliny menghadangku dan merunduk. Aku tertegun.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran, ya" kataku geli. Aku akhirnya menaiki naga itu dan bersiap memecut tali kekangnya.

Sudah cukup untuk hari ini.

.

.

"Dasar Pliny nakal !"

Seruan itu sukses membuat naga yang nyaris mengepakkan sayapnya itu terdiam. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto ?" Selidik Pakura kasar. Aku bingung sendiri.

"Apa lagi ?" Aku turun dari Pliny. "Aku...pergi dari sini" desisku.

"Kenapa ?" Sergah Pakura. Semua Rouranian disitu menatap kami berdua. Aku menghela nafas.

"Sara-sama sendiri bilang aku tidak dibutuhkan disini. Lagipula dia mengizinkanku pergi" jawabku sekenanya. Sara mendekatiku. Cukup dekat, lebih dekat dari Pakura. Iris violet gelapnya menatapku tajam. Aku kikuk. Ia makin dekat, memangkas jarak diantara kami, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Aku memejamkan mata. Pasrah kalau ditampar di depan ratusan Rouranian.

Tapi tidak. Aku hanya merasakan seseorang memegang tangan kananku dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Hening sesaat.

"HIDUP NARUTO-SAMA !"

.

Aku membuka mata. Euforia melanda Rouran. Mereka kedatangan seorang pahlawan. Dan pahlawan itu...adalah aku. Kulihat Sara berada hanya tiga senti di sebelahku, mengangkat tangan kanaku tinggi-tinggi dan semua orang yang kulihat bersorak-sorak ramai.

"HIDUP NARUTO-SAMA !"

"HIDUP _DRACO P_ !"

"Ini kedengaran kurang etis, Naruto-sama" desis Sara sambil terkikik. "Tapi kurasa aku akan menarik ucapanku. Kau diterima di Rouran kapanpun untuk urusan apapun. Dan kurasa kau orang yang sangat dibutuhkan kali ini" lanjutnya. Kesan kasar dan dinginnya langsung meleleh di mataku.

Aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih semuanya. Terimakasih banyak !" ucapku keras-keras.

* * *

**Sunagakure**

"Ini sudah pukul setengah delapan malam, _sensei_. Apa keputusan kita ?" Desak Sasuke pada Kakashi-sensei yang masih termenung di menara hotel.

"Bisakah kita mengandalkan tim patroli Suna ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Pria bersurai perak itu tetap bergeming. "Kurasa tidak" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Angin malam berhembus, mengibarkan jubah hitam Sasuke dan rambut lurus mereka berdua. Sasuke mendecih tak sabar lalu bersiap berbalik arah.

"Kita akan pergi besok" kata Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau serius ?" Selidiknya. "Tanpa Naruto ?"

Kakashi-sensei berbalik, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Naruto adalah _Draco P_. Itu keuntungan sekaligus masalahnya. Dia akan diburu dimanapun kapanpun, mengingat musuh kita adalah Madara. Sebaliknya, dimanapun dia berada, kapanpun dia pasti mendapat perlindungan ketat, terlebih jika dia diteleportasikan ke Lima Negara Besar" jelasnya tenang.

"Jadi kalau begitu strategi _Styx_ sudah terbaca setengah" celetuk Shikamaru yang baru datang.

"Maksudmu ?" Selidik Chouji di belakangnya –yang masih sibuk dengan roti gandum sisa makan malamnya.

"Sama seperti yang Kakashi-sensei bilang barusan. _Styx_ adalah naga cerdas. Jika tidak, mana mungkin dia menyerang dua kali dengan perantara badai pasir agar kita sulit menyerangnya ? Dia juga tidak membunuh Naruto atau kita, karena mungkin membiarkan Madara melakukannya sendiri. Jadi bisa kita asumsikan bahwa Naruto tidak mungkin diteleportasikan ke salah satu Lima Negara Besar karena pasti akan terdeteksi dengan mudah dan bisa diambil kembali. Kemungkinan dia menteleportasikannya tidak jauh dari Kaze no Kuni seperti yang dikatakannya" jelas Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

"Apa mungkin dia diteleportasikan kembali ke perbatasan antara Kaze dan Hi ?" Sasuke mulai beragrumentasi.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. "Kemungkinan seperti itu selalu terjadi. Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu, tapi _Styx_ tadi pagi mengatakan sesuatu yang ganjil, yaitu _'ada yang menunggu kalian dan aku akan dihajar habis-habisan kalau aku melanggar kata-kataku. Ada yang mau bertemu dengan kalian dan itu lebih penting'_ itu kan yang dia bilang ? Jadi kurasa _Styx_ justru menteleportasikan Naruto setidaknya dekat dengan perbatasan Kaze dan Tsuchi" jelas Shikamaru.

"Kurasa itu lebih mungkin" Sakura mendadak muncul dari balik pintu. "Jika dia saja bilang akan dihajar habis-habisan, kurasa kecil kemungkinan naga itu berbohong. Justru dia ingin kita secepatnya sampai di perbatasan" lanjutnya sambil bersedekap.

"Benar" dukung Kakashi-sensei. "Kurasa memang besar kemungkinannya demikian, walau sekilas terdengar ganjil dan aneh" lanjutnya. "Kita akan tetap pergi ke perbatasan besok. Pagi buta. Saat itu Kaze no Kuni belum punya cukup panas untuk bisa membuat naga-naga Pembantai Bersayap mengejar kita. Semakin cepat gurun menerima panas, semakin cepat pula dia melepasnya. _Gorongosa_-ku akan membagi energi ke _Wlythlea_, _Pomona_, dan _Ingenia_. Sementara _Bryptops_ berukuran cukup besar untuk tetap merasa hangat di pagi buta" jelas Kakashi-sensei.

BRAK ! Pintu balkon menara itu terbanting. Kiba muncul terengah-engah.

"Berita buruk, semuanya !" Serunya keras.

"Apa ?" Selidik Shikamaru masih tidak terlalu peduli.

"Pembantai Bersayap datang lagi ?" Sambung Chouji gusar. Kiba menggeleng.

"Kurama kabur dari _Chrysler_ ! Dia sudah menemukan apinya ! Dia menggunakan apinya untuk melelehkan rantainya !" Seru Kiba panik.

"Menemukan api ?" Ulang Sakura bingung.

"Spesies _Wivereslavia_ tidak bisa menyemburkan api sampai usia tertentu, dan kurasa Kurama bisa melakukannya mulai malam ini" jawab Kakashi-sensei santai. "Tidak apa-apa, Kiba. Kita tentu tahu kemana Kurama mengarah" katanya sok misterius.

"Ke tempat dimana Naruto diteleportasikan" cetus Sasuke. Semua tersadar.

"Kalau begitu kita harus ikuti dia !" Seru Chouji bersemangat.

"Tidak semudah itu, gen...". Shikamaru buru-buru menutup mulut Kiba yang nyaris keceplosan. "Ehm. Maksudku, kita tidak tahu kemana Kurama mengarah ! Bahkan hidungku dan hidung nagaku yang tajam ini pun tidak bisa mengenalinya ! Kami belum sempat menghafal bau barunya !" Jelas Kiba.

"Tidak perlu, Kiba-kun. Percayalah pada Kurama. Aku pernah punya seekor _Wivereslavia_...saat aku masih menjadi ANBU dan Yondaime Hokage masih memerintah desa. Spesies naga itu setianya minta ampun. Walau baru beberapa jam mengenal tuan barunya, dia akan mengejar dan menemukannya...tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua kecuali kematian...".

* * *

**Center Tower of Rouran**

_**Naruto's Room**_

_**Pukul 20.00**_

Naruto's Room ? Kedengarannya kok mewah sekali. Haha, tidak terkejut. Sara bilang ada satu ruangan mewah kosong di menaranya tepat di sebelah kamarnya sendiri. Dia bilang dia tidak keberatan menerimaku disana. Jadi beginilah akhirnya. Aku bersikeras berusaha kembali ke Suna atau setidaknya menemui timku, tapi Hiruko dan Anrokuzan lebih keras menyuruhku tinggal disini beberapa jam, minimal. Mereka sedang mengadakan investigasi rahasia di dekat Menara Barat. Aku sendiri bingung, pasalnya Pakura mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus kubereskan sebelum diizinkan pergi dari sini. Selagi _Draco P_ ada disini, kurasa Rouran ingin masalah keamanan kota segera dibereskan.

"Naruto-sama !"

"Masuk !" Seruku.

"Tidak perlu. Makan malam sudah siap ! Cepat ke ruang makan !" Pakura memekik dari luar tanpa membuka pintu.

Perutku berbunyi.

"Ayo !"

"B-baiklah !" Seruku dari dalam. Aku membuka pintu dan mengikutinya ke ruang perjamuan. Beberapa prajurit kelas atas termasuk Hiruko dan Anrokuzan sudah berada disana, sibuk menikmati hidangan _steak_ daging yang kelihatan lezat. Aku menelan air liur. Aku melirik ke meja paling utara, dimana sebuah kursi paling besar dan paling empuk yang mirip singgasana ratu bertengger disana. Pasti kursi Sara.

"Ini mejamu" Pakura mempersilakan. Oke, kurasa ini salah satu konsekuensi yang menyenangkan dari petualangan ini. Kau bisa merasakan berbagai jenis masakan dari berbagai belahan dunia secara gratis dan terhormat ! Kutusuk sepotong besar _steak_ dengan garpu lalu membelahnya dengan pisau, berusaha mengunyah daging yang sedikit liat tapi lezat itu dengan gigi gerahamku.

"Bagaimana ? Enak tidak ?" Tanya Pakura antusias.

"Enak" jawabku pendek. "Dagingnya benar-benar berbeda dari daging apapun. Aku pernah makan daging ayam, kambing, babi, sampai sapi, tapi belum pernah merasakan daging semacam ini" kataku jujur.

Anrokuzan terkekeh. "Tentu saja ! Itu kan daging naga yang kau bunuh tadi siang" katanya enteng.

.

.

.

Aku langsung mencengkeram leherku dengan kedua tanganku, berusaha mengeluarkan daging yang terlanjur masuk ke lambungku, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja. "Makan saja" kata Hiruko kalem. "Semua prajurit disini, termasuk Pakura, Anrokuzan dan aku juga makan daging _Venator_ itu" jelasnya.

"Kenapa...kalian...memasak naga...?" Tanyaku tersendat dengan muka membiru.

Ankrouzan terkekeh. "Kadang untuk menghemat biaya perawatan ratusan hewan ternak di Rouran, menteri pangan dan kesejahteraan rakyat membolehkan penduduk berburu naga yang tidak berbahaya untuk makanan" jelasnya. "Dan daripada membiarkan daging _Venator_ yang sebanyak itu membusuk sia-sia, lebih baik dimasak dan dimakan. Naga itu cukup untuk mengenyangkan lebih dari 200 orang, Naruto-sama !"

"Siapa menteri pangan dan kesejahteraan rakyat itu ?!" Sumbarku tidak terima.

"Aku" jawab seseorang dua kursi dari Hiruko.

Rambutnya cokelat, dengan gaya yang aneh. Seperti bunga yang sedang mekar. Aku beranggapan bahwa dia terlalu banyak memakai minyak rambut. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan dengan iris mata hijau tua. Berewoknya dibiarkan memanjang sepanjang sisi wajahnya tapi melengkung hingga nyaris menyatu diatas bibirnya, mirip kumis yang tak jadi.

Ia terkekeh. "Namaku Haruno Kizashi, senang bertemu denganmu, _Draco P_" katanya sambil menggaruk kepala. "Maaf kalau kebijakanku memberatkan Anda. Yaahh, sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau aku menyuruh juru masak menara tengah untuk memasakkan yang baru untukmu" lanjutnya.

Aku cengo. Tapi ya...sudahlah. "Tidak apa-apa, Kizashi-san. Ini daging naga pertama yang saya makan, pengalaman menakjubkan" kataku dengan senyum terpaksa. Suatu hari nanti aku harus membeli sebuah buku yang berisi kandungan daging semua naga di Bumi.

Aku mengiris satu lagi. Walau daging naga, rasanya memang cukup lezat.

Tunggu sebentar.

.

Siapa nama menteri pangan dan kesejahteraan itu ?

Haruno Kizashi ?

Haruno ?!

Apa aku tidak salah dengar ?! Aku yakin Haruno Kizashi adalah ayah dari Haruno Sakura –gadis pengembara yang kutemui saat melawan Ceberus dan sekarang ada di timku, dan yang lebih penting, Sakura sendiri bercerita bahwa ayahnya sudah meninggal diserang api seekor _Wyvern_ !

Ini mustahil.

Kecuali...

...Sakura berbohong. Aku nyaris bertanya. Tapi kuurungkan karena pasti ada pejabat penting lain disini. Sebaiknya aku mulai merancang pembicaraan pribadi empat mata bersama Haruno Kizashi itu. Mata hijau itu, dia memang agak mirip Sakura. Walaupun sedikit sekali.

Aku melirik kursi Sara. Tidak ada penghuninya. Hanya ada sebuah piring makan yang tersusun dari kaca yang artistik, sebuah gelas berpinggang, dan masing-masing sebuah sendok, pisau kecil, dan garpu.

"Sara-sama tidak makan ?" Selidikku penasaran.

"Dia sudah makan dari tadi" jawab Hiruko.

Aku melirik piringnya lagi. Bersih sekali. Rasanya itu lebih terlihat seperti belum makan daripada sudah makan !

"Naruto-sama, memang kalau Sara-sama makan itu dia tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali peralatan makannya" jelas Pakura sambil terkekeh. "Dia orang paling bersih yang pernah kukenal. Dia akan membuat piring sama bersihnya dengan saat sebelum dituangi hidangan" lanjutnya. "Sebutir nasi atau seserat dagingpun tidak disisakannya. Itulah kenapa seluruh Rouranian mencintainya, dia tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan atau sesuatupun".

Aku manggut-manggut mengerti. "Kenapa dia tidak makan bersama para pejabat ini ?" Aku terus penasaran. "Dan sekarang dimana dia ?"

Anrokuzan berdehem. Aku meliriknya. "Rasanya ada yang mengganjal tenggorokanku" kilah pria gendut itu.

"Tenggorokan itu jalur udara, Anrokuzan bodoh" koreksi Hiruko.

"Ahaha, terlalu serius jadi lupa" gurau Anrokuzan dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

"Sara-sama berada di lantai teratas menara" jawab Hiruko akhirnya. "Aku sendiri tadi melihatnya".

Aku bergegas membereskan peralatan makanku lalu berterimakasih dan segera melesat ke tempat yang diberitahukan Hiruko.

"Dasar anak muda" desis Hiruko datar.

"Kuharap mereka tidak terlalu serius. Menara puncak kan sangat tinggi. Bahaya kalau mereka jatuh" kata Kizashi sambil terkekeh.

Pakura, Hiruko, dan Anrokuzan mengernyit. "Apa hubungannya ?!"

* * *

**Top of Central Tower**

_**The Queen's Balcony**_

Dia disana.

Rambut merahnya berkibar diterpa angin malam. Ia tidak mengenakan baju kebesaran ratunya, melainkan hanya gaun biasa dan tanpa mahkota atau tumpukan perhiasan yang neko-neko. Berdiri di balkon tertinggi di menara tengah, bahkan mungkin di Rouran. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Sara-sama" panggilku pelan, takut membuatnya terkejut.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi" Sara menanggapi datar. Aku tersenyum kecil. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh.

"Pakura bilang ada sesuatu yang harus kubereskan sebelum pergi dan bergabung dengan timku lagi" jawabku enteng. Kami berdua terdiam sejenak. "Boleh aku berdiri di sampingmu ?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Kenapa tanya ?" Balas Sara.

"Memastikan saja".

.

.

"Kau melakukan ini setiap malam ?" Tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Hanya beberapa kali. Di saat aku butuh ketenangan. Kembali memandang Rouran dan berharap serta berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melindunginya" jawabnya datar.

"Kau sangat hebat, kau tahu" aku memulai pembicaraan. "Aku yakin kau sepantaran denganku...tapi di usia semuda ini sudah menjadi ratu dari kota sebesar ini...aku tidak pernah membayangkannya" kataku setengah memuji.

"Dulunya ibuku adalah Ratu Rouran" cerita Sara pendek. Aku mulai tertarik.

"Ibumu ?"

Dia mengangguk. "Dia meninggal dua puluh tahun lalu. Singgasana ratu digantikan nenekku, yang sebelumnya pernah menjabat. Beliau juga meninggal dua tahun lalu. Sejak itulah aku jadi ratu menggantikannya. Tepat dua tahun lalu".

Aku terdiam. Tepat dua tahun lalu. Pantas saja Pakura bilang temperamennya sedang tidak begitu baik hari ini.

"Orangtuamu pasti sangat bangga melihat anaknya menjadi _Draco P_" celetuk Sara tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya aku sudah menemukan tali yang menghubungkan pembicaraan kami berdua.

"Ya, kuharap mereka senang disana" aku memancing.

Sara memandangku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Mereka...?"

"Sudah meninggal" potongku.

"Yang mana ?"

"Dua-duanya, dalam waktu bersamaan. Waktu itu aku masih bayi" ceritaku. Ya, masih bayi. Itu yang kudengar. "Aku hidup sendirian dengan damai di Konohagakure sampai seseorang memberitahuku bahwa takdir besar sudah menunggu. Mau tak mau aku menjelajahi dunia untuk menemukan Dia" aku memberi penekanan pada kata 'Dia'.

"_Paradox_ ?" Selidik Sara. Aku mengangguk.

"Saudara memang terkadang sangat berbeda, ya" Sara menggumam sendiri. Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu ?" Selidikku heran.

Sara menghela nafas. "Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapa-siapa" bisiknya serius. Aku mengangguk.

.

"_Ortodox_ membunuh ibuku".

.

Detik berikutnya aku terdiam. _Ortodox_ ? Saudara _Paradox_ ?!

"Jadi...?" Aku mulai mengerti kemana ini mengarah. Sara mengangguk.

"Aku pernah bertemu. Mereka berdua. Dua puluh tahun lalu. Belum basi samasekali dari ingatanku" katanya tegas.

"Seperti apa mereka, Sara-sama ?" Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku sudah menambah embel-embel kehormatan di belakang namanya.

"Begitulah. Aku tidak begitu ingat seluruhnya karena waktu itu aku masih kecil, tapi _Ortodox_ bisa dibilang...naga yang sedikit cacat" jelasnya. "Berbeda jauh dengan _Paradox_, dia benar-benar naga paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat. _Ortodox_...memiliki api berwarna antara ungu dan pink di sayap, jakun, dan ujung ekornya serta lengan belakang atasnya. _Paradox_ ditaburi tujuh berlian berbeda warna yang tertanam di tubuhnya dan tanduk alis yang sangat indah dan besar".

Aku mengingat-ingat. Benar, _Paradox_ ditaburi tujuh berlian di tubuhnya dan tanduknya memang indah, sama seperti di pahatan dinding di ruang rahasia rumahku.

"Aku tidak ingat kejadian detilnya. Aku hanya mengetahui ibuku tewas di tangan naga itu" ceritanya lirih.

Angin berhembus pelan, mengibarkan rambut kami berdua. Entah kenapa malam itu samasekali tidak terasa dingin padahal kami berada nyaris seperempat kilometer dari tanah. Atau itu hanya untukku saja, ya ?

Sara tertunduk. Mata ungunya berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jadi kurasa kita sama" celetukku. Ia memandangku bingung masih dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Yaa...kita sama-sama tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi kecuali orang-orang yang selalu menemani dan membantu kita. Kau punya Pakura...Anrokuzan... Hiruko...dan..."

"...Kizashi...".

Aku tersenyum. Tersenyum padanya. "Kita tidak benar-benar sendirian. Lagipula mereka tetap ada. Disini" aku menunjuk dadaku.

Sara menunduk. Ia mengangguk pelan. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir mungilnya.

"Terimakasih..."

"...Naruto-sama..."

Suara lembutnya membuatku terhipnotis. Bulan menampakkan diri dari awan tempat persembunyiannya, memancarkan sinar yang dipantulkannya dari sang surya itu ke setengah muka Bumi. Menyinari pucuk-pucuk menara megah Rouran. Menyinari balkon ratu sepenuhnya.

Aku mendekat selangkah tanpa disadari Sara.

"Sama-sama" jawabku lirih.

.

.

"HOI ! _DRACOVETTH_ MACAM APA KAU ?! PERGI DAN BERKELIARAN SEENAKNYA MENTANG-MENTANG KAU _DRACO P_, HAH ?! UNTUNG SAJA KAU KUTEMUKAN !"

Teriakan itu berasal dari puncak menara. Jantungku meloncat. Aku –dan Sara, segera menoleh ke atas.

"Kurama !" Seruku senang. Naga itu menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Mata merah darahnya berkilau diterpa sinar bulan.

Sara beringsut mendekatiku. "Hahaha !" Kurama mendadak terkekeh. "Baru juga hilang beberapa jam di antah berantah kau sudah punya pacar, Naruto !" Godanya usil.

"Kau masih saja sama, berisik" ketusku. Kurama turun, mendarat di balkon. "Tenang, Sara. Dia nagaku, Kurama. Spesies Wiver...em..." aku menggaruk kepala bingung.

"_Wivereslavia_" cetus Kurama. "Jangan terbuai kesenangan, Naruto ! Ayo lekas pergi. Walau aku sedikit lelah, sih".

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku ?" Tanyaku takjub.

"Entahlah. Aku terbang begitu saja. Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang meyakinkanku bahwa kau disini" katanya asal-asalan.

BRAK ! Mendadak pintu balkon terbuka. Pakura dibaliknya. Sepertinya perempuan berambut sayur ini punya kebiasaan buruk: Ia suka sekali membuka pintu tanpa izin dengan suara yang keras, kecuali saat akan berhadapan dengan Sara tadi pagi dan di ruanganku tadi.

"Whaa ? Naga siapa ini ?!" Pakura langsung histeris. Kurama berbalik dan menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia melirikku.

"Ehm. Pakura, ini Kurama, nagaku. Kurama, ini Pakura, salah satu pejabat tinggi Rouran" aku memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Oh" jawab Pakura pendek. Kurama mendengus. "Naruto-sama. Aku menemukan tugas yang cocok untukmu ! Di menara sebelah tenggara. Kau akan pergi ke sana besok, segera. Setelah menyelesaikan itu, barulah kau kami izinkan pulang" cerocosnya. Aku mengernyit.

"Ada apa di menara tenggara ?" Selidikku.

"Seekor naga" desis Pakura. "Naga yang berbeda dari naga lain. Lebih tepat disebut monster naga. Dia...yang dijuluki pemilik mata maut..."

"..._Basilisk_...".

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 8 selesai ! Fyuuuhh... hebat banget, akhirnya bisa tembus lebih dari 10.000 words, readers !

Agak-agak mirip campuran _The Will of Fire_ dan _The Lost Tower_ yah ? Hehe, disini Hiruko dan Anrokuzan (saya tidak memakai nama Mukade karena orangnya kerempeng, lebih bagus Anrokuzan yang gembrot) ditampilkan sebagai tokoh protagonis, bukan antagonis seperti di movie aslinya. Meski begitu, keduanya tetap memiliki kemampuan yang hebat ! Soal Pakura, saya harap readers belum lupa. Dia adalah kunoichi pengguna Shakuton dari Sunagakure yang hidup pada masa pemerintahan Yondaime Kazekage (lebih lanjut lihat Naruto Shippuden Episode 285) di canon-nya.

Pair kedua terlihat disini. Yup, NaruSara. Hehe, mohon maaf buat yang nggak suka harem ya, tapi saya usahakan Naruto tidak harem-harem amat, kok, lagian pairnya cuma dua orang. Bagi penggemar NaruHina juga nggak usah kecewa, karena Hinata masih lengket kok sama Naru !

Misteri baru muncul, terutama soal Haruno Kizashi yang diceritakan Sakura sudah mati tapi malah menjadi menteri pangan dan kesejahteraan rakyat, Sara yang pernah bertemu Dua Bersaudara, dan kira-kira bagaimana Naruto menghadapi _Basilisk_ serta petualangan Tim Paradox ketika sampai di Gunung Phicium ? Nantikan Chapter 9 yang FULL OF FIGHT !

Oya, berhubung minggu depan sudah U-En, sementara saya hiatus dulu. Kemungkinan besar Paradox tidak rilis Sabtu depan, tapi Sabtu depannya lagi sekitar tanggal 10 atau 11 Mei. Saya harap readers sabar menunggu dan doakan saya sukses U-En-nya yaaa ! (*disembur*).

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

**See you again in chapter 9 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Eight :

_**Burning Dragon (Pliny). (Naga OC, nama 'Pliny' diambil dari sekretaris Romawi terkenal yang mencatat letusan Gunung Vesuvius dan menyebarkan legenda tentang Basilisk dalam puisinya)**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 9 meter, berat 1 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 50-215 km/jam

Spesial : Tubuh berapi yang suhunya dapat diatur sesuai keinginan

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan lava, bom vulkanik, dan api oranye terang dalam jarak menengah

Kategori : Kriptid

Elemen spesial : Vulkanik

Level bahaya : Gila (Jika belum dijinakkan)

Pemilik : Pakura


	9. Chapter 9: The Juggernaut

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo, **Death Chara**

**Pair **: NaruSaku, NaruSara

**Special** : Khusus untuk bab ini, kadar gore sedikit meningkat

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Mistery

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 9, readers ! Huwwaaaa, saya kangen kalian semua setelah seminggu tak jumpa ! (*Peluk readers satu-satu*). Sebelumnya saya minta maaaaaffff banget karena baru bisa rilis hari Minggu. Iya, soalnya internet saya lagi ada masalah dari hari Kamis yang bikin saya galau empat hari, ini juga saya pake nebeng di rumah temen segala (malah curhat).

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Dan akhirnya...setelah menempuh UN saya kembali terjun ke fanfiction dan segera bisa update ! (Dengan plus gore, death chara dan genre mistery).

Saya janjikan chapter ini lumayan FULL FIGHT, oleh karena itu gore tidak bisa terhindarkan, karena legenda tidak menceritakan semua naga itu baik dan lemah lembut, apalagi beberapa naga antagonis yang akan saya tampilkan. Sementara ini, Naruto masih belum bertemu dengan timnya karena harus menunaikan tugas khusus dari Pakura. Apakah tugas itu ? Dan bagaimanakah kelanjutan petualangan Tim Paradox ketika mereka sampai di Gunung Phicium ?

Dan maaf, bagi readers yang sudah tidak sabar ingin membaca deskripsi, bahkan ingin segera mengetahui pertemuan Naruto dengan karakter judul, yaitu _Paradox_, naga terutama di fic ini, tolong mohon bersabar sedikit, karena kemungkinan besar _Paradox_ baru akan benar-benar terlihat dan akan terlibat dalam dialog interaktif sekitar bab 11-14 (Diantara tiga bab tersebut). Oleh karenanya, saya mengimbau readers untuk bersabar sedikit lagi, toh ini sudah bab sembilan. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan lho ! (*Malah ceramah, eh*). _Well_, sebisa mungkin saya akan tampilkan _Etatheon_ terlebih dahulu.

**Enjoy read chap 9 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Sembilan :

**The Juggernaut**

"_Basilisk_ ?" Ulangku. Pakura mengangguk, sementara air muka Sara berubah muram dan Kurama tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Naga...seberbahaya apa dia ?" Tanyaku.

"Cukup berbahaya. Dia bisa dikategorikan level _Death-see_. Begitu kau melihat, kau mati. Nyaris tidak ada kemungkinan selamat begitu apapun yang bernyawa dan bergerak serta bernapas, melihat naga itu. Ukurannya terhitung tidak besar, jauh lebih kecil daripada _Venator_ dan nagamu, lagipula dia hidup di dalam sebuah menara. Menguasai satu menara. Hanya ada seekor, tapi dia sangat mengkhawatirkan. Kami sengaja selama ini menahannya dalam menara itu. Jika dia sampai lepas, habislah seluruh Rouranian" cerita Pakura panjang lebar.

"Haha, soal itu serahkan saja padaku" jawabku. "Aku bisa gunakan Shunshin untuk menghindar dan Kagebunshin bertubi-tubi untuk membingungkannya. Serangan kombinasi elemena api dan angin pasti cukup untuk menghanguskannya kalau memang fisiknya tidak sekuat _Venator_ atau Kurama" jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"_Death-see_, mati saat melihat, itu disini bukan konotasi, Naruto, jangan sembarangan" ucap Sara padaku.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku lugu.

Kurama menghela nafas. "Dasar Naruto-baka. _Death-see_ disini adalah denotasi. Makna sebenarnya" Kurama memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir. Aku makin mengernyit.

"Memangnya dia bisa membunuh hanya jika kita melihatnya ? Rasanya itu terlalu berlebihan" tukasku.

"Tapi memang begitu adanya" sahut Pakura. "Yaa, tidak seluruhnya, tapi, matanya. _Basilisk_ menyemburkan lidah api kuning yang sangat panas, walau hanya untuk jarak pendek. Paruhnya setajam pisau daging, walau dia naga. Tentu dia punya gigi, sekali giginya menancap, untuk lepas susahnya minta ampun. Jika dia berdesis, ular berbisa paling mematikan pun akan kabur ketakutan. Ia punya dua kaki kekar bercakar mengerikan yang dapat membuatnya berlari cepat dan lincah. Jika dia berlari, semak-semak akan hangus, batu-batu akan hancur. Dia punya sepasang sayap tapi kemampuan terbangnya tidak terlalu bagus. Kulitnya ditutupi sisik sekeras besi..." Pakura menjelaskan dengan serius.

"Dan senjata terbesar _Basilisk_ adalah..."

"...mata kuningnya. Mata sebesar bola pingpong berwarna kuning cerah berpupil bulat hitam. Yang akan membunuh siapapun yang menatap matanya secara langsung".

DEG

Aku merinding.

"Sudah puluhan prajurit pemberani yang mencoba masuk ke menara itu dan berusaha membunuhnya, tapi yang ada mereka hanya menambah kenyang makhluk itu dan menambah sampah kerangka manusia di tempat terlarang itu" desah Pakura.

"Konon _Basilisk_ adalah makhluk langka sama sepertiku, hanya mungkin sedikit lebih banyak" Kurama mendadak ikut bicara. "Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, semua _Basilisk_ adalah betina dan mereka hanya bisa bereproduksi jika kawin dengan ayam jantan. Ayam jantan itulah yang bertelur, dan tidak sampai situ keanehannya, yang mengerami telur bukan _Basilisk_ atau ayam jantan itu sendiri, tapi seekor katak jantan. Ketika telur ini menetas, si katak-lah korban pertama tatapan mata sang _Basilisk_ baru" desisnya sengit.

"Jika dibiarkan, seekor _Basilisk_ dapat hidup hingga 350 tahun" lanjutnya.

"Telur misterius itu ada beberapa dekade lalu saat masa pemerintahan ibuku" Sara ikut bercerita. "Dan sepertinya segel menara kurang ketat sehingga bahkan ada seekor katak gurun yang masuk, mungkin dia juga mengerami telur itu sampai menetas. Kadang, pekikan khas _Basilisk_ dapat terdengar sampai di sekitar Menara Tenggara, mendirikan bulu kuduk siapapun yang mendengarnya" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana, Naruto-sama ? Maukah kau menghilangkan ancaman ini ? Demi Rouran ? Demi kami ?" Tanya Pakura akhirnya.

"Tinggal hancurkan, ledakkan, atau robohkan saja menaranya, dia pasti ikut mati. Toh itu hanya satu dari ratusan menara, kan" sesumbar Kurama.

Sara dan Pakura menatapnya dengan pandangan kurang sedap. "Oke, itu ide buruk" koreksinya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kurama. Ia mengangkat bahu kedua kaki depannya, mengisyaratkan 'terserah'.

"Aku masih punya hati, Naruto. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka dalam ancaman naga sebuas itu" katanya datar.

Aku beralih ke Pakura.

"Bisa...kalian tahan si Basilisk itu dengan penghalang yang lebih kuat ? Setidaknya sampai kami menemukan 'Dia' dan mengalahkan Madara, ketika semuanya sudah beres, aku akan kembali kemari dan membunuh Basilisk itu" kataku pelan.

"Jadi...kau menolak ?" Selidik Pakura kecewa.

"Bukan begitu" balasku cepat. "Aku merasa ada...sesuatu yang lebih penting...walau ini juga penting...". Aduh, bagaimana ini ? Aku tidak bisa menjawab begitu saja dan mengecewakan mereka. Aku bahkan belum menyelidiki kebenaran Haruno Kizashi !

"Ayolah. Demi Sara" Pakura masih membujuk.

.

.

.

"Baiklah" kataku akhirnya. "Besok pagi. Malam ini aku harus istirahat. Setelah itu beres, aku akan pergi, bagaimana ? Walau sekali-kali aku akan berkunjung kemari lagi" aku memutuskan. Pakura tersenyum.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak".

* * *

**Naruto's Chamber**

"Kapan ada aturan yang mengatakan bahwa seekor naga sepanjang bus boleh masuk ke ruangan semewah ini ?" Tanyaku ketus begitu Kurama mengikutiku sampai di hadapan pintu kristal kamarku.

"Entah" jawab Kurama asal-asalan. "Setidaknya pintunya saja sangat besar, kan. Pasti aku muat di dalamnya walau harus menggulung ekor, melipat sayap, dan membengkokkan leher" cetusnya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Jangan jorok" kataku. "Atau merusak apapun yang ada disini. Cakarmu itu tajam, bisa menggores lantai yang bersih ini".

"Seolah-olah menara ini milikmu saja" balas Kurama.

Aku membuka pintu. Naga oranye itu merangkak masuk dengan hati-hati dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perut menyentuh lantai tepat di samping ranjang mewahku. Aku merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"Kurama" panggilku.

"Hmm ?"

"Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, tidak ?" Selidikku memastikan.

"Ganjil ? Seperti apa ?" Kurama malah balik bertanya. Tidak seperti yang kuharapkan.

Aku menghela nafas pendek. "Kata Jiraya-sensei...satu-satunya yang secara permanen bisa mengingat _Paradox_ adalah _Dracovetth_-nya sendiri. Kenapa Sara bisa mengingatnya, padahal dia waktu itu masih kecil dan samasekali tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan _Paradox_ ?" Aku mulai mengutarakan isi kepalaku.

Kurama terkekeh. "Naruto...Naruto...Dia itu _Paradox_, dia bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Mungkin dia sengaja tidak menghapus ingatan si ratu berambut merah itu untuk alasan tertentu yang tidak kita tahu. Lagipula kau ini rada-rada pelupa, kan ?"

Aku mengernyit. "Maksudmu ?"

"Kakek Jiraya pertama kali memberitahumu bahwa ayahmu adalah _Draco P_ di ruang bawah tanah rahasia rumahmu. Tapi begitu dia memberitahukannya untuk yang kedua kali di gua peristirahatan pertama pengembaraan kalian, kau juga masih terkejut. Masa sudah diberitahu sebelumnya masih terkejut juga ?" Sindirnya.

"Darimana kau tahu ?" Selidikku penasaran.

"Kakek Jiraya yang cerita" balas Kurama menang. "Dia juga bilang kalau kau punya watak sedikit tidak sabaran, agak suka menggerutu dan ingin sesuatu selesai secepatnya. Tapi sekarang malah aneh, kau bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membunuh _Basilisk_ hanya demi ratu berambut merah itu. Tadi saat aku sampai juga kalian terlihat akrab sekali, memangnya ada apa ?" Balas Kurama menggoda.

"Apa kau kebal pada tatapan mata _Basilisk_ ?" Tanyaku iseng setelah kami terdiam beberapa saat. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan Kurama yang melenceng dari perkiraanku tadi.

"Tidak ada yang kebal" jawab Kurama. "Kecuali _Etatheon_. Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Madara yang punya Sharingan atau Hinata yang punya Byakugan pun aku tidak tahu, apa mereka kebal atau tidak. Tapi yang kutahu, tidak ada manusia yang kebal pada mata itu".

"Membunuhnya sebenarnya mudah saja, dibandingkan _Zechuan_ atau _Venator_. Tapi kekuatan dan kecepatannya itu yang jadi masalah" desahku.

"Yang penting kau tidak menatap matanya" sahut Kurama acuh.

"Yang benar saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan apinya ? Gigi dan paruhnya ? Tendangannya ? Bagaimana dengan itu semua ? Kalau aku menutup mata, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan umpan hidup" keluhku.

"Kau terlihat stres" desis Kurama. Ia melirik sekitar. "Hei, sebuah fonograf ! Cek laci meja itu Naruto, siapa tahu ada beberapa piringan hitam. Setel saja itu, kurasa kau butuh sedikit musik" katanya antusias.

"Rusak" jawabku. "Aku tadi sore mencoba".

"Oh" balas Kurama pendek lalu terkekeh. "Udik sekali aku. Aku sudah lama penasaran pada barang-barang canggih manusia. Fonograf yang bisa mengeluarkan musik lewat corongnya hanya dengan memutar sebuah piringan hitam".

Aku memejamkan mata. Mungkin aku akan memikirkan masalah _Basilisk_ ini pagi-pagi, dimana orang-orang mengatakan otak berfungsi paling baik di pagi hari saat subuh.

.

Tunggu sebentar !

Rusak ?

Aku mendadak bangun. Kurama menoleh. "Ada apa ?"

"Itu dia, Kurama !" Seruku. Dia mengangkat satu alis.

"Rusak !" Seruku keras. "Kita harus membuat kedua mata _Basilisk_ rusak sampai dia tidak bisa menggunakannya !" Kataku semangat.

"Buta, maksudmu ?" Koreksi Kurama ikut antusias. Aku mengangguk. "Tapi bagaimana caranya ?"

"Kagebunshin. Mereka hanya klon bayangan, jadi kalau mati, mereka paling hanya menghilang seperti asap. Aku hanya harus membuat bunshin sebanyak-banyaknya, memerangkap Basilisk dalam timbunan bunshin dan sebelumnya akan kusuruh mereka menutup mata. Kemudian aku akan bakar dia dengan serangan gabungan elemen angin dan api dan memfokuskan itu ke kedua matanya. Kalaupun dia tidak mati, setidaknya kemungkinannya buta karena serangan itu cukup besar" kataku.

"Dan jika dia tidak bisa melihat sekaligus tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan magisnya itu, kita akan dengan mudah membunuhnya !"

"Kita ?" Ulang Kurama. "Lorong Menara Tenggara itu sempit ! Mana mungkin aku muat disana. Kau-lah satu-satunya manusia yang akan kesana".

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ya ? Walau kecil kemungkinan kau ikut dalam operasi kali ini, Anrokuzan akan membawa beberapa pasukan terbaiknya bersamaku !"

* * *

**Northern Hamada**

**Kaze no Kuni**

_**Five kilometers before Mount Phicium**_

Tim Paradox (minus aku dan Kurama) terbang dengan kecepatan penuh ke depan. Temari, Kakashi-sensei dan Jiraya sensei seperti biasa memimpin di depan, diikuti Kiba, Lee, dan Hinata, serta Ino dan Shikamaru yang sudah mendapat _Vereev_ dari Gaara.

"Jadi jalur mana yang akan kalian lewati ke Tsuchi no Kuni ?" Temari memecah keheningan.

"Yang terdekat" jawab Kakashi-sensei cepat.

Temari mengernyit, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Oke, itu pilihan yang salah" katanya misterius.

"Kenapa ? Apa yang salah ?" Tanya Lee penasaran.

"Kalau kalian memilih yang terdekat, sudah pasti jawabannya kalian akan melalui Gunung Phicium. Kusarankan jangan lewat sana. Itu tempat paling berbahaya di blokade Kaze dan Tsuchi. Ratusan pengembara sudah bermodalkan nekad dan berani, tapi tidak ada yang sampai ke tempat tujuan begitu menginjakkan kaki kesana. Kurasa disanalah tempat yang dimaksudkan _Styx_. Berarti memang ada yang menunggu kalian" jelas Temari panjang lebar.

"Memangnya ada apa disana ?" Jiraya-sensei mulai penasaran.

"_Sphinx_. Makhluk setengah naga, setengah manusia. Bersayap. Postur tubuhnya mirip seekor singa, tapi dua kali lebih besar. Wajahnya mirip wajah perempuan dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan yang lebat. Gigi-giginya sangat tajam, cocok untuk mengoyak daging. Ekornya adalah seekor ular _viper_ yang berbisa" lanjut gadis berambut kuning itu.

"Itu saja ?" Sahut Jiraya-sensei. "Kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk" lanjutnya.

Temari tersenyum sinis. "Kalian belum tahu. _Sphinx_ akan memerangkap siapapun yang melewati Gunung Phicium dengan sebuah teka-teki. Dia tidak bisa mati sebelum seseorang menjawab teka-tekinya dengan benar. Dan ada rumor, bahwa _Sphinx_ punya enam teka-teki, diantara enam itu, ada satu teka-teki yang _tidak akan bisa dijawab oleh manusia manapun_" jelasnya serius.

"Ironisnya, ada kabar burung mengatakan bahwa _Sphinx_ mempelajari semua teka-teki itu dari Oedipus, sespesies _Ivory Dragon_ yang juga merupakan penjaga Perpustakaan Besar di Tsuchi no Kuni, tidak jauh dari Iwagakure" lanjutnya.

"Jadi kita harus melewati jalur lain ? Tapi jika mengamati peta, itulah jalur terdekat. Jalur lain bahkan yang nomor dua paling dekat saja selisih waktunya bisa sampai 12 jam. Itu sungguh pemborosan waktu" kata Sakura sambil mengamati peta.

"Memang. Tapi mempertimbangkan semua resiko, daripada kita mati, mungkin lebih baik kita putar haluan" usul Shikamaru.

"Terlambat. Lihat batu-batu di bawah" potong Sasuke sambil menuding tanah. Ratusan bebatuan berwarna abu-abu cerah makin lama makin banyak, menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah mulai berada di area Gunung Phicium.

"Sekali kesini, tidak bisa kembali lagi" lanjut Sasuke. "Mau tak mau kita harus terus ke depan. Kukira kau seorang jenius dengan IQ lebih dari 200 dan kemampuan menghafal _photographic memory*_, Shikamaru dari Konoha. Kurasa mungkin kau bisa menjawab teka-teki _Sphinx_" katanya acuh.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku lebih sering dan lebih suka membaca buku-buku ilmiah nonfiksi daripada buku-buku teka-teki, humor, atau dongeng" kilah Shikamaru malas.

"Kau ini. Bersemangatlah sedikit, kalau ada yang mengandalkan kemampuanmu" Ino menanggapi. "Dari dulu selalu saja begitu".

"Haahhh, sungguh merepotkan" Shikamaru mengeluarkan keluhan khasnya.

.

Matahari mendadak tertutup awan berwarna kelabu. Langit berubah menjadi merah dengan semburat jingga seperti saat matahari terbenam. Pasir-pasir berubah menjadi asap hitam dengan sedikit percikan api tipis.

"Sial. Tidak kusangka dia muncul juga..." kata Temari dengan suara bergetar. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Dia siapa ? Jangan katakan naga bertanduk satu sialan itu" Shikamaru menanggapi.

"Bukan. Ini lain lagi. Kalau kaupikir _Styx_ itu ganas, brutal, dan tidak sopan, yang ini lebih lagi" Temari menjelaskan dengan wajah mulai memucat.

"Sebenarnya dia siapa, Temari-san ? Wajah Anda sampai begitu dan keringat Anda begitu banyak" Tanya Hinata ikut penasaran.

Temari menelan ludah. "Sakura. Ino. Hinata. Kuharap kalian semua sangat kuat, atau setidaknya, semuanya, lindungi kami".

"Jelaskan ! Sebenarnya ada apa, Temari-san ?!" Ino mulai tidak sabar sekaligus sedikit takut.

"_Zmey_..._Zmey_ _Gorynych_. Dia adalah sosok naga berkepala tiga yang sangat buas dan rakus. Kakashi-san, Jiraya-san, tolong berhenti dulu. Kita akan mengambang sementara di udara seperti ini sementara aku menjelaskan pada mereka. Pasalnya ini sangat penting".

Dan merekapun berhenti, naga-naga tunggangan mengepakkan sayap tapi diam di angkasa sementara Temari mulai menjelaskan.

"Dia punya tiga kepala yang identik, tapi dia hanya punya satu jiwa. Dengan kata lain, jiwanya berpindah-pindah dari satu kepala ke kepala yang lain. Jadi ketiga kepalanya tidak mungkin berbicara secara bersamaan, yang akan berbicara hanya satu kepala dimana jiwanya ada. Ekornya seperti jarum suntik yang mematikan, dan aku punya pemikiran buruk kalau dia sedang dalam masa reproduksinya...".

"Lalu apa menakutkannya ?" Potong Kiba.

"Diam, Kiba" sergah Hinata. "Lanjutkan, Temari-san".

"Kalian para laki-laki masih bisa tenang. Yang paling mengerikan dari _Zmey_ adalah...mereka semua jantan, dan jika mereka memasuki tahap perkembangbiakannya...mereka tentu tidak akan menemukan naga betina. Karena itulah, mereka menggantikannya dengan..."

"...manusia...".

.

.

"APA ?!" Seru Ino histeris. "Ma...maksudmu...Jangan ! Jangan katakan kalau manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan-lah yang jadi pengganti naga betina _Zmey_ !" Lanjutnya.

Temari mengangguk pelan. "Memang begitu. Kita akan dijadikan semacam wadah. _Zmey_ baru bisa melangsungkan keturunan apabila kepala tengahnya menggigit lehermu, kepala kiri menggigit kedua kakimu, kepala kanan menggigit kedua tanganmu, dan ekornya yang seperti jarum suntik itu ditusukkan ke perutmu. Segera setelah itu, kau akan pingsan dan tidak bisa bangun lagi. Hanya dalam waktu enam jam setelah itu, tubuh perempuan yang sudah disengat itu akan menggelembung sepenuhnya dan pecah...mengeluarkan _Zmey_ muda dari dalam tubuhnya...".

Ketiga _Dracovetth_ perempuan di depannya langsung memucat seputih kertas. "Ya, dia memang mengerikan. Dan sungguh tidak beruntung kita akan menemui naga jenis itu".

"Adakah jutsu pengubah _gender_ untuk waktu singkat, _sensei_ ?" Tanya Ino iseng sambil tersenyum pasrah.

Kakashi-sensei menggeleng. "Kalau ada, aku pasti sudah coba" Jiraya-sensei menanggapi sambil manggut-manggut.

.

.

.

"Hampir saja kuhajar setan sialan itu. Untungnya upeti ini datang tepat waktu !"

.

"_ZMEY_ !" Seru Temari terkejut.

"Ahahahaha ! Bahkan gadis Suna sepertimu mengenalku ?! Kalau begitu biarkan kau yang pertama !" Seru naga berkepala tiga dengan sepasang sayap itu –yang memang hanya satu kepala yang terus bicara- sambil menjilat bibir.

Shikamaru berdiri di naganya, melepas pedang dari sarungnya. "Aku sudah menemui banyak naga menjengkelkan sepanjang perjalananku, tapi sekarang aku tidak akan tinggal diam" katanya tegas.

"Hah ! Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, bocah ! Lagipula _Styx_ benar...aku mendapati empat wanita disini !"

BRUUUSSSHHH ! ! ! _Gorongosa_ menyembur _Zmey_ hingga terpental. "Kau terlalu cerewet" kata Kakashi-sensei. "Ayo pergi ! Kurasa _Sphinx_ lebih baik daripada naga yang satu ini !"

_Zmey_ bangun, dua kepala di sisi kanan dan kirinya menyemburkan kabut asap. Kabut asap berkecepatan tinggi yang segera memerangkap mereka semua.

"Sial ! Hinata, Sasuke, cepat gunakan Dojutsu kalian ! Ia menggunakan taktik yang sama dengan _Styx_ !" Seru Kakashi-sensei gusar.

"Hee, kenapa ini ?!" Jerit Lee tiba-tiba. Naganya mulai linglung dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai melambat. Hal yang sama terjadi pada naga yang ditunggangi rekan setimnya. "Kurasa ini bukan kabut asap biasa !"

"Memang bukan !" Seru Temari sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. "Ini kabut bius ! Naga yang menghirup kabut asap ini akan terbius untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar !"

"Kenapa kau baru bilang ?!" Sungut Kiba sambil tetap menarik tali kekang naganya sekuat tenaga.

"Percuma ! Kita akan jatuh !"

"道頓:カイ犬 !"

_**Doton: Chidogaku**_

(Elemen Tanah: Daerah Peninggi)

Jiraya-sensei berseru. Dalam sekejap, area berbentuk persegi meninggi dari tanah datar, membuat efek jatuh mereka tidak terlalu terasa karena jarak dari langit ke bumi yang berkurang. "Huh" gerutunya. "Kita harus membereskan ini secepatnya atau Naruto akan bosan menunggu".

"Jadi benar ! Kalian adalah tim _Draco P_ itu" sahut _Zmey_ dari langit. "Heeh ? Tapi aku tidak melihat bocah blonde berambut kuning cerewet itu dari tadi. Apa dia bersembunyi ?" Selidiknya.

"Bukan urusanmu" sergah Lee ketus. Ia melompat setinggi-tingginya, berusaha menendang salah satu kepala naga itu tapi nihil. Ia kembali mendarat sia-sia di tanah.

"Jangan sembarangan, semuanya" perintah Kakashi-sensei. "Kita akan pakai formasi, semacam strategi. Sasuke-kun, Jiraya-sama, maaf menyuruh kalian, tapi kalian harus melindungi Temari-san, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan sepasang _kunai_. Ia meluruskan ikat kepalanya yang sengaja dimiringkan ke sisi kirinya. Pupil mata merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ langsung terlihat.

"Hmph, kau tidak pernah memberitahu kalau kau juga punya Sharingan, Kakashi-san" selidik Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Maklum Sharingan adalah teknik pertalian darah yang seharusnya hanya bisa digunakan oleh klan Uchiha saja. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya ? Seorang Uchiha yang sudah kau kalahkan ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" sergah Kakashi-sensei. "Dia bukan musuhku..." desisnya mengenang masa lalu.

"Humph, Sharingan" gerutu _Zmey_. "Dua pengguna Sharingan...ah, tidak terlalu menjadi masalah" lanjutnya. Ketiga kepala itu langsung menyemburkan kobaran api. Kakashi-sensei melakukan _handseal_ secepat yang dia bisa.

"原水:隋翔ヘクタール !"

_**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha**_

(Elemen Air : Ledakan Gelombang)

ZRRAAAASSSSHHH ! ! !

"Api tidak akan mempan dilawan sesama api. Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan chakra" Shikamaru memperingatkan. "Semua ! Naga ini tipe yang berkemauan keras dan sulit dibujuk, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan _Dracovetth_ perempuan kita ! Jadi pancing dia ke jarak serangku dan akan kuikat dia dengan Kage Nui ! Begitu dia terperangkap, Chouji akan melakukan Nikudan Sensha dari arah kanan dan Jiraya-sama akan melakukan Chidogaku dari arah kiri, menghimpitnya, dan Kakashi-sensei bersama Sasuke menyerangnya dari atas dengan Raiton ! Lee, kau berjaga di depan dan serang ketiga kepalanya dengan taijutsumu, sementara Kiba, serang ekornya dan babat dia dari belakang !" Seru Shikamaru keras-keras.

"Kenapa kau beberkan strategi penyerangan seperti itu ?!" Panik Ino dari barisan belakang.

"Hanya dalam beberapa detik perjumpaan...aku tahu kalau..."

"..._Zmey_ itu sedikit tuli !" Balas Shikamaru.

"HAH ?! Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?!" Seru naga berkepala tiga itu dari atas.

Shikamaru mendecih. "Benar kan".

"Apa ? Kau mengatakan sesuatu lagi, ya ?!"

.

BUUKK ! ! Lee menghantam kepala paling kanan dengan Konoha Senpou. _Zmey_ oleng, Kakashi-sensei membuat _handseal_.

"為雷:耀文合計成功婚 !"

_**Raiton: Sucyiuu Summarry**_

(Elemen Petir: Penjara Empat Pilar)

DRAK !

DRAK !

DRAK !

DRAK !

Empat pilar besar dari batu berwarna biru keunguan memerangkap _Zmey_ dan segera menyengatnya dengan listrik yang keluar diantara bebatuan itu, menghanguskan dan menjatuhkannya untuk sementara. "Jiraya-sama !" Pekik Kakashi-sensei.

"Aku tahu !" Kali ini giliran Pertapa Myobokuzan ini beraksi. "Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya bangun !"

"為土:類元素秋盲 !"

_**Doton: Otoi Buta**_

(Elemen Tanah: Jatuhan Batu)

BRRAAAAKKK ! ! !

.

.

Keempat _Dracovetth_ wanita itu hanya bisa menonton pertarungan yang semakin seru itu dari jauh.

"Kalau kepala _Zmey_ dihancurkan satu persatu, apa itu bisa membunuhnya ?" Tanya Sakura sambil meremas tinjunya.

"Entahlah" sahut Temari. "Kalaupun kau bisa melakukannya, resikonya terlampau tinggi. Itu sama saja bunuh diri".

"Kita tidak akan tahu kecuali mencobanya" Sakura menyanggah datar.

Wajah Temari berkerut. "Dengar ya, rambut harum manis ! Kalau aku tidak diperintah adikku –alias Kazekage menyampaikan surat semi-rahasia ini pada Tsuchikage di Iwagakure secara pribadi, aku pasti sudah putar balik ke Sunagakure sejak mengetahui _Zmey_ juga ada disini ! Jangan main-main dengannya ! Kau mau dirimu yang berharga ini mati disini dan tak sempat menikmati kedamaian ketika Naruto berhasil menemukan Dia ?!"

"Menurutku Sakura ada benarnya" dukung Hinata takut-takut. Temari mendelik ke arahnya. "Kita akan hati-hati" sambungnya.

Ino mendecih. "Apa kita tidak bisa cari jalan lain atau kabur dari sini ?" Tanyanya pada...Temari tentunya.

"Tidak" jawab gadis berkucir empat itu. "Sekali kesini, tetap kesini. Kita juga sudah terjebak dalam genjutsu kuat milik naga itu. Lihat langitnya, yang tampak merah. Awan kuning dan suasana seperti senja abadi ini adalah genjutsu. Dan satu-satunya cara meloloskan diri dari ini adalah membunuhnya. Kabar baiknya, satu jam di genjutsu ini sama dengan satu menit di dunia nyata" jelas Temari lugas.

.

.

"Dia masih hidup" Chouji mengkonfirmasi. Ia memperbesar tangan kanan dan kirinya, dan langsung menumbuk naga itu diantara kedua tangannya begitu dia bangun. "Sulit sekali membunuhnya !" Gerutu Chouji begitu ia merasa pukulannya tidak berhasil. "Shikamaru, cepat !"

"Sabar" balas Shikamaru tenang. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan chakra, bersama Kakashi-sensei di sampingnya yang juga...bersiap.

"Kau lambat, Kakashi !" Seru Jiraya.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Saya tidak punya chakra sebanyak Anda apalagi Naruto" balas Kakashi-sensei sambil masih terus berkonsentrasi dan menutup kedua matanya. _Handseal_-nya berlambang harimau.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya ?" Tanya Lee.

"Sharingan level khusus. Dia bukan klan Uchiha murni, jadi butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan chakra sampai cukup untuk menggunakannya paling tidak dua atau tiga kali" Sasuke menjelaskan sambil terus berusaha menebas kepala naga itu dengan Chidorinya.

_Zmey_ menyemburkan api. Kali ini tiga arah, membuat Jiraya-sensei sedikit kesulitan mengkoordinasikan dinding pertahanan.

"HAHA ! Kali ini lebih panas, hmm..." _Zmey_ mendesis. Cairan merah kental mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Itu lava...dia bisa menyemburkan lava ?!" Gusar Jiraya-sensei. "Itu berarti dinding tanahku bukan halangan yang bagus !"

"Rasakan ini !"

.

BLUUUPP ! !

.

CEEEEESSS... ! ! ! !

"KYAAAA !"

"PANAS !"

"Bodoh, jangan mendekat !" Seru Sasuke. _Zmey_ mendadak menjatuhkan diri tepat di hadapannya.

"Uchiha lebih dulu" desis _Zmey_ sambil menjilat bibir, lalu menyembur. Sasuke melompat gesit, menghindari tiga semburan lava sepanas sepuluh kali lipat air mendidih itu dengan gerakan yang sulit diikuti. Ia segera melakukan _handseal_.

BRRRUUUSSSHHH ! ! ! Banjir kedua muncul diantara batu, mendinginkan lava dengan cepat dan nyaris menghanyutkan naga bengis itu, yang segera terbang dan menyebur dari atas, kali ini satu kepala menyembur api, dua lainnya menyembur lava. Pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai terpojok. Kini ia berada diantara tiga runtuhan batu besar dan tepat di depannya, _Zmey_ bersiap menikmati kemenangannya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" timpalnya pongah.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga".

"Huh ?"

SRAK !

SRAK ! !

Lee dan Kiba melakukan serangan gabungan dengan timing yang tepat –Lee merobek sayap kiri dengan taijutsu dan Kiba merobek sayap kanan dengan Gatsuga. Mereka berdua mendarat di arah yang berlawanan, lantas Sasuke langsung bersiap dengan Raitonnya, menyerang _Zmey_ yang sedang lengah.

"千鳥 ! !"

_**Chidori**_

(Dalam arti harfiah: Seribu Burung)

.

TSK

.

JRRAAASSSHHH ! ! !

.

_Zmey_ meraung keras, memekikkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sasuke menusuk tepat ke dadanya, dalam sekejap jutsu petir dengan penetrasi yang sangat kuat itu mengobrak-abrik jantung naga besar itu, memuncratkan belasan liter darah ke luar. Tubuh _Zmey_ dan ketiga kepalanya segera ambruk dengan ketiga mulut yang terbuka bermandikan darah.

Sasuke melepas tangannya dan tertunduk lelah.

"Hhhh..." nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap langit yang masih belum normal.

"Naruto..."

"...saat kami kesulitan begini...apa yang kau lakukan disana...?"

* * *

**Rouran Great City**

_**08.00 a.m**_

"Kurama ! Kurama ! Woi, bangun, dasar pemalas ! Kurama !"

.

Naga itu menggeliat. "Awas ! Ini bukan _Chrysler_ !" Aku segera memperingatkan. Ia menguap lebar-lebar, lantas membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan biji mata semerah batu rubi yang tersembunyi semalaman.

"Siang-siang begini kau baru membangunkanku" katanya setengah menggerutu.

"Setengah jam yang lalu aku sudah mengguncangmu ! Huh, untung saja aku tidak punya elemen air" kataku sambil bersedekap. "Aku bangun sejak jam lima pagi. Sulit tidur rasanya setelah itu. Aku masih penasaran tentang beberapa hal" aku mengerutkan dahi.

Ya, pertama, yang paling primer, bagaimana cara termudah dan teraman untuk mengalahkan _Basilisk_ itu ? Pikiranku makin kacau saat menduga bahwa tidak mustahil ada lebih dari satu _Basilisk_ di menara itu. Dan yang kedua, apa yang sedang mereka, timku, lakukan sekarang ? Mencariku ? Atau tidak peduli dan meneruskan perjalanan ? Yang ketiga, apakah Haruno Kizashi yang notabenenya adalah ayah Sakura, benar-benar masih hidup atau Sakura yang berbohong ? Atau semalam yang kulihat hanya fatamorgana, genjutsu, atau halusinasi ? Apakah daging _Venator_ mengandung efek halusinogen ?

Arrgghh ! Semua ini terasa membingungkan.

"Naruto, bagaimana cara membuka ini ?" Kurama mengutak-atik kunci jendela terbesar. "Kurasa aku muat terbang keluar lewat sini".

Aku bergegas membukanya sebelum Kurama memilih cara yang ekstrim –menjebol jendela, yang berarti memecahkannya. Ia langsung terbang keluar mencari udara segar, merenggangkan kaki, leher, ekor, dan sayapnya yang kaku setelah semalaman tidur di kamar sekecil ini (bagi seekor naga).

Aku menguap malas lalu bergegas mengambil handuk, masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

Wow.

.

Tidak kusangka. Karena aku memang belum pernah membuka kamar mandi ruanganku sebelum ini.

Area yang luas, nyaris setengah luas kamar utama dengan bak mandi yang sangat besar, panjang sisi-sisinya mungkin mencapai empat meter dengan kedalaman 30 hingga 70 cm. Airnya jernih dan segar dan lantai bak dihiasi mosaik bermotif yang menakjubkan. Rasanya ini lebih mirip tempat pemandian daripada kamar mandi ! Aku melepas baju, menggosok tubuh dan gigi dengan peralatan yang sudah tersedia, bersabun, dan membilasnya dengan air.

Berendam di air dingin di tengah-tengah suasana yang masih terasa 'padang gurun' benar-benar nyaman. Kurasa aku harus buat satu tempat seperti ini ketika aku kembali ke Konoha, hihihi.

.

.

Puas berendam (sekaligus sedikit khawatir mengenai polah tingkah Kurama yang entah dia sedang apa di luar) aku membebat tubuhku dengan handuk tadi, dan bersiap membuka pintu.

Ups, sekilas kulihat di cermin masih ada sedikit busa di rambutku. Aku buru-buru membilasnya, mengeringkan wajahku di depan cermin.

Cermin.

.

.

Sebentar.

.

Cermin.

Cermin itu...

Memantulkan bayangan.

Memantulkannya sama persis...dengan objek aslinya. Maya, alias tidak nyata, tapi tegak dan sama besar. Aku terlihat persis seperti aslinya di cermin hadapanku sekarang.

Memantulkan ?

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi...

...Kalau _Basilisk_ itu melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin ?

...Kalau dia melihat mata kuning pembawa maut(nya) itu sendiri ?

Wajahku bersinar (dalam arti harfiah). Kurasa aku sudah menemukan caranya ! Segera saja kuputar kenop pintu dan berlari ke luar dengan tidak sabar. Aku memutar-mutar anak kunci di pintu dengan cepat, dan langsung kubuka satu-satunya pembatas ruanganku dengan koridor menuju singgasana ratu.

Ups, seseorang berada tepat di depanku.

Sara ! Dia sepertinya baru saja akan membuka pintu. Mata _amethyst_-nya menatapku terkejut. Wajahnya langsung memerah seperti rambutnya.

Aku sendiri terlongo bingung seperti orang dungu.

.

.

"KYAAAAA ! ! PAKAI BAJUMU DULU, DASAR !" Sara memekik sambil membanting pintu.

Aku langsung tersadar. Aku berhadapan dengan seorang Ratu Rouran –hanya dengan tubuh basah yang dibalut handuk ! Pantas saja dia memerah tadi. Fyuh, kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti Archimedes yang baru menemukan hukum gaya apung di air yang pergi dan berlari sambil berteriak mengumumkan '_Eureka_ !' pada orang-orang, ya ?!

Setelah memakai semua atributku, aku membuka pintu perlahan. Sara masih di depan, tapi tidak tepat di depan pintu. Ia duduk di kursi koridor tidak jauh dari pandanganku.

"Ehm" aku berdehem berusaha menarik perhatian. Dia menoleh. "Hehe, maaf soal tadi. Aku terlalu bersemangat" ujarku kikuk.

Ia sepertinya sama kikuknya. "Memangnya apa ?" Balasnya kaku.

"Cara mengalahkan _Basilisk_" kataku tegas. Ia bangun.

"Sungguh ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Katakan !"

"Pertama, aku harus meminta bantuan teknisimu untuk membuat, atau setidaknya menyiapkan sebuah cermin yang cukup besar. Kira-kira tingginya dua meter dengan lebar satu meter, berbentuk persegi panjang potrait. Setelah itu, setidaknya aku ingin ada satu atau beberapa prajurit terlatih yang terbaik untuk...yaahh...menemaniku sebagai teman mengobrol atau semacamnya" jelasku.

Sara mengernyit. "Cermin ?" Ulangnya. Aku mengangguk tanpa menjelaskan. Siapa tahu dia bisa menebaknya sendiri.

"Oh, kau mau memantulkan bayangan _Basilisk_ sehingga dia melihat matanya sendiri ?" Ujar Sara. Aku tersenyum.

"Tepat" kataku membenarkan. "Karena itulah aku butuh cermin yang cukup besar, luas, dan tidak mudah pecah. Kalau perlu, buat saja baju zirah yang setiap sisinya ditempeli cermin" kataku asal-asalan. "Terus terang saja, aku mendapat ide ini secara tidak sengaja. Awalnya kukira lebih baik merusak mata _Basilisk_, alias membuatnya buta, tapi itu masih cukup beresiko. Jadi kenapa kita tidak memanfaatkan kelebihan naga itu sendiri untuk melawannya ?"

Sara terdiam beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"Baiklah" katanya. Aku bersorak dalam hati.

.

Walau ada sedikit keraguan, apakah ini akan berhasil ?

* * *

**Foot of the Mount Phicium**

_**Team Paradox vs Zmey Gorynych**_

"Sudahlah, Kakashi-san" desis Sasuke santai. "_Zmey_ sudah kalah. Kalian ! Mari kita lanjutkan ini" katanya pada para _Dracovetth_ perempuan.

"Kau terlalu menganggapnya remeh" balas Temari. "Lihat langitnya, batunya. Genjutsunya belum pecah, berarti dia masih..."

.

BRUUKK !

BRAAAKK !

Kiba dan Lee –yang tadinya masih mengobrol di dekat bangkai _Zmey_, terlempar telak ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi ?!" Seru Jiraya-sensei gusar.

"Dia...masih hidup..." kata Lee terbata-bata. Sasuke mendelik.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah menghancurkan jantungnya".

Tapi tidak. Sosok naga berkepala tiga itu muncul dengan dada yang masih rapi seperti sebelum Sasuke menebasnya dengan Chidori. Ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalian kuat" ujarnya. "Tapi tidak cukup cerdas" sambungnya sambil mengepakkan sayapnya yang juga pulih.

"Cih. Temari. Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang kelemahannya ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti sudah mengatakannya dari tadi !" Pekik Temari panik. _Zmey_ melesat ke arah mereka semua, persis setelah Kakashi-sensei menyimpan cukup chakra...

.

TAP

.

"Minggir, dasar rambut putih !"

.

Ia membuka mata kirinya. Mata berwarna merah darah itu kini dihiasi pola yang lebih berbeda daripada sekedar _tomoe_ Sharingan. Sebuah pola tiga lengkungan segitiga membentuk pusaran, modifikasi ekstrim dari Sharingan biasa.

"Mangekyo Sharingan" desis Jiraya-sensei. "Tepat waktu, Kakashi".

.

"Bentuk tidak mempengaruhi kekuatan !" _Zmey_ terus maju.

Dalam dimensi lain, Kakashi-sensei memfokuskan pandangan mata kirinya itu. Naga berkepala tiga itu segera menyadari dunia genjutsunya ditimpa oleh genjutsu lain –yang jauh lebih kuat. Membuat semua yang dilihat matanya tampak _blur_. Kabur. Tidak jelas. Tidak ada garis lurus, semuanya terfokus pada satu tempat...

Kepala tengah.

.

.

"Habis kau, naga jelek..."

.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA...! ! ! !"

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, raungan itu berkurang intensitasnya. Bukan karena kelelahan berteriak, tapi karena satu sumber suara telah hilang. Kepala tengah _Zmey_ telah tersedot ke lubang hitam dimensi lain, menyisakan pangkal leher dengan tulang vertebra dan beberapa ototnya yang terkulai lemas. Kepala tengah sudah musnah ! Kini tinggal dua kepala yang tersisa.

Kakashi-sensei langsung terduduk. Peluhnya bercucuran.

"Jutsu apa itu tadi ?" Kagum Lee.

"Kamui. Jutsu pemindah dimensi. Kakashi memindah kepala tengah naga itu ke dimensi lain. Memindah bukan berarti memotong, jadi dia tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula" jelas Jiraya sambil bersiap melakukan serangan lanjutan.

"Kita akan kembali ke formasi semula !" Pekiknya.

DRRRRRKKK ! ! ! Dari bawah tanah mendadak muncul sebuah lengan raksasa dengan lima jari. Jutsu Jiraya-sensei langsung berhasil menggenggam naga itu dan menubruknya ke tanah.

"Baik, aku siap !" Seru Shikamaru sambil berusaha mengarahkan jutsu spesialnya ke naga yang sudah lemas itu. Bayangan hitam itu segera menusuk-nusuk sayap, leher, kaki, dan ekor _Zmey_, menguncinya, tapi tidak untuk waktu lama. "Sekarang, Chouji ! !" Pekiknya.

Chouji –yang sudah berukuran raksasa itu, langsung menggulung diri seperti armadilo dan menggilas _Zmey_ dari atas. Jiraya-sensei kembali melakukan jutsu, mengapit naga itu dari sisi kanan dan kiri dengan dinding tanah padat.

Shikamaru tersenyum puas. Tinggal menunggu Lee dan Kiba siap, pikirnya. Namun senyumnya menghilang setelah melihat Sasuke bersiap dengan Chidorinya, hendak menyerang bagian belakang, tepatnya ekor, sendirian.

"Oi !" Pekiknya. "Sasuke ! Bagianmu bukan disitu, tahu !"

Sasuke acuh dan terus maju, sedikit lagi ia berhasil menyerang ekor...

Namun dengan lincah ekor itu berkelit, dan pinggirannya yang berbentuk anak panah dengan sisi setajam pisau daging itu mengibas, tepat mengenai pinggang kanan Uchiha berambut pantat ayam itu dan menjatuhkannya diantara bebatuan. Sasuke meringis. Pinggangnya seperti teriris, walau untungnya tidak terlalu panjang.

"Dasar ! Kan sudah kubilang !" Seru Shikamaru, yang kini mulai kesulitan mengendalikan Kage Nui-nya.

Kakashi-sensei membantu Sasuke berdiri, lalu segera membawanya untuk diobati Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan barusan ?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. Lebih ke penasaran daripada cemas.

"Temari bilang, ekornya adalah perantara agar naga itu bisa bereproduksi. Jadi kurasa kita harus memfokuskan penyerangan kita pada ekor, daripada kepala" ujar Sasuke sambil merintih. Kakashi-sensei terdiam sejenak.

"Ini kedengaran sedikit jorok, tapi bagian antara kedua pangkal paha kaki belakang, atau yang seharusnya jadi tempat anus di naga itu memang sangat rata" Kiba menambahi. "Kurasa memang ada yang salah. Naga itu punya ciri khas. Ekornya bisa dibilang adalah...emm...kau tahu kan" lanjutnya sambil berdehem sedikit.

Ino menjambak rambut. Temari menepuk dahi. Hinata...dan Sakura...

...biasa-biasa saja.

"Ehm. Apa yang terjadi jika seorang laki-laki dipotong itunya, sensei ?" Selidik Hinata akhirnya bicara.

"Entah. Sebenarnya, bahkan kecil kemungkinan dia mati, karena itu bukan penampang luas seperti tangan atau kaki, yang bisa mengucurkan darah begitu banyak. Tapi...kita bisa melihat fungsi atau apa yang terkandung dalam bagian tubuh itu dulu, daripada memikirkan luas penampangnya" jawab Kakashi-sensei sambil menutup mata kirinya lagi.

"Kurasa Sasuke ada benarnya" katanya kemudian. "Baiklah. Kita coba strategi baru".

"Cih, mengesalkan sekali. Kenapa harus ada naga semacam itu ?" Gerutu Shikamaru dengan sikapnya yang biasa.

"Lukanya terlalu dalam" kata Sakura tiba-tiba. "Selain itu, aku baru mengetahui kalau di ekor _Zmey_ ternyata ada racun asamnya" lanjutnya. "Dan ini jenis yang samasekali baru. Tidak seperti naga lain, atau tanaman beracun yang lain".

"Jadi ?" Tanya Ino dengan suara bergetar. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kau hanya bisa berharap dengan mengalahkan _Zmey_, efeknya akan hilang" jawab Sakura datar.

"Ini tidak bagus" cetus Lee. "Kita tidak bisa menjalankan formasi penyerangan dengan baik tanpa Sasuke-kun dengan elemen petir dan apinya serta Sharingan yang dapat membaca gerakan".

"Kakashi-san masih ada Sharingan" balas Sasuke. "Dan Jiraya-sama juga punya elemen api. Apalagi Kakashi-san bisa meniru jutsu lima elemen dengan Sharingan pula" tambahnya.

Kiba mengernyit. "Tidak biasanya kau begini, Uchiha".

Sasuke tersenyum misterius. "Benarkah ?"

"Begini saja, jalankan formasi tanpa aku, atau kita mati bersama disini".

BLUAAKHH !

_Zmey_ memuntahkan sesuatu dari kepala kiri. Bangkai manusia...yang baru setengah tercerna. Kondisinya sudah mengerikan, seluruh tendon dan otot manusia itu sudah setengah cair dan kebanyakan tulangnya sudah terlihat dan memutih. Beberapa helai rambutnya masih tertancap di kepala dan perutnya robek, mengeluarkan cairan aneh berbau tak sedap dari situ.

"Hmm...pencernaanku bekerja kurang baik belakangan ini" desisnya. "Karena aku kurang makan" lanjutnya sambil menjilat bibir.

"Dan gantinya adalah kalian !"

* * *

**Southeast Tower of Rouran**

_**Dead Eye's Home**_

Aku meneguk ludah. Kurama dan Pliny di belakangku malah asyik sembur-semburan api (mereka sudah akrab satu sama lain sejak pagi hari itu karena dua-duanya hobi menyembur-nyembur elemen panas itu). Cih, dasar naga tak tahu diuntung.

Dua prajurit pemberani di belakangku menatapku teguh, meyakinkanku bahwa kita pasti selamat.

Yaaa...tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hiruko dan Anrokuzan. Itu cukup membuat jantungku meloncat-loncat karena ini berarti secara tidak langsung aku turut memikul keselamatan mereka berdua. Jika rencanaku tidak berhasil, apa kata seluruh Rouran. "Jangan takut, Naruto. Siapa tahu Dia muncul di saat-saat terpojok" canda Pakura sambil melambai tangan, walau jarak kami berdua baru tiga meter saat itu. Aku mendengus kesal. Walau ada sedikit sisi hatiku yang berharap begitu.

"Ayo, Naruto-sama. Lebih cepat lebih baik" kata Anrokuzan sambil menyerahkan sebungkus kardus besar padaku. Aku membukanya. Sebuah cermin besar dan tebal, kokoh dengan pigura baja yang menyangganya. Aku mengangguk.

"Jika cermin tidak berhasil, kita gunakan rencana B. Butakan matanya" Hiruko memberi instruksi.

Aku baru berjalan satu langkah di belakang Hiruko dan Anrokuzan yang berjalan sejajar selangkah di depanku ketika kerah jaketku ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang.

Aku menoleh, bersiap memasang wajah 'aku sibuk'. Tapi ekspresi itu hancur sebelum sempat tersusun begitu melihat siapa yang menarikku.

Perempuan berambut merah ini –yang sekarang tanpa mahkota- menatapku lekat-lekat dengan permata ungu di matanya. Mau tak mau aku balas menatapnya.

Entah kenapa rasanya _slow motion_ lagi. Ugh, sudah berapa kali, ya ?

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, pergilah" bisiknya pelan sambil meletakkan sebuah benda yang kukenal di telapak tangan kananku. _Hiraishin Kunai_.

Aku mengangguk mantap, dan nyaris melanjutkan langkahku ketika ia berbisik pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

.

"_Jangan sampai mati_".

.

.

Oke, ini kedua kalinya aku merasa ditipu oleh suasana angin gurun menyebalkan ini. Tapi kurasa ini lebih mengejutkan daripada saat mendengar bahwa aku memiliki kemampuan Kekkei Touta dari Beleriphon.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ratu bersurai merah itu tertunduk, tapi wajahnya masih sedikit menatapku dengan seribu harapan.

"Aku akan kembali" balasku cepat lalu menyusul Anrokuzan dan Hiruko.

.

_Aku akan kembali untukmu, Sara._

_Aku akan kembali untuk dunia._

_Aku akan kembali untuk teman-temanku._

.

KRIIIEEEETTT...

.

BRAK

.

Tadi begitu ramai, sekarang rasanya seperti di kuburan tertua di dunia. Sunyi tanpa suara apapun kecuali nafas. Bahkan suara nafas bisa terdengar disini, hebat sekali.

"Jangan terlalu tegang" desis Hiruko. "_Basilisk_ ada diatas lantai lima. Kita baru di lantai satu. Menara ini punya 30 lantai dan _Basilisk_ menguasai 25 diantaranya. Lantai lima keatas" lanjutnya.

"Ini sedikit aneh, tapi aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa telur binatang aneh itu ada di menara ini" lanjut Anrokuzan sambil mengelus jenggotnya. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Memang aneh sih, apalagi Rouran terbilang sangat teratur, tertata begitu rapi dan apik. Rasanya sedikit mustahil binatang semacam _Basilisk_ dapat bertelur seenaknya disini.

"Kita akan memasuki lantai dua" kata Hiruko beberapa saat kemudian. "Setelah tangga ini, yang kita jumpai masih sama, lantai kosong".

.

Hingga akhirnya kami tiba di lantai kelima. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku. Aku memandang sekitar. _Handseal_ segera kulakukan.

BOOFF !

Lima bunshin berjaga di sekitar kami bertiga, berusaha melihat apapun yang mencurigakan. "Halooo _Basilisk_ ! Keluarlah, kami punya benda bagus untukmu !" Seru Anrokuzan dengan suara santainya yang biasa.

"Kita kesini untuk membunuhnya, bukan _sales_ yang menawarkan cermin" potong Hiruko tak sabar. Anrokuzan hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

"Emm...Hiruko-san" kataku takut-takut. Ia melirikku. "Apa _Basilisk_ sensitif atau peka pada bau ?" Tanyaku.

"Sangat" jawabnya pendek.

"Kalau begitu, itu berita buruk" balasku.

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku baru saja...kentut".

.

Kedua manusia terhormat Rouran ini segera menutup mulut dan hidung mereka bersamaan. "Pantas saja ! Kukira itu bau bangkai manusia !" Seru Anrokuzan sambil mengibas-ngibas tangan. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Bau kentut bercampur bau anyir dari darah kering dan semua sisa-sisa daging yang belum dilahap, itu sangat memuakkan" tanggap Hiruko sambil memeriksa mayat seorang prajurit yang pertama kami temukan.

Dadanya berlubang hingga tembus punggungnya. Aku merinding.

"_Basilisk_ suka jantung" desis Hiruko. "Orang malang ini dilahap jantungnya kurasa sesaat setelah dia menatap matanya. Jaga dada kalian. Cakar dan paruh naga itu merobek kulit manusia lebih mudah daripada gunting memotong kertas".

.

.

AAAAAAAANNNGGG ! ! ! !

Bulu kudukku berdiri. Suara apa itu ? Ah, tidak perlu bertanya, dalam hati aku sudah tahu. _Basilisk_ ! Kurasa dia mencium bau kentutku ! Walau kedengarannya agak aneh, tapi bau itu sepertinya menandakan ada makhluk hidup lain disini selain lalat, kecoa, dan belatung yang mengerumuni mayat-mayat yang belum dihabiskan.

"Sial" gerutu Hiruko.

"Tapi kabar bagusnya, kita akan lebih cepat bertemu dengannya tanpa harus mencarinya sampai ke pucuk menara dan akan lebih cepat pula membunuhnya" timpal Anrokuzan sambil menyiapkan cermin ke belakang punggungnya.

"_Basilisk_ pintar. Dia tidak akan muncul dari depan" katanya seolah mengerti keherananku.

BRAK !

Suara pintu didobrak dari belakang. Kami bertiga –ralat, berdelapan plus bunshin-bunshinku, terdiam di tempat. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mantap. Dia di belakang kami !

Dan semakin dekat...

Dekat...

.

.

"Yo !" Suara berat itu mengulurkan tangannya menepuk bahuku. Aku terperanjat, terkejut setengah mati. Begitu pula Anrokuzan dan Hiruko, yang langsung mengayunkan pedang mereka sambil memejamkan mata ke sumber suara.

"Hei, hei ! Ini aku !" Suara itu berusaha berkilah. Aku membuka mata. Rasanya aku kenal suara itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum jahil.

"Kizashi sialan" gerutu Hiruko. Pria berambut cokelat itu terkekeh.

"Aku minta izin Sara-sama dan yang lain untuk ikut membantu, susahnya minta ampun" katanya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Jangan lengah sedikitpun" potong Hiruko sambil memasang kuda-kuda lagi. "Dia bisa muncul dari mana saja".

BRAAAKK ! ! Mendadak langit-langit runtuh dan menampakkan sosok sebesar hampir dua kali burung unta, dengan ekor panjang bergelambir ayam di ujungnya, dua kaki kokoh bercakar tajam yang menakutkan, sepasang sayap berbulu yang juga bersisik dan memiliki kulit liat, tubuh kekar dengan sisik yang tampak keras dan berkilau, serta kepala serupa ayam raksasa dengan jengger berwarna merah menyala. Sungguh beruntung, aku tidak sempat melihat matanya...

_Basilisk_ mendarat diantara kami berempat. Untunglah semua dalam keadaan siap, dan naga itu mendarat membelakangi kami semua, termasuk bunshinku.

Ia mendesis. Desisan paling khas yang pernah kudengar. Aku memberi isyarat pada lima bunshinku. Saatnya mengepung !

Kendati membelakangi, itu malah membuatnya mudah terperangkap. Lima bunshinku langsung memengangi naga yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu, sementara aku melakukan handseal dan menambah lima bunshin lagi.

_Basilisk_ meronta, tapi sepuluh klonku terus berusaha mengekangnya tanpa melihat matanya.

"ANROKUZAN !" Pekikku.

"CERMINNYA !"

.

Pria bertubuh bongsor itu langsung melempar cermin itu padaku. Kuarahkan sisi cermin yang berkilau itu ke depan, langsung bergeser menuju medan pandang sang _Basilisk_. Ini akan berhasil !

.

CROT

.

Hah ? Suara apa itu ?

"Naruto ! Dia ! _Basilisk_ itu menutup matanya dan menyemprotkan racun kentalnya ke cermin untuk menghalangi pantulannya !" Seru Kizashi keras-keras. Aku terdiam takjub. Naga ini pintar juga. Aku memutar otak. Dia sedang menutup mata. Berarti tidak ada pilihan lain.

"RENCANA B !" Seruku keras-keras.

Hiruko langsung membebat naga itu –bersama bunshinku- dengan perban yang keluar dari tangannya. Ia membuka segel di tangan kanannya berbentuk dua segilima yang ditangkup.

"Beres ! Aku sudah menyerap energinya, dia akan lemas sementara !"

Aku melakukan handseal lagi. Sebuah bola api meluncur dari mulutku, langsung membakar _Basilisk_ yang sedang dibungkus perban itu.

Naga itu memekik nyaring. Anrokuzan membelit moncong paruhnya dengan benang chakra sekaligus lehernya, dan dengan sekali gerakan, ia banting kepala naga buas itu dengan paruh menghadap ke bawah. Jadilah _Basilisk_ jatuh dengan kepala gosong yang tertambat ke lantai karena paruhnya menancap disitu.

Kizashi mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Maaf, naga baik" candanya sambil berusaha menebas mata yang masih tertutup itu.

.

Ya, di detik itu mata itu masih menutup.

.

Tapi tidak.

Entah karena Kizashi terlalu lama menebas atau mata itu...

...terlalu cepat membuka.

.

.

"KIZASHI ! ! !" Anrokuzan memekik keras-keras.

.

BRUK

.

Sesosok manusia jatuh ke lantai dengan mata terbuka. Tanpa darah setetespun di tubuhnya. Seperti inikah cara sang _Basilisk_ membawa maut pada korbannya ?

"SIAL !" Seru Hiruko keras-keras. Ia langsung melempar naga yang masih dibebat perbannya itu hingga membentur dinding. Kami segera memeriksa Kizashi. Dalam hati aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Padahal aku samasekali belum bertanya soal hubungannya dengan Sakura ! Kenapa dia masih hidup begini !

"Kizashi ! Kizashi, bangun !" Anrokuzan menepuk pipinya keras-keras.

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Haruskah aku melakukan pernafasan buatan ?" Tawarnya.

"Dasar bodoh" tanggap Hiruko. "Cek denyut nadinya".

.

KWAAAAAAKKK ! ! !

"Cih, baru saja akan kusentuh pergelangan tangannya !"

_Basilisk_ menyembur api. Aku menghindar ke salah satu tiang, mendadak teringat sesuatu. Kulakukan Kagebunshin lagi, kali ini lima bunshin memagariku dari sisi kiri ketika berlari...menuju cermin. _Basilisk_ melihatku. Ia berlari cepat ke arah kami, tapi bunshin-bunshinku belum menghilang karena mereka tidak melihat matanya. Kugapai cermin itu. Naga itu melompat tinggi, dengan mudah melewati kelima bunshinku, dan langsung berhadapan denganku.

Ia menyemburkan api, tapi segera kuhalau...dengan cermin itu. Dengan sisi pemantul yang menghadap ke arahnya.

Api sukses menyembur cermin. Aku tersenyum kecil. Memberi isyarat.

Satu bunshinku langsung berlari ke hadapannya, langsung melempar sebuah _kunai_, tepat ke mulutnya. Tepat sebelum bunshin itu menghilang karena melihat mata _Basilisk_.

JLEB

.

WAAAAAAKKKK ! ! ! Naga itu meraung keras. Lidahnya tertusuk _kunai_. Langsung kuperintah empat bunshin yang tersisa untuk memegangi ekor, kaki, dan sayapnya. Aku melakukan Kaze Kiri no Jutsu, langsung menebas kaki naga itu agar dia tidak kemana-mana.

Itu memberi peluang satu bunshinku untuk bebas dari tugasnya dan beralih ke tugas lain. Ia naik ke leher naga itu dan kedua tangannya langsung membuka kedua kelopak mata _Basilisk_ dengan paksa, mempertontonkan sepasang mata pembawa maut itu.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin dan sekuat tenaga mengangkat cermin itu dan tanpa jeda waktu lagi kuarahkan benda itu ke wajah sang _Basilisk_.

* * *

**Battlefield of Phicium**

"Percuma kalian merencanakan apapun di hadapanku !" Seru _Zmey_ kasar sambil menyembur lagi. Kali ini bukan api atau lava, melainkan asap hijau yang terlihat pekat.

"Kabut beracun" sergah Kakashi-sensei. "Jangan menghirupnya kalau kau tak ingin mati !" Serunya sambil bergerak maju. Tidak masalah baginya berhubung kabut itu cukup pekat, jadi tidak bisa menembus ke hidung dan mulutnya...yang tertutup masker.

Jiraya-sensei membuka gulungan raksasanya lebar-lebar begitu perhatian naga berkepala dua itu teralihkan membelakanginya. BOOFF ! BOOFF ! BOOFFF ! Belasan _shuriken_ berukuran raksasa dengan diameter sampai satu setengah meter meluncur cepat dan langsung menusuk naga itu.

"Sekarang, Kakashi !" Pekik Jiraya yang sudah melakukan handseal. Rawa gelap.

Sekarang _Zmey_ terpendam separuh tubuh di cairan kental berwarna merah tua itu. Ia memberontak, tapi sia-sia. Shikamaru menghalangi gerakan kepala kiri dengan Kage Nui –yang lebih lemah dari percobaan pertama karena chakranya menurun. Sementara, Chouji dengan Bubun Baika no Jutsu meremas kepala sebelah kanan.

"Kau lihat kan, Sasuke benar. Mereka masih bisa bekerjasama. Itu yang kau maksud kan, Sasuke ?" Selidik Ino tanpa menoleh ke orang yang diajak bicaranya.

"Sasuke ?"

Ia celingukan mencari Uchiha berambut pantat ayam itu. "Dimana Sasuke ?"

"Kukira dia terbaring di batu itu" tuding Sakura.

"Cih. Dia pasti ingin turut ambil bagian dalam pertarungan" gerutu Temari.

"Tidak, semuanya ! Bahkan dengan Byakugan, aku tidak melihat apa-apa" desis Hinata. "Radius seratus meter dari kita pun hanya ada mereka yang sedang bertarung. Posisi Sasuke tidak diketahui !"

"Yang benar saja ?!" Seru Ino terkejut. "Maksudmu...dia hilang ?"

.

.

"Kalian tidak ada apa-apanya !" _Zmey_ memekik. Lava merembes melalui celah bibirnya, yang sukses melepaskan kepalan tangan Chouji yang kepanasan. Lava itu kini mengalir deras dari mulut kepala kanan, bahkan dengan mudah melumerkan Rawa Gelap milik Jiraya-sensei dan akhirnya melepas Kage Nui Shikamaru. Naga itu langsung menebas Kakashi-sensei yang tidak siap dengan ekornya.

"Hahahaha ! Hanya ini ?!" Tawanya pongah.

Ia berbalik, lantas menyemburkan lava bagai gunung berapi sungguhan, dengan jumlah material yang sulit dipercaya terus menerus menyembur dari kedua mulutnya. Semua _Dracovetth_ kini mundur.

"Sial" gerutu Shikamaru. "Chakraku sudah di ambang batas tapi kita belum melakukan sesuatu yang berarti pada naga yang menyusahkan ini".

"Selama kita tidak menebas kepalanya, kita tidak punya kesempatan. Tadi kita terfokus pada kepala dan mengabaikan ekor, tapi sekarang kita malah terfokus pada ekor dan mengabaikan kepala" jelas Kiba.

"Kita harus fokus pada dua hal, kepala dan ekor. Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan jeda waktu yang sangat singkat dengan jumlah penyerang sesedikit ini, apalagi Sasuke terluka" desis Kakashi-sensei.

"SEMUA ! SASUKE HILANG !" Ino memekik dari belakang.

.

"Apa ?!" Gusar Lee.

"Satu masalah belum selesai, ditambah lagi satu. Benar-benar kita sedang jatuh ditimpa tangga" tanggap Shikamaru.

"Kita kehilangan Naruto. Lalu Kurama juga pergi. Kita berhadapan dengan naga sialan ini dan sekarang Sasuke hilang ?" Gerutu Kiba. "Apa jangan-jangan dia pergi mencari Naruto ?"

"Tidak mungkin" potong Jiraya-sensei. "Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu".

"Daripada hidup penuh masalah, lebih baik kalian mati saja" potong _Zmey_ sinis, yang semakin dekat ke arah mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei ! Jiraya-sama ! Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ?!" Seru Temari panik. Mereka tersudut. _Zmey_ sudah mengangakan kedua rahangnya lebar-lebar, bersiap mengakhiri kehidupan Tim Paradox...

.

.

"MATILAAAHHH ! ! !"

.

GRAAAAA ! ! !

GRAUK

BREEEETTT ! ! !

SRRAAAAKKK ! ! !

.

.

BUM

.

.

"Semua ! I...it..u...itu..." tunjuk Lee terbata-bata. Mereka semua mendongak ke atas dan mendapati sosok raksasa dengan sisik-sisik besar dan kokoh berwarna putih, dengan kepala yang banyak dan duri-duri raksasa di punggungnya. Sosok itulah yang menghalau serangan _Zmey_ dan menggigit serta memutus dua kepala yang tersisa darinya.

"Satu...dua...tiga...empat...delapan ! Makhluk itu punya delapan kepala !" Seru Chouji.

"Delapan ? Itu berarti dia..." Shikamaru menyambung ragu.

"Ya" jawab Kakashi-sensei. "Kita sedang berhadapan dengan _Yamata no Orochi_, ular naga raksasa berkepala delapan".

"Apa maksudnya ini ?!" Seru Jiraya-sensei gusar. Semua menoleh ke arahnya. "_Yamata no Orochi_ berasal dari Ryuuchidou, tempat Sage Ular berada, dan itu sangat jauh dari sini ! Selain itu, ular ini juga hanya patuh pada _Dracovetth_ dengan kekuatan mata..."

Kata-katanya terhenti begitu menyadari delapan pasang mata kuning berpupil vertikal mengawasinya. Mengawasi mereka dalam diam.

"Dia melihat ke arah kita" bisik Kiba ketakutan.

"Makan siang ?" Sambung Chouji.

"Bisa jadi".

Kedelapan kepala itu menjulurkan lidah bercabangnya. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ular raksasa tanpa sayap itu melata dengan kecepatan kura-kura ke bangkai _Zmey_ yang kedua leher dan kepalanya sudah hampir beregenerasi sempurna itu.

"_Yamata no Orochi_ ?" Seru _Zmey_ bingung. "Bagaimana..."

SSSHHHH...HHHAAAA ! ! ! Tanpa basa-basi delapan kepala bergigi taring tajam itu menyerbu _Zmey_, mengoyak dagingnya dan menggerusnya diantara bebatuan. Setelah merasa korbannya tidak berdaya, ular raksasa itu langsung merobek ekor, memisahkan ujungnya dari pangkalnya dan mendesis menang dengan delapan mulut berlumuran darah.

Langit kembali biru. Batu kembali hitam dan keabu-abuan, dan awan kembali putih. Genjutsu sudah pecah !

Enam belas mata mengawasi mereka. Lagi. _Yamata no Orochi_ itu merapatkan kedelapan kepala dan lehernya, lantas bergetar dan menyusut. Terus menyusut sampai berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat mereka kenal.

.

.

"SASUKE ?!"

.

"Ya" jawab Uchiha itu datar. "_Yamata no Orochi_ tadi adalah aku".

"Tapi...bagaimana...bisa ?!" Gusar Jiraya-sensei.

"Hm. Sederhana" Sasuke membuka sedikit bajunya dan memperlihatkan tanda tiga _tomoe_ berdekatan di pangkal leher belakang bagian kirinya.

"Segel kutukan ini".

.

.

"Orochimaru" desis Jiraya-sensei sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi...kau salah satu eksperimennya, Uchiha Sasuke ?" Selidik Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hampir. Waktu aku masih 13 tahun, aku diculik. Segel kutukan ini ditanamkan Orochimaru padaku. Tapi pasukan Uchiha yang dikirim ayahku berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian _Dracovetth_ eksentrik itu dan membawaku pulang, walau segel kutukan ini tidak bisa dihilangkan. Setidaknya sebelum Orochimaru dibunuh. Sejak itu aku bisa berubah menjadi naga raksasa berkepala delapan itu. Tapi tidak masalah, aku bisa mengendalikannya sekarang. Inilah alasan kenapa ayahku sempat melarangku ikut" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Itu keren. Jadi kau seorang _Dracovetth_ yang tidak hanya bisa mengendarai naga, tapi juga bisa berubah menjadi naga !" Seru Lee antusias.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan. Oya, apa Naruto juga punya kekuatan seperti itu, ya ? Aku jadi penasaran" kata Kiba iseng.

"Jadi inilah kekuatan misterius yang dikatakan Itachi-san ?" Kakashi-sensei menyelidik lagi. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dan lukamu juga sembuh akibat transformasi" tambah Sakura. "Baguslah".

"Sekarang ayo ke puncak" potong Shikamaru. "Kita tidak akan membuang-buang waktu disini, dan di atas masih ada seekor lagi. Aku penasaran apa teka-teki yang diberikannya".

* * *

**Southeast Tower of Rouran**

_**Dead Eye's Home**_

"Tetap jaga jarak" Hiruko memperingatkan. "Menurut pengetahuanku matanya masih berfungsi bahkan setelah dia mati. Walau hanya untuk beberapa menit".

"Bagus sekali, Naruto-sama" puji Anrokuzan. "_Basilisk_ sudah mati ! Tidak ada lagi ancaman berarti di Rouran sekarang ! Mereka pasti akan sangat berterimakasih padamu nanti" katanya sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Kurasa tidak" balasku sayu.

"Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kizashi" sambungku.

"Untuk setiap hasil yang besar, kita butuh pengorbanan yang besar. Itulah hukum alam. Kau tidak bisa menghindarinya. Bukan berarti aku senang Kizashi mati, tapi lihatlah dari kacamata seorang pejuang sejati" nasihat Hiruko.

"Alih-alih dia mati, itu karena dia sendiri. Siapa suruh dia masuk" bela Anrokuzan. "Sepertinya Kementrian Rouran akan sedikit sepi karena tidak ada lelucon yang mengocok perut lagi" tambahnya.

"Kau benar. Ayo kita bawa mayat Si Rambut Mekar itu ke luar untuk diberi penghormatan terakhir dan dikubur dengan layak" desis Hiruko.

Aku mengangguk.

"Eh ?"

.

"Hei ! Tadi Kizashi tergeletak disini, kan ?!" Seru Hiruko terkejut. Aku menyelidik. Benar ! Sosok manusia itu sudah tidak ada ! Sungguh aneh, padahal tempatnya ambruk setelah menatap mata _Basilisk_ itu seharusnya memang benar-benar disitu ! Aku mulai merinding.

"Kurasa dia sudah menjadi hantu lebih cepat dari dugaan kita dan sekarang bersiap menggentayangi menara ini" canda Anrokuzan.

"Itu tidak lucu, dasar gembul" balas Hiruko. "Ini tidak bagus. Apa yang harus kita katakan pada mereka di luar sana ?"

"Katakan saja Haruno Kizashi, Menteri Pangan dan Kesejahteraan Rakyat Kota Besar Rouran hilang di Menara Tenggara saat perburuan _Basilisk_" jawabku sengau.

"Hilang ? Gampang sekali bicara begitu" simpul Hiruko.

"Daripada kita bilang dia sudah jadi hantu ?" Balas Anrokuzan.

.

.

Ini mengerikan. Aku merasa seperti pahlawan begitu berhasil membunuh _Basilisk_ dengan cermin. Dengan ideku. Tapi nilai kepahlawanan itu sirna begitu aku sadar, Haruno Kizashi tidak bisa kulindungi. Dialah korban pertama _Basilisk_ yang kulihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sara ?

Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sakura ?

Bahkan Sakura belum tahu ayahnya masih hidup ketika ia bercerita ayahnya telah tiada. Bahkan Kizashi belum tahu putrinya masih sehat dan hidup di luar sana, ikut denganku mencari sesuatu yang teramat sulit dicari.

Pintu luar berderak lagi. Dan hanya sedetik setelah itu, euforia seperti kemarin melanda Rouranian lagi. Hanya saja kali ini sedikit lebih sunyi karena mungkin tidak melihat Haruno Kizashi ikut keluar –atau malah mendeteksi ada yang salah di wajahku yang bukannya cerah malah muram.

Sara mendekatiku. "Kalian baik-baik saja kan ?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Ya. Tapi Kizashi hilang".

.

Bagus. Pengakuan 'palsu' Hiruko itu berhasil meredam semua sorak sorai. Sara dan Pakura tampak sangat terkejut.

"Sungguh ?!" Seru Pakura.

"Ya" jawab Anrokuzan. "Dia bersama kami tadi, tapi hilang entah kemana. Untungnya kami berhasil membunuh _Basilisk_ itu". Hiruko menyikutnya. "Eh, maksudku Naruto-sama yang membunuhnya dengan cermin" ralatnya.

"Haruno Kizashi itu. Seenaknya main terobos. Ini pertaruhan nyawa, malah dianggap main-main" cerocos salah satu orang berjubah. Sepertinya dia juga anggota menteri Rouran.

"Kami mencarinya ke sudut-sudut menara, tapi tidak berhasil ditemukan juga" aku akhirnya turut mendukung sandiwara ini. "Aku berhasil tapi gagal".

"Sudahlah" hibur Pakura. "Setidaknya hilangnya Kizashi masih di kota ini. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba dia keluar dari menara dan berjalan latah-latah seperti zombie" candanya, menimbulkan sedikit gemuruh tawa di situ.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Perempuan berambut sayur ini memang bisa membalikkan situasi negatif jadi positif untuk sementara waktu.

"Jadi, Naruto-sama" kata Pakura lagi.

"Mau pulang sekarang ?"

Aku bingung.

Aku melirik Sara. Tidak perlu lirik, ternyata dia bahkan menatapku lekat-lekat. Air mukanya tampak sedikit sedih (atau aku yang terlalu ge-er) tapi seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu datanglah kemari" katanya klise. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pasti kemari" jawabku tegas. "Kurasa _Draco P_ tidak akan sesibuk ini selamanya". Aku beralih ke nagaku yang dari tadi diam saja. "Dasar sombong" ledekku.

"Lhaa ? Kau dari tadi sudah diserbu macam artis dadakan begitu, ditanya sana sini, jadi kurasa lebih baik aku diam saja. Toh cepat atau lambat kau pasti mendatangiku" kilahnya cerewet.

"Ayo pergi" katanya akhirnya sambil merendahkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Setelah aku mengikuti upacara penghormatan terakhir untuk Haruno Kizashi" tolakku halus.

"Cih, dasar".

Pakura dan Sara tersenyum kecil.

* * *

**Top of Mount Phicium**

_**Sphinx's Territory**_

"Ini lebih mirip tumpukan batu daripada gunung" gerutu Kiba yang dari tadi kakinya terus menerus tergores batu yang melintang atau yang mencuat dari daratan. "Aku tidak melihat tanah terbuka !"

"Ssshh, diam" potong Sakura. "Aku mendengar sesuatu".

.

.

.

"SELAMAT DATANG !"

.

Mereka semua langsung menoleh. Di arah kiri, tampak seorang...eh, seekor...emm...sulit menjelaskannya, tapi tampak oleh mata mereka makhluk dengan postur tubuh seekor singa, ekor berupa ular viper yang masih mendesis, empat kaki khas naga, sepasang sayap berbulu seperti elang, dan kepala dan wajah seorang wanita...dengan empat taring tajam dibalik bibir merahnya. Mata kuning bulatnya menyapu mereka dengan penuh minat. Rambut cokelatnya yang dipakaikan aksesoris mahkota dari daun dan buah beri kecil berkibar diterpa angin.

"_Sphinx_" desis Kakashi-sensei.

"Ohoho, aku sudah terkenal ya ? Jadi bagaimana si _Zmey_ itu ? Apa dia menyusahkan ?" Kata _Sphinx_ basa-basi.

"Sangat" balas Shikamaru acuh. "Ajukan saja teka-tekimu, cepat. Aku sudah muak berada di tempat ini".

"Kau kelihatannya lunak" desis Sphinx dengan tatapan mata lapar. Ia berganti melirik Chouji. "Dan kau membawa tangki daging besar" sambungnya. "Serta tiga gadis muda. Hmmm...darah mereka pasti sangat lezat. Ada lagi seorang Uchiha dan seorang keturunan Hatake...sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku" katanya sambil menjilat bibir.

"Dasar. Sudah, kita habisi saja dia ! Lagipula ukurannya tidak besar, dia pasti mudah dibunuh" geram Ino.

"Tidak" balas Temari. "_Sphinx_ tidak bisa dibunuh kecuali ada yang menjawab teka-tekinya dengan benar" jelasnya. "Bukannya aku sudah menjelaskan soal itu tadi ?"

"Ohohoho, gadis pintar" balas _Sphinx_. "Nah, bersiaplah. Satu jawaban akan mewakili nasib kalian semua ! Walau aku tidak butuh daging naga kalian" gertaknya.

"Ayolah. Ajukan saja teka-teki terbaikmu" tantang Shikamaru.

"Bodoh. Kita sedang berhadapan dengan pembawa maut, kau tahu" balas Sasuke.

"Dengarkan baik-baik" _Sphinx_ mengambil nafas. Sementara, Tim Paradox menahan nafas karena penasaran akan teka-tekinya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang berjalan dengan empat kaki pada pagi hari, dua kaki pada siang hari, dan tiga kaki pada malam hari, dan semakin banyak kakinya semakin lemahlah dia ?"

.

.

.

"Waktu kalian empat menit".

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 9 akhirnya selesai ! Yaahh, rada-rada _full fight_, sih, walau nggak semuanya bagian fight...hihihi (*ditampong*).

Pertarungan Naruto, Hiruko, dan Anrokuzan plus Kizashi membuahkan hasil, _Basilisk_ berhasil dikalahkan ! Oy, sedikit tambahan, _Basilisk_ di chapter ini bentuknya beda jauh sama _Basilisk_ yang di film _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ lho, kalau di film Harry Potter bentuknya ular, disini bentuknya setengah naga setengah ayam.

Misteri kekuatan rahasia Sasuke terbongkar sudah. Disini dia dapat merubah diri menjadi _Yamata no Orochi_. Nama Orochimaru sebagai _Dracovetth_ eksentrik yang suka bereksperimen mulai disinggung, akankah dia berperan besar pada chapter-chapter mendatang ? Apakah dia lawan atau justru kawan ?

Plus, misteri Haruno Kizashi ! Kemana dia menghilang ? Siapa dia sebenarnya ? Apa benar dia ayah Haruno Sakura atau siapa ?

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

_**NOTE : Ada yang bisa jawab pertanyaan Sphinx ? (*Ngelirik jahat*)Tulis tebakan readers di kolom review. Waktumu seminggu... (*Jilat bibir*).**_

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Ten :**

"**Mistery of the Lost Page"**

**See you again in chapter 10 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Nine :

_**Basilisk (Diambil dari legenda Yunani dan makhluk mitologi yang ditulis oleh sekretaris besar Roma, Pliny)**_

Strength : Semi-high

Ukuran : Panjang 5,5 meter, berat 300 kilogram

Kecepatan terbang : 10-55 km/jam

Spesial : Mata kuning yang membunuh siapapun yang melihatnya

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan api kuning ke korban

Kategori : Kriptid

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Death-see

Pemilik : Tidak diketahui

_**Yamata no Orochi (Diambil dari legenda Jepang tentang ular raksasa berkepala delapan yang berukuran amat besar)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 25 meter, berat 25 ton

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang

Spesial : Delapan kepala, ukuran raksasa yang menghancurkan apapun dengan mudah, kebal pada api

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung atau menembakkan api biasa pada jarak menengah

Kategori : Monstrous

Elemen spesial : Sage Ryuuchidou (Jika alami)

Level bahaya : Death-see

Pemilik : Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru

*_Photographic memory_: Kemampuan seseorang untuk mengingat suatu gambar, wilayah, bacaan, atau kejadian hanya dengan satu atau beberapa kali melihat saja. Kemampuan mengingat yang kuat dan hebat yang sebenarnya bisa dipelajari dari kecil.


	10. Chapter 10: Mystery of the Lost Pages

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**. Khusus di bab ini, beberapa unsur juga ada di novel Percy Jackson & The Olympians buku ketiga: The Titan's Curse

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo, **Death Chara**

**Pair **: NaruSaku, NaruSara (Slight ShikaTema & KakaPaku)

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Mystery

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 10, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima.

Oy, banyak sekali review yang masuk di chapter 9 (Sebagian besar berhubungan dengan teka-teki _Sphinx_). Mari kita lihat di chapter ini...benar atau salahkan tebakan readers sekalian ?! Ow, dan disini, saya menghadirkan dan sedikit menonjolkan genre yang tercantum terakhir alias paling belakang, yaitu mystery. Dan unsur misteri dan teka-teki ini tidak akan berakhir sampai beberapa chapter kedepan, karena itu ikuti terus Paradox yang akan selalu menyimpan misteri dan cerita dibalik cerita.

Dan bagi yang sudah penasaran soal _Draco P_...saya memberikan sedikit informasi tentang sang legenda kita di chapter ini !

NOTE : Siapkan mata Anda ! Di bawah, 12.000 words telah menanti !

**Enjoy read chap 10 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Sepuluh :

**Mystery of the Lost Pages**

Kening Shikamaru berkerut. Sekarang waktunya serius. Sangat serius. Dia harus memikirkan kemungkinan jawaban paling masuk akal dan benar atau nyawanya dan nyawa teman-teman dan gurunya akan jadi bayarannya. Sungguh sebuah beban yang berat.

'_Apa yang berjalan dengan empat kaki pada pagi hari, dua kaki pada siang hari, dan tiga kaki pada malam hari, dan semakin banyak kakinya semakin lemahlah dia ?'_

_Kalau dipikir-pikir...sepertinya teka-teki ini memadukan beberapa unsur khas kerahasiaan bersamaan. Pagi, siang, dan malam pasti kiasan...dan jika dipikir lebih jauh, Sphinx kecil kemungkinannya membuat jawaban yang jauh dari manusia. Manusia umumnya akan mencari jawaban pada sesuatu yang jauh dari kehidupan mereka...padahal sepertinya jawabannya lebih dekat dari yang mereka kira. Sama seperti kau mencari sebuah pensil kemana-mana dan tidak ditemukan, padahal pensil itu ada di saku atau diselipkan ke telingamu sendiri..._ Pikir Shikamaru.

_Lebih dekat dari yang kau kira..._

_Lebih dekat..._

_...sebentar..._

.

"Semua" Kakashi-sensei buka suara, "ikutlah berpikir. Pikirkanlah kemungkinan paling rasional. Hati-hatilah" sambungnya.

Beberapa anggota tim mengangguk sambil mencoba memaksimalkan kinerja otak mereka waktu itu.

_Pintar juga_, pikir Sasuke. _Jika teka-teki ini muncul dalam bentuk soal diatas sehelai kertas, kurasa banyak diantara kami yang bisa menjawab, _lanjutnya_. Bagian tersulit disini sebenarnya bukan teka-teki, melainkan bagaimana seseorang bisa berpikir jernih dan menemukan jalur alternatif untuk menemukan jawaban DENGAN jangka waktu sesingkat ini dimana maut menghadang di ujung. Melawan rasa takut itulah yang akhirnya membuat otak sulit berpikir,_ pikirnya.

.

.

.

"WAKTU HABIS !" _Sphinx_ memekik senang. Ia beralih pada Shikamaru. Matanya menatap tajam sambil mengerjap-ngerjap. Ekor ularnya mendesis nyaring siap menggigit. "Apa jawabanmu, Nara Shikamaru dari Konohagakure ?" Katanya lembut.

Shikamaru terdiam beberapa detik. Semua anggota tim menatapnya tanpa bernapas, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

_Ayolah Shikamaru...jangan sampai salah..._ batin Ino.

_Shikamaru...aku sudah berteman denganmu sejak kecil...dan aku percaya kau bukan orang yang mudah mengorbankan nyawa teman !_ Batin Chouji.

.

Raut wajah Shikamaru berubah. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ia membuka mata dan menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

"Manusia".

.

_Sphinx_ berdiri mematung. Ia melirik sekali lagi bocah remaja klan Nara di depannya.

"APA ?!" Teriaknya tak percaya.

"MANUSIA !" Balas Shikamaru sambil berteriak pula.

.

"CIH ! BENAR !" Pekik _Sphinx_ dengan suara yang memilukan. "TIDAK MUNGKIN ! TIDAK PERNAH ADA MANUSIA YANG MENJAWAB TEKA-TEKIKU DENGAN BENAR ! INILAH SENI ! KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI SENI !" Dia memekik lagi, menjambak rambutnya, menguraikan mahkota daunnya, membanting-banting ekornya dan berguling-guling kesal.

"OEDIPUS SIALAN !" Umpatnya disela-sela jeritannya.

Tidak buang waktu, Shikamaru langsung mengambil sebilah _kunai_ dan segera menusuk pangkal leher bagian depan _Sphinx_ yang sedang meronta seperti makhluk gila. Darah mengucur. Makhluk buas itu segera mati.

.

"Luar biasa, Shikamaru" puji Kakashi-sensei. "Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu ?" Lanjutnya penasaran.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya, saya berpikir lebih pendek dari orang kebanyakan, Kakashi-sensei" jelasnya, membuat semua orang bingung. "Sebenarnya ini mudah saja".

"Keterangan waktu, alias pagi, siang, dan malam, itu semua hanya konotasi. Kiasan. Makna tidak sebenarnya. Pagi berarti saat muda, siang berarti saat paling prima dan optimal, malam berarti saat tua. Coba cocokkan dengan manusia. Manusia berjalan dengan empat kaki pada pagi hari, atau pada usia muda alias bayi. Yang dimaksud empat kaki itu adalah dua tangan dan dua kaki" Shikamaru menjelaskan tahap pertama.

"Merangkak, maksudmu ?" Potong Sakura. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Manusia berjalan dengan dua kaki saat dewasa, atau saat siang hari. Kemudian ketika semakin tua, alias malam hari, manusia berjalan dengan tiga kaki, atau dua kaki ditambah sebuah tongkat yang diibaratkan kaki tambahan. Jadi semakin banyak kakinya semakin lemah. Orang dewasa yang masih sanggup berjalan diatas dua kaki adalah yang paling prima dan sehat, selanjutnya orang tua, dan kemudian bayi, empat kaki, adalah yang terlemah dari semua tahapan hidup manusia. Itu kalau tidak ada lansia yang harus menggunakan beberapa tongkat sekaligus untuk berjalan" lanjutnya santai.

"Akhirnya kau berguna juga" kata Jiraya-sensei senang. "Aku yakin otak cerdasmu itu bisa diandalkan" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh. "Kita melewati Gunung Phicium dan bertemu dua Pembantai Bersayap tanpa mendapat korban satupun, bukankah itu pencapaian yang hebat ?" Lanjutnya sedikit pongah sambil melirik Temari.

"Ya, ya, terserah Anda, Jiraya-sama" balas Sasuke malas. "Ayo terbang sekarang. Kita masih belum menemukan Naruto. Walau mungkin ada gunanya kita tidak bersama si cerewet itu sekarang, karena dia pasti bisa mengacaukan pertarungan tadi, atau saat teka-teki sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Yah, walau aku masih penasaran kira-kira dimana Naruto-kun sekarang, yaa ?" Tambah Lee sambil bergegas menuruni gunung.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita melewatkan sesuatu, Kurama".

.

.

"Naruto !"

"Naruto-kun !"

"NARUTO ?!"

Aku tersenyum iseng. Tepat di punggung Kurama. Tepat di belakang mereka. Mereka langsung menghambur senang ke arahku.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu ?!" Seru Kiba.

"Baru saja, kok" kataku sambil tertawa kecil. "Saat Sasuke menggosipiku, aku sudah bisa melihat kalian dari lereng gunung".

"Aku tidak menggosip" kilah Sasuke.

"Oya ? Karena kuping kiriku terasa panas" balasku iseng.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto ? Apa tusukan _Styx_ itu menyakitimu ?!" Serbu Hinata khawatir. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" jawab Kurama. "Dan dia sudah punya pacar baru yang tidak lain adalah ratu" sambungnya.

BLETAK

Langsung kuhadiahi naga oranyeku dengan sebuah jitakan keras.

"Jangankan jitak, kau menusukku dengan _kunai_ saja aku tidak keberatan, Naruto _baka_ !" Kurama malah menantang sambil menjulurkan lidah. Wajahku memerah semu karena malu. Apalagi di depan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kurama _baka_" balasku geram.

"Benarkah itu ?" Selidik Sasuke.

"Tidak semua" jawabku. "Aku terteleportasi ke Kota Besar Rouran, masih di bagian Kaze no Kuni yang paling menjorok dengan Tsuchi no Kuni. Disana aku disembuhkan oleh Pakura dan bertemu dua menteri pertahanan terbaik mereka, Hiruko dan Anrokuzan...dan ratu mereka, Sara-sama".

Aku nyaris keceplosan menambahkan menteri pangan dan kesejahteraan rakyat...yang tak lain adalah (mungkin) ayah Sakura sendiri.

"Menyenangkankah disana ?" Selidik Hinata. "Mereka semua orang-orang baik kan ?"

"Tentu" jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. "Tanya saja pada Kurama. Dia saja langsung dapat teman disana, seekor _Burning Dragon_ bernama Pliny, yang juga tunggangan Pakura" jelasku.

Kakashi-sensei tampak sedikit terkejut. "Kau bertemu Pakura, Naruto ?" Selidiknya padaku. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Ada apa ?"

"Pakura adalah pengguna salah satu Kekkei Genkai paling langka, yaitu Shakuton. Elemen panas, yang didapat dengan menggabungkan elemen angin dan api. Dia _Dracovetth_ yang hebat dan terkenal saat Perang Dunia Naga Ketiga" jelasnya akurat. "Dia sempat dikira hilang, ternyata malah di Rouran. Aku pernah mendengar nama kota itu, tapi tidak menyangka dia ada disana".

Aku bingung. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya tidak terlalu berhubungan" jawab Kakashi-sensei datar. Agak aneh, pikirku.

"Siapa sangka juga dia punya _Burning Dragon_. Pliny juga lumayan cantik, menurutku" potong Kurama.

Aku bagai tersengat listrik. "Pliny seekor naga betina ?!" Ujarku terkejut.

Kurama mengangguk. "Hanya karena dia tidak bisa bicara, kau tidak tahu ?"

"Tentu tidak !"

"Darimana kau tahu dia betina ? Ada yang angkat roknya ?" Tanya Kiba jahil.

"Yang benar saja. Kami para naga tahu apakah seekor naga itu betina atau jantan hanya dengan melihatnya, sama seperti kalian para manusia bisa membedakan laki-laki atau perempuan dengan melihat wajahnya" jelas Kurama enteng.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak hanya dapat teman, tapi juga pacar" ledekku. Kesempatan akhirnya terbuka juga untuk membalas !

"Hentikan pembicaraan yang tidak perlu" potong Sasuke. "Kita semua tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi lekaslah".

Aku mengangguk.

.

Kami terbang, membubung tinggi bersama awan, kali ini daratan di bawah telah melanskap berbeda. Tsuchi no Kuni. Iwagakure, Desa Batu, hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer ke depan. Kami semakin jauh dari garis khatulistiwa, yang berarti makin lama mulai makin dingin.

Aku terus memperhatikannya dari jauh. Aku memang sengaja terbang bersama Kurama di barisan agak belakang agar bisa...mengamati Sakura lebih leluasa. Aku belum menanyakan hal ini. Haruno Kizashi...seharusnya masih hidup jika dia tidak memaksa masuk ke Menara Tenggara waktu itu.

Seharusnya dia masih di Rouran, melontarkan candaan aneh yang tidak masuk akal, dengan begitu aku bisa langsung memberondong Sakura dengan fakta yang kutemukan bahwa ayahnya dengan rambut bunga bertatanan aneh itu MASIH HIDUP.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Aku bahkan sempat berpikir-pikir apakah Kizashi itu nyata atau bukan. Bisa jadi itu hanya semacam genjutsu kuat, sampai-sampai Anrokuzan, Hiruko, Sara, Pakura, dan semua penduduk Rouran bisa melihatnya juga. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

Atau.

Atau Kizashi memang sudah mati, Pakura memang hilang, Pliny memang naga aneh, dan seluruh Rouran sebenarnya adalah GENJUTSU ?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat Kurama bisa menemukanku. Memang aku menemukan banyak hal aneh disana, tapi sulit dipercaya juga Rouran adalah genjutsu. Itu tidak mungkin.

* * *

**Otogakure**

_**Village of Sound **_

"Dia menggunakannya" sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti milik orang licik terdengar di ruangan sunyi itu.

"Berubah menjadi _Yamata no Orochi_ ?" Selidik suara yang lain.

"Ya. Pasti ada keadaan darurat. Sekitar blokade Kaze dan Tsuchi".

"Itu mungkin Gunung Phicium. Hanya disana yang terdapat beberapa naga mengerikan yang siap melahap pengembara hidup-hidup, Orochimaru-sama" sahut suara kedua.

"Hmm. Kurasa kita harus ke tempat dimana dia berada juga. Emm, kurasa, mereka" simpul orang yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu.

"Ke Tsuchi no Kuni ?" Sambut suara kedua. "Itu bukan jarak yang dekat. Lagipula kenapa Anda mau kesana ? Hanya karena ingin melihat seberapa sukses percobaan Anda ?"

Orochimaru tertawa licik. Atau hanya kedengarannya saja. "Kita mencari ini sejak lama" katanya tenang sambil mengambil sebuah kain lusuh di meja dekatnya dan memberikannya pada orang di depannya.

Mata orang itu terbelalak. "Anda pikir tempat ini ada di Tsuchi no Kuni ?"

"Lantas dimana lagi ?" Balas Orochimaru. "Semua orang mengenal Perpustakaan Besar Kumogakure sebagai perpustakaan terlengkap di Lima Negara Besar. Tapi aku ragu. Kita harus menemukan tempat itu, bersama mereka kalau perlu" sambungnya.

"Itu kedengaran tidak etis" sahut suara itu.

"Ayolah, Kabuto. Apa yang lebih berharga dari itu ? Pasti ada ribuan bahkan jutaan informasi kategori _top-spoiler_ yang tidak diketahui manusia manapun, dan kemungkinan besar, informasi tentang _Etatheon_ dan terutama, _Paradox_, juga ada disana. Siapa tahu. Kita tidak boleh meremehkan kemungkinan walau hanya satu per seribu. Sekali merengkuh dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui. Apa yang lebih hebat dari menemukan _Paradox_ dan mendapat secuil kekuatan atas izinnya ?" Ujar Orochimaru panjang lebar.

"Orang jahat tidak seharusnya bicara begitu" jawab Kabuto malas-malasan.

"Aku orang jahat ?" Balas Orochimaru sinis. "Jahat itu relatif" lanjutnya.

"Apa bagusnya menemukan _Paradox_ ? Pengendaranya sendiri sudah mencari ke hampir separuh dunia dan tidak ada apapun" balas Kabuto.

Orochimaru terkekeh. "_Paradox_ ada sejak ribuan tahun lalu pada era Rikudo Sennin. Berapa lama tepatnya, hmm ? Jika aku mendapat sedikit saja kekuatannya, aku akan bisa hidup ratusan tahun ! Dengan hidup cukup lama, aku punya cukup waktu untuk mempelajari semua jutsu yang ada. Kau tahu kan, mengetahui itu tidak cukup, kau juga harus bisa mempraktekkannya...".

"Aku tidak punya tubuh yang bisa menoleransi kekuatan energi alam dari Ryuuchidou. Mungkin jika aku meminta sedikit kekuatannya, aku bisa masuk kesana dan akhirnya belajar ilmu energi alam dari Pertapa Ular Putih. Itu akan melengkapi Mode Sage-ku" tambahnya panjang lebar.

"Dengan semua rencana brilian ini, dengan tingkat keberhasilan yang masih sangat kecil, Anda memanfaatkan peluang pada pengendaranya sendiri" simpul Kabuto. "Saya tidak terpikirkan hal itu" lanjutnya setengah memuji.

Orochimaru tertawa pendek. "Siapkan perbekalan dan Manda, kita pergi sekarang. Mereka mungkin belum tahu soal tempat ini, aku akan datang tepat pada waktunya dan memberitahu mereka semua. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini sama sepertiku. Terlebih bagi Naruto yang sudah ingin sekali bertemu naganya itu...khu khu khu...".

* * *

**A Kilometer Before Iwa**

"Sudah terlihat !" Seru Hinata mengagetkan lamunanku. "Iwagakure satu kilometer di depan !"

"Bagus, tambah kecepatan dan aku bisa segera menyelesaikan misiku. Kurasa ada bagusnya juga kita melalui Gunung Phicium karena orang-orang selanjutnya tak perlu takut lagi lewat sana" ujar Temari.

"Hmm ? Tadi siapa yang ribut minta jalur lain ?" Balas Shikamaru malas.

"Hanya karena kau menyelamatkan kami tadi, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya, rambut nanas" balas Temari cuek.

"Hei, jangan ada lagi yang panggil aku dengan sebutan begitu !"

"Baiklah, rambut nanas".

"Diam !"

.

.

"Ada sesuatu" sergah Sasuke, menghentikan perdebatan Shikamaru dan Temari. "Di bawah. Panjang dan berat...sepertinya seekor naga".

"Naga ?" Aku memincingkan mata ke bawah. Tidak ada apapun.

"Kau mungkin salah deteksi, _teme_ ! Tidak ada yang kulihat, dan mana mungkin seekor naga bergerak di dalam tanah seperti cacing !" Ujarku.

"Bodoh. Diantara banyaknya spesies naga ada juga dari mereka yang tidak bersayap dan mirip cacing" jawab Sasuke. "Dia..."

BRRAAKK ! !

Tanah terbelah, dan dari dalamnya muncul seekor naga besar dengan tubuh bersegmen-segmen seperti cacing tanah. Wajahnya agak pendek dan seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi duri keras yang mengarah ke belakang, serta lima tanduk lurus yang terlihat sangat kuat di wajahnya. Satu di dagunya, satu di pipi kiri, satu di pipi kanan, dan dua di atas hidung. Ia meraung dan menatap rombongan kami.

"Mirip dari mana ?!" Protesku. "Dia jauh lebih raksasa dari cacing !"

"_Galaeana_. Kulit dan sisik raksasanya kebal api" desis Sakura. "Kita harus mengincar bagian dekat rahang bawah bagian belakang. Itu yang paling lunak".

"Huh ! Kita pentalkan saja dia" sungut Jiraya-sensei. "_Bryptops_, tembak !" Perintahnya.

Menurutku itu kurang bijak, dan memang benar –ada terlalu banyak ruang kosong bagi _Galaeana_ untuk menghindar dari bola hitam _Bryptops_. Sekarang dia menyembur.

"Minyak ?" Seru Lee terkejut.

"Ya ! Dia akan menyembur minyak sebelum menyembur api ! Dengan begitu korbannya akan lebih mudah terbakar !" Jelas Kakashi-sensei.

"Naga itu tidak bisa terbang kan !?" Seruku keras-keras. "Kita abaikan saja dia dan terus maju ke Iwagakure ! Lagipula hanya ada satu ekor !"

"Kurasa itu ide bagus" sambut Sakura sambil menatap yang lain, meminta persetujuan mereka. "Kali ini, kita akan lebih menghemat waktu. Kalaupun dia bersikeras mengejar sampai Iwa, pasukan pelindung desa mungkin akan menghabisinya dengan mudah" lanjutnya.

Jiraya-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei berpandangan sesaat, kemudian mengangguk dan memecut tali kekang naga mereka. "Abaikan dan maju dengan kecepatan penuh !" Seru Jiraya-sensei.

"Terbanglah lebih tinggi ! _Galaeana_ tidak bisa menyembur minyak atau api dengan jarak lebih dari 10 meter !" Kakashi-sensei ikut memberi komando.

DRAAKK !

BRAKKK !

.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira mereka hidup dalam kawanan" sungut Shikamaru kesal begitu melihat ke bawah. Disana, beberapa _Galaeana_ yang lain ikut keluar dari tanah berbatu, sibuk menyembur ke atas berusaha mengenai kami, walau sebenarnya percikan mereka sedikitpun bahkan tidak mengenai ujung terbawah naga kami.

"Usaha yang bagus, dasar cacing tanah" ejek Kiba. "Tapi kalian tampak seperti cacing raksasa karena tidak punya sayap" sambungnya.

"Kurasa mereka patuh pada Madara juga" celetuk Ino.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian ?" Selidik Temari.

"Ingat serangan _Zechuan_ di Suna ? Mereka datang dalam jumlah yang amat besar, padahal naga tipe itu tidak suka udara panas dan jarang terlihat berkelompok sebanyak itu. Saat itu hanya satu alasan yang bisa menjelaskannya: Mereka adalah kaki tangan Madara" Jelas Ino.

BLAAARRR ! ! ! Mendadak sebuah ledakan terlihat nyaris mengenai kaki depan kiri Bryptops.

"Apa-apaan ini ?! _Galaeana_ bukan tipe penyembur-ledak !" Seru Jiraya-sensei terkejut.

.

"Memang bukan, pengembara ! Hmmm !"

Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari bawah. Seorang...hmm, aku tidak bisa menebak, tapi dari suaranya yang berat dia pasti laki-laki, dengan rambut panjang berwarna kuning berkucir satu ekor kuda ke belakang, dengan sebuah poni menutupi mata sebelah kiri. Ia mengenakan jubah merah gelap beserta ikat kepala _Dracovetth_ Iwagakure dan terlihat berdiri diatas...seekor _Galaeana_.

"Siapa kau ?!" Aku berteriak keras-keras.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu !" Seru orang itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalian siapa, tapi aku akan menyerang tanpa basa-basi, hmm !" Ia melempar sesuatu dari tangannya.

"Hati-hati, semuanya !" Seru Kakashi-sensei memperingatkan. "Kurasa semua Galaeana ini bukan tunduk pada Madara, tapi pada orang itu".

BOOFF

"Seekor burung...dari tanah liat putih ?" Selidik Lee.

Orang itu membentuk satu handseal. Burung itu terbang makin cepat dan makin dekat ke arah _Gorongosa_, dan...

"_**KATSU**_ !"

.

BLAAAARRRR ! ! !

"Kakashi-sensei !" Teriakku.

.

.

"Kau kuat" puji pria berambut perak itu datar. "Tapi sayangnya kau memilih target yang salah" sambungnya. Gorongosa segera berubah padat lagi. "Naga ini hanya akan mencair lalu kembali ke wujud semula tidak peduli sehebat apapun bom milikmu".

"Maaf, aku ingin bertarung sekarang, tapi ada yang lebih penting bagi kami. Kami harus ke Iwa sekarang juga, terimakasih hiburannya" sambung Jiraya-sensei.

"Hoi ! Tunggu ! Akan kuperlihatkan apa itu seni sebenarnya !" Orang itu masih berteriak.

"Kalian semua, pergilah dulu. Katakan pada penduduk Iwa aku dan Naruto akan terlambat sebentar" kata Kurama tiba-tiba. Aku mengernyit. Kami berdua ?

"Apa maksudmu ?" Serbuku.

"Kita akan memanggang mereka, Naruto" kata Kurama sambil mengedipkan mata.

_Spesies Wivereslavia sangat handal dalam semburan api jarak jauh. Aku juga penasaran seperti apa kemampuan Kurama_, pikir Jiraya-sensei. "Baiklah. Resiko tanggung sendiri, Naruto" candanya.

Orang itu melempar dua benda serupa yang pertama. Aku merogoh kantung dan memegang sebuah _Hiraishin Kunai_. Benda tadi melesat ke arah kami, kali ini bentuknya burung hantu yang lumayan besar. Pasti ledakannya lebih dahsyat juga.

"Orang ini ahli dalam serangan jarak jauh" desis Kurama. "Itu wajib karena serangan jarak dekat sama saja melukai dirinya sendiri. Dia menggunakan tanah liat yang diubah menjadi bom dengan mencampurnya dengan chakranya. Kita harus menariknya dalam pertempuran jarak dekat".

"Kau jenius juga, ya" pujiku sambil melempar _Hiraishin_ _kunai_.

Dua patung bergerak itu makin dekat...

Dan...

"Sekarang, Naruto" bisik Kurama. Aku mengangguk.

"Rasakan karena telah meremehkanku, hmm !"

.

"_Katsu_ !"

.

DUUUAAAARRRR ! ! !

.

"Hahaha, satu mangsa habis sudah...kalian lihat ! Inilah seni !"

.

"Kau mengarah siapa, hemmm ?" Sindir Kurama. Orang itu menoleh.

"HAH ?! Jadi...kau pengguna Shunshin, _Dracovetth_ Konoha..." sungutnya kesal. Ya, kami berada hanya empat meter di belakangnya sekarang...

Kurama menarik napas dalam. Dadanya membesar. Ia bersiap melakukan serangan. Aku sendiri jadi penasaran apa yang akan...disemburkannya.

"MAKAN INI !"

.

VOOOOOOOMMMMMM...! ! ! ! !

.

Lautan api. Itulah yang bisa kukatakan untuk menggambarkan yang ini. Kurama termasuk naga berukuran sedang, tapi jangan tanya semburannya. Mungkin cukup untuk memanggang tiga _Gigantostoma_ sekaligus ! Api keluar dari mulutnya dan langsung merambah wilayah luas sekaligus. Beberapa _Galaeana_ langsung terbakar dan kulit mereka sampai mengelupas.

Naga dengan kulit setebal itu saja sampai begitu...apalagi orang tadi ?!

.

"Fuuhhh..." Kurama meniup asap terakhir dari mulutnya. "Selesai juga" katanya bangga. Aku ternganga takjub. Semua _Galaena_ mati dengan kepala gosong. Semudah itu !

"Kata Sakura tadi _Galaeana_ kebal api ?" Tanyaku bingung. "Bagaimana apimu bisa membakar mereka, bahkan membunuh hanya dengan menggosongkan kepala ? Itu terlalu mudah !" Protesku.

Kurama tersenyum misterius. "Rahasia".

* * *

**Iwagakure**

_**Kantor Tsuchikage**_

Tua.

Keras kepala.

Agak botak.

Hidung bengkak.

Dan pendek.

.

Itulah kesanku sampai sekarang begitu bertemu Tsuchikage –Sandaime Tsuchikage bernama Onoki alias Ryoutenbin no Onoki. Onoki si Bocah Keras Kepala. _Yeah_, itu sangat cocok dengan segala kepribadiannya, menurutku. Aku termagu begitu tahu Iwagakure baru sampai generasi ketiga dari Kage. Bandingkan dengan Konoha, Suna, dan Kiri yang sudah mencapai generasi kelima dan Kumo yang sudah sampai generasi keempat ! Awet hidup juga Tsuchikage ini.

"Hmm, hmm" Onoki manggut-manggut begitu selesai membaca surat dari Gaara –alias Kazekage. Ia melirik Temari yang menunduk (bukan karena alasan apapun selain Tsuchikage itu bahkan tidak sampai setinggi dadanya !). Wow. Untuk alasan yang sama, aku sempat memanggilnya Chibi-jiisan, Kakek Cebol –yang segera kuralat begitu tahu dia Tsuchikage.

"Maaf, pembawa pesan. Kami sudah lakukan sejak jauh hari yang diperintahkan oleh adikmu ini. Seluruh desa sudah kami teliti, bahkan seluruh Tsuchi no Kuni. Sampai-sampai kuajak beberapa desa dan kota kecil untuk ikut meramaikan pencarian besar-besaran ini hanya untuk menemukan seekor naga, dan hasilnya adalah negatif. Tidak ditemukan, kosong, tidak terdeteksi, tidak ada !" Serunya panjang lebar dengan sikap menyebalkan khas kakek-kakek yang kelamaan hidup di dunia.

"Kecuali kalau kau punya informasi kalau _Paradox_ panjangnya tidak lebih dari 15 meter, baru kami lakukan pencarian ulang untuk naga kategori ukuran agak kecil seperti itu" sambungnya.

"Sebenarnya...Tsuchikage...kurasa dia memang kurang dari 15 meter panjangnya" kata Jiraya-sensei membuat wajah sang Tsuchikage berkerut lagi.

"Huh" gerutunya pendek. "Kurasa aku harus menghancurleburkan gua-gua dengan Jinton-ku untuk membantu pencarian" tambahnya.

Aku terkejut. "Chibi-jiisan kau...errr...maksudku, Kakek Tsuchikage, kau bisa menggunakan Jinton ?!" Seruku terkejut.

Dia melirikku dengan ekor mata. "Itu Kekkei Touta-ku" jawabnya pendek. "Aku satu-satunya pengguna Jinton yang masih hidup di dunia" sambungnya sedikit pongah. Jiah, belum tahu saja dia.

"Sebenarnya...saya juga memiliki Kekkei Touta Jinton, Kakek Tsu.."

"SUNGGUH ?!" Kata-kataku langsung ditabrak. Aku mengangguk terkejut.

"Tunjukkan" tantangnya. Giliranku bingung.

"Ehm. Karena itu saya bertanya. Saya belum bisa membangkitkan Jinton samasekali, baru bisa menguasai elemen angin, api, dan tanah. Tanahpun baru satu jurus dan itu yang sangat sederhana" kataku.

"Hmm, elemen tanah ya ? Kalau ada kesempatan, aku ingin mengajarimu jutsu turun-temurun petinggi Iwagakure juga. Mungkin akan berguna melawan Madara, walau ini mungkin hanya dianggap kurcaci-kurcaci kecil pembuat masalah" sambut Onoki sambil mengelus jenggot putihnya.

"Apa itu, Kek Tsuchikage ?" Tanyaku penasaran. Untung aku tidak keceplosan menyebutnya Kakek Cebol lagi.

Onoki tertawa kecil. Ia menepuk tangan kanannya beberapa kali.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kantor terbuka. Menampakkan sosok yang...sedikit mengerikan.

Tingginya dua meter, alias pas-pasan setinggi kusen atas pintu. Posturnya seperti manusia, dengan dua tangan dan dua kaki yang memiliki lima jari. Kepalanya botak licin dengan tekstur mirip tanah lempung yang mengeras. Kedua mata kuning lembutnya menatap tajam dengan pupil bulat hitam kecil. Gigi-giginya tampak tumbuh langsung dari tulang rahangnya (kalau dia punya tulang) dan tidak punya gusi. Makhluk itu hanya mengenakan cawat longgar berwarna hijau, alias bertelanjang dada. Menampakkan tubuhnya yang kekar berotot, tampak padat dan kuat sekali.

Makhluk itu menggeram halus, lantas berjalan santai ke samping Tsuchikage –yang jadi tampak semakin kerdil disampingnya.

"Ini disebut Golem" jelasnya. "Mereka adalah jutsu kelas A Doton. Ada dua jenis golem, golem mati yang biasanya berukuran raksasa dan bisa dipanggil untuk membentengi diri dari serangan dahsyat, dan golem hidup semacam ini" lanjutnya.

"Mereka makin lama makin liar, sekaligus makin kuat. Jadi pastikan kau menghancurkan golem-mu sendiri setiap sebulan sekali atau dia akan tumbuh terlampau kuat dan liar sehingga malah jadi monster perusak" katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Makhluk ini terlihat sangat kuat" kata Lee. "Bagaimana cara Anda menghancurkannya ?"

"Lee ! Tsuchikage-sama punya Jinton. Apa yang tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan itu ?" Tabrak Ino. Lee manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kalau kau membuatnya cukup banyak lalu mengurung mereka dan membiarkan mereka selama dua bulan lamanya, ketika kau berhadapan dengan Madara, lepaskan saja mereka. Dia pasti kewalahan" ujar Onoki sambil terkekeh lagi. "Tapi Madara bukan orang semacam itu" dia menyanggah leluconnya sendiri. "Baiklah, silakan pilih penginapan yang kalian suka. Akan kusuruh Kurotsuchi untuk mengomando ulang pasukan pencarian".

.

.

.

Aku mengerti kenapa desa ini disebut Iwagakure. Sebagian besar penduduknya membangun rumah mereka dari...yah, kau tahu. Batu. Kedengaran tidak etis, toh di Sunagakure orang-orang membangun rumah dari pasir, jadi disana kita serasa ada di negeri liliput mengingat betapa besar bangunan pasir itu. Disini, walau sederhana, rumah-rumah jauh lebih kokoh, terpancang langsung ke Bumi ini sendiri. Kami memilih sebuah penginapan yang terdekat dengan Kantor Tsuchikage dan menghabiskan waktu untuk mempelajari topografi desa ini sebelum bulan beranjak menggantikan matahari.

Untung seribu untung –awalnya kukira warga desa Iwagakure tidur beralaskan BATU, ternyata yang kujumpai adalah ranjang dengan kasur berbusa seperti biasa. Satu kamar berisi empat ranjang. Tidak seperti di Suna yang beriklim panas, Iwa beriklim jauh lebih sejuk karena terletak lebih jauh dari garis ekuator.

Aku memilih tidur sendirian satu kamar, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jiraya-sensei. Walhasil Sasuke, Kiba, dan Lee sekamar denganku. Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino sekamar, sedangkan Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, Shikamaru, dan Chouji sekamar. Kurama ? Dia mendengkur di _Chrysler_ dekat penginapan bersama naga-naga kami yang lain.

"Sasuke" panggilku. Dia menoleh. "Apa ini pengembaraan pertamamu dari Desa Uchiha ?" Tanyaku.

Untuk beberapa detik, dia tidak menjawab.

"Ya" jawabnya pendek.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin dengan kami ?" Ujarku sambil berbaring. Berkebalikan dari Sasuke yang bangkit dari ranjangnya disampingku.

"Kurasa kau belum pernah mendengarnya, ya ?" Dia menyelidikku. Aku mengernyit. "Mendengar apa ?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sepertinya memang belum" katanya, dan dia bersiap memulai cerita. Kuharap bukan cerita pengantar tidur. Dia merendahkan suaranya menjadi semacam bisikan, "Ramalan Artemis".

Aku bangkit. "Apa itu ?"

"Dikatakan bahwa... _'Akan datang seorang pemuda dari leluhur Senju, dan bersama seorang pemuda dengan kekuatan mata, dia akan menemukan guruku dan menyatukan bangsa naga dengan umat manusia...'_"

"Siapa itu Artemis ?" Aku memburu.

"Sudahlah" jawab Sasuke sambil mematikan saklar. "Tidurlah. Dalam waktu dekat ini, aku ragu kau tidak bertemu sendiri dengannya".

Aku masih bingung, bahkan bertambah bingung. Tapi satu-satunya yang kusadari adalah setelah itu aku memejamkan mata.

* * *

Aku mengenakan jubah putih dengan kerah tinggi dan lengan panjang longgar, serta kalung tali tipis bertahtakan enam bulatan magatama. Sepatuku membungkus ketat kedua kakiku sampai ke celana yang menyambungnya seperti kain parasut. Sebuah benda panjang –yang tidak kuketahui, serasa menggantung di punggungku. Rasanya seperti sebuah pedang, dan aku sedang berlari ke suatu tempat, ditarik oleh seorang gadis yang menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Cepat !" Seru sang gadis. Saat itu malam hari, dan jelas cukup gelap. Namun awan tersibak, menampakkan bulan purnama bulat yang bersinar terang ditemani jutaan bintang di luar sana. Kami melewati rerumputan tinggi, dan bau ribuan bunga membuat udara terasa memabukkan. Tanaman itu tampaknya begitu indah, tapi gadis itu memanduku cepat melintasinya, seolah nyawa kami sedang terancam.

"Aku tidak takut" Aku berusaha berkata padanya.

"Seharusnya kau takut !" Ujar sang gadis, menarikku bersamanya. Dia memiliki rambut putih panjang sepinggang yang dibiarkan tergerai, berkibar diterpa dinginnya angin malam. Jubah sutra hijaunya berkilat samar di bawah terpaan cahaya bintang-bintang.

Kami berpacu menyusuri sisi bukit. Dia menarikku ke balik semak berduri dan kami pun merebahkan diri, sama-sama kehabisan napas. Aku tak tahu mengapa gadis itu begitu ketakutan. Taman itu tampak begitu damai. Dan aku merasa kuat. Lebih kuat dari yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

"Tak perlu berlari" kataku padanya. Suaraku terdengar lebih dalam, jauh lebih percaya diri. "Aku telah mengalahkan ratusan naga dengan tangan hampa".

"Bukan naga yang ini" balas sang gadis. "Deavvara terlalu kuat. Kau harus mengambil jalan memutar, ke atas gunung menuju dia. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan".

Kepedihan suaranya mengejutkanku. Dia betul-betul khawatir, hampir seperti dia peduli padaku.

"Aku tak percaya pada dia" ujarku.

"Terserah padamu percaya atau tidak" kata sang gadis. "Tapi keputusanmu akan sangat menentukan kemana dunia ini dibawa" lanjutnya, dan saat itu aku bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna ungu muda, dengan beberapa lingkaran hitam tipis berlapis di dalamnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menolongku ?"

"Aku...aku takut. Deavvara akan menghentikanku. Dia tidak punya belas kasihan. Samasekali !" Serunya panik.

"Kalau begitu memang tidak ada pilihan". Aku bangkit berdiri, menggosok kedua tanganku.

"Tunggu !" Cegah sang gadis.

Gadis itu tampak berjuang keras mengambil keputusan. Kemudian, jemarinya bergetar, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menarik sebuah syal hijau muda yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dibalik jubahnya. "Jika kau mesti bertarung, ambil ini".

"Ambillah" katanya padaku.

Aku terkekeh. "Sebuah syal ? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menebas Deavvara dengan ini ?"

"Mungkin memang tak bisa" dia mengakui. "Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan, jika kau tetap bersikeras".

Suara gadis itu melunakkan hatiku. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil syal hijau itu dan selagi aku mengambilnya, syal itu menggulung dan memadat, memanjang hingga membentuk sebuah benda yang rasanya entah kenapa, aku seolah pernah melihatnya. Sebuah tongkat tipis berwarna keemasan dengan ujung bulat seperti alat untuk meniup gelembung sabun dan dihiasi enam lingkaran logam menggantung di bulatan itu.

"Sangat seimbang" ujarku. "Meski aku sudah biasa menggunakan tangan kosongku. Harus kunamakan apa tongkat ini ?" Tanyaku.

"Shakujo" ujar sang gadis sedih. "Perlambangan matahari. Separuh bagian dari yang lain. Kekuatan cahaya". Dia lantas merogoh benda lain dari kantung jubahnya dan memberikannya padaku. Beberapa helai kertas yang sudah lusuh, kuning kecokelatan dimakan waktu.

"Apa ini ?" Tanyaku.

"Halaman yang hilang" desisnya singkat. "Kau akan mengetahui ini segera. Simpan baik-baik dan jangan sampai hilang".

Sebelum aku bisa berterimakasih padanya, terdengar suara injakan di rumput. Suara geraman yang mendirikan bulu kuduk, dan bunyi cakar berdencing seperti dua pedang yang berbenturan, dan sang gadis pun berkata dengan panik, "Terlambat ! Dia sudah disini !"

Aku tersentak di ranjangku. Lee mengguncang-guncang bahuku. "Naruto !" Serunya. "Bangun. Sudah pagi".

* * *

Nyatanya, begitu kami keluar penginapan seusai mandi dan sarapan, Kurama langsung menghadang. "Kita harus pergi dari sini" katanya cepat.

"Wow, wow, wow, kau trauma dengan batu atau apa ? Kita bahkan belum sehari disini !" Omelku. Dia menggeleng cepat.

"Laki-laki dengan kemampuan peledak kemarin" desisnya. "Ternyata dia belum mati. Itu hanya bunshin tanah liat".

"Dan dia kembali ?" Gusarku. Kurama menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk lagi. Kurasa dia memberitahu seseorang tentang kita. Tentangku ! Tentang identitasku !" Serunya panik.

Aku mengernyit. "Identitas ?" Ulang Kakashi-sensei sama terkejutnya. Kurama mengangguk cepat.

"Memang kau ini apa ? Polisi rahasia bangsa naga atau malah teroris yang menyamar ?" Candaku. Aku memang tidak terlalu peduli soal ini.

"Dia memanggil Kakuzu dari Takigakure !" Seru Kurama akhirnya.

Kami terdiam sesaat. "Kakuzu itu siapa ?" Hinata akhirnya bicara.

"Dia pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal seantero dunia naga" jawab Sakura cepat. "Goton no Kakuzu. Kakuzu Sang Lima Elemen. Kabarnya dia dapat dengan mudah memanipulasi lima jenis chakra alam utama dan memiliki lima jantung yang didapatnya dari orang-orang kuat yang dikalahkannya. Dia hidup sangat lama berkat kemampuan itu dan harus dibunuh lima kali untuk mati" lanjutnya rinci.

"Darimana kau dengar itu ?" Selidikku penasaran sekaligus curiga.

"Hey, kau tahu latar belakangku" balas Sakura ketus. "Aku pernah ke Takigakure. Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya sekali, di bar. Orang itu tinggi besar dan berkulit gelap. Mengenakan cadar dan penutup kepala" jelasnya rinci.

"Dia pemburu bayaran ?" Ulang Jiraya-sensei. "Dia pasti memburu Kurama karena..." dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kurama adalah spesies _Wivereslavia_ yang sangat langka. Bisa dibayangkan berapa harga nagamu di pasar gelap, Naruto" desis Sasuke datar.

Aku menelan ludah kecut. "Lalu kita harus pergi sekarang ? Apa kau tidak melihat si pemburu bayaran itu menunggang naga atau tidak ?" Tanyaku pasrah pada Kurama yang gelisah.

"Tidak" ucapnya. "Dia sendirian. Sendirian saja sudah terlihat menakutkan".

"Tenang saja, Iwa tidak akan membiarkan orang semacam itu masuk begitu jauh. Mereka pasti menghadangnya di suatu tempat untuk mengulur waktu dan membasminya disana" Lee mencoba menenangkan. "Lagipula aku ragu Jinton Tsuchikage-sama tidak bisa mengubahnya menjadi debu" sambungnya.

"Sebentar. Darimana kau tahu ? Kulihat kau bangun satu menit setelah aku merenggangkan tubuh di luar, Kurama" selidik Kakashi-sensei.

Naga oranye itu terdiam sejenak. "Insting" jawabnya pendek. "Dan instingku tidak pernah salah, percaya saja".

.

.

.

"Yo, Kabuto. Kita berada di tempat yang tepat".

Aku sempat menjewer telingaku sendiri, karena tidak yakin apakah itu suara manusia, suara naga, atau...suara ular. Sepertinya pemiliknya berada diantara ketiganya. Kami serentak menoleh ke sumber suara yang terdengar unik itu.

"Cih" Jiraya-sensei yang pertama bereaksi. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu sejak pengusiran oleh Sandaime Hokage..."

"...Orochimaru...".

"Orochimaru. Salah satu dari Sannin Legendaris bersama Jiraya-sama dan Tsunade-sama" Kakashi-sensei menyusul. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda. "Aku ragu kau bersekutu dengan Kakuzu dari Takigakure itu" lanjutnya sambil menghunus _kunai_.

Orochimaru terkekeh. Tawa yang aneh, sama anehnya dengan wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya yang berkulit putih pucat, rambut hitam panjang, mata kuning gelap dengan pupil vertikal seperti ular, dan tanda garis ungu aneh di mata bagian atas, memanjang hingga hampir menyatu di hidungnya.

"Untuk apa aku berteman dengan pemburu bayaran yang gila uang semacam itu ? Ayolah, itu kelas rendahan. Alih-alih dijual, aku lebih suka menangkap naga untuk diteliti" katanya licik. Laki-laki berambut keperakan dengan kacamata besar di sebelahnya diam dari tadi. Dia mengenakan ikat kepala Otogakure, tapi Orochimaru sendiri tidak mengenakan ikat kepala desa manapun.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari setelah lama tak jumpa ?" Selidik Jiraya santai.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau juga memburu Naruto !" Ancam Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Huh" Orochimaru menggerutu pendek. "Itu tujuan _mainstream_. Biasa. Lumrah. Aku selalu ada untuk yang tidak biasa" katanya sambil menjilat bibir. Aku jadi penasaran apakah dia ada dari dua orangtua berbeda, yang satu manusia yang satu ular. Kalau begitu dia harus diklasifikasikan ke kelas yang sama dengan _Basilisk_. Binatang (atau manusia) campuraduk.

"Namaku Yakushi Kabuto, asisten Orochimaru-sama" orang di sebelahnya akhirnya berbicara.

"Siapa yang tanya ?" Seru Kiba ketus.

"Mereka tampaknya tidak berminat, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto merespon langsung.

Orochimaru tertawa kecil. "Teruskan saja".

"Tenang, kami kemari bukan untuk menangkap Naruto-kun" desis Kabuto. "Naruto-sama, maksudku" koreksinya. "Kami juga tidak kemari untuk memeriksa perkembangan Sasuke-kun atau untuk menangkap satu orang untuk percobaan atau semacamnya. Ini berbeda".

"Lalu ?" Desak Kakashi-sensei.

Kabuto tersenyum kecil. Tapi aku tidak melihat kelicikan dibalik senyuman itu. Ia merogoh kantung jubah ungunya, mengeluarkan segulung kain kumal yang menguning dan sobek-sobek, lalu membukanya.

Apa yang kami lihat sekarang adalah...semacam sketsa sebuah bangunan. Sebuah piramida berbentuk limas (apa ada piramida berbentuk lain ?) beralas persegi dan terlihat kuno. Sebuah sketsa piramida raksasa di sehelai kain yang kecil. Ada tangga, jembatan, dan rak-rak yang entah berisi apa, serta ruangan-ruangan rahasia dan jalan berliku.

"Tidak mungkin" desis Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru membelalak.

.

"Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana..."

"Darimana kalian dapatkan benda ini ?!" Sergah pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Rahasia" jawab Orochimaru bangga. "Tapi keasliannya terjamin. Menurut penelitianku ini berasal dari seorang pengembara yang tewas di Gurun Utara yang telah berhasil memasukinya dan menggambar sketsa bangunan dan ruangannya, walau kurasa ini baru 90 persen lengkapnya" ceritanya.

"Gurun Utara ?!" Tabrak Shikamaru. "Perpustakaan Alexandriana ada di Gurun Utara ?"

"Itu berarti hanya beberapa kilometer dari batas paling Utara Desa Iwagakure" timpal Ino.

"Perpustakaan Alexandriana ?" Aku akhirnya punya kesempatan bicara. "Perpustakaan macam apa itu ? Kukira ini hanya piramida biasa".

Hampir semua mata disitu memandangku. Aku jadi malu sendiri karena pertanyaanku barusan membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Satu-satunya sumber ilmu yang lebih lengkap daripada Perpustakaan Besar Kumogakure. Tempat yang dicari ilmuwan dan peneliti manapun yang waras. Itu berbentuk piramida, dibangun ribuan tahun lalu hanya beberapa dekade setelah kematian Rikudo Sennin oleh putra keduanya sendiri. Dijaga oleh Oedipus, Naga Gading bersisik emas, dan Ladon, naga bersayap dengan seratus kepala. Itulah Perpustakaan Alexandriana" jelas Sasuke rinci.

"Kau bisa tahu selengkap itu ?" Selidik Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Keterangan perpustakaan itu ada di Tablet Batu Uchiha, pasal 7 paragraf 4 baris pertama" lanjutnya.

"Kalau kita bisa menemukan perpustakaan itu" sambung Orochimaru antusias, "kita bisa mengetahui jawaban semua yang kita ingin ketahui. Informasi _Etatheon_ pasti ada disana. Siapa mereka. Apa kemampuan mereka. Apa yang mereka benci dan apa yang mereka sukai. Apa kelemahan mereka" lanjutnya.

Aku mendecih dalam hati. Bisakah perpustakaan piramida ini menjawab kenapa Haruno Kizashi masih hidup, lalu hilang lagi ? Bisakah...

Sebentar.

Bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang.

Bisakah...

Bisakah Perpustakaan Alexandriana menjawab...

.

.

Dimana _Paradox_ berada sekarang ?

.

"Kalian mau memanfaatkan kami atau apa ?" Kakashi-sensei masih bersikap waspada walau dia sudah menurunkan _kunai_-nya.

"Jangan terlalu galak, Kakashi" kata Orochimaru santai. "Aku habiskan 30 tahun untuk menemukan tempat hebat ini. Sungguh. Dengar Sasuke, dia bahkan bilang ini adalah tempat yang dicari ilmuwan dan peneliti manapun yang masih waras. Aku mencarinya, berarti aku masih waras".

"Bukan tidak mungkin kau mengincar kekuatan _Draco P_" sanggah Jiraya-sensei.

"Tidak. Itu juga terlalu _mainstream_, ingat ? Aku tidak tertarik pada kekuatan _Paradox_. Aku lebih suka menemukan berbagai rahasia yang tersembunyi dibalik rahasia".

"Begini" Kabuto angkat bicara tepat setelah manusia ular disampingnya menutup mulut. "Kita semua akan mencari Perpustakaan Alexandriana bersama-sama, kemudian ketika kita menemukannya, aku dan Orochimaru-sama akan mencari apa yang kami cari, dan kalian semua silakan cari apa yang kalian cari" dia mencoba bernegoisasi.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Apa keuntungan kami ?" Selidik Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa tanya ?" Balas Kabuto. "Sudah jelas. Kalian pasti menemukan apa yang kalian cari".

"Ini sudah ribuan tahun umurnya" tentang Kiba. "Apa kalian bisa menjamin buku-buku disana masih ada dan layak baca ? Siapa tahu mereka sudah terurai menjadi debu".

"Ya, dan kita juga belum tentu menemukannya. Kalau perpustakaan itu benar-benar ada, pasti tempat sehebat itu sudah terkenal sejak dulu. Pasti Perpustakaan Besar Kumo hanya akan jadi yang kedua. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau perpustakaan ini hanya sebuah fantasi ?" Dukung Ino.

"Kurasa kita harus kesana".

.

.

Semua menatapku. Semua, bahkan Kurama. Aku mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling. "Apa tadi kau bilang ?" Selidik Lee.

"_Kita harus kesana_" aku berkata lagi dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Harus" ulangku.

"Oke, kita punya empat kemungkinan" kata Shikamaru setelah kami semua terdiam beberapa detik. "Pertama, perpustakaan itu hanya fantasi belaka".

"Hapus kemungkinan itu" tabrak Sasuke. "Semua yang ada di Tablet Batu Uchiha adalah real. Nyata" katanya dengan penekanan juga.

"Baiklah, jadi tiga. Pertama, perpustakaan itu hanya berisi buku-buku yang sudah terurai, kedua, kita tidak bisa menemukannya karena demikian sulit dicari, dan ketiga, kita menemukannya dan menemukan informasi yang kita cari dan berakhir dengan bahagia".

"Aku lebih suka yang ketiga" timpal Chouji.

"Akupun begitu" sambung Orochimaru. "Aku bisa menjamin kalian takkan kami lukai. Percayalah".

"Kalau kalian tidak mau kesana, biar aku sendiri" kataku bersikeras. "Apapun kulakukan untuk dapatkan informasi Dia".

"Dasar pelupa. _Aku selalu ada bersamamu, kan_ ?" Kata Kurama dengan penekanan pada kata 'aku selalu ada bersamamu'. Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Hitung-hitung kita bisa melarikan diri dari si mata duitan itu" sambungnya.

.

.

.

.

Jadilah kami semua (minus Temari yang pulang ke Sunagakure) akhirnya minta izin pada Chibi-Jiisan no Onoki (aku sendiri yang membuat gelar itu, untungnya dia tidak pernah tahu) dan pergi ke Gurun Utara demi mencari piramida Perpustakaan Alexandriana. Aku mengendarai Kurama, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino mengendarai _Gorongosa_, Sasuke mengendarai _Bryptops_, Hinata dan Sakura mengendarai _Pomona_, Lee dengan _Wlythlea_, dan Kiba bersama _Ingenia_. Jiraya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Orochimaru, dan Kabuto mengendarai naga ungu raksasa tanpa sayap dari Ryuuchidou, Manda –yang bisa bicara dan ternyata sama cerewetnya dengan Kurama.

Terbang ke wilayah Gurun Utara tidak sepanas yang kubayangkan. Angin sejuk terus menerpa kami, sementara dari kejauhan terlihat puluhan naga berkaki dua dengan sayap mereka yang mengepak, pergi ke arah Selatan, arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan kami. Sepertinya mereka bermigrasi untuk menghindari cuaca dingin di Utara. Oh ya, sebagian besar naga merupakan makhluk berdarah dingin (dalam arti sesungguhnya) atau poikiloterm, jadi mereka bergantung pada sinar matahari untuk mengatur suhu tubuh mereka seperti reptilia pada umumnya.

Orochimaru dan Kabuto, bersama Jiraya-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei terus memeriksa peta berulang-ulang. Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan, memeriksa setiap sisi gurun yang 'dingin' itu dengan teliti. Sasuke dengan Sharingan nanar menatap daratan.

"_Piramida Perpustakaan Alexandriana berada seribu langkah tangan menulis dari Pilar-Pilar Obelisks_" baca Kabuto. "Itu yang dijelaskan disini".

"Seribu langkah tangan menulis dari Pilar-Pilar Obelisks ?" Ulang Jiraya-sensei.

"Kalau begitu harus kita cari pilar-pilar itu dulu" timpal Manda dengan suara berdesis –yang sengaja dibuat pelan.

.

"Aku tahu dimana Pilar-Pilar Obelisks !" Seru Kurama –yang memang melesat cepat menjejeri Manda dan mengagetkan mereka berempat.

"Kau di barisan belakang, kan ?" Seru Kakashi-sensei terkejut. "Jiraya-sama dan Kabuto cuma berkata dan membaca dengan suara biasa. Bagaimana kau bisa dengar ?" Selidiknya penasaran.

Kurama gelagapan. "Insting, mungkin ? Kau tahu, aku merasa pendengaranku jauh lebih baik saat aku lapar. Dan sekarang aku lapar. Ingat di reruntuhan bebatuan saat kau dan Naruto berbisik ? Itu, aku dengar semua" jelas Kurama panjang lebar.

"Masuk akal" dukung Manda tiba-tiba. "Apalagi untuk spesimen langka macam kau" ledeknya. Kurama mendengus.

"Kalau begitu katakan isi bisikanku dan Naruto" tantang Kakashi-sensei.

Kurama terdiam sejenak. Aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah dia sedang mengarang alasan atau mengingat-ingat, atau menebak asal-asalan.

"Intinya, kau kurang setuju aku jadi naga Naruto. Cerewet dan sebagainya..." kata Kurama datar. Benar. Kakashi-sensei geleng-geleng kepala takjub.

"Satu lagi kehebatan _Wivereslavia_" pujinya. "Bisakah kita mempercayai naga ini, Orochimaru-san ?" Ia berpaling pada siluman ular itu (aku menyebutnya begitu dan satu lagi, Manda lebih mirip ular raksasa daripada naga).

"Hmm hmm". Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru. "Dia timmu. Terserah kau. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya".

Dan akhirnya Kurama jadi kapten dadakan. Kami terbang paling depan, cepat dan pasti.

"ITU DIA !" Seru Kurama keras-keras begitu waktu berlalu beberapa menit. Tampak oleh mataku sepasang pilar perunggu raksasa setinggi kira-kira lima puluh meter, menjulang tinggi diantara perbukitan batu cadas. Tidak terlalu kontras dengan pemandangan sekitar, apalagi disekitar pilar-pilar itu memang terdapat _butte_-_butte_ raksasa setinggi 30 meter yang menyamarkan pilar. Orang jadi sulit membedakan apakah itu pilar atau batu.

Kami makin dekat. Aku bisa melihat ukiran indah di pilar itu, yang sepertinya dibuat oleh manusia. (Oke, naga mana yang bisa memahat ?)

"Buku" cetus Kabuto. "Bagian teratas ukiran pilar ini berbentuk buku yang dibuka" lanjutnya. "Dan di paling bawah...ada rantai dengan banyak sekali bintil-bintil kecil. Kurasa itu sengaja dibuat, bukan dirusak atau tempelan kerang atau semacamnya".

"Jumlahnya mungkin seratus" simpul Orochimaru. "Melambangkan jumlah kepala Ladon".

"Lalu apa maksudnya seribu langkah tangan menulis ?" Tanya Jiraya akhirnya.

"Entahlah. Pikirkan. Semuanya" perintah Kakashi-sensei.

Kabuto sibuk mencatat sesuatu. Mendadak ia tertegun dan berteriak seperti kesetanan. "Aku tahu ! Tangan menulis itu tangan sebelah kanan ! Jadi yang dimaksud seribu langkah tangan menulis pasti seribu langkah ke arah kanan dari sini !"

"Masalahnya" Sasuke ikut _nimbrung_, "kanan dari mana ? Kita datang dari Selatan, jadi menurut kita kanan itu berarti arah Timur. Tapi jika dari Utara, kanan berarti arah Barat. Dari Barat, kanan itu Selatan. Dan dari Timur, kanan itu Utara. Belum Tenggara, Barat Laut, Barat Daya, dan Timur Laut" cerocosnya.

"Coba baca petunjuk selanjutnya" saran Sakura.

"Pakai saja Byakuganmu, Hinata" saranku. "Seribu langkah, jika itu ukuran manusia, tidak jauh. Hanya beberapa ratus meter. Itu masih dalam jangkauan pengelihatan Byakugan, kan ?"

"Tidak, Naruto-sama" tabrak Kabuto. "Jika dengan cara seperti itu bisa ditemukan, tentu akan mudah. Klan Hyuuga atau Uchiha bisa jadi menemukan bangunan ini sejak dulu. Piramida ini dilapisi Batu Pualam Matahari, memantulkan semua chakra bahkan Dojutsu sekalipun. Menurut mitos, hanya Mata Terakhir yang bisa melihatnya" jelasnya padaku.

"Aku yang punya jutsu deteksi saja tidak bisa menemukan benda sebesar itu" Manda mendadak ikut bicara.

"Siapa yang tanya padamu ?" Sergah Kabuto.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan. Kita bertiga dilarang menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain kan ? Tidak pada orang macam kau ini" balas Manda acuh.

"Lalu apa yang dimaksud 'Mata Terakhir' itu ?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Kabuto menggeleng.

"Akupun tidak tahu" jawab Kabuto. Ia bergegas mencari petunjuk lain di kain. "Ini dia" katanya beberapa detik kemudian. "Aku akan bacakan".

"_Arah datangnya semburat kilat hijau kaki langit pada satu hari dengan beberapa teguk air kelapa_".

.

.

"Oke, ini aneh" katanya sendiri setelah membaca. Ia menggaruk kepala. "Petunjuk macam apa ini ?" Gerutunya.

"Ah...air kelapa..." Chouji malah berimajinasi.

"Dasar" gerutu Kiba. "Sempat-sempatnya kau".

"Kelapa...mengingatkanku pada pantai" ucap Chouji tak peduli.

"Sebentar, Chouji !" Seru Shikamaru. Aku menoleh cepat padanya. Sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu. "Pantai !" Serunya. Tersadar dirinya dipandangi semua mata, Shikamaru bersiap menjelaskan.

"Aku pernah baca. Semburat kilat hijau. 'Kilat' hanya satu kata sumbang yang diselipkan disitu untuk membuat pencari bingung. Kilat yang dimaksud pasti _waktu_. Waktu munculnya singkat, seperti kilat yang hanya terlihat sekilas. Dan aku tahu apa itu".

Oke, sekarang semua mata menatapnya penasaran.

"Matahari terbenam" celetuk Orochimaru tiba-tiba. Shikamaru dan dia saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersamaan sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, benar" cetus Kakashi-sensei. "Matahari terbenam menimbulkan cahaya hijau singkat di cakrawala sesaat sebelum menghilang di ufuk. Dan cakrawala sering disebut-sebut di bahasa sastra sebagai kaki langit ! Dan tempat paling tepat untuk melihatnya adalah dari pantai ! Semuanya berhubungan !" Serunya. "Jadi arah yang kita cari adalah..."

"Barat !" Seru Shikamaru, Orochimaru, Sasuke, dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Arah kanan dari Barat...berarti arah Selatan" susulku. Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh –lagi. "Kita sudah melewatinya !"

"Kita harus tentukan seribu langkah ke arah Selatan kalau mau tahu posisi persisnya" celetuk Sakura membuat semua tersadar. "Siapa yang mau ?"

"Aku saja" cetus Ino. "Program diet, kau tahu. Jalan-jalan juga olahraga kecil yang bagus" candanya.

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan ?" Tanya Sakura memastikan. Ino menggeleng.

Seribu langkah menurut perkiraanku hampir seribu meter. Lebih mirip maraton kecil-kecilan daripada semacam joging. Tapi sebentar. "Hei, kita tidak tahu ukuran berapa yang digunakan untuk ini" aku bicara. "Apakah yang dimaksud petunjuk itu seribu langkah dengan satu langkah selebar satu meter, atau 90 cm, atau setengah meter atau berapa, kita tidak tahu, kan ?" Aku mencoba beragrumentasi.

Orochimaru mengangguk. "Kita tidak tahu persisnya" katanya, "tapi kita bisa mengira-ngira dengan langkah kaki seorang manusia berukuran rata-rata. Tidak panjang tidak pendek. Lagipula Piramida Perpustakaan Alexandriana sangat besar, panjangnya dua ratus meter dengan tinggi sampai pucuk piramida dua ratus dua puluh dua meter. Kita takkan melewatkan bangunan sebesar itu walau terkubur dalam tanah, sebesar apapun selisih langkahnya" urainya panjang lebar.

"Kecuali kalau skala langkah disini adalah skala langkah naga" ucap Manda, membuat kami bingung lagi.

Walhasil, akhirnya _Bryptops_ –sebagai perwakilan naga, berjalan kaki seribu langkah bersama Ino. _Bryptops_ bukan tipe naga cerdas yang bisa berhitung dan dia tidak bisa bicara, sehingga alih-alih yang repot malah Jiraya-sensei. Dia harus menghitung tiap langkah naga besar itu !

Waktu berjalan lambat bagiku yang sudah tidak sabar. Aku benar-benar mulai penasaran tentang perpustakaan legendaris itu. Saat aku asyik melamun, tiba-tiba Sakura duduk di sampingku seolah tanpa sadar. Kami hanya berjarak satu meter satu sama lain di sebuah batu cadas kasar berbentuk persegi panjang besar.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Beberapa tengkorak dan kerangka" katanya pendek. "Di sela-sela bebatuan cadas disekitar sini" sambungnya. "Kurasa mereka mati saat mencari perpustakaan ini. Beberapa diantaranya masih punya rambut dan sedikit kulit yang mengering serta jaket peneliti mereka".

Aku mendadak seperti tersetrum listrik. Ia melirikku dengan mata ermelandnya dan mengernyit. "Jangan katakan kalajengking menyengatmu" katanya ketus. Aku menggeleng pelan.

Sekarang. Sekarang saat yang tepat menanyakan soal HARUNO KIZASHI !

"Ehm, Sakura" aku berusaha tetap sabar. Dia setengah menoleh padaku. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin ayahmu, Haruno Kizashi, benar-benar telah meninggal ?" Aku bertanya dengan penekanan. Terutama pada namanya, benar-benar, dan meninggal. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Dia meleleh tepat didepan mataku, Naru. Tidak mungkin dia masih hidup" katanya pelan.

Aku mendadak mendapat ide. "Aku bisa menerawang pikiran orang, lho" kataku. Tentu hanya bercanda. "Aku bisa menebak seperti apa rupa ayahmu" lanjutku. Sakura mencibir.

"Ini tidak lucu, Naru" ketusnya lalu berdiri dan melenggang pergi. Ups, sejak kapan dia memanggilku 'Naru' ?

Untungnya aku masih punya senjata pamungkas. "Dia bermata hijau gelap kan ? Rambutnya cokelat dan bergaya aneh seperti bunga yang sedang mekar ! Cambang di dagunya dan kumis yang nyaris menyatu di tengah ! Dan sifatnya, dia memiliki selera humor yang aneh dan sering memaksakan diri menolong orang bahkan di saat-saat yang tidak terduga !" Aku memberondong dengan semua yang kutahu dari sosok Kizashi 'versi' Rouran.

_Yes_, itu sukses membuat langkah Sakura terhenti. Dia mematung di tempat selama tiga detik sebelum menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan dingin ala malaikat maut. Jujur saja, aku langsung salah tingkah begitu mataku berhadapan dengan ermeland yang mendadak memancarkan cahaya gelap itu. Kami terdiam beberapa detik. Angin gurun yang kali ini dingin dan tak membawa sebutir pasirpun meniup rambut merah jambunya pelan, makin memberi kesan mistis dan mengerikan. Tapi mataku terhipnotis dari pandangan aslinya. Entah kenapa atau hanya perasaanku saja, Sakura tampak lebih cantik begitu rambut merah jambunya berkibar.

"Darimana kau tahu ?" Sakura akhirnya bicara. Pandangan matanya melunak.

Untuk sesaat, aku mengira akan dikuliti hidup-hidup. "Jangan cerita siapa-siapa" desisku serius. Dia mendekat. "Ayahmu ada di Kota Besar Rouran dan dia menjabat sebagai menteri pangan dan kesejahteraan rakyat. Dia kenal Anrokuzan, Hiruko, Pakura, Sara, dan semua Rouranian. Semua penduduk kota juga mengenalnya" kataku berusaha sejelas –sekaligus sepelan- mungkin. Sakura bungkam.

"Dan yang paling penting" aku memicu perhatiannya lagi.

"Dia mati saat melihat mata _Basilisk_ tepat sebelum menebas kepalanya. Dia mati di hadapanku, Anrokuzan, dan Hiruko. Kemudian...jasadnya menghilang secara misterius begitu kami selesai menangani _Basilisk_ dan membunuhnya" ceritaku detil.

Mata Sakura sedikit berkaca-kaca. Bahunya bergetar. Tapi ia sepertinya tidak akan menangis. Tidak di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Dia...dia...menepati janjinya..." desisnya kecil. Tapi raut wajahnya tampak lega. Aku makin penasaran.

"Dia siapa ?" Desakku. Sakura menggeleng.

"Belum waktunya kau mengetahuinya, Naru" katanya singkat sambil berlalu.

"Kalau kau mengetahui sedikit saja soal _Draco P_, akan kupaksa kau mengatakannya padaku, Saku !" Seruku. Aku sengaja membalas 'panggilan tidak lengkap' itu. Ampun, Naruto saja sudah nama panggilan, kenapa disingkat lagi jadi Naru ? Bisa-bisa dia malah memanggilku 'Na' !

Tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

"Tunggu !"

Sakura akhirnya menoleh kasar, secepat kilat mencengkeram kerah bajuku, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiriku dan berbisik.

"Ayahku kebal pada tatapan mata _Basilisk_".

.

.

"Semua ! Kita menemukan sesuatu !" Teriak Kakashi-sensei. Sakura melepas cengkeramannya dan segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Aku mengikutinya dengan menyisakan banyak pertanyaan. Kebal pada tatapan _Basilisk_ ?

Ketika aku sampai di sumbernya, kurasa aku dan Sakura telah 'terjebak' dalam suasana pribadi 'kedap suara' sampai tidak mendengar bahwa Chouji meninju-ninju batu cadas di bawah bersama ledakan _Bryptops_ dan telah membuat lubang raksasa berdiameter sepuluh meter dan lumayan dalam –tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku.

Apa yang kami lihat sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, karena dibawah sana, pucuk dari sebuah bangunan raksasa berbentuk limas mencuat keluar di sela-sela reruntuhan bebatuan cadas berwarna cokelat dan merah tua. Itu sangat kontras –karena bangunan itu sendiri berwarna emas yang berkilau menyilaukan begitu tertimpa sinar matahari siang.

"Batu Pualam Matahari" desis Orochimaru. "Sama berharganya dengan emas" lanjutnya. "Tapi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengambilnya".

"Apa yang ada di dalamnya akan jauh lebih penting dan berguna" sambung Jiraya-sensei.

"Kita harus menggali sedikit lebih dalam lagi. Bagian puncak piramida yang terlihat sekarang baru empat setengah meter. Sepuluh meter dari puncaknya, ada empat jendela kaca zamrud yang mungkin bisa kita gunakan untuk jalan masuk" jelas Kabuto.

Maka dimulailah penggalian itu. Rasanya seperti alih profesi sementara dari _Dracovetth_ penjelajah ke tim arkeolog profesional.

Sedikit demi sedikit, jendela kaca zamrud berwarna hijau jernih itu terlihat. Lebih besar dari yang kukira, tapi kurasa hanya _Ingenia_ yang muat masuk ke dalam situ. "Ini keras" selidik Orochimaru. "Kurasa aku harus menggunakan itu".

Orochimaru membuka mulut, tapi kali ini dua kali lebih lebar dari mulut manusia manapun. Rahangnya sama seperti ular, bisa mengembang ! Dan dari sana, keluarlah seekor ular bersisik keras, yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah mata pedang. Terus keluar hingga mencapai gagangnya yang dihiasi batu serupa mata ular dan pengangannya bertekstur mirip sisik ular. Benar-benar serba ular orang ini.

Ino dan Hinata menutup mulut. Memang menjijikan, mengeluarkan pedang dari ular, dari mulut pula.

"Pedang Kusanagi" kata Jiraya-sensei. "Pedang penyegel...dan milik pribadi Orochimaru".

"Terimakasih" sambut Orochimaru sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke kaca di depan kami. Segera saja, kaca itu pecah. Ia lantas mengeluarkan tali tambang bertekstur aneh, mirip sisik ular. "Ini beda dari tambang biasa. Lebih kuat dan lebih halus tapi nyaman digenggam".

"Oedipus akan marah" timpal Manda. "Kau menghancurkan kaca begitu saja, Orochimaru".

"Haha, tidak mengapa. Yang penting kita kemari untuk tujuan baik" balas Orochimaru dengan tampang tidak berdosanya yang biasa.

"Kau yakin tali ini cukup ?" Selidik Kakashi-sensei. "Piramida ini berketinggian 222 meter" ujarnya memperingatkan.

"Dengan chakra jutsu khususku pada tali, bangunan setinggi satu kilometer pun tidak masalah" balas Orochimaru. "Tenang saja".

Ia mengikat tali ini pada salah satu tiang batu cadas besar, kemudian menjulurkannya jauh ke bawah. "Siap untuk berseluncur".

Orochimaru turun pertama kali, disusul Kabuto, kemudian Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, kemudian aku, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Ino. Chouji lebih memilih menghabiskan sebungkus besar keripik jagung di luar. "Seingatku di perpustakaan ada aturan dilarang makan" belanya.

Lee tetap diluar untuk menjaga naga-naga kami, sedangkan Kiba tidak terlalu tertarik pada buku. "Aku pernah punya buku" katanya tadi. "Dan setahuku mereka biasa-biasa saja. Ceritakan saja pengalaman kalian di dalam nanti".

"Aku juga mau masuk" serobot Kurama tiba-tiba. Aku mengernyit. "Aku juga bisa membaca, lho !" Katanya bangga.

"Sayang sekali, binatang dilarang masuk ke perpustakaan" aku memberi alasan.

"Oedipus dan Ladon. Kaupikir mereka itu apa ?" Ternyata Kurama bisa berkilah.

"Jendelanya kecil, bodoh ! Kau mau aku melubangi dinding piramida lain hanya untuk jalan masuk seekor naga langka yang cerewet ?" Aku mulai kesal.

Orochimaru yang sudah tak sabar akhirnya menusuk Kurama dengan Pedang Kusanagi itu, dan dalam sekejap naga oranye itu menghilang, tersedot ke pedang. Aku ternganga, tapi tidak lama karena Orochimaru mengeluarkannya lagi dengan mengibaskan pedangnya begitu kami sampai di lantai teratas perpustakaan. Wow, hebat juga kemampuan pedang itu.

"Hadirin sekalian" kata Orochimaru takjub begitu kami sampai di bagian dalam ruangan piramida. "Kupersembahkan dengan bangga..."

.

.

"Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana..."

.

Perpustakaan dalam piramida raksasa setinggi bukit. Kalian bisa tebak apa yang kulihat. BERJUTA-JUTA BUKU. Aku tidak bisa membedakan yang mana buku fiksi dan nonfiksi, yang membahas masalah politik, uang, cinta, dunia, geografi, sosial, makhluk hidup, dan kimiawi. Tidak bisa aku membedakan yang mana yang penuh dengan angka semisal rumus matematika, yang ditulis oleh penulis amatiran atau profesional, yang mana yang berisi puisi, dongeng, roman, balada, pantun, atau cerpen. Buku dalam berbagai ukuran dan isi, semuanya ada disini !

Tentu...itu tersusun dalam ratusan atau bahkan ribuan rak buku yang juga bervariasi isi dan ukurannya. Beberapa terlihat hanya setinggi pusar. Yang lain bahkan setinggi rumah, sehingga dibutuhkan tangga untuk mencapainya.

"Wooowww..." kagum Jiraya-sensei. Kabuto manggut-manggut. Senyum terpancar dari wajahnya. Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, dan Sakura juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekaguman mereka. Shikamaru dan Ino melongo seperti manusia purba bertemu mobil.

Orochimaru tentulah jadi orang paling bahagia hari ini. "Tiga dekade aku mencari tempat ini" katanya bagai seorang veteran yang mengenang perjuangannya dikala masih muda. "Sekarang rasanya semua kerja kerasku terbayar. Rasanya aku berada di surga" ucapnya.

Walau berada bermeter-meter di bawah lapisan batu cadas yang padat dan keras, terasing dari dunia luar selama berabad-abad, ternyata perpustakaan ini lebih rapi daripada yang kukira. Dan kami bisa melihat banyak makhluk kecil serupa manusia –tapi bersayap, hilir mudik kesana kemari dengan beberapa diantara mereka memegang kemonceng. Yang lain memegang sapu, kain lap, kain pel, bahkan sekaleng cat pernis.

"Harpy" desis Kabuto. "Makhluk setinggi lutut manusia dengan sayap elang dan wajah wanita tua. Sepertinya merekalah penjaga perpustakaan ini sekaligus pesuruh yang merawatnya" katanya beragrumentasi.

Kami akhirnya sampai di lantai teratas perpustakaan. Kurama tak henti-hentinya menoleh kesana-kemari mengagumi berbagai koleksi yang ada.

"AKHIRNYAAAAA ! ! !" Mendadak Orochimaru berteriak seperti kerasukan. Membuatku –dan para Harpy itu- terkejut. Makhluk-makhluk aneh itu memandang kami dengan tatapan menyelidik, sebelum kemudian berhamburan ke suatu arah dan hilang dari pandangan.

"Kenapa mereka ?" Cetus Shikamaru penasaran.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat manusia".

Suara itu terdengar barusan. Asalnya dari belakang kami. Semua segera menoleh ke belakang, termasuk Kurama.

Apa yang kulihat –membuatku sesak akan rasa takjub. Belum sembuh keterkejutanku melihat isi Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana, sekarang aku melihat di belakang kami, hampir persis di belakang, telah berdiri seekor naga.

Itu naga terindah yang pernah kulihat –setidaknya mungkin nomor dua setelah aku menemukan Dia- naga itu memiliki tanduk berwarna perunggu mengkilat di alisnya. Kumis subur melintang berwarna cokelat dibawah hidungnya, dengan jenggot berwarna sama yang sedikit pendek di dagunya. Empat taring melengkung menyembul dari bibirnya, beserta dua taring serupa lain di pangkal rahang atasnya. Dia memiliki surai berwarna cokelat keemasan seperti singa jantan yang gagah, dan punggungnya dihiasi duri-duri tersusun rapi satu jalur bertekstur melengkung. Tubuhnya seperti ular, tanpa sayap dengan empat kaki berjari lima –tiga di depan dan dua di belakang, yang berujung pada cakar hitam mengkilat seperti terbuat dari batu bara berkualitas terbaik. Dan yang paling memesona kami adalah sisiknya –ratusan sisik berbentuk intan persegi panjang itu tumbuh dengan warna emas, perak, dan gading –yang kemudian kusimpulkan itu adalah emas, perak, dan gading sungguhan yang tumbuh berselang-seling. Di ujung ekornya ada gelambir keras dari perunggu berbentuk daun waru dan delapan duri melengkung yang terbuat dari platina.

Naga ini begitu indah sehingga sempat kukira dia hanya patung –namun segera kusimpulkan bahwa _Ivory Dragon_ dinamai demikian karena seolah-olah seorang seniman kelas dunia telah memahat ukiran naga indah yang kemudian menjadi hidup. Naga ini menatap kami dengan pandangan menyelidik yang dalam lewat mata beriris rubi berwarna merah cerah dengan pupil hitam legam bulat.

"Oedipus Yang Terhormat" Orochimaru langsung membungkuk, walau ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. "Bisakah engkau mengizinkan saya...em, maksudku kami, untuk menikmati koleksi perpustakaanmu yang hebat ini ?" Bujuknya.

Kurama menundukkan kepala hormat. Disusul Kabuto, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sakura. Aku terakhir.

"Tidak perlu sehormat itu" naga yang ternyata bernama Oedipus itu akhirnya bicara lagi. Kami kembali berdiri.

"Orochimaru. Sannin Legendaris dari Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni, yang sekarang berada di Otogakure" sambungnya pada manusia ular itu. Orochimaru tampak terkejut sedikit.

"Aku tersanjung sekali pemilik perpustakaan ini ternyata mengenalku" akunya. Sepertinya dia jujur. Oedipus mengangguk pelan.

"Semua info Sannin Legendaris ada disini. Bagaimana bisa aku, yang sudah mengetahui isi semua buku disini tidak tahu ?" Balas Oedipus. Sepertinya Orochimaru tidak berpikir kesitu. "Tapi sayangnya. Kau tahu kenapa kusembunyikan Perpustakaan Alexandriana ? Tidak lain agar tidak ada manusia yang bisa menemukannya" jelasnya.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Orochimaru refleks.

Oedipus menghela nafas. "Kalian para manusia makhluk yang naif" katanya. "Paling-paling kalian kesini hanya untuk mencari cara mengalahkan musuh kalian. Entah itu naga, atau sesama manusia, atau malah untuk memburu Harpy atau mengancamku dan Ladon dan menggantung kepala mereka di dinding sebagai kenang-kenangan" lanjutnya tajam. Orochimaru dan Kabuto tertunduk, berusaha mencari celah-celah pengampunan.

Ia melayangkan pandangan tajam pada kami semua, dari ujung kiri yaitu Orochimaru...sampai ke baris paling kanan yaitu aku. Ia membeliak.

"Uzumaki Naruto, putra pertama Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina ? _Dracovetth_ yang dipilih _Paradox_ ?" Selidiknya padaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya" jawabku singkat.

Ia kemudian melihat ulang kami semua. Pandangan matanya melunak drastis. "Kurasa...aku berubah pikiran sekarang" katanya. Entah kenapa sekarang nada suaranya terdengar ramah. Oedipus meraung keras tapi pendek, memanggil semua Harpy.

"PERHATIAN SEKALIAN !" Serunya dengan suara menggelegar sampai beberapa dari kami harus menutup telinga. "Manusia dan seekor naga ini bukan penyusup atau musuh. Mereka adalah tamu kita. Layani mereka dengan baik !" Katanya mengumumkan.

Para Harpy segera pergi, kembali ke tugas-tugas mereka yang sempat terbengkalai beberapa menit. Oedipus tersenyum ke arahku. "Terimakasih banyak, Oedipus" kataku. Orochimaru mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Sudah kubilang dia ada gunanya" bisiknya pada Kabuto.

"Silakan nikmati Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana. Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan para Harpy, mereka tidak seburuk kelihatannya" candanya. Teman-temanku, dan Kurama, segera berpencar mencari bagian yang mereka sukai. Orochimaru bagai kesetanan (lagi), langsung memborong buku-buku tebal untuk dipindai di otaknya yang haus eksperimen itu –bersama Kabuto.

"Tunggu, Naruto-sama" panggil Oedipus begitu aku melangkahkan kaki. Aku berbalik. "Aku tahu bagian yang tepat untukmu" katanya serius.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah berada di sebuah rak. Rak yang istimewa karena hanya ini satu-satunya yang terbuat dari campuran bahan untuk membuat medali perlombaan –emas, perak, dan perunggu. Dan aku heran karena hanya ada satu buku di rak setinggi dua meter dan selebar satu meter itu.

"Ambillah" perintah Oedipus, dan aku mengambil satu-satunya buku itu.

'_Bingo: The Book of Dragons_', itu yang tertera di sampul buku tebal itu. "Inilah Buku Bingo, yang memuat semua spesies naga di Bumi. Delapan Naga Dewa juga ada disitu, termasuk naga-naga istimewa seperti _Ivory Dragon_, Ladon, _Sphinx_, _Zmey_, dan _Basilisk_" jelasnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tak mengatakan kalau aku sudah mengenal empat dari lima yang disebutkan tadi. Setidaknya aku mendengar cerita dari teman-temanku saat melawan _Zmey_ dan _Sphinx_.

"Cari saja informasi tentang _Paradox_ disitu, Naruto-sama. Kalau kau mau" tawarnya. Tentu aku mau !

Aku membolak-balik buku bersampul merah setebal bantal itu. "Dia ada di halaman 333" Oedipus akhirnya memberitahu. Halaman 333 ? Kombinasi angka yang unik sekali, pikirku.

Tapi yang kutemukan hanya halaman 332 dan langsung meloncat ke halaman 337. "Dua halaman yang lain mana, Oedipus ?" Tanyaku gusar.

Ia memeriksa. Aku juga. Dan segera, kami menemukan bekas sobekan dua halaman itu. DUA HALAMAN TERPENTING DI BUKU BINGO DISOBEK ! Aku tak terkejut kalau yang melakukannya adalah Oedipus sendiri, sayangnya dia menggeleng.

Ah ! Mimpiku. Aku ingat lagi. Gadis berambut putih itu...memberikanku beberapa helai kertas...dan itu adalah _halaman yang hilang_ ?

Aku merogoh semua saku pakaianku. Sadar-sadar aku tahu bahwa itu hanya mimpi...untuk pertama kalinya aku berharap itu sungguhan !

"Mungkinkah para Harpy ?" Gusarku.

"Tidak mungkin" jawab Oedipus yakin. "Mereka tidak punya kemampuan untuk merusak buku apapun disini. Seperti diprogram, kau tahu".

"Ladon ?" Aku kembali bertanya. Walau aku belum pernah melihat naga itu sendiri.

"Apalagi Ladon. Dia tak pernah meninggalkan ruangan yang dijaganya" jawab Oedipus. Ia juga kelihatan sedikit panik.

"Memangnya apa yang dijaga Ladon ?" Tanyaku penasaran. Itu melenceng dari misteri hilangnya halaman ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku penasaran.

"Senjata yang sangat rahasia, yang tidak lain adalah pedang milik Rikudo Sennin sendiri, dan Pohon Apel Emas".

Dua kata terakhir membuatku makin penasaran. "Apel Emas ?" Ulangku. Dia mengangguk.

"Apel Emas. Satu apel berwarna emas murni yang tumbuh di sebuah pohon. Pedang dan pohon itu berada dalam satu ruangan yang dijaga oleh Ladon. Dan Apel Emas memiliki kekuatan magis. Menghidupkan siapapun yang telah mati dan mempercepat pemulihan kekuatan. Ini tidak berarti yang memakannya jadi lebih kuat, hanya saja kekuatannya pulih dengan sangat cepat" jelasnya detil.

Aku tersadar dan kembali ke masalah pokok. "Bagaimana cara kita menemukan halaman yang hilang ini ?"

Oedipus berpikir sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menjentikkan jari (atau lebih tepatnya, menjentikkan cakar). "Sastra Paradox !" Serunya.

"Sastra Paradox ?" Aku membeo.

"Itu adalah buku tipis yang akan memberikan keterangan tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan _Paradox_" jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku dari tadi ?" Seruku. "Dengan begitu kita bisa langsung tahu dimana..."

"Kecuali lokasi dan kepribadian" tambah Oedipus, yang langsung membuatku kecewa setengah mati. Tapi yah, kurasa mengetahui tentangnya bisa mengobati rasa kecewaku. Jadilah dia mengantarku ke rak berisi buku bersampul putih tipis. Sastra Paradox.

Aku meneguk ludah. Sirkulasi udara di perpustakaan itu masih cukup baik bahkan walau sudah ratusan tahun terkubur, tapi aku tetap berkeringat. Keringat dingin. Detak jantungku makin cepat dan nafasku mulai tidak beraturan. Perasaanku saja, atau memang sedahsyat inikah 'Dia' ? Baru berusaha mengetahui salah satu rahasianya saja aku sudah seperti ini !

Tanpa aku (dan Oedipus) sadari, seekor naga berwarna oranye dengan iris merah darah berpupil vertikal dengan garis hitam di mata dan bibirnya, menangkupkan sayapnya beberapa rak buku di belakang kami. Mengawasi apa yang sedang terjadi. Walau tidak banyak yang bisa dilihatnya karena tubuh panjang Oedipus.

Kubuka buku yang hanya berisi 10 lembar kertas yang terbuat dari daun papirus itu. Terpampang jelas di halaman pertama setelah sampul yang polos Hah ? Apa ini ? Sepertinya aku memang bisa membacanya, tapi tulisan ini...

Terbalik. Baik kanan-kiri maupun susunan hurufnya. Sepertinya terbalik dari akhir ke awal. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Oh, lupa. Ini buku khusus. Kadang disebut sebagai catatan cermin" jelas Oedipus. Ia lantas memanggil salah satu Harpy untuk membawakan sebuah cermin genggam dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Buku ini hanya bisa dibaca dengan cermin. Ini juga salah satu tanda bahwa di dalamnya ada rahasia besar" terangnya kemudian. Aku manggut-manggut mengerti dan setelah cermin kuarahkan, tampak tulisan yang amat jelas: '_SASTRA PARADOX_'.

Kubuka lembar kedua. '_Ootsutsuki Ashura_'. Itu yang tertulis disana. Sepertinya ini nama sang penulis.

_Deja vu_. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti pernah mengenal nama ini. Nama yang...tidak begitu asing. Ootsutsuki Ashura...rasanya aku pernah kenal !

Tapi kuabaikan perasaan aneh itu dan kubuka lagi.

'_Kontrak segel Shikifujin telah terpasang pada lembaran-lembaran papirus ini. Siapapun yang menjauhkan ini dari rak asalnya di Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana yang dijaga Oedipus, Ladon, dan para Harpy, akan mengalami penderitaan yang sangat. Kekuatan tidaklah berguna tanpa pengetahuan. Pengetahuan tidaklah berguna tanpa tekad. Tekad tidaklah berguna tanpa keberanian. Keberanian tidaklah berguna tanpa tindakan. Tindakan tidaklah berguna tanpa kebijaksanaan. Kebijaksanaan tidaklah berguna tanpa kearifan. Kearifan tidaklah berguna tanpa keadilan. Dan keadilan tidaklah berguna tanpa ketulusan hati nurani'._

Itu yang tertulis di lembar ketiga. Cukup panjang, pikirku. "Apa ini isinya ?" Selidikku pada Oedipus.

"Bukan. Ini hanya prolog. Semacam kata pengantar, kau tahu" jawabnya. Aku membuka lembar berikutnya.

Peta dunia. Dunia kami, dunia naga. Rinci sekali. Kota Besar Rouran bahkan ada disana. "Dulu _Paradox_ bisa diketahui lokasinya dengan ini" cerita Oedipus. "Tapi di usia senjanya, Ootsutsuki Ashura menghilangkan jutsu deteksi itu, membiarkan _Paradox_ berkelana tanpa terdeteksi".

Entah kenapa, aku tidak tertarik untuk bertanya siapa itu Ootsutsuki Ashura. Mungkin belum. Aku sedang terfokus pada sesuatu yang barangkali lebih penting dari nama seorang penulis buku. Tentu saja kupikir dia hanya sekedar penulis sastra, katakanlah, sastrawan terkenal masa lampau.

Lembar kelima. Dan ini menarik perhatianku. Sebaris tulisan bergaya latin yang ujung-ujung hurufnya dipanjang-panjangkan jadi semacam sulur, agak samar, tapi masih bisa terbaca.

.

_Berlari melintasi langit, menyelami gunung-gunung, terbang melesat di air_

_Pantulan cahaya surya dan bulan yang memaksa manusia berpikir_

_Dampingi mereka dari awal hingga pada mendekati akhir_

_Sembuhkan hayawan, suburkan tanah, tumbuhkan tanaman, tanpa sihir_

_Kebajikan adalah teman, melekat senantiasa bagai prajurit yang mahir_

_Tidaklah dapat diraba, dirasa, dilihat, dibaui, oleh orang-orang yang sombong, gelap, angkuh, lagi kikir_

_Miliknyalah segala bijak yang dimiliki para naga, bagai selancar pantai menyisir_

.

Itulah isi lembar kelima. Cukup membuatku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Gaya bahasa yang aneh" kataku akhirnya. "Apa maksudnya ?" Aku akhirnya bertanya pada Oedipus. Kurasa aku bisa memecahkan ini sendiri, tapi pasti akan memakan waktu lama.

"Berlari melintasi langit, menyelami gunung-gunung, terbang melesat di air, itu adalah makna pembalikan. Seharusnya berlari melintasi gunung-gunung, menyelami air, terbang melesat di langit. Begitu, bukan ?" Oedipus mengawali. Aku manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Itulah kemampuan _Paradox_. Dia bergerak bebas di darat, air, dan udara" ucapnya. "Tapi kurasa kau juga sudah tahu" tambahnya. "Larik kedua menceritakan pelapis tubuh. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah Dia punya sisik atau kulit, atau bulu, atau rambut. Tapi cahaya matahari dan bulan bisa terpantul lewat tubuhnya" jelasnya kemudian.

"Dampingi dari awal hingga akhir menunjukkan bahwa _Paradox_ itu abadi" ia menjelaskan larik ketiga. "Larik keempat menjelaskan kekuatannya. Menyembuhkan hewan, menyuburkan tanah, dan menumbuhkan tanaman. Semua dilakukan tanpa semacam sihir".

"Kelima menunjukkan bahwa _Paradox_ berpihak pada kebenaran. Kebajikan" sambungnya. "Orang-orang yang punya sifat jelek tidak dapat merasakan kehadirannya" ia menjelaskan larik berikutnya.

"Dan larik ketujuh menjelaskan asal semua kebaikan naga adalah dirinya" katanya akhirnya.

"Hanya itu saja ?" Tanyaku. "Tidak ada petunjuk lain selain puisi –atau terserah kau menyebutnya apa yang terdiri dari tujuh larik ini ?"

"Kenapa ?" Selidik balik Oedipus.

"Yaahh...aku merasa aneh saja. Sedikit sekali" jawabku jujur. Aku membuka halaman selanjutnya. Ternyata ada satu lagi.

"Konon yang di halaman ini ditulis langsung oleh _Paradox_ sendiri" Oedipus menjelaskan. Kuamati tulisan yang berbeda itu. Sekilas memang tampak seperti bukan tulisan manusia. Entah kenapa aku langsung merasa begitu.

.

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang memegang kuasa atas Matahari Biksu Enam Jalur._

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang memutuskan kehidupan dan kematian bagi mereka yang menginginkannya._

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang melambangkan kebijaksanaan, pengetahuan, dan apapun yang berupa cerah._

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang menyingkap sesuatu dibalik sesuatu yang tidak diketahui umat manusia._

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang tidak bisa tertipu oleh pasangan pandangan yang memelas._

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang berhak atas tujuh berlian, uliran, cabang, cakar, dan kuasa di Bumi._

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang dicari setiap orang yang menginginkan kebijaksanaan, dan aku lebih dekat dari yang kaukira._

.

Oke, aku menggaruk kepala sekali lagi. Aku merasa sangsi terutama saat membaca baris terakhir. 'Aku lebih dekat dari yang kaukira ?' Lelucon macam apa ini ? Aku sudah mencarimu sampai separuh dunia dan aku masih belum menemukanmu ! Teriakku dalam hati.

"Perhatikan rimanya" cetus Oedipus. "Di halaman sebelumnya semua kata selalu berakhiran 'ir'. Air, berpikir, akhir, sihir, mahir, kikir, dan menyisir. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu dibalik rima-rima yang ini" nasihatnya lalu beranjak pergi. "Aku harus memeriksa sesuatu" katanya. Aku mengangguk.

Disitu tertulis 'Aku adalah Paradox' tujuh kali. Jadi tujuh akhir 'x'. Depannya selalu sama, A-Y-A-Y. Kupikir itu tidak penting. Sebaiknya kucari yang belakang.

Baris kedua, huruf terakhirnya r.

Baris keempat, huruf terakhirnya a.

Baris keenam, huruf terakhirnya h.

Baris kedelapan, huruf terakhirnya a.

Baris kesepuluh, huruf terakhirnya s.

Baris keduabelas, huruf terakhirnya i.

Baris keempatbelas, huruf terakhirnya a.

.

.

TUNGGU SEBENTAR ! Aku tidak salah, kan ?! Jika dibaca dari atas ke bawah, itu akan membentuk kata 'R-A-H-A-S-I-A' ! Rahasia !

Dahiku berkeringat. Rahasia ? Rahasia apa ? Segera kubuka lembar berikutnya.

.

'_Sesungguhnya Paradox memiliki tujuh berlian, yaitu Darah Delima, Langit Jingga, Empedu Emas, Daun Zamrud, Air Safir, Tulang Ametist, dan Kuku Turqois. Ketujuh berlian ini tertanam dalam tubuhnya yang kulitnya terbuat dari Kaca Kwarsa. Enam di sisi punggung dan satu di dadanya. Tanduk alisnya terbuat dari emas, gading, perak, platina, perunggu, timbal, timah, dan berlian bening. Tanduk berulirnya merupakan karya Myoton dan Omyoton atau kekuatan Yin dan Yang dari Sang Rikudo Sennin sendiri. Ia dapat membelah gunung, meratakan hutan, mengeringkan danau, membekukan badai, mendekatkan atau menjauhkan Bulan, dan melubangi Bumi. Ia juga dapat menumbuhkan hutan, menyembuhkan luka terparah, menetralisir racun paling mematikan, mendatangkan air dari tanah paling tandus, dan lebih tahu apa yang dibutuhkan dari yang mengira tahu'._

'_Dia dapat menyamar. Sesuka hati. Menjadi apapun selama itu masih berwujud makhluk hidup. Entah naga raksasa atau semut kecil. Dan dia akan mengawasi manusia yang menurutnya perlu diawasi. Dia lebih tahu. Dia membaca kegelapan hati. Keputusannya adalah keputusan Sang Rikudo. Dia dihormati dan disanjung. Satu hal. Saat dia menyamar, warna dari tujuh berlian itu akan selalu ada, atau setidaknya, ada satu atau beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang berwarna sama dengan salah satu dari tujuh berlian miliknya'._

.

Rinci sekali, pikirku. Kurasa Ootsutsuki Ashura memang bukan penulis biasa. Apalagi disini disinggung berkali-kali Sang Rikudo Sennin. Sebenarnya siapa sih, mereka ? Sepertinya sosok yang begitu legendaris di masa lampau.

Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang harus kutelaah halaman ini, karena yang ini tidak mengandung majas atau gaya bahasa apapun, tidak seperti dua halaman sebelumnya yang benar-benar membuat otak bagian bahasaku mengalami korsleting.

Membaca kekuatan _Paradox_, aku kagum sendiri. Terlampau kuat, menurutku. Melubangi Bumi dan mengatur jarak Bulan ? Yang benar saja. Tapi paragraf kedua rasanya lebih mengusik untukku. Dia bisa menyamar sesuka hati. Dia akan mengawasi manusia yang menurutnya perlu diawasi.

Apakah dia akan mengawasiku ? Mengingat larik terakhir dari tulisan _Paradox_ sendiri 'Aku lebih dekat dari yang kaukira' apakah itu berarti dia sedang mengawasiku ? Dia selama ini mengawasiku DAN aku tidak tahu ?! Kami semua tidak tahu ?

Bisa saja.

Tapi kalaupun iya, dia akan menyamar jadi apa ?

.

.

"Dasar otak mesum".

.

Aku mengenal suara itu. Kubalikkan badanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kurama ?" Selidikku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang kubaca.

"Gurumu, si Kakek Jiraya itu" dia mengadu. "Aku tadi melihat-lihat, dan aku memergokinya sedang asyik memandangi gambar perempuan-perempuan dengan pakaian setengah jadi" gerutunya. "Sumpah, aku langsung tidak lapar lagi".

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi-sensei ?" Aku mulai tertarik mengenai apa yang mereka cari.

"Hmph. Dia membaca novel _Icha-Icha Paradise_ seri terbaru...yang penulisnya adalah Jiraya sendiri" katanya malas. "Orochimaru dan Kabuto masih seperti dirasuki setan buku. Mereka memborong banyak sekali buku. Ino baca buku kesehatan, Shikamaru baca buku sejarah, Sasuke tadi sempat kulihat membuka-buka buku _Etatheon_, dan Sakura...sejak tadi aku belum lihat" paparnya.

Aku mafhum kenapa Sakura tidak terlihat. Dia berusaha menjauh dariku sejak kejadian tadi. Mungkinkah dia menyembunyikan sesuatu ?

"Ehm, Kurama" desisku. "Bisa antar aku ? Ayo kita cari Sakura bersama-sama" ujarku.

Kurama menggeleng. "Gadis itu sepertinya tidak lebih baik daripada Sara" desisnya malas. "Aku merasa ada sedikit sisi asing dan gelap dalam hatinya" sambungnya. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

.

Sebentar. Sisi gelap ? Kurama bisa membaca sisi gelap dalam hati seseorang ?

Bukannya itu kemampuan khusus _Paradox_ ?!

Ketika naga oranye di hadapanku ini menoleh ke arah lain, aku memperhatikannya. Dari atas. Sampai pada cakar kaki depan kanannya...

Aku melihat sesuatu.

Sobekan kertas. Menancap di cakarnya. Dari buku yang sepertinya sudah menguning. Aku memicingkan mata. Ada sesuatu disana.

.

Disitu tertera angka 333.

Aku tersentak. Mungkinkah ini...sobekan Buku Bingo ?! Tapi apa untungnya Kurama menyobeknya ?

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, ada banyak hal ganjil dari Kurama, terutama hari ini.

Pertama, dia membakar habis semua _Galaeana_.

Kedua, dia mengetahui Kakuzu datang ke Takigakure hanya dengan alasan insting.

Ketiga, dia tahu Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, Orochimaru, dan Kabuto sedang membicarakan Pilar Obelisks, plus bisikan kami.

Keempat, dia bisa membaca sisi gelap Sakura.

Kelima, dia merobek sebuah halaman yang ternyata halaman 333 dari sebuah buku.

Keenam...

...matanya merah. Semerah batu rubi. Semerah darah.

.

Enam bukti. Terlalu banyak untuk bisa disangkal. Aku tersenyum kecil.

.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu ?" Selidiknya penasaran. "Ah ! Kau menemukan buku humor-kah ?"

.

"Naga sialan" candaku sambil tertawa kecil. Kurama makin bingung. Tapi aku sudah bisa menebak kalau raut itu hanya raut dibuat-buat !

"Kena kau !" Aku menuding matanya.

"Kena apa ? Kita sedang tidak bermain sembunyi-sembunyian kan ?" Elaknya.

.

"_Paradox_, aku tidak percaya kau begitu tega menipuku selama ini" kataku menang.

.

.

"Sial" kata Kurama akhirnya. "Kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira, Naruto-kun".

.

"Penyamaranku terbongkar juga".

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 10 akhirnya selesai !

"Horeeeeeee tebakanku benar !". Mungkin itu yang terpikir di benak Anda sekalian -_-

Haha, saya tidak tahu apa readers browsing di internet atau berpikir sendiri, tapi nyatanya itu tidak terlalu sulit, kan ? Oke, jika Gunung Phicium benar-benar ada, berarti kalian sanggup menaklukkannya ! Di chapter ini mystery-nya sudah lumayan banyak menurut saya, serta teka-teki mengenai Piramida Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana. Okeh, di chapter ini memang ada sedikit unsur keMesir-Mesiran(?) yaitu Pilar Obelisks dan Alexandriana (Sebenarnya yang betul itu Alexandria, nama mercusuar di Mesir, tapi sengaja saya tambahin 'na' di belakang). Soal catatan Sastra Paradox yang terbalik, saya dapat inspirasi itu dari catatan Leonardo da Vinci yang pernah membuat buku 20.000 halaman yang mengeja mundur kata-katanya dan membalikkan setiap huruf. _Well_, Orochimaru dan Kabuto ternyata nggak jahat-jahat amat, tapi apakah riwayat mereka selesai sampai disini saja ? Apakah Kakuzu dan Deidara –yang namanya belum sempat disebut diatas- akan berperan ?

Dan !

Siapakah sebenarnya Kurama ? Apa isi halaman yang disobek dari Buku Bingo ? Dan relasi apakah gerangan antara Sakura dan ayahnya ? Apakah mimpi Naruto di Iwagakure akan membantu pemecahan teka-teki atau justru menjadi sebuah teka-teki baru ? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya karena setiap misteri terpecahkan, yang baru akan selalu muncul !

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Eleven :**

"**Sparkle of Pureness"**

**See you again in chapter 11 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Ten :

_**Oedipus (Diambil dari nama pahlawan yang menjawab teka-teki Sphinx dengan benar untuk pertama kalinya)**_

Strength : Sangat tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 20,8 meter, berat 12 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 10-95 km/jam

Spesial : Wawasan yang luas dan ilmu pengetahuan yang tinggi

Tipe serangan : Menghasilkan badai pasir dan jatuhan batu, atau menyerang langsung dengan rahang, cakar, dan ekor

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Moderat

Pemilik : Tidak diketahui

_**Manda**_

Strength : Sangat tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 32 meter, berat 25 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 10-195 km/jam

Spesial : Taring raksasa, lincah walau berukuran besar

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung atau menyemburkan api beracun jarak jauh

Kategori : Monstrous

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto

_**Harpy(Tidak diklasifikasikan sebagai naga secara umum, karena tidak bisa menyemburkan apapun dari mulutnya)**_

Strength : Lemah

Ukuran : Panjang (atau tinggi) 50 cm, berat 3 kg

Kecepatan terbang : 3-40 km/jam

Spesial : Mudah berkelit, lincah dan sulit ditangkap

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung dengan cakar (tidak bisa menyemburkan apapun)

Kategori : Kriptid

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Patuh pada Oedipus

_**Ladon(Diambil dari nama naga besar berkepala seratus dalam mitologi Yunani. Dalam beberapa cerita, dia menjaga Golden Fleece atau Bulu Domba Emas. Dalam cerita yang lain (atau dalam novel Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Titan's Curse) dia menjaga Pohon Apel Emas)**_

Strength : Sangat Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 10 m, berat 2 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 5-30 km/jam

Spesial : Memiliki seratus kepala yang semuanya bisa menyemburkan api jarak pendek dan berbisa

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung dengan belitan kepala, cakar, ekor, atau semburan api dan gigitan berbisa

Kategori : Monstrous

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Patuh pada Oedipus


End file.
